Harry Potter y la lucha por la Luz y la Oscuridad
by Laura Black
Summary: Harry va a entrar en su 5 curso en Hogwarts, xo no ira solo, alguien muy cercano a el lo acompañara en un curso de lo movidito. Capitulo 28! La Batalla final.
1. Regresando a casa

Capitulo 1  
  
Regresando a casa  
  
El verano estaba resultando muy pesado y aburrido. El calor era sufocante, según la televisión, estaba siendo uno de los veranos más calurosos de los últimos 50 años.  
  
Por la noche, era una autentica tortura poder dormir, sobretodo para Harry Potter, pero no por el calor, sino por las constantes pesadillas que se repetían noche tras noche desde que salió del colegio.  
  
Soñar que estas en un cementerio rodeado de Mortifagos, que el mago tenebroso mas temido de los últimos tiempos resurge delante de ti mediante un ritual de magia negra, y que encima maten a un compañero tuyo delante de tus propios ojos, le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera.  
  
Desde que había regresado de Hogwarts, soñaba todas las noches lo mismo, y eso que solo hacia una semana que había llegado, si todo el verano iba a ser así...  
  
Los Dursley continuaban como siempre. Apenas le dirigían la palabra, y eso en un principio era un alivio, pero con el tiempo, hacia pensar si existías, y era aun más deprimente que pasarse el tiempo siendo insultado.  
  
No había recibido ninguna carta ni de Ron, ni de Hermione ni de Sirius, aunque en cierto modo era normal, tan solo habían pasado unos días desde que se vieron. Pero sobretodo, estaba preocupado por Sirius. Tenia que cumplir una misión para Dumbledore y reunir a un antiguo grupo. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado arriesgado y que no lo cogieran los Dementores.  
  
Una chica, de unos 16 años se encontraba en el orfanato donde vivía. No sabia nada de su pasado, lo único que si sabia, era que sus padres habían fallecido y que llevaba allí desde que tan solo tenia meses de edad.  
  
Laura era una chica normal, pero en realidad, no lo era. Tenia un "don". Pese a sus 16 años, pensaba y actuaba como una persona adulta, madura. Incluso físicamente, aparentaba mas edad, de la que realmente tenia.  
  
-Laura, la señorita Carol desea verte  
  
-Y eso para que? - pregunto extrañada - Ha pasado algo?  
  
La otra chica se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto donde Laura se encontraba desempacando las cosas de su colegio, pues había pasado allí todo el curso escolar. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y bajo al despacho de la señorita Carol.  
  
-Disculpe, me ha dicho Amy que quería verme  
  
-Por supuesto Laura, toma asiento - la muchacha se sentó enfrente de ella - Mira, esto al principio te resultara un poco difícil de entender, pero por ahora no hagas preguntas, en su momento se te explicara todo.  
  
-Pero que es lo que pasa?  
  
-Se que acabas de llegar de tu colegio, pero te ruego que no desempaques nada, nos vamos de aquí.  
  
-Cómo que "nos vamos"? Dónde voy a ir? No tengo familia  
  
-Laura, ya te he dicho que no hagas preguntas, porque no soy la mas adecuada para respondértelas - dijo Carol calmada - Por favor, recoge tus cosas, dentro de tres horas partimos.  
  
-Y cuando volveremos? - pregunto resignada, pues sabia que no valía la pena seguir preguntando ya que sabia que no iba a sacarle nada - Volveré para el colegio, no?  
  
-No, iras a un colegio de Inglaterra, a decir verdad, al mejor - sonrió  
  
Carol la envió a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas mientras ella hablaba con la directora del orfanato. Hacia tan solo unas horas que había recibido una carta. Le costo un poco poder aceptar lo que había leído. Hacer lo que ella decía, conllevaba regresar a su pasado, a toda esa gente a que en su día consideró de su familia, y que aun la consideraba, pese a estar tantos años lejos de ellos.  
  
Querida Carol:  
  
Se que te extrañara esta carta después de tanto tiempo, pero en realidad,  
es importante.  
  
Últimamente han ocurrido muchas cosas que hacen que sea necesario que  
volvais. Si, ella tambien, ya es hora de que lo sepa todo.  
  
Te voy a contar un poco para que no te pille de sorpresa. Voldemort ha  
vuelto, y estamos reuniendo al viejo grupo de la Orden.  
  
Otra cosa que quiero decirte, esque Sirius es inocente. Se que te  
extrañara, pero es la verdad, fue Peter el traidor. Es una historia muy  
larga, que prefiero contártela personalmente.  
  
Me gustaría que nada mas recibieras la carta, recogierais vuestras cosas y volváis a Inglaterra. Será mejor que lo hagáis por los métodos muggles y que os quedéis en tu antigua casa, he puesto unos escudos mágicos para que  
estéis a salvo.  
  
Se despide atentamente  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Mientras tanto, Laura termino de recoger sus cosas. Era una suerte que acabara de regresar de su colegio, así no tenia que recogerlo todo. Conocía a Carol desde que tenia uso de razón. Ella trabajaba en el orfanato en verano, y el resto del año estaba en el colegio de Laura trabajando de enfermera.  
  
Bajo al despacho de Carol y dejo sus maletas en la puerta. Al rato, llego ella con algunas maletas.  
  
-Veo que ya lo tienes todo - sonrió - Será mejor que nos vayamos, el avión parte en dos horas.  
  
-Vamos en avión? - pregunto un poco ilusionada  
  
-Laura - la llamo una mujer mayor, Marie sonriendo pero con un poco de tristeza - Ya te vas, no? Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, te queremos mucho y esperemos que vengas algún día a vernos o nos envíes alguna carta.  
  
Laura se despidió de todas sus amigas del orfanato con abrazos y lagrimas y salió junto con Carol de la gran casa. En la puerta había un taxi esperándolas y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.  
  
Cogieron un avión rumbo a Londres. Una vez allí, cogieron otro taxi y las llevo a una pequeña urbanización situada en el centro de la misma ciudad.  
  
-Dónde estamos?  
  
-Yo vivía aquí con mis amigas antes de irme a Francia - sonrió - Ven, deja las maletas aquí y te enseño tu cuarto  
  
-Es una casa muy bonita - dijo no muy animada viendo la casa por dentro. Los muebles estaban tapados con sabanas y había mucho polvo acumulado allí.  
  
Entre las dos limpiaron un poco, quitaron todo el polvo. Carol mando a Laura a acostarse, mientras ella iba a comprar algo de comida. Dentro de unas horas tenia unas visitas muy importantes.  
  
$-$-$-$-$-$-4-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-  
  
-Moony, carta de Dumbledore - grito alguien  
  
-Que dice Padfoot? - pregunto calmadamente Remus  
  
-No se, aun no la he abierto  
  
Sirius y Remus:  
  
Quiero que hoy a las 12 de la mañana estéis en la calle Lambeck, numero 22.  
sé perfectamente que casa es esa. Nos vemos allí.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.D. Severus también vendrá, al igual que Arabella Figg.  
  
-Que raro, no? - pregunto Sirius - Para que querrá que vayamos a esa casa?  
  
-No lo se - dijo pensativo el licántropo - En esa casa vivían Bella, Carol y Lily cuando se independizaron.  
  
-Si, nos trae tantos recuerdos esa casa - sonrió melancólico el animago - Aun la recuerdas, verdad?  
  
-Como no recordarla Padfoot, si fue ella la única a la que ame - dijo triste Remus  
  
-Que será de ella ahora?  
  
-No se, alomejor se habrá casado y tendrá hijos - dijo con pesar el licántropo - Me hubiera gustado saber que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera dejado ir.  
  
-Moony, nunca hables del "hubiera" - dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro - Nunca sabremos que "hubiera pasado", lo que sí sabemos, es lo que ha pasado.  
  
-Bueno, basta de charlar - sonrió - Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, son las 11:30. 


	2. Reencuentros

Capitulo 2  
  
Reencuentros  
  
RING RING  
  
-Voy - dijo Carol saliendo de la cocina. Antes de abrir puso un hechizo silenciador para que Laura no se despertara con el ruido.  
  
Abrió la puerta y se quedo quieta mirando a la persona que había llamado al timbre. Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos.  
  
-Carol - la persona la abrazo muy fuerte - Dios!! No sabes como te he echado de menos  
  
-Y yo a ti Bella - dijo secándose las lagrimas - Bueno, será mejor que entremos.  
  
-Los demás no tardaran en venir - dijo Bella sentándose  
  
Se pasaron alrededor de una hora hablando. Hacia muchísimos años que no se habían visto y necesitaban contarse muchas cosas.  
  
-Y bueno, que ha sido de ti? - pregunto Bella tomando un poco de té que le ofreció Carol - No te veía desde el entierro de James y Lily  
  
-He estado de maestra en Beauxbatons - sonrio  
  
-En Beauxbatons? - pregunto sorprendida - Siempre supe que tenías ese "don" de la enseñanza.  
  
-Y tu? Que ha sido de ti?  
  
-Bueno, la verdad esque no era lo que yo me esperaba de mi vida - sonrió - Siempre me imagine casada con Sirius, con un montón de hijos corriendo y jugando, y trabajando como Auror profesional. Y mírame - se señalo - No tengo nada de eso.  
  
-Lo siento, pero que es lo que estas haciendo?  
  
-Estoy viviendo en Privet Drive, cuidando a Harry  
  
-Harry? Harry esta viviendo contigo? Sabe que eres su madrina?  
  
-Que va! Harry vive con sus tíos  
  
-Con Petunia y el gordo ese de Vernon? - pregunto horrorizada Carol a lo que Bella asintió - Pobre Harry!  
  
-Yo soy "la vieja vecina de la señora Figg" - dijo con sarcasmo  
  
-Así que aun no lo sabe?  
  
-No, aun no.  
  
Estuvieron mucho rato mas recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que, al rato, alguien llamo a la puerta. Carol se puso muy nerviosa.  
  
-Tranquila - sonrió Bella - Ya abro yo  
  
-Hola Bella - saludo alguien y Carol se quedo helada al escuchar la voz.  
  
Temía mucho ese reencuentro, no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera. Quería lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero lo suyo, termino hacia mas de quince años  
  
-Que hacemos aquí? - dijo la persona entrando en la casa - Aquí no era donde vivía... Carol  
  
Se quedo parando mirándola. Hacia muchísimos años que no la veía, pero pese a todo, aun la amaba como el primer día. Se veía igual de hermosa que la ultima vez que la vio, aunque con algunos años más.  
  
-Hola Remus - saludo Carol  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirándose, no sabían que hacer, por su mente, pasaron las imágenes de la ultima vez que se vieron: en el entierro de sus mejores amigos.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Era un día lluvioso y muy nublado. El tiempo se había puesto del mismo animo que el de las mismas personas que en esos momentos se encontraban en un Gran cementerio. Dos personas habían muerto asesinadas, dos personas a las que querían como si fueran hermanos, dos personas traicionadas por uno de esos hermanos, por su mejor amigo, por el padrino de su hijo.  
  
-Bella, será mejor que nos vallamos, todos se han ido - dijo llorando Carol abrazando a una desconsolada Bella  
  
-Porque Carol, porque? - pregunto llorando Bella mirando con desconsuelo la tumba de James y Lily - Porque ellos? Porque Sirius?  
  
-No lo sabemos cariño - la intentaba reconfortar Carol, aunque ni ella misma podría reconfortarse, ni ella misma sabia como salir adelante con el dolor tan grande de esas perdidas, y el dolor de la traición de uno de sus amigos.  
  
Las dos muchachas, de apenas 23 años se abrazaban fuertemente, mientras lloraban con tal desconsuelo, que inspiraba lastima. Alguien se acerco a ellas con paso lento, pausado.  
  
-Bella, Carol - las llamaron  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore - dijeron las dos chicas secándose las lagrimas  
  
-Mis niñas, no sabéis como me duele veros así - dijo con cariño el mago - Se que no tenéis consuelo para ese dolor tan grande.  
  
-Porque nos ha pasado esto, profesor? Porque? - volvió a preguntar Bella, aunque sabia que esa pregunta no tenia respuesta, no podia evitar preguntárselo. Porque?  
  
-No lo sabemos querida - dijo con tristeza el director de Hogwarts - Solo pasan por que tienen que pasar, no sabemos que nos deparara el futuro.  
  
-Carol - la llamo alguien  
  
-Remus - dijo la chica mirándolo con dolor y se abrazo fuerte a el y empezó a llorar  
  
Remus Lupin también estaba destrozado. Había perdido a sus mejores amigos: James y Lily asesinados por Voldemort y traicionados por Sirius; Peter asesinado por Sirius; y Sirius... Sirius en Azkaban por asesino, por traidor. Eso fue lo que le dolió, que Sirius, al que nunca creería capaz de hacerle daño a sus amigos, los había traicionado y vendido a Voldemort a cambio de poder.  
  
-Te vas? - pregunto casi en un susurro a la chica que estaba abrazando  
  
-Si - dijo la chica mirándolo - Pero si me lo pides, me quedo.  
  
-No, no quiero que te quedes - dijo el joven  
  
-Porque? - pregunto extrañada la chica - Acaso ya no me quieres?  
  
-Mas que a nada en el mundo, Carol - dijo Remus acariciándole la cara - Pero no quiero que desaproveches el trabajo que te han dado. Es el mas importante de tu vida, y tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que has luchado para conseguirlo, asi que no puedo permitir que te quedes por un licantropo como yo.  
  
-Remus, sabes que eso no me importa - dijo Carol - No me importo cuando empezamos a salir en Hogwarts, no me importo cuando salimos del colegio, porque iba a importarme ahora? No quiero perderte Remus  
  
-Y no vas a perderme - sonrio el joven licantropo - Pero entiéndeme, no quiero hacerte daño, no me lo perdonaria. Creo que es mejor asi. Tu tienes que hacer tu vida, aquello por lo que tanto has luchado.  
  
-Entonces vas a dejarme ir, con esa estupida excusa? - pregunto con dolor la chica  
  
-Escúchame Carol - le cogió la cara y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos - Quiero que seas feliz, porque si tu lo eres, yo también lo seré - el joven la beso en los labios y se fue, no sin antes abrazar a Bella y saludar el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Remus... - lloro silenciosamente Carol, pasando sus dedos por los labios donde la había besado por ultima vez su único y verdadero amor.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Durante el momento en el que por sus mentes pasaron esos recuerdos, no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, hasta que al final, se abrazaron  
  
-Te he echado de menos - susurro Remus mientras la abrazaba  
  
-Y yo a ti - sonrió ella  
  
Pero el ladrido de un perro los saco de ese momento tan especial. Carol de quedo mirándolo, recordó lo que decía en la carta y sonrió  
  
-Hola Sirius - el perro de convirtió en un apuesto hombre - Pero mira como te ves! - sonrió mirándolo de arriba abajo - Este no puede ser el Sirius "presumido" Black que conocí yo!  
  
El la abrazo muy fuerte. Ella sabia que era inocente, se lo explico Dumbledore en la carta que le envió.  
  
-Quién falta por llegar? - pregunto Bella  
  
-Albus y Snapy - rió Sirius  
  
-Snape?...Severus Snape? - pregunto incrédula Carol - Pero no es un mor...  
  
-Lo era, se unió a nosotros antes de la caída de Voldemort, era el espía de Dumbledore - explico Remus  
  
Al rato se aparecieron Dumbledore y Snape con su habitual cara de mal humor y su túnica negra.  
  
Entre todos, le pusieron al corriente a Carol de todo lo ocurrido en el mundo mágico, así como la vuelta de Voldemort y algunos de sus planes.  
  
-Así que el idiota de Fudge no cree que haya vuelto, no? - dijo Carol  
  
-Así es, y eso complica un poco las cosas - dijo Remus.  
  
Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos minutos. Dumbledore clavo su mirada en Carol, que al notarla, entendió lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
-Me disculpan un momento? - dijo Carol levantándose y subiendo al piso superior de la casa.  
  
Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Laura, llamo a la puerta...  
  
-Pasa - se oyó  
  
-Buenos días - sonrió - Veo que ya estas vestida y todo. Has desayunado ya?  
  
-Aja, estaba muy rico - sonrió. Carol le había puesto una bandeja de comida encima del escritorio.  
  
-Me alegro - sonrió nerviosamente - Laura, me gustaría que bajaras, tengo visitas y me encantaría que los conocieras.  
  
-Vale, termino de arreglar la cama y bajo.  
  
Carol asintió y volvió a bajar. Paso antes por la cocina y cogió una bandeja con unas tazas de té y una cafetera, "creo que hará falta", pensó.  
  
-Quieren té? - pregunto entrando en el salón  
  
Cada uno cogió una taza de té. Estaban sentados de la siguiente forma. En dos sillones individuales de cara a la puerta, estaban Dumbledore y Snape, y a su lado, levantado y apoyado en la chimenea, estaba Sirius. De espaldas a la puerta, estaban Remus, Bella y Carol.  
  
De pronto, se escucho el ruido de la taza de té que cayo al suelo, la de Sirius. Estaba pálido y tenia la mirada clavada en algo que había en la puerta del salón.  
  
-Sirius, que te pasa? - pregunto Bella levantándose y mirando al mismo sitio que él.  
  
Cuando lo vio, la taza de té que tenia las manos, se le cayo al suelo. Su cara tenia la misma expresión que la de Sirius, como de que no cree lo que esta viendo. Remus, extrañado por el comportamiento de sus dos amigos, se levanto y miro al mismo sitio, y a que no saben que paso? .... pues sí, se le cayo la taza de té.  
  
-Creo que hará falta un juego de tazas de te - sonrió Dumbledore mirando a Carol quien le respondió a la sonrisa - Ven querida, siéntate.  
  
Laura se sentó al lado de Carol que era a la que conocía. No sabia quienes eran esas personas, pero por las ropas que llevaban algunos de ellos, supuso que eran magos. Lo que no entendía, era la reacción de los dos hombres y de la mujer al verla, el otro hombre vestido de negro se había puesto pálido al verla. Era como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.  
  
-Albus no pue... - a Remus no le salían las palabras y no le quitaba la vista de encima a Laura, quien se sentía incomoda de tener todas las miradas puestas en ella.  
  
-Albus, no puede ser que sea quien yo creo que es - dijo Sirius recuperando un poco la compostura.  
  
-Sirius, es quien tu crees que es - dijo sonriendo el director  
  
-Pero ella mu... Albus, no es posible!! - dijo Bella desesperada y con los ojos vidriosos  
  
-Perdonen, pero que esta pasando? - hablo por primera vez Laura. 


	3. Laura Liliane Potter Evans

Hola a todos!! Les traigo aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste. Ahora voy a contestar al unico review que he recibido, aunque espero recibir mas...  
  
Maxie2: Bueno, gracias por el review, me ha hecho mucha ilusion. Espero que con este capitulo resuelvas las dudas que tenias acerca de Laura, y como podras leer, no es su reencarnación, jaja, pero tenia que dejar la intriga, no?  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Laura Liliane Potter Evans  
  
-Albus, no puede ser que sea quien yo creo que es - dijo Sirius recuperando un poco la compostura.  
  
-Sirius, es quien tu crees que es - dijo sonriendo el director  
  
-Pero ella mu... Albus, no es posible!! - dijo Bella desesperada y con los ojos vidriosos  
  
-Perdonen, pero que esta pasando? - hablo por primera vez Laura.  
  
Si pensaba que con eso iba a calmarles un poco, estaba equivocada, pues todos se quedaron helados, tenia la misma voz. Es mas, si no fuera por los ojos y el color del pelo, jurarían que es ella  
  
-El parecido es asombroso - dijo Bella - Tiene los ojos y el color del cabello de James, pero la misma expresión de la cara, la misma voz que Lily  
  
Laura estaba confusa, la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Porque la miraban así? Acaso sabían algo de ella? Y quienes eran James y Lily? No entendía nada  
  
-Laura - dijo Dumbledore y los demás se quedaron mas alucinados si era posible - Creo que estarás un poco confusa, será mejor que te presente a estas personas. Él es Severus Snape - señalo a la persona que estaba su lado - Él es Sirius Black, la mujer de al lado es Arabella Figg y el de su lado Remus Lupin. A Carol creo que ya la conoces, y yo son Albus Dumbledore - sonrió  
  
-Usted en verdad es Albus Dumbledore? - pregunto con gran admiración - He oído hablar muchas cosas de usted.  
  
-Sí? Y son cosas buenas o malas? - sonrió - Bueno, me estoy desviando del tema. Veras Laura, hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber - empezó - Te estarás preguntando porque ellos reaccionaron de esa forma al verte, no? - señalo a Remus, Bella y Sirius - Pues bien, la verdad esque tienes un parecido asombroso con tu madre.  
  
-Conocieron a mis padres? Yo no, me dijeron que murieron - dijo triste  
  
-Por supuesto que los conocimos - sonrió Bella con los ojos llorosos y mirando a Laura - Éramos grandísimos amigos en el colegio  
  
-Y cuando se casaron, yo y Bella fuimos sus padrinos - dijo Sirius orgulloso  
  
-Y cuando naciste tu, yo y Carol fuimos tus padrinos - dijo Remus y Laura se quedo en shock  
  
-Quieres saber cual es tu nombre completo? - pregunto Dumbledore y la chica lo miro con cara de no saber muy bien si saberlo - Tus padres te pusieron: Laura Lilianne Potter Evans  
  
-Tu madre se llama Lilianne, pero todos la llamábamos Lily - dijo Carol - Y a tu padre le llamaban James  
  
-Potter? Tengo algún parentesco con Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió?  
  
-Es tu hermano - soltó de sopetón Snape  
  
-Que? - se levanto de golpe del sillón - Me estáis diciendo que tengo un hermano y dos padrinos? Y ademas de que vosotros sois amigos de mis padres?  
  
-Si, eso es - dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Y esto a que viene ahora? - alzo la voz - PORQUE ME DECIS ESTO AHORA?  
  
-Laura, cálmate - dijo Carol cogiendola de los brazos y obligándola a sentarse, pero la chica se zafo de ellos.  
  
-NO ME QUIERO CALMAR. ME HE PASADO TODA MI PUTA VIDA EN UN ORFANATO "SOLA", SIN FAMILIA, LLORANDO POR LAS NOCHES DESEANDO TENER UNOS PADRES QUE ME QUISIERAN Y UN HERMANO CON QUIEN JUGAR. HE PASADO TODAS LAS NAVIDADES "SOLA", VIENDO COMO LOS DEMAS NIÑOS SE IBAN CON UNA FAMILIA, Y YO ME QUEDABA "SOLA" ESPERANDO QUE ALGUIEN VINIERA A POR MÍ! - empezó a llorar y a gritar de rabia, mientras que los vasos, los jarrones y todo empezó a romperse y a explotar.  
  
-Laura, cálmate, sabes que no te hace nada bien alterarte de este modo - dijo Carol cogiendola  
  
-NO ME DA LA GANA CALMARME, ENTIEDES? - le grito a la cara y empezó a respirar con dificultad, pero aun así, continuo - NO TENEIS NI IDEA DE LO QUE HE SUFRIDO, ME HAN HUMILLADO, INSULTADO - las lagrimas le caían por las mejillas, estaba deseando soltar todo eso - NO TIENEN DERECHO A VENIR AHORA DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS Y DECÍRMELO TODO Y HACER COMO QUE NO HA PASADO NADA. NO - grito muy fuerte - NO TIENEN DERECHO, POR MUY AMIGOS DE MIS PADRES QUE ERAIS, O POR MUY PADRINOS MIOS QUE SEAIS, DONDE ESTABAIS CUANDO OS HE NECESITADO, EH? ¿DÓNDE ESTABAIS CUANDO ESTABA ENFERMA? PORQUE TODOS ESOS AÑOS ESTANDO SOLA SUFRIENDO, NO ME LOS VA A QUITAR NADIE.  
  
De pronto sintió que le faltaba aire, no llegaban a sus pulmones. Se le empezó a nublar la vista, lo veía todo borroso. Su sangre no le llegaba a las venas. Se encontraba mal, muy mal. Empezó a respirar con mucha dificultad.  
  
-Otra vez no - dijo Carol mirándola, pero Laura solo escuchaba la voz desde lejos  
  
-Parece que va a desmayarse - dijo asustado Remus mirando como la joven cerraba los ojos  
  
-NO REMUS, QUE NO LOS CIERRE, QUE NO SE DUERMA - grito Carol - Apartaos, le estais quitando el aire.  
  
-Que le ocurre? - pregunto Bella  
  
-Es asmática, le suelen dar estos ataques si se altera mucho - explico Carol - Por favor, habladle y si es preciso le pegáis cachetadas para que no se duerma.  
  
-Dónde vas? - pregunto Sirius cuando Carol subía por las escaleras como si la persiguieran. Al momento, llego con un aparato en las manos y se lo dio a la chica, que en esos momentos se encontraba tumbada en el sofá, con todos rodeándola.  
  
-Aparataos, le estáis quitando el aire - ordeno Carol - Laura, toma.  
  
Le dio un pequeño aparato para que respirara, pero la chica se encontraba tan débil, que no podía. Carol lo cogió, y se lo puso en la boca - Ahora respira.  
  
La chica poco a poco respiro del aparato, y fue recuperando la respiración normal. Ya no respiraba frenéticamente, ahora estaba mas calmada, cerro los ojos como si fuera a dormirse.  
  
-Muy bien, será mejor que subas a descansar - dijo Carol acariciándole el cabello a la chica  
  
-Yo la subo - dijo Remus cogiendo en los brazos a su ahijada.  
  
Todos subieron al cuarto con Remus, quien deposito a la chica lentamente en la cama, como si fuera de cristal y se pudiera romper en cualquier momento.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados por la reacción y las palabras de Laura. No esperaban que se lo hubiera tomado así, pero estando casi 16 años en un orfanato, sin ninguna explicación, y de repente ahora unos desconocidos, por muy padrinos que fueran, se lo contaban, pues en parte era normal que reaccionara sí.  
  
-Que fue lo que paso, Albus? - consiguió decir Remus quien se sentía culpable de que Laura hubiera pasado por todo eso, y claro esta, una vez recuperados del susto de ver a la chica sin poder respirar.  
  
Dumbledore contó todo lo que paso la noche en la que supuestamente Laura murió. Al terminar, tanto Sirius, como Remus y Bella, estaban temblando de rabia. Si antes, con todo el asunto de la traición de Peter hacia James y Lily, lo odiaban, ahora, con todo lo que Albus les había contado, lo odiaban mas aun, si esque eso era posible.  
  
-Como pudo esa rata asquerosa - Sirius apretó los puños y los dientes - Me las pagara.  
  
-Tranquilízate Sirius - dijo Bella - Pagara por todo  
  
-Cómo se lo vamos a decir a Harry? - pregunto Sirius  
  
-Bella, los Dursley mañana se van un fin de semana de vacaciones y dejaran a Harry contigo todo ese tiempo - dijo Albus - Quiero que entre tu y Sirius, como sus padrinos que sois, se lo contéis, pero nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí, solo que tiene una hermana.  
  
-Y cuando se conocerán? - pregunto Remus  
  
-Primero veremos como amanece Laura mañana - dijo - Pero quiero que tu Sirius y Bella, se lo conteis lo antes posible para que no le pille de sopetón. Veremos como reacciona - suspiró - Bueno, es muy tarde ya, yo y Severus nos retiramos.  
  
Los dos se despidieron y desaparecieron. Los otros tres se quedaron a pasar la noche en la casad de Carol, aunque después de todo lo que había pasado, no tenían ni pizca de sueño.  
  
Carol subió al cuarto de Laura. Llamo a la puerta y como no contestaban, entro. La joven estaba dormida. Le quito los zapatos y con magia le puso el pijama y la acostó.  
  
Dejenme reviews, please. Acepto rosas, tomatazaos, de todo, pero dejenme algun review, porfi, porfi, porfi, jajaja. 


	4. Conociendo el pasado 1era parte

Bueno, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo. Porque no me dejan reviews? Acaso no les gusta? Pueden darme las opiniones que querais, tanto si son buenas o malas.  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Conociendo el pasado  
  
A la mañana siguiente Laura se despertó cansada, muy cansada y sobretodo debil. Recordó lo que le paso el dia anterior: otro ataque de asma. Hacia tiempo que no le sucedia uno tan fuerte, de normal, sentia que le faltava el aire, pero nunca se le nublaba la vista ni se mareaba, pero enseguida recordo todo lo que le habían dicho, y después de meditar, decidió dejar que se explicaran. Le dolió que se lo hubieran ocultado, y más algo tan grande como eso, pero alomejor hubo una razón muy grande para que lo hicieran, y si juzgaba la reacción que tuvieron Remus, Bella y Sirius, supuso que ellos no sabían que ella existía o por lo menos que estuviera viva.  
  
No tenia ganas de levantarse, ademas, tampoco tenia fuerzas, asi que se quedo en la cama, y al momento se volvio a quedar dormida.  
  
-Laura ya estara despierta? - pregunto Remus en la cocina desayunando junto con Sirius, Bella y Carol.  
  
-No se, subire a ver - dijo Carol levantándose  
  
-Vamos contigo - dijeron todos levantándose.  
  
Llamaron despacio a la puerta, pero nadie les contesto. Eso era señal de dos cosas: o que estaba dormida o que estaba muy enfadada como para no hablarles.  
  
-Laura? - la llamo Carol abriendo la puerta - Esta dormida  
  
-Parece un angel - sonrio Bella  
  
-No creas, tiene un genio - sonrio carol  
  
-Sssschttt - dijo Sirius bajando la voz - Parece que va a despertarse.  
  
-Sera mejor que nos vayamos - dijo carol  
  
-Buenos dias - se escucho una voz debil  
  
-Como despertaste Laura? - pregunto con dulcura carol  
  
-Quieres la verdad? - sonrio la joven - Estoy como si me hubiera pasado una manada de hipopótamos por encima - rio  
  
-Veo que estas bien - sonrio Carol, pero la chica enseguida se puso seria  
  
-Yo... este... queria pediros disculpas por lo que os dije ayer - dijo arrepentida y bajando la cabeza - No debi decir todas esas cosas.  
  
-Laura, no hay nada que perdonar - sonrió Bella sentándose a su lado en la cama - Te entendemos, debió ser duro aceptar todo eso.  
  
-La verdad esque si, pero de todas formas no debí reaccionar así - agacho la cabeza - Debí haber dejado que me lo explicaran todo y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, ya veis como he terminado.  
  
Laura pidio que le contaran cosas de sus padres y de su hermano. No sabia nada de ellos, y ahora que sabia quienes eran, deseaba saber de ellos, conocerlos. La chica escuchaba atenta todo lo que le contabas los amigos de sus padres. Según le contaron, debian ser buenas personas. Lo que le faltava, era ver una foto de ellos, no sabia como eran. Sabia que su padre era como su hermano, pero ella no sabia como era Harry Potter físicamente, aunque si que habia escuchado hablar de el. En cambio, ella era igual a su madre, a diferencia de los ojos y el cabello, que lo heredo de su padre.  
  
-Bueno Laura, cuéntanos sobre ti - dijo Bella - Seguro que una chica tan bella como tu tendrá novio.  
  
Laura casi se atraganta con el trozo de bollo que estaba comiendo con lo que provoco la risa de los demás  
  
-Novio yo? NOOO - dijo sonrojada - Por Dios!! Soy joven para eso, además, son todos unos inmaduros.  
  
-En eso tienes razón - rió Bella - Tanto tu padre, como tu padrino - miro a Remus - Y Sirius, a los 16 años eran unos inmaduros y unos irresponsables.  
  
-Oye - se hicieron los ofendidos Remus y Sirius  
  
-No tendrá novio, pero si muchos admiradores - rió picaramente Carol a lo que Laura gruño - No hay chico en Beauxbatons que no este rendido a sus pies.  
  
-OH!! No exageres - dijo colorada - No es para tanto.  
  
-Exagerar? Vamos Laura, eres una de las chicas más populares, de las más inteligentes, de las más hermosas del colegio, encima eres jugadora, capitana y estrella del equipo de Quidditch de tu casa - dijo Carol riendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - Que mas se puede pedir?  
  
-Sabes que últimamente mi popularidad bajo - sonrio la chica  
  
Estuvieron un rato mas hablando sobre Quidditch, las notas de Laura y de cuando en cuando contaban alguna travesura de la época de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.  
  
Bella y Sirius desaparecieron de la casa para ir a casa de Bella a contárselo a Harry, dejando a Remus, Carol y Laura solos. La joven, al notar las miradas entre sus padrinos, sonrió y subió a su cuarto. Supuso que tendrían asuntos que resolver.  
  
-Porque no salen ya? - pregunto un desesperado Remus dando vueltas por la sala de espera de un hospital.  
  
-Lily se va a morir si continua gritando así - dijo Sirius desesperado oyendo los gritos de la pelirroja que en esos momentos estaba dando a luz.  
  
De pronto, los gritos pararon y hubo un silencio roto por el llanto de un bebe. Las puertas de la habitación donde estaba Lily dando a luz se abrieron y salieron unos médicos.  
  
-Cómo esta? - pregunto Remus a un doctor, que solo sonrió y se fue  
  
-Cielo Santo!! - dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos y tapándose la boca con una mano.  
  
James acababa de salir de la sala con un pequeño bulto en los brazos. Lo miraba orgulloso y con los ojos vidriosos. Todos se acercaron a el y miraron lo que llevaba en brazos.  
  
-Es niño o niña? - pregunto Peter mirando al bebe que James traía en brazos  
  
-Es una niña Peter - dijo James sonriendo mirando a su hija - Una preciosa niña  
  
-Ni que lo digas, es preciosa, se parece a Lily - dijo Bella  
  
-Habéis visto que manitas y naricita tiene - sonrió Sirius tocándole la naricita.  
  
-Cómo esta Lily? - pregunto Bella  
  
-Esta dentro, están terminando de coserla y de arreglarla - dijo James  
  
-Y como fue el parto? - volvio a preguntar Bella  
  
-Un poco complicado, la niña no estaba muy posicionada para salir - rió mirando a la pequeña - Lily esta agotada, los médicos dicen que necesita descanso.  
  
-Y la niña esta bien? Date cuenta que ha sido un parto prematuro - djo Remus  
  
-La niña esta bien, me han dejado sacarla para enseñárosla, pero enseguida la pondran en la incubadora - explico James - Pero lo que si han dicho los medicos, esque tiene problemas respiratorios, puede que de mayor sea asmática.  
  
-Chicos, ya podeis pasar - dijo Carol saliendo de la sala  
  
Todos entraron con Bella en cabeza. Carol, al ser Medimaga, habia sido una de las enfermeras que habia atendido en el parto a Lily, a peticion de ella. James iba detrás con la niña en brazos mientras que Remus y Sirius miraban embelesados a la pequeña.  
  
-Lily - Bella se acerco y la abrazo - Como estas?  
  
-Un poco cansada - sonrió - Y mi niña?  
  
-Esta aquí amor - James se acerco y deposito la niña entre los bazos de su esposa  
  
-Pero esta dormida, yo quiero que se despierte - dijo Peter  
  
-Mira mira, parece que se despierta -anuncio Sirius  
  
La niña estaba moviendo sus manitas y sus pequeños pies. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y miro a todos lo que la estaban mirando. Tenia los ojos azules de James, solo que eran de un azul más intenso.  
  
-Hola Merodeadora - sonrió Sirius haciéndole gracias a la niña - Sabes una cosa, pequeña? Eres la primera de la nueva generación de Merodeadores - a lo que la niña respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que derritió a todos.  
  
-Has averiguado lo que te pedi, Wortmail?  
  
-S... si mi Lord - tartamudeo el mostifago  
  
-Y bien? - pregunto ansiodo  
  
-Es la hija de los Potter, la vi - afirmo  
  
-Esa mocosa me dará muchos problemas en el fututo - dijo Voldemort pensativa - Tengo que quitarla de mi camino antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No me arriesgare.  
  
-Que va a hacer señor? - pregunto asustado Wortmail  
  
-Matarla, que va a ser sino - rió cínicamente - Esta noche me colare en su casa y la matare mientras duerma  
  
-Mi señor, eso me temo que no va poder ser - dijo Peter - han puesto muchos hechizos para que ningún mago oscuro, sobretodo usted pueda entrar.  
  
-Pues si no lo puedo hacer yo, lo harás tu.  
  
-Yo... Yo mi señor? - tartamudeo Peter  
  
-Si de verdad quieres que confíe en ti, deberás entrar esta noche a la casa de los Potter mientras duerman y mataras a la mocosa y si no lo haces, el que morirá serás tu, lo has entendido? - dijo Voldemort con una voz aduladora y fría que ponía los pelos de punta  
  
Una sombra oscura se metió en la casa apareciéndose dentro de ella. Camino despacio hasta llegar al piso superior y entro en la habitación de un bebe. Miro la cuna y vio a una niña de tan solo unos meses de edad dormida.  
  
La persona encapuchada saco la varita y temblando apunto a la pequeña.  
  
-James, Lily, lo siento. AVEDA KEDABRA - y una luz verde salió de la varita y choco con la pequeña quien dejo de respirar. Estaba muerta.  
  
-ANORMAL, LEVANTATE!! - los gritos de Petunia Dursley retumbaban en toda la casa.  
  
En esos momentos Harry Potter acababa de despertarse. Estaba un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de soñar. Primero estaba en la sala de espera de un hospital donde su madre estaba dando a luz, pero no era él quien nacía, sino una niña, su hermana. No sabia que sus padres habían tenido una hija, pero que Voldemort asesino, mejor dicho, Peter asesino. Otra cosa que no iba a perdonarle a Peter, y que le haría pagar muy caro.  
  
-Porque nadie me dijo nada? - se pregunto - Le escribiré a Sirius para que me lo diga.  
  
Bajo las escaleras bajo los gritos de su tía para que bajara a preparar el desayuno. Entro a la cocina y allí estaban: el trío de ineptos, encabezado por un Vernon Dursley embutido dentro de su traje que de un momento a otro el traje no soportaría y sé rompería por la cantidad de grasa acumulada dentro de el.  
  
Por otra parte, estaba Petunia, con su horrendo vestido color malva pasado de moda desde hacia décadas, con su cuello especial para espiar a los vecinos para luego criticarlos.  
  
Y por ultimo, y no menos importante, estaba Dudley o Duddy como lo solía llamar tía Petunia. Que se puede decir de el, lo describiré en dos palabras IM-PRESIONANTE. No habían palabras para describirle, era casi tan gordo como su padre. Aunque es mas parecido a un hipopótamo con peluca rubia y mejillas rosadas. También es el chico más "inteligente" que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, lo que más sabe hacer, es comer, ver la tele, pelear con su madre para que le de mas bollos de chocolate, comer, jugar a la consola y volver a comer. Cómo podéis ver, no podréis encontrar a un chico así en cualquier parte, además chicas, estáis de suerte, ESTA SOLTERO!! (tranquilos/as, no he bebido nada ni estoy borracha, solo estoy de coña, jaja. Os juro que si se me presenta en la discoteca un chico como Duddle, salgo corriendo, ajaja)  
  
-Prepara el desayuno, come y sube a tu cuarto a recoger tus cosas - gruño tío Vernon como saludo  
  
-Para que? - pregunto  
  
-Vas a ir a casa de la señora Figg, nosotros tenemos que irnos un fin de semana a Canarias y por supuesto, tu no vienes - rió tía Petunia  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada mocoso - gruño tío Vernon - Sube a tu cuarto, té quedas sin desayunar.  
  
-Esta bien, subiré a mi cuarto a arreglar mis cosas y le escribiré a mi padrino para decirle que me voy y contarle como estoy, ya sabéis, se preocupa mucho por mí - dijo "inocentemente" Harry aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír.  
  
Al nombrar al padrino de Harry, se pusieron pálidos y Dudley empezó a temblar tapándose su enorme trasero con las manos.  
  
-Vas a... escribirle a tu pa..padrino? - pregunto horrorizado Vernon - Di... Dile que estarás muy bien cuidado en casa de la señora Figg y que te traeremos muchos regalos de Canarias  
  
Harry contento subió a su cuarto, bueno, no estaba contento del todo, al fin y al cabo se quedaba en casa de la vecina. Hay que ver el temor que produce un nombre con solo nombrarlo, y no precisamente el de Voldemort. En Privet Drive, cuando suena la palabra "padrino" saliendo de boca de Harry Potter, las tres personas restantes de la casa se ponen pálidos y empiezan a temblar temiendo que un día, entre Sirius Black por la puerta y los mate con el trozo de madera.  
  
-Si supieran que es inocente - rió para sí mismo Harry  
  
Recogió algo de ropa en una mochila y como le sobro tiempo, le escribió a Sirius.  
  
Querido Hocicos:  
¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, por las cartas que me has enviado, sé que  
estas bien escondido.  
  
Últimamente no me ha dolido la cicatriz, ni tampoco he tenido pesadillas, y  
eso me preocupa. Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte.  
  
Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé que mi madre estaba dando a luz en un  
hospital, pero no era yo el que nacía, sino una niña. Porque nunca me dijiste que mis padres tuvieron una hija? También soñé que Voldemort quería matarla y que lo hizo, bueno, lo hizo Peter. Lo raro fue que al soñar con  
él, no me dolió la cicatriz ni nada.  
  
Podrías contarme mas de ella? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tu también eras su  
padrino?.  
  
Cuídate  
  
Harry  
  
P.D. Si me escribes y tardo en responder, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Lo que pasa esque mis tíos se van un fin de semana a Canarias y yo me tengo  
que quedar en casa de mi vecina, la señora Figg, ya sabes, la vieja del  
repollo.  
  
-Creo que así esta bien - doblo la carta y la ato a Hedwig - Dasela a Sirius, ok? Cuando regreses, estaré en casa de la señora Figg, pero será mejor que te quedes aquí. ya sabes como se pondría tío Vernon  
  
-HARRY! BAJA YA, NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!! - gruño tío Vernon  
  
Harry cogió la mochila y bajo. Abajo en la puerta ya estaban el trío de ineptos esperándole. Harry casi se cae por las escaleras del shock que le produjo ver a Dudley vestido de esa forma, no iba igual que en el desayuno. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos verdes con flores tipo bermuda y una camiseta a conjunto. Llevaba chanclas con los calcetines altos. Los demás, iban vestidos "normal"  
  
Subieron al coche y llegaron a casa de la señora Figg. Vernon y Harry bajaron del coche y llamaron a la puerta. Una señora de unos 65 años abrió la puerta.  
  
-Buenos días Vernon - saludo la señora - Hola Harry, pasa.  
  
-Espero que el chico no te moleste - dijo Vernon mirando de reojo a Harry quien estaba al lado de la señora Figg  
  
-Tranquilo Vernon, si eso ocurre, ya me encargare de que cumpla su castigo - sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Harry sin que Vernon se diera cuenta, y que sorprendio bastante a Harry.  
  
Tío Vernon pareció conforme y contento con eso y tras despedirse de la señora Figg, volvió a subir al coche.  
  
-Bueno, pasa Harry, creo que ya sabes donde esta tu cuarto, no?  
  
-Sí señora Figg, gracias.  
  
Harry subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto donde siempre dormía cuando sus tíos lo dejaban allí mas de un día. Por el camino, noto que alguien lo miraba y que lo seguia. Se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. "creo que me estoy volviendo loco" rio para si mismo, ero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar cuando se encontró a...  
  
-Hedwig! Que haces aquí? No te dije que le enviaras la carta a Sirius? - hablo muy bajito pero con un tono de enfado en la voz.  
  
-Muy gracioso lo de la vieja del repollo - dijo una voz detrás del 


	5. Conociendo el pasado 2nda parte

Capitulo 5  
Conociendo el pasado (2nda parte)  
  
-Muy gracioso lo de la vieja del repollo - dijo una voz detrás del  
  
Era una mujer de unos 35 años, mas o menos de la misma edad que Sirius y el profesor Lupin. Era muy guapa, con el pelo largo y oscuro y unos preciosos ojos. Llevaba la carta que Harry le habia enviado a Sirius en la mano.  
  
-Quién es usted? ¿Dónde esta la señora Figg? - dijo rapidamente  
  
-Tranquilo, no soy un Mortifago - sonrió - Anda baja y te lo explicamos todo.  
  
Los dos bajaron a la sala, pero Harry antes cogió su varita por si acaso. No había ni rastro de la señora Figg. Pero no estaban ellos dos solos en casa, sino que...  
  
-Vaya, por fin has bajado Harry, creí que estabas muerto - rió  
  
-Sirius!! - corrió a abrazarlo - Que haces aquí? Porque creías que estaba muerto?  
  
-Porque después de lo que leyó Bella de la vieja del repollo, pensé que te había lanzado una maldición o algo - rió muy fuerte  
  
-Vamos Black, sabes que nunca haría eso y menos con él - dijo Bella sonriendo - Aunque debo decir que me pareció gracioso - rió - Harry, aquí el único que casi se muere, es tu padrino, pero de risa.  
  
-Harry ven, siéntate - dijo Sirius ofreciéndole un lugar a su lado - Ella es Arabella Figg, tu madrina.  
  
-Mi madrina? - pregunto alucinado - Y que paso con la señora Figg?  
  
-Una cosa antes que nada Harry, no me llames Arabella, llámame Bella, ok? - el joven asintió - En cuanto a la señora Figg, digamos que la tienes delante.  
  
-Entonces es usted una bruja? - pregunto Harry recordando las palabras que le dijo Dumbledore a Sirius al final del curso pasado  
  
"Alerta al antiguo grupo, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher!  
  
-Por supuesto, y una de las mejores - sonrió orgullosa  
  
-La modestia siempre ha sido su fuerte - sonrió Sirius  
  
-Y porque nunca me dijo nada? - reclamo  
  
-No podía. Nadie debía saber que yo era una bruja y tampoco debías saberlo tu hasta que no estuvieras preparado - suspiro - No sabes porque nunca nadie te toco mientras estabas en casa de tus tíos? Pues digamos que habían escudos mágicos alrededor de la casa para que ningún Mortifago ni nadie que quisiera hacerte algo entrara.  
  
-Y usted que tiene que ver en eso?  
  
-Yo era la que me encargaba de los escudos, de renovarlos y de cuidarte - dijo orgullosa - No pensaras que Dumbledore iba a dejarte aquí sin ninguna protección, verdad? Es por eso que dijo que aquí era el lugar mas seguro donde podrías estar, claro, aparte de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry se quedo callado procesando toda la información. Como pudo ser que la odiosa y vieja vecina la señora Figg, era en realidad una mujer de unos 35 años, muy bella y aparte de bruja, era su madrina. En fin, todo es posible. Recordó el sueño que tuvo esa noche y vio a Bella, mas joven claro.  
  
Bella y Sirius no hacían mas que mirarse, se sentían un poco incómodos, no sabían como iban a decirle lo "otro"  
  
-Harry, creo que hay algo que quieres preguntarnos, no? - pregunto Sirius mirándolo fijamente  
  
-Creo que si habéis leído la carta sabréis lo que es, no? Porque nunca me dijiste que mis padres tuvieron otra hija y que la mataron?  
  
-Harry, en todo lo que has dicho hay algo cierto y algo que no lo es - empezó Sirius - Un año antes de que tu nacieras, tus padres tuvieron una niña a la que llamaron Laura, era preciosa, con los mismos ojos que tu padre.  
  
-Pero el mismo día del bautizo, por la noche, Voldemort la mato - dijo Bella - No sabíamos porque, tus padres estaban muy afectados, al igual que Remus y Carol, sus padrinos, y nosotros también  
  
-Carol?  
  
-Una amiga del colegio - aclaro Sirius  
  
-Y que es lo que no es cierto?  
  
-Pues que ella no murió - dijo Bella  
  
-Si que murió, yo vi como Peter entro en la casa y la mato mientras dormía  
  
-Bueno, eso no es lo importante ahora - dijo Sirius resistiendo la tentación de salir de allí y buscar a la rata y matarla con sus propias manos, no sabia que había sido el quien en teoría había matado al bebe, aunque si que sabia que habia sido el quien se lo habia contado a Voldemort - Lo importante esque ella no esta muerta, es mas, vive  
  
-Que? Mi hermana esta viva? Y si esta viva, porque nunca me lo dijiste?  
  
-Porque no lo sabíamos - explico Bella - A nosotros nos dijeron que había muerto, nos lo creimos porque nacio enferma. Tampoco sabíamos que Voldemort la buscaba para matarla, ni cual es el motivo por el que queria matarla, de eso, nos enteramos después de que supuestamente muriera, para ser exactos, ayer.  
  
-Solo lo sabían tus padres y Dumbledore, y Peter claro, que fue el que se lo contó a Voldemort.  
  
-Y donde esta ella? Porque Voldemort la queria matar?  
  
-Eso ya te lo exlicaran, aunque no sabemos mucho  
  
-Y respecto a tu hermana, ahora mismo esta aquí en Londres - sonrió Bella  
  
-Ayer la vimos - dijo sonriendo Sirius - Es preciosa, es casi idéntica a tu madre, casi nos da algo cuando la vimos  
  
-La visteis? - pregunto contento - Y podré conocerla?  
  
-Por supuesto cariño - dijo Bella revolviéndole mas el cabello - Ella creo que estará encantada de conocerte. No sabia nada de que tenia un hermano ni nada.  
  
Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando. Sirius y Bella le contaban alguna de sus travesuras en el colegio. Era bueno tener dos puntos de vista de la misma cosa. Bella preparo una rica comida. Recibieron una lechuza de Dumbledore anunciando que esa misma tarde a las 5 irían el, junto con Carol, Remus y Laura para explicarle todo a los dos chicos.  
  
Nada mas saber que su hermana iba a ir, Harry se puso muy nervioso. No sabia como reaccionar cuando la viera. Había deseado tanto tener un hermano, que ahora que sabia que tenia una, pensaba que era un sueño del que pronto despertaría.  
  
Cuando tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco, Harry ya estaba cansado de morderse las uñas, así que se levanto del sillón y empezó a caminar por la sala bajo la miranda divertida de Bella y Sirius  
  
-Vamos Harry, cálmate - dijo Sirius a la sexta vez que el muchacho pedía la hora  
  
-Esque...  
  
De pronto, se escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de la chimenea. Apareció el profesor Dumbledore y detrás de el, Remus Lupin.  
  
-Buenas tardes a todos - saludo contento el director  
  
-Hola profesor - saludo Harry con la vista en la chimenea - Hola profesor Lupin  
  
-Llámame Remus, Harry - sonrió alborotándole el cabello mas de lo que ya lo tenia - Vaya, has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi.  
  
Al momento, volvió a aparecer una mujer de la misma edad que sus padrinos y Remus. Era la mujer que había visto en el sueño, supuso que ella seria Carol  
  
-Hola! - sonrió y se quedo mirando a Harry. Se acerco y lo abrazo muy fuerte.  
  
-Harry, ella es Carol - presento Bella  
  
-Encantado - sonrió.  
  
Miro a todos los lados, pero no había nadie mas en la sala. Buscaba a su hermana, pero no estaba. "De seguro que fue una broma" pensó.  
  
-Viene de camino - sonrió Carol - Esta un poco nerviosa, igual que tu.  
  
Enseguida, en la chimenea apareció otra persona. No se le podía ver la cara porque la capucha de la capa que llevaba se la tapaba. A Harry el corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba a salir. La persona respiro hondo y se quito la capucha.  
  
A Harry casi le da algo cuando la vio. Era hermosa, era como si estuviera viendo a su madre. Parecia que tuviera unos 20 años, pero Sirius le habia dicho que nacio un año antes que el, asi que tendría 16 años. No era muy alta, pero tampoco bajita. Tenia muy buena figura, llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados con campana y un top muy ajustado y escotado blanco de tirantes. El pelo lo tenia muy largo, le llegaba casi al final de la espalda donde terminaba con algunos rizos, era de un color negro igual como el suyo, aunque con el sol, parecia que tuviera algunos reflejos azulados.  
  
Tenia unos rasgos muy finos, de tez clara con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fueron sus ojos. Eran de un hermoso color azul intenso que hipnotizaba a cualquiera.  
  
Era sin duda la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, ni siquiera Cho ni Fleur podrían competir con ella en belleza.  
  
Harry dio un paso adelante y se puso delante de ella. Se quedaron un rato mirándose, con los ojos humedecidos y olvidándose de que no estaban solos.  
  
Se abrazaron muy fuerte y cuando se separaron, ambos estaban llorando.  
  
-Chicos, sentaos - sonrió Dumbledore y los dos se sentaron juntos sin dejar de mirarse - Creo que necesitareis muchas explicaciones, sobretodo tu, Laura, te estarás preguntando el porque te mandamos a un orfanato, no? Pues bien, hubo una razón muy fuerte para eso.  
  
" Todo empezo una tarde en la que vuestra abuela vino a visitarme... . . . . .  
  
Flashback  
  
. . . . . -Buenas tardes Albus - saludo una mujer  
  
-Cuanto tiempo querida Catherine - sonrio el anciano - No te veia desde la ultima vez que viniste por James y sus lios - sonrio  
  
-Si, nunca cambiara este hijo mio - sonri con resignación - Pero de lo que te vengo a hablar es algo serio.  
  
-De que se trata?  
  
-Albus, tu sabes algo de mi que no lo sabe nadie, y siempre lo has mantenido en secreto - dijo la señora Potter - Ahora te pido lo mismo, por nada del mundo, le cuentes nada de esto a nadie.  
  
-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Catherine, siempre podras hacerlo - dijo el director mirándola con cariño - Y ahora hablame de ese tema tan importante.  
  
-hace tan solo unos dias tuve una premonicion - conto  
  
-Una premonicion? Hacia tiempo que no tenias una. La ultima que tuviste, la acertaste.  
  
-Lo se. Pero esta vez ha sido diferente. Vi el nacimiento de dos niñas con sangre magica corriendo por sus venas - respiro profundamente y muro al señor que tenia enfrente, quien tenia toda la atención puesta en ella - Se que es normal que nazcan dos niñas de padres magos, pero tenian algo que las hacia especiales.  
  
-Especiales? Quizas algun tipo de marca o algo? - pregunto el director mas que interesado  
  
-Si, habia una inscripción diferente en cada una de ellas. Tengo grabadas en la memoria las inscripciones, pero no he podido traducirlas.  
  
-No sabes en que idioma estan?  
  
-No, aunque tiene un estilo parecido al Elfico antiguo.  
  
-ELfico antiguo? - pregunto extrañado el director - No hay muchos libros en ese idioma, y si lo hubiera, nos seria casi imposible encontrarlo. Ademas, ya no hay nadie que lo hable.  
  
-Lo se, pero algo me dice que esas muchachas seran poderosas, muy poderosas.  
  
-Averiguare todo lo que pueda acerca de las marcas - dijo el director.  
  
Catherine Potter, le dibujo las inscripciones en un pergamino a Dumbledore. Momentos mas tarde, Catherine salia del despacho del director. . . . . . .  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
. . . . . . -Mi abuela tenia premoniciones? - pregunto Harry  
  
-Si, tuvo pocas, pero las que tuvo siempre las acerto - respondio el director  
  
-no sabia eso de tia Cathy - dijo Sirius  
  
-Tia Cathy? - preguntaron Harry y Laura al mismo tiempo  
  
-Era mi madrina - aclaro el animago  
  
-Pero la marca, yo no la tengo - dijo Laura  
  
-No la tienes porque te la ocultamos, y cuando sea el momento, aparecerá. Aunque si te pido una cosa y esque si descubres de que se trata, no se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a los que estamos aquí, seria peligroso. Se lo prometi a tu abuela.  
  
"Yo sabia que tu abuela era buena en adivinación, que lo que solia ver, siempre acababa ocurriendo, pero tambien podia ser el caso, de que no acertara, ya que no siempre lo que uno predice, pasa - conto el viejo mago - Pero cuando naciste y te vi la marca, me lo crei, aunque aun no sabia que significaba esa marca o que conllevaba ser, el tenerla."  
  
-Y ya lo sabe? - pregunto Harry  
  
-No, en todos estos años he estado buscando, pero no he encontrado nada, asi que lamento mucho no poder ayudarte Laura - dijo el director  
  
-Que paso con mis padres? - pregunto Laura - Se lo dijiste?  
  
-Por supuesto, nada mas verte y ver que tu marca coincidia con una que me dibujo tu abuela.  
  
. . . . . . Flashback  
  
. . . . . .  
  
-Buenas tardes - sonrio el director de Hogwarts entrando en el Hospital  
  
-Buenas tardes Albus - lo saludo James con un apretón de manos  
  
-Y bien? Como se te queda el cuerpo después de ser padre? - pregunto sonriendo  
  
-Debo decir que es la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo - sonrio el joven padre - Estoy que no me lo creo.  
  
-Es normal - sonrio - Se puede pasar a verlas?  
  
-Por supuesto! Ahora mismo la han acabado de sacar de la incubadora.  
  
James acompaño a Dumbledore hasta la habitacion donde se encontraba Lily y la pequeña.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, que alegria verle! - sonrio Lily  
  
-Me alegra ver que ya estas bien! - sonrio el director al ver que Lily estaba levantada y trando de dormir a la pequeña a la que tenia en brazos - Esta dormida?  
  
-Que va! Siempre que hay visita, no hay quien la duerma - sonrio la madre - Tome, cogela.  
  
Albus Dumbledore cogio a la niña en brazos y sonrio. La verdad esque tenia mucho parecido en Lily, aunque tenia los mismos ojos que James, aunque de un azul mas intenso. Tal y como la habian descrito. De pronto, jugando con las manitas de la pequeña, le vio la marca.  
  
-Que ocurre profesor? - pregunto Lily  
  
-La marca - murmuro entregándole la niña a su madre  
  
-Que marca? - pregunto James  
  
-La que tiene justo en el brazo derecho - señalo el director  
  
-Ya lo sabiamos, pero no sabemos que puede significar - dijo James  
  
-Hace un tiempo James, tu madre vino a visitarme - empezo Dumbledore como ausente - Me dijo que habia tenido una premonicion donde veia a dos niñas nacer con una marca.  
  
-Mi madre tuvo una premonicion del nacimiento de mi hija? - pregunto James, pues no sabia que su madre tuviera premoniciones  
  
-No sabia que era tu hija - dijo el director - Me comento que esas niñas serian muy poderosas.  
  
-Y usted sabe que signifique esta marca? No sera algun maleficio o algo, no? - pregunto temerosa Lily  
  
-No, no creo que sea nada de magia oscura. Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, la verdad esque no se que significa esa marca o en cualquier caso, que puede significar llevarla.  
  
-Que propone que hagamos? - pregunto james  
  
-No se, por ahora, dejar las cosas asi. Yo seguire buscando - dijo el director.  
  
. . . . . Fin del Flashback  
  
. . . . . -Y porque me enviasteis al orfanato? - pregunto Laura  
  
-En un principio, las cosas iban a seguir en lo que hubiera sido su curso normal, pero las cosas se complicaron. Uno de mis espias en el bando de Voldemort, me dijo de sus intenciones de buscar a una niña con una marca en el brazo - explico el director  
  
-Osea, Snape - dijo Harry  
  
-No, en esos momentos, el profesor Snape no era mi espia - aclaro el director - Le pedi que me trajera mas información sobre esa marca, y confirmando mis sospechas, la niña a la que buscaba, era a ti.  
  
-Voldemort sabia que significaba esa marca? - pregunto Sirius  
  
-No lo se, aunque tampoco se si el motivo por el que queria matarte, era por tener la marca - dijo el director - Aunque sospecho que tenia mucho que ver.  
  
-Usted dijo que habia dos niñas, a la otra ya la han encontrado? - pregunto Bella  
  
-No, de la otra no se nada - dijo el director  
  
-Que paso cuando james y Lily se enteraron de los planes de Voldemort? - pregunto Remus  
  
-Se asuataron, sobretodo Lily. Me acuerdo que la pobre estaba aterrorizada con la sola idea de perder a su hija. El viaje a Francia que tuvieron meses antes de su supuesta muerte, no fue de vacaciones, estaban escondidos esperando a que Voldemort desistira en su deseo de matarla.  
  
-Pero no lo consiguieron - acabo Remus  
  
-No, no lo consiguieron, Voldemort no desistio, es mas, incrementaba ese deseo de matarla - dijo Dumbledore - La situación ya estaba insoportable, asi que fue cuando planeamos tu "supuesta muerte".  
  
"Si te seguiamos escondiendo, Voldemort te buscaria hasta encontrarte, asi que pusimos en marcha un plan, que solo sabiamos James, Lily y yo. Creo que muchos de vosotros, conocereis los efectos de la pocion multijugos, no? - sonrio mirando a Harry, quien bajo la mirada sonrojado - Voldemort cayo en una trampa facil."  
  
-Peter se penso que a la que habia matado era a Laura, no? Y fue eso lo que le dijo a Voldemort - dijo Harry  
  
-Y fue entonces cuando me enviaste al orfanato - termino Laura con los ojos vidriosos - Pero lo que no entiendo, es como mis padres no les dijeron nada a sus amigos. Porque por lo que vi anoche, ellos no parecían saber que yo estaba viva.  
  
-Esque no lo sabíamos Laura, a nosotros nos dijeron que habias tenido un fuerte ataque de asma, y que no habias podido soportarlo. - dijo Remus - Había un traidor en el grupo que le pasaba toda la información a Voldemort sobre tus padres y no sabíamos quien era, pero como ya sabras, fue Peter.  
  
-Bueno, yo si que lo sabia, aunque me entere cuando James y Lily murieron - dijo Carol - Albus me lo conto y me envio a cuidarte.  
  
Entre todos le explicaron a Laura todo lo de porque murieron sus padres. Le contaron que un amigo de ellos del colegio les había vendido a Voldemort y que después, él fingiera su muerte después de matar a 13 muggles y culparon a Sirius por ese asesinato y que por eso había pasado 12 años en Azkaban y ahora era un prófugo.  
  
-Ahora hay algo que tengo que deciros, pero - dijo Dumbledore - Esto os encumbré a los dos, sobretodo a ti Harry. Te acuerdas que en segundo año, cuando sacaste la espada del sombrero te dije que solo un verdadero Griffindor podría hacerlo? - el joven asintió - Pues bien, voy a puntualizar mas: solo el heredero de Griffindor podría hacerlo  
  
-Esta diciendo que soy el heredero de Griffindor? - pregunto anonadado  
  
-Si, tu y Laura lo sois al igual que lo fue vuestro padre, pero el heredero legitimo, suele ser siempre el hijo varón. En este caso tu, pero los dos lo sois.  
  
-Entonces es por eso que Voldemort quiere matarme, porque soy el Heredero de Griffindor - dijo Harry  
  
-No es solo por eso hay algo mas, aunque si que esta relacionado, pero por ahora no diré nada, creo que habéis tenido suficiente. Bueno señores, yo me retiro - dijo el director levantándose - Una cosa mas, nadie debe saber de ti Laura, si se llega a enterar Voldemort, estarías en peligro y todo lo que hemos hecho estos años habra sido inutil - dijo serio - Harry, no les cuentes nada a tus amigos aun, podrían interceptar la carta.  
  
Una vez Dumbledore se fue, todos se pusieron a cenar. Fue una cena muy entretenida. Al rato, Carol se fue junto con Remus y Sirius a casa de la primera. Laura pidió quedarse para estar con Harry a lo que todos aceptaron encantados.  
  
Que les ha parecido? A mi me parece que va bastante bien, que opinais? Estoy un poco decepcionada porque solo he recibido 1 review, esque acaso no les gusta?  
  
Dejen reviews, please  
  
reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews 


	6. Carol Rose

Capitulo 6  
Carol Rose  
  
Nota de la Autora: Esto es lo que pasa después de que James y Lily Potter murieran asesinados.  
  
El suceso de la muerte de mis mejores amigos, me afecto demasiado y me quede sola, sin ninguna razón para seguir viviendo, pues lo mío con Remus también había terminado, y yo me iba a Francia a trabajar en el Hospital. O eso es lo que me pensaba yo.  
  
Desde niña había soñado con ser Medimaga, y ya de mayor, desde que entre a Hogwarts, me jure a mi misma que lucharía y trabajaría muy duro para conseguirlo. Y así fue, al salir del colegio, me saque la carrera de Medimaga.  
  
Dos días después de la muerte de mis amigos, recibí una nota de mi jefe diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo. Cual fue mi sorpresa, al enterarme de que no iría a trabajar a un Hospital en Francia, todo por orden de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Señorita Rose - me saludo mi jefe - Aquí el profesor Dumbledore desea decirle algo.  
  
Me extrañe mucho al ver a mi antiguo director de colegio en mi trabajo. Lo vi triste y cansado, la muerte de James y Lily también le había afectado.  
  
-Carol, se que has luchado mucho para llegar aquí - explico - Pero no trabajaran en un Hospital, sino en un Orfanato.  
  
-Perdone señor, pero que pinto yo en un Orfanato? - pregunto un poco alterada - Como usted muy bien ha dicho, he luchado mucho para poder tener ese trabajo, y no pienso dejarlo para irme a un Orfanato.  
  
-Ni siquiera para cuidar a tu ahijada? - sonrió mirándome a través de sus gafas de media luna.  
  
Eso si que no me lo esperaba, y me calle de repente. Lo mire desconcertada, como si el se hubiera vuelto loco. Mi ahijada? Ella estaba muerta antes de que naciera Harry. Definitivamente, era un abroma, de muy mal gusto, para ser exactos.  
  
-Sabes que eso no es posible - le dije  
  
-Carol, hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Remus ni a Bella. Nadie excepto tu y yo, debemos saberlo.  
  
Me senté en la silla enfrente del escritorio de mi jefe, mientras él salía dejándonos solos al profesor Dumbledore y a mí. Albus se quedo plantado, encontrando las palabras exactas para comenzar su relato.  
  
Me contó todo lo que habían planeado James, Lily y el mismo para salvar a su hija de Voldemort. No tenia ni idea de que ese maldito asesino la buscaba ni el porque, pero el profesor no me revelo nada al respecto, y por el tono en el que me lo dijo, el tampoco sabia el motivo. Cuando termino su relato, se sentó esperando mi reacción, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.  
  
-Carol, lo que quiero proponerte, esque vayas al Orfanato a cuidarla - me dijo jugando son sus dedos - Recuerda que eres su madrina, y si algo les pasaba a James y Lily, tu cuidarías de su hija.  
  
-Acepto - sonreí - Pero como lo hago?  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, he hablado con la directora del orfanato, una vieja amiga - sonrió - Y esta encantada de que vayas.  
  
-Perfecto, y cuando salgo? - pregunto impaciente  
  
-Dentro de dos días si te parece bien - sonrió complacido - Lo que sí quiero pedirte, esque nunca le reveles su verdadera identidad, llevara el nombre de Laura Evans.  
  
-Como usted quiera - sonreí despidiéndome de el.  
  
Y aquí estoy, en Francia, después de haber rechazado el trabajo de mi vida. Estoy enfrente de la puerta del Orfanato, y no me atrevo a entrar. Una mujer de unos 40 años sale a recibirme con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo. Me explica mi trabajo y me enseña mi cuarto, muy acogedor, por cierto.  
  
Trabajare cuidando a los niños y seré la enfermera. Estando en el despacho de la directora, entra una joven con una niña en brazos. Mis ojos de humedecen cuando la reconozco. Esta enorme desde la ultima vez que la vi, pero sigue teniendo esos ojazos azules. Ahora tendría unos dos años, y es preciosa, como lo era su madre.  
  
Al principio de llegar a Francia, me arrepentí de haber dejado mi país, mis amigos, mi familia, a Remus, pero ahora que ya han pasado varios años desde que llegue, cada vez me arrepiento menos de haber venido, creo que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.  
  
He visto a mi ahijada crecer día a día, la he visto decir sus primeras palabras, dar sus primeros pasos. La he visto reír y llorar, y cada vez que la veo, me recuerda mas a Lily. Aunque tenga el color del cabello y los ojos de James, es como si estuviera viendo a mi amiga. Si ella pudiera verla... aunque se que desde allí arriba, estarán cuidándola.  
  
Cuándo cumplió los 11 años y recibió la carta para ir a Beauxbatons, se pudo contentísima! Me recordó a mi misma cuando recibí la mía para ir a Hogwarts. Me da pena que se vaya, pues estaré todo el curso escolar sin verla, pero como siempre, Dumbledore piensa en todo.  
  
Me han contratado como nueva maestra de Primeros Auxilios en Beauxbatons. Allí en el colegio, la he visto pasar los peores momentos de su vida, y siempre he estado allí para apoyarla, dándole un hombro con el que llorar, alguien con quien poder hablar, y me enorgullezco cuando la veo salir adelante con esa valentía y esa sonrisa que caracterizaban a Lily.  
  
Pero también ha pasado los mejores momentos. Ha hecho grandes amigas, es capitana y cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, saca unas notas envidiables, y la he visto enamorarse por primera vez, y eso, es una sensación que no cambio por nada del mundo.  
  
En cuanto a mí, continuo sola. Para mí, Remus, ha sido, es y será, el amor de mi vida. Desde que lo dejamos el día del entierro de James y Lily, no he vuelto a estar con nadie, y tampoco quiero estarlo. Mucha gente que me conoce, me dice que soy joven y hermosa para quedarme sola, pero yo se que no lo estoy. Mi única prioridad es cuidar de la hija de mis mejores amigos, a mi ahijada, a la que quiero como a mi propia hija. En cuanto a Remus, se que lo volveré a ver, el tiempo ya dira. 


	7. Arabella Figg

Bueno, parece que el Fic no esta teniendo mucho éxito, y de verdad me sabe  
muy mal porque me estoy esforzando mucho escribiéndolo.  
  
No he recibido ningun review, bueno, solo uno, y he tomado la decisión de que si no recibo algun review, no creo que siga publicando mas capitulos.  
  
No estoy enfadada ni mucho menos, solo un poco decepcionada. No espero que les guste a todos (eso es imposible). Bueno, aquí va el séptimo capitulo.  
  
Kisses  
  
Laura Black  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
CAPITulo 7  
Arabella Figg  
  
Hacia tan solo unos días era la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenia unos amigos a lo que quería como a mis hermanos, tenia un novio al que amaba con toda mi alma, en fin, tenia todo lo que toda persona podía desear. Pero la vida se encargo de arrebatármelo.  
  
Perder a James y a Lily, fue el golpe mas duro de mi vida. Lily era como una hermana para mí, siempre estábamos juntas, desde que nos conocimos en el expreso. Junto a ella y Carol, he pasado los mejores años de mi vida. Se sabia que eso iba a pasar, pues Voldemort iba detrás e ellos desde hacia años, y por mucho que se escondieran, él acabaría encontrándolos, aunque nadie quisiera admitirlo.  
  
Pero lo que me acabo de destrozar, fue lo de Sirius. No, no podía ser! Él había traicionado a sus amigos, su hermano y su familia, los había vendido a Voldemort, y había matado a Peter y a un montón de muggles. Lo llevaron a Azkaban, y pasaría muchos años allí, sumergido en el dolor, la soledad, la oscuridad y la locura.  
  
Pero yo sabia que era injusto, el no es culpable. Conocía demasiado bien a mi novio y se que no seria capaz de traicionarlos, antes muerto que hacerlo.  
  
Carol se va a Francia, le han ofrecido el trabajo de su vida, y lo ha aceptado. No se que pasara con ella y con Remus. Antes de partir, vino a verme. Ella y Remus lo han dejado. Me hundo mas, pero me dice que soy fuerte y que tengo que salir adelante, por James, por Lily, por Sirius, por Peter, pero sobretodo, por Harry y por mi misma.  
  
Remus también se ha quedado solo, creo que él es el que más mal esta. He intentado ayudarle, peor me dice que quiere estar solo, que lo único que quiere es trabajar para olvidarlo todo, olvidar esa pesadilla que le ha tocado vivir. Al principio nos escribíamos, e incluso quedábamos alguna vez, pero ahora ya hemos perdido el contacto.  
  
Y que pasara con Harry? Soy su madrina, y por lo tanto, debo cuidarlo. Albus ha venido a verme, y me dice que no puedo quedarme con mi ahijado. No lo entiendo, soy su madrina y tal y como le prometí a sus padres el día de su bautizo, yo le cuidaría si algo les pasaba.  
  
Pero no, Harry ya esta en casa de la odiosa de Petunia, la hermana de Lily. Pero al menos no estaré separada de el: Viviré al lado de su casa, para poder estar cerca de el y cuidarlo. Me explica las razones por las que lo ha mandado a vivir alli, y creo que como siempre, tiene razón, por mucho que me duela admitirlo.  
  
Por seguridad, no puedo decirle quien soy. Así que me hago pasar por una mujer vieja: la señora Figg. Al menos conservo mi apellido y mi nombre. Solo espero que Petunia no me recuerde, aunque ya han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos.  
  
Cada vez que los Dursley se van, me dejan a Harry. Hay que ver como se parece a james, pero tiene los hermosos ojos de Lily. Es demasiado pequeño para su edad. No puedo crees que no le compren ni ropa! Le dan la ropa ya gastada de su primo Dudley! Por Dios, es su sobrino!! A un perro lo tratarían mejor.  
  
Si por mí fuera, iría allí y los mataría con mis propias manos, los torturaría hasta saciarme, pero no puedo. Intento comportarme indiferente con él, pero deseo con todas mis fuerzas abrazarle, decirle quien soy, que lo quiero, pero no puedo.  
  
Me alegra ver lo educado que es, al contrario que el gordo y malcriado de su primo. Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Dumbledore en que Harry tenia que estar alejado del mundo mágico. Si se hubiera quedado conmigo, yo misma lo hubiera malcriado y ahora seria peor que su primo.  
  
Ha entrado ya en Hogwarts, y por lo que me han contado, ha hecho grandes amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, aunque tambien algun enemigo, como el joven Malfoy, de seguro que es igual que su padre a su edad.  
  
Hay que ver la capacidad que tiene para meterse en líos, igualito a james. También es buscador de Griffindor, que orgulloso estaría James si lo viera. Siempre supe que seria buscador desde que lo vi de pequeño jugar con la snitch de su padre.  
  
Sirius se ha escapado de Azkaban. Busco desesperadamente en los periódicos, tanto mágicos como muggles, me tiro pegada al televisor viendo las noticias, pero no hay novedades. Aun no lo han encontrado, y me alegro, pues se que le pasaría y no hicieran.  
  
Me gustaría que viniera a verme, pero se que no lo hará. Dicen que ha salido a por Harry, pero yo no lo creo así. Así quisiera matar a Harry, hubiera salido antes. No se porque, pero algo me dice que no es a su ahijado a quien busca.  
  
He recibido una noticia que me ha alegrado. Remus es profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Me alegro mucho por él, se lo merece.  
  
No me lo puedo crees. ¡Sirius es inocente! Yo lo sabia, lo sabia!! Sabia que él era inocente, pero lo que nunca me imagine, fue que Peter era el verdadero traidor. Nunca me lo imagine de el, no se como pudo haberse puesto del bando de Voldemort. Pero como siempre, la vida nos da otro palo. Peter ha escapado y Sirius es un prófugo de la ley.  
  
Ahora solo espero que esa misma vida que nos ha arrebatado tantas cosas, nos recompense, porque creo que lo merecemos. Deseo que Sirius sea libre, y ambos juntos, podríamos darle a Harry los padres que se le fueron arrebatados.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Bueno, que les ha parecido? Es lo que siente Bella después de la muerte de James y Lily.  
  
Ya saben, no sean malitos conmigo y dejenme algun review, please. 


	8. Remus Lupin

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 8. gracias por los reviews quq he recibido, aunque espero recibir muchos mas. Se que la historia esta un poco  
aburrida, pero a partir del capitulo 10, habra un poco mas de "accion".  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Capitulo 8  
Remus Lupin  
  
Estoy sentado en el sofá de mi casa. Creo que aun no he asimilado lo que ha pasado, simplemente, es increíble e imposible de asimilar. Hay momentos en los que pienso que de un momento a otro entraran James, Sirius, Peter, Lily junto con Harry por la puerta de mi casa, pero lo único que tengo, es la condolencia y el pésame de mis vecinos y gente conocida.  
  
No me puedo creer que Sirius haya traicionado a James y a Lily. Lo conozco perfectamente, o mejor dicho, creía conocerlo y se que nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así. No entiendo como ha podido ponerse del Bando de Voldemort, no entiendo como ha podido ponerse del lado de aquellos a los que siempre ha odiado: Los Mortifagos. Y ahora él es uno de ellos, un maldito asesino.  
  
Miro perdido la copa de Whisky que tengo en mi mano, aunque no se cuantas copas me he tomado ya. Se que el alcohol es malo, pero es lo que necesito para escapar de esta realidad. Esta realidad tan horrible que me ha tocado pasar. Dentro de dos días es Luna Llena, y será la primera transformación que pasare solo desde que mis amigos se convirtieron en animagos.  
  
Carol se va a Francia, le han ofrecido un buen trabajo en un Hospital. Se lo merece, pues se cuanto ha luchado para conseguirlo. Estaba dispuesta a rechazar el trabajo y quedarse conmigo, pero no puedo permitirlo. No puedo permitir que se quede aquí con un licántropo como yo. Se que a ella no le importa lo que yo sea, pero a mi sí. No quiero hacerle daño, nunca me lo perdonaría a mí mismo.  
  
La que lo esta pasando muy mal es Bella, que al igual que yo, lo ha perdido todo. No se como saldrá adelante, pues ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella, pero se que hay una personita que la ayudara. El único motivo que tiene, es cuidar a Harry, su ahijado.  
  
Y Peter... lo de Peter si que no me lo esperaba. Siempre había sido un chico miedoso y eran sus amigos los que lo defendían. La de veces que hemos sacado a Peter de los apuros en los que se ha metido. Pero siendo miedoso y cobarde, se enfrento a Sirius cegado por el dolor de la muerte de sus dos amigos, aun sabiendo que tenia muchas posibilidades para perder, siempre ha sido muy malo en los Duelos.  
  
Ahora mismo no se lo que haré, pero creo que me meteré de lleno en mi trabajo, al menos, me mantendré ocupado. Ahora que Voldemort ha caído, los Aurores tenemos bastante trabajo con los Mortifagos sueltos, pero después de eso, esta todo muy calmado.  
  
Después de mucho tiempo de tristeza, me ha pasado algo que me ha dado una pizca de alegria. He recibido una carta que me ha sorprendido mucho. Dumbledore me ha ofrecido el trabajo de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. He de decir que me hace mucha ilusión, pero es peligroso dada mi condición, pero Dumbledore tiene solución para todo.  
  
No me puedo creer que Severus Snape sea profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Pobres alumnos! Sabiendo como es y el "aprecio" que me tiene, creo que tendré mucho cuidado antes de tomarme la poción que me prepare, no sea cosa que termine metros bajo tierra, pero si Dumbledore confía en él, creo que yo también tendré que hacerlo.  
  
Llegare al colegio en el Expreso, al igual que los alumnos. Cuantos recuerdos me trae ese tren escarlata. Albus cree que es mejor que un profesor vaya con los alumnos por si ocurre algo, creo que teme por Harry, sobretodo después de que Sirius se escapara de Azkaban. Que será de Harry ahora? Han pasado 12 años sin verlo. Llego antes que ellos y me siento en un compartimiento vacío. Hacia tan solo unos días que era Luna Llena y del cansancio, me quedo dormido.  
  
Pero mi sueño se ve interrumpido por los gritos de unos alumnos. El tren se ha parado y todo esta oscuro. Hago un poco de luz y salgo del compartimiento intentando averiguar que es lo que pasa. Dementores.  
  
Siento a alguien gritar y desmayarse, y cual es mi sorpresa cuando reconozco a ese alumno: Harry Potter. Es igualito a James, no lo puede negar. Le doy una chocolatina, y me mira con desconfianza, la misma cara que James ponía cuando no se fiaba de algo o de alguien. Creo que se ha sorprendido de que sepa su nombre, pero creo que esta acostumbrado.  
  
Me he sentido muy orgulloso de el. Es muy bueno en Defensa. Me ha pedido que le ayude con los Dementores, y no he podido negarme. Es como si estuviera viendo a James poniéndome cara de cachorrito para que le ayudara en algo. Sin duda alguna, James se sentiría muy orgulloso de su hijo si lo viera volar.  
  
Hay que ver que deprisa pasa el tiempo, ya casi va a acabar el curso. Ahora estoy sentado en el despacho mirando el mapa que yo mismo, junto con mis amigos hicimos. Estoy esperando que sacrifiquen al hipogrifo de Hagrid y todo por culpa de Draco Malfoy, es igualito al odioso de su padre.  
  
No me puedo creer lo que veo en el mapa, pero es cierto, nunca se equivoca. Salgo corriendo hacia la Casa de los Gritos, y cual es mi sorpresa al entrar, que veo a Harry apuntando a un demacrado Sirius con la varita. Cuando les quito las varitas a los chicos, siento las miradas de incredulidad e los tres jóvenes, y creí ver odio en la de Harry.  
  
Ahora me alegro de saber la verdad, de saber lo que verdaderamente paso. Es un poco incrédulo, pero después de ver a Peter y que este lo confirmara, todos los cabos están atados. La verdad esque Harry ha tenido un gran gesto de buen corazón. No ha permitido que Sirius y yo matáramos a Peter, pues a James no le gustaría que nosotros nos hiciéramos asesinos por culpa de una rata asquerosa, y creo que tiene razón.  
  
Por fin Sirius será libre y Peter pagara por aquello por lo que fue condenado Sirius. Ahora todo será como antes, estaremos felices, nos faltara James y Lily, pero tendremos a Harry. Pero la vida nos vuelve a golpear. Peter se escapa y ahora Sirius tiene que vivir escondiéndose de la justicia.  
  
Parece que la vida nunca nos va a dejar ser felices. Demasiadas perdidas hemos sufrido, pero se que tarde o temprano, tendremos una recompensa.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Bueno, que les ha parecido el capitulo? He intentado reflejar lo que siente Remus después de la muerte de sus amigos y de la traicion de Sirius. Pero bueno, ustedes son los que leen, y ustedes son los que opinan, jaja.  
  
Y lo mismo de siempre, dejenme algun review, please. 


	9. Sirius Black

Bueno, aquí les dejo el noveno capitulo, pero antes la respuesta a los reviews que he recibido.  
  
-Franga: Muchas gracias por el review y por saber que te gusta el Fic. En cierta forma, entiendo que después de hacer salido el quinto libro, la gente no tenga mucho interes en leer los Fics que corresponden a ese curso, pero bueno, podrían darle una oportunidad, no? Se de personas que ya me han dicho que no leerían mi Fic por el simple hecho de que Harry este con Cho, solo por lo que dice en el quinto libro, y desde aquí me gustaria decir que EL QUINTO LIBRO NO ME LO HE LEIDO, Y NO SE LO QUE PASA, ESTA ES SOLO MI "VERSIÓN". Pase lo que pase, yo voy a continuar escribiendo, tengo hasta el 20 y aun queda Fic para largo, jaja. Besos.  
  
-ElendiliWeN: Muchas gracias por el review. La verdad esque no suelo recibir muchos reviews, me paso lo mismo con el Fic de antes: Los mejores años de nuestra vida. Pero bueno, me alegro muchísimo de que te este gustando. Estos primeros capitulos son un poco cortos y porque no decirlo, aburridos, pero los de después son mejor (claro esta, según mi punto de vista, jaja).  
  
-Arabella Granger Potter: Gracias por el review. No es que no quiera continuar el Fic, porque como sabras, si que lo he hecho, lo que pasa esque me siento un poco decepcionada de que el Fic no guste, ya qye estoy poniendo mucho y tiempo en el. Pero bueno, seguire publicando y escribiendo. Tengo escritos ya hasta el 20.  
  
-Khalantis: Hola! Gracias por haber leido el Fic y dejar un review. No voy a dejar de escribir, es mas, mi mente va a toda maquina pensado y maquinando cosas que puedan pasar, cambiar detalles, jaja, pero lo mas complicado es plasmarlos en palabras.  
  
Bueno, si quieren charlar conmigo o simplemente comentarme algunas cosas del Fic o de lo que sea, les dejo mi mail: laurabloom18(arroba, que no me sale).hotmail.com.  
  
Y ahora, sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el capitulo.  
  
Capitulo 9 Sirius Black  
  
No puedo creer donde estoy. Todo es oscuridad, frio, soledad, estoy justamente en el lugar en el que nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas, pense que estaria.  
  
Estoy en la prisión de Azkaban, en el mismo lugar donde estan los asesinos, y me han calificado como uno de ellos, uno de los mas peligrosos. Todos en mi juicio, si es que se puede llamar asi, me miraban, me señalaban, me insultaban, y ahora son esos gritos los que me atormentan, me persiguen.  
  
Aun no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado. James y Lily estan muertos por mi culpa. Porque tuve que decir que pusieran a Peter de guardian? Maldita sea! Debi haber imaginado que era el el traidor, pues llevaba muchos dias raro, nervioso, y alguna vez le vi tocarse el antebrazo antes de irse.  
  
Pero como iba a imaginar que era el el traidor? Nunca me imagine algo asi de el. Siempre habia sido muy miedoso, patoso y siempre metiendose en lios, y eramos nosotros los que lo sacabamos de alli. Pero ahora lo se todo, Peter es una persona muy facil de manejar, y Voldemort ha utilizado eso para ponerlo de su lado.  
  
Me siento fatal de haber pensado mal de Remus, y de haber sospechado de el como traidor. Pobre Moony! Si tan solo pudiera perdonarme, si tan solo puediera explicarle que fue lo que realmente paso, pero no me dejan recibir visitas, ademas, no creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, el quiera verme.  
  
Y Bella? No quiero ni imaginar como estara ella ahora, me parte el alma y me desgarra el corazon imaginármela. Y pensar que hacia dias que habia tomado la decisión mas importante de mi vida. El dia 8 de diciembre era el cumpleaños de Bella, e iba a pedirle que fuera mi esposa. Con la ilusion que tenia ella con casarse! Hubiera estado hermosa con el traje blanco caminando por la iglesia del brazo del padrino, y yo esperándola en el altar, dispuesto a unirme a aquella mujer a la que amaba y amo con toda mi alma.  
  
Pero porque tenia que pasar esto? Porque? No me dejaron ni despedirme de ella, ni siquiera me dejaron defenderme. Maldito Peter!  
  
Aun recuerdo cuando entre en la casa de campo de los Potter. Cuando vi la casa destrozada, senti como mi corazon se destrozaba. La cara de James y de Lily, la recordare por el resto de mi vida. He visto a mucha gente muerta por la maldición imperdonable, dado mi trabajo, pero ver a mi mejor amigo y su esposa, me marcara para siempre.  
  
Ya no se ni cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, pero se que son muchos años. No me he vuelto loco como el resto de los presos, y creo que es porque estoy obsesionado, obsesionado con Peter. Soy el unico que sabe que el esta vivo, pero no tengo ninguna prueba para confirmarlo, y sin ella, no me creeria nadie.  
  
Hoy ha venido el Ministro Fudge y parece sorprendido cuando le pido el periodico para hacer los crucigramas. Y ahí esta! En el hombro de un chico pelirrojo. La de veces que lo he visto transformarse. Me fijo bien para ver si me equicoco, pero no hay duda, es el. En una de las patas delanteras, le falta un dedo, justo el mismo que se corto antes de escaparse.  
  
Aprovecho que me traen la comida para convertirme en perro y escapar. Para cuando se den cuenta de que no estoy, ya sera demasiado tarde, habre escapado. Lo primero que quiero hacer, es ir a ver a Harry.  
  
Hacia tantos años que no sabia que era estar al aire libre, que me emociono al sentir la suave brisa de la noche en mi cara, el tacto del agua fresca en mi piel. Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.  
  
He acabado de ver a Harry, y creo que lo he asustado un poco. Solo espero que no crea que soy un Grim. Esta oscuro, pero es igualito a James, aunque un poco mas pequeñin. Que hara a estas hora en la calle? Espero que no se este metiendo en ningun lio, porque si ha heredado eso de su padre... lo veo un poco mas, y me voy.  
  
Me gustaria ir a ver a Bella, pero no se donde vive, ni tampoco Remus y Carol. Se que no me creerían si les contara la verdad, pero solo quiero verlos, saber que estan bien. Hay otras personas a las que me gustaria ver, pero no me atrevo.  
  
Maldito Peter! Esta vez ha sido muy listo, ha sabido donde meterse. Esta de mascota del chico pelirrojo que vi en el periodico, y que justamente, es el mejor amigo de mi ahijado, Harry. me alegra saber que Harry ha escogido bien a sus amigos, los Weasley son unas personas extraordinarias.  
  
Que orgulloso estaria James si viera volar a Harry! mi amigo volaba muy bien, pero creo que su hijo lo hace muchísimo mejor. Estoy yo muy orgulloso y eso que no es mi hijo!  
  
Hay que ver todo lo que estoy haciendo para coger a Peter, pero la rata inmunda se me escapa de las manos una y otra vez, creo que sabe que voy a por el. Es mas listo de lo que crei, o deberia decir, cobarde. Pero juro por James y Lily, que no parare hasta que lo tenga en mis manos, antes de matarlo, se va a arrepentir hasta de haber nacido.  
  
Tengo una nueva oportunidad para cogerlo, es ahora o nunca. Harry y sus dos amigos han salido bajo la capa de James a ver a Hagrid. Sabia que lo haria, pues James hubiera hecho los mismo.  
  
Convertido en perro, cojo al chico pelirrojo, y lo arrastro hacia la Casa de los gritos. Creo que lo he herido en la pierna, pero no me importa, lo unico que me importa en este momento, es coger a la maldita rata. Dejo al chico en la cama, y se aterroriza cuando me convierto en hombre. Creo que sabe quien soy, como no saberlo, si han puesto miles de carteles por todo el mundo mágico!  
  
Escucho pasos, y veo a Harry y su amiga entrar. Su cara de sorpresa es indescriptible. Con la varita del pelirrojo, los desarmo. No puedo evitar clavar mis ojos en Harry. creo que el comentario que hago de su padre no le ha gustado mucho, creo que me odia.  
  
Con mucho odio, se acerca a mi, no creo que sea para darle un abrazo a su padrino. Muy valiente por parte del amigo de Harry defenderlo. Sin duda alguna, ha elegido muy bien sus amistades.  
  
Lo que paso después, no me lo esperaba, asi que no me da tiempo de alzar las varitas. Me coge de la muñeca de la mano con una mano desviando las varitas y con la otra mano me golpea en la cabeza, y los dos caimos al suelo.  
  
No se porque lo hago, pero lo cojo del cuello y lo aprieto haciendo que se atragantara. No quiero matarlo, es mi ahijado! Pero no voy a permitir que nadie se meta en mi camino para matar a la rata.  
  
Me dolio mucho cuando vi a Harry acercándose a mi con su varita apuntándome. Es como si estuviera viendo a mi amigo. Necesito que me escuche, que sepa toda la verdad. Creo que quiere matarme, y me lo merezco, pero no sin antes contarle toda la verdad.  
  
Remus! Por Merlín! Moony! No me lo puedo creer! Entre los dos les contamos la verdad a los chicos, pero parece que Harry no nos cree. Solo falta la unica y definitiva prueba: Peter.  
  
Me da asco y repugnancia verlo retorciéndose en las manos del chico pelirrojo intentando escapar. Maldto cobarde! Nunca cambiara. Y entro la persona a la que menos queria ver: Severus Snape. Sigue siendo el mismo grasoso y asqueroso de siempre.  
  
Veo en su mirada triunfo, y mucho odio hacia mi, cosa que es mutua. Me apunta con su varita, y se que me mataria, no dudaria ni un instante, pero Harry, y sus dos amigos lo desarman. Creo que se han pasado un poco, pero Snape se lo merece.  
  
Hay que ver que mal esta Peter. No esque antes fuera guapo ni nada, pero ahora esta muy demacrado y palido. Que patético es! Menudas excusas, pero como todo ser cobarse, acaba soltando toda la verdad. No puedo creerlo, Harry me cree!!  
  
Pero lo que mas me emociono, es lo que ha hecho. No ha permitido que Remus y yo mataramos a Peter. Tal y como lo hubiera hecho James. Por fin sere libre y Peter pagara por todo aquello por lo que se me acusaba a mi y por lo que pase 12 años en la prisión.  
  
Pero todo sale mal. Peter se escapa y con la ayuda de Harry y su amiga, consigo escapar de los Dementores. Si hace unos 20 años alguien me dijera que en el futuro el galan de Hogwarts, Sirius Black, seria un profugo de la ley, lo hubiera tratado de loco.  
  
Pero no voy a descansar hasta encontrar a Peter, y ahora no estoy solo, cuento con el apoyo de Remus, de Harry y de Dumbledore, y se que lo encontrare, y le hare pagar todo.  
  
Bueno, que les ha parecido este capitulo? A mi me ha gustado bastante. Ya saben, dejenme reviews. 


	10. Ataques

Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews que me han dejado. Aquí les dejo el  
capitulo 10, donde, a partir de ahora, llegara lo mas interesante.  
  
Espero que les guste el capitulo, y ya saben, dejenme algun review, porfi,  
jaja.  
  
S J R O  
  
I A E L  
R M M I  
I E U V  
U S S E  
S - - R  
- - - -  
B P L W  
L O U O  
A T P O  
C T I D  
K E N -  
- R - -  
  
. . . .  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
Ataques  
  
Se quedaron toda la noche en el salón charlando. Bella, entendiendo que tenían mucho que contarse, puso un hechizo silenciador al salón y se acostó.  
  
Harry le contó como era su vida con sus tíos, que al fin y al cabo también eran tíos de Laura, lo de la piedra filosofal en primer año, lo de la cámara de los secretos de Slytherin en segundo, lo que ocurrió con Sirius en tercero y todo lo ocurrido el curso anterior en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
-Pero Harry, tu no eres culpable de la muerte de ese chico – dijo Laura  
  
-Pero si no le hubiera dicho que cogiéramos la copa juntos – se repetía afligido  
  
-Mira Harry, fue un acto muy noble de tu parte hacer que los dos cogierais la copa juntos, eso demuestra que eres una buena persona y que no eres envidioso y tienes buen corazon – sonrió  
  
-Pero aun así me siento culpable  
  
-Basta Harry! – alzo un poco la voz – Tu le mandaste el Aveda Kedabra? – el joven negó – Entonces de que te culpas? No fuiste tú quien lo mato, fue Peter y sobre su conciencia debe caer la muerte de ese chico, no sobre la tuya. Mira Harry, no vale la pena que te culpes por algo que no has hecho, porque es sufrir sin razón.  
  
Continuaron hablando hasta las cinco o las seis de la madrugada. Había sido un día muy duro, pero a un así, no tenían sueño, querían saber mas el uno del otro.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
-Mi señor, Wortmail quiere verle – dijo un hombre encapuchado  
  
-Dile que pase Nott – dijo una voz fría y siseante  
  
Un hombre bajito, vestido completamente de negro y encapuchado, entro en la sala. Hizo una reverencia y beso la túnica del Lord Oscuro.  
  
-Que quieres? – pregunto Voldemort  
  
-Mi... Mi señor... la hija de los Po... Potter esta vi...viva – tartamudeo  
  
-QUEEE?? ¿CÓMO QUE ESTA VIVA??? TE DIJE QUE LA MATARAS!  
  
-Y así lo hice mi Lord, le juro que la mate – se arrodillo y empezó a sollozar  
  
-Si la mataste, como demonios PUEDE SER QUE ESTE VIVA?? – grito furioso – IMBECIL! CRUCIO!  
  
Peter empezó a retorcerse de dolor y grito a pulmón vivo. El sabia que había matado a la niña, la vio dormida en la cuna. No podía ser que estuviera viva. Pero claro que esa muchacha era ella, era la viva imagen de Lily.  
  
-Estas seguro de que era ella, Wortmail? – pregunto Voldemort un poco más calmado  
  
-Sí.. Si señor – dijo jadeando – Ahora mismo esta en Privet Drive junto con su hermano.  
  
-Bien, los pillare desprevenidos y matare a dos pájaros de un tiro – rió – Pero esto no va a quedar así, pagaras por tu estupidez CRUCIO  
  
***  
  
Harry se despertó de golpe, le dolía la cicatriz. No sabia que había soñado, solo recordaba que Voldemort quería matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, pero no sabia a quien.  
  
Le costó un poco saber donde estaba. Recordó que estaba en casa de Bella, su madrina y vecina. Estaba en el salón de la casa acostado en el sofá. A su lado estaba Laura, su hermana. Miro la hora, pero se dio cuenta de que su reloj estaba estropeado desde la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
-Vaya, por fin te despiertas dormilona – rió Harry al ver que su hermana abría los ojos.  
  
-Por la cara que tienes, creo que tu no te has despertado mucho antes – rió  
  
-Muy graciosa – dijo sarcástico – Que horas es?  
  
-Las 10 – dijo mirando su reloj  
  
-Será mejor que nos levantemos – dijo Harry levantándose del sillón  
  
-Tengo hambre, que tal si preparamos algo para desayunar mientras baja Bella?  
  
Los dos se levantaron y arreglaron un poco el salón. Cuando terminaron, se fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Prepararon tostadas, galletas, hicieron zumo de naranja natural, huevos fritos, beicon, etc.  
  
-Vaya que bien huele! – dijo Bella entrando en la cocina  
  
-Que quieres para desayunar, Bella? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Tostadas y un café – dijo sentándose – Tengo trabajo hoy  
  
-Que vas a hacer? – pregunto Harry sirviéndole el café  
  
-Gracias. Voy a acompañar a Carol a Gringotts – dijo mordiendo una tostada – Hum! Esta buenísima! – sonrió  
  
-Que es Gringotts? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Es el banco de los magos – explico Harry – A que vais?  
  
-Carol va a recoger la llave de otra cámara que tenían tus padres, la parte de Laura – explico  
  
-Tan ricos eran mis padres? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Si, muy ricos, casi diría que más que los Malfoy – dijo Bella  
  
Durante todo el fin de semana, Harry y Laura se conocieron mas a fondo. Eran muy parecidos, a ambos les gustaba mucho las aventuras, las bromas, el Quidditch.  
  
Cuando llegaron los Dursley, Harry tuvo que irse con ellos ya que nadie debía saber nada aun. Laura se quedo en casa de Bella, pues Carol, Remus y Sirius estaban en una misión de Dumbledore, algo relacionado con la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Una noche, Harry estaba en casa de Bella porque los Dursley tenían una cena de negocios y como no, el no estaba invitado. Estaban cenando los tres cuando de pronto a Harry empezó a dolerle la cicatriz.  
  
-Que te pasa Harry? – pregunto preocupada su hermana  
  
-Marchaos! – grito Bella asomándose a la ventana – Rápido!  
  
-Que? ¿Dónde vamos a ir? – pregunto Laura asustada por la reacción de Bella – Que pasa?  
  
-Mortifagos! – grito – Coged Polvos Flu y marchaos a casa de Carol  
  
-Y tu que harás? – pregunto Harry sacando la varita – Son demasiados.  
  
-Dentro de poco vendran los Aurores a ayudar – dijo empujándoles hacia la chimenea – Marchaos y no salgais de alli. Tranquilos, todo saldra bien.  
  
-POTTER, NO ESACAPARAS OTRA VEZ DE MI – grito Voldemort quien se abria paso entre sus mortifagos y se acercaba a la casa de Bella, pero no pudo pasar porque choco contra un escudo mágico – FIGG, NO CREAS QUE UNO DE LOS ESTUPIDOS ESCUDOS DE ESE VIEJO LOCO VAN A DETENERME PARA MATAR A POTTER Y A SU HERMANA – rio fuerte  
  
-Cómo sabe de mí? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Peter – dijo furioso apretando los puños  
  
-Que? – pregunto  
  
-Ves a ese Mortifago bajito con una mano de plata que esta a su lado? – dijo Harry señalando a través de la ventana – Ese es Peter, el que traiciono a nuestros padres y intento matarte a ti. Apuesto que fue él quien le contó que estabas viva  
  
Harry se tapaba la cicatriz con las dos manos. Le dolía como nunca, no sabia si podría soportarlo, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero Bella que lo vio, los empujo a los dos a la chimenea otra vez  
  
-MARCHAOS! YA HAN LLEGADO REFUERZOS! – grito Bella  
  
Aparecieron por la chimenea de casa Carol. Laura estaba asustada, había visto al ser que había matado a sus padres y al que los traiciono.  
  
-Que estará pasando? – pregunto asustada mientras iba a la cocina a preparar algo de té  
  
-No sé, espero que todo este saliendo bien. Gracias – dijo Harry tomando la taza que le ofrecía su hermana  
  
De pronto, apareció alguien por la chimenea. No se podía saber quien era, pues iba encapuchado. Instintivamente, tanto Harry como Laura sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y apuntaron al individuo.  
  
-Tranquilos – dijo quitándose la capucha  
  
-Sirius! – los dos se acercaron a abrazarlo – Que te ha pasado? Tienes una herida en el brazo  
  
-Tranquila Laura, no es nada, solo un rasguño – dijo quitándole importancia  
  
-Cómo que no es nada? Estas sangrando! – se fue al cuarto y al rato llego con un maletín en la mano – Dame el brazo.  
  
Saco unas botellas y empezó a curarle la herida a Sirius. Cuando termino, le vendo el brazo  
  
-Mañana por la mañana le echare un vistazo – dijo guardando las cosas  
  
-Dónde has aprendido eso? – pregunto Sirius sorprendido  
  
-Carol me enseño – sonrió – Cuando estas con niños pequeños en el orfanato que se pasan el tiempo peleando, tienes que saber primeros auxilios.  
  
-Que ha pasado Sirius? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Como sabréis, ha llegado Voldemort junto con sus mortifagos, pero por suerte han llegado los Aurores del Ministerio y los de la Orden del Fénix – explico  
  
-La Orden del Fénix? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Si, es un grupo formado por magos que luchan en contra de Voldemort – explico Laura – Lo leí en un libro  
  
Al rato, llegaron Bella, Carol, Remus y Dumbledore. Algunos tenían alguna herida, pero nada grave. Laura le ayudo a Carol a curar las heridas que tenían.  
  
-Chicos, Privet Drive ya no es un lugar seguro – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Harry y Laura – Voldemort ha conseguido pasar los escudos que pusimos por tu seguridad Harry. Será mejor que os quedéis aquí, nadie sabe de este lugar. . . . . .  
  
En los siguientes días, la casa de Carol era un ajetreo total. Todos entraban y salían, y nadie les decía a los chicos nada de lo que estaba pasando o de lo que estaban tramando. Lo único que sabían, era lo que decían el Profeta  
  
ATAQUE EN PRIVET DRIVE  
  
La pasada noche hubo un ataque en el barrio muggle de Surrey, Privet Drive. No ha habido ninguna victima mortal, solo algunos heridos, por suerte, los  
Aurores del Ministerio llegaron a tiempo.  
  
El Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge no ha dicho mucho al respecto, solo que no hay de que preocuparse, solo ha sido un acto de gamberrismo y que  
los culpables han sido detenidos.  
  
No sabemos muy bien que es lo que ha pasado, pero ha habido muchos ataques últimamente y esto ya es un poco sospechoso. Algunos ya rumorean que El-que-  
no-debe-ser-nombrado, ha regresado. Esperemos que ese rumor sea falso.  
  
Corresponsal del Profeta  
  
Michael Walsh  
  
-Un acto de gamberrismo? – grito Laura indignada – Pero el idiota del Ministro de que va? No se da cuenta de que fueron mortifagos?  
  
-El no cree que Voldemort haya vuelto – explico Harry – Se piensa que Dumbledore y yo estamos locos  
  
-Jajajajaj ¿locos? El loco en todo caso es él. Esque no se da cuenta de que todo es evidente? – dijo Laura – No me extrañaría que fuera Mortifago, a ellos no les interesa que se sepa.  
  
-Lo raro esque no haya escrito la Skeeter esa – dijo Sirius, y a Harry le entro un ataque de risa. Tuvo que pasar casi media hora para que se pudiera calmar.  
  
-Rita tardara mucho en escribir – rio el joven Potter – Digamos que esta de "vacaciones"  
  
-Tu sabes algo? – pregunto Remus – Sabes donde esta?  
  
-La tiene Hermione – sonrio – El año pasado descubrio como hacia para escuchar las conversaciones y luego contar todas esas mentiras en el Profeta.  
  
-Y como lo hacia? – pregunto interesada Bella  
  
-Es animaga no registrada – explico – Se convertia en un escarabajo.  
  
Dos días mas tarde del ataque, Dumbledore estaba reunido con la Orden del Fénix en casa de Carol. A Harry y a Laura los enviaron al cuarto y pusieron un hechizo silenciador para que no escucharan nada.  
  
De pronto, una lechuza negra entro por la ventana del cuarto donde estaban los dos hermanos.  
  
-De quien será? – pregunto Laura cogiendo la carta  
  
Nada mas tocarla, sintió un escalofrió. Cerro los ojos muy fuerte y empezó a ver unas imágenes de unos tipos vestidos de negro y encapuchados, para ser más exactos, eran mortifagos. Caminaban por las calles destrozándolo todo, matando a gente inocente, a niños, hasta que llegaron a una casa, que reconocio como la de Carol. Era una imagen aterradora.  
  
-Que te pasa? – pregunto Harry preocupado al ver a su hermana que se había puesto pálida, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de terror en su cara. De pronto, abrió los ojos, soltó un grito y empezó a respirar muy rápido.  
  
-Estas bien? – pregunto – Que te paso?  
  
-Vi algo – dijo con miedo – Creo que nos van a atacar. La carta va a nombre del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Será mejor que bajemos a dársela – dijo Harry cogiendola de la mano y saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Abajo en el salón no se oía nada, pero estaba llena de gente, porque se veían siluetas a través del cristal, al parecer, estaban discutiendo. Harry llamo a la puerta, y Carol fue quien abrió, pero muy poco, ni siquiera se podría saber quienes estaban dentro.  
  
-Que te pasa? – pregunto al ver a Laura tan pálida  
  
-Una lechuza trajo esto – dijo Harry enseñando el sobre negro – Es para el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Muy bien chicos, subid, ya se la daré yo – dijo mirando de reojo a Laura que estaba como ida  
  
-Ocurre algo Carol? – pregunto el profesor Dumbledore saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
-ha llegado una lechuza con un sobre para usted – dijo Carol.  
  
Dumbledore miro la carta y la cogió. Laura la miraba con miedo y cada vez que lo hacia, se ponía más pálida, no podía quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza, toda esa gente muerta, esos niños. Carol los mando a los dos arriba.  
  
Harry la miraba preocupado, pues no había vuelto a hablar desde que le paso lo de la carta. Enseguida, entro una Carol apurada en el cuarto y les ordeno que lo recogieran todo muy rápido y que bajaran a la sala lo más rápido posible con los baúles y todo.  
  
-Lo viste, verdad? – pregunto Dumbledore serio mirando a Laura – Viste lo que iba a pasar, no es asi?  
  
La chica lo miro a los ojos. El director en esos momentos estaba examinándola, como si pudiera hablar con ella a través de los ojos. Cuando aparto la mirada, sonrió.  
  
-Tranquila, ya paso todo – sonrió – Esto de aquí es un trasladador – enseño una taza de café rota – Con solo tocarlo con un dedo bastara. Sirius, ve tu también con ellos.  
  
-Dónde vamos? – pregunto Harry  
  
-A Hogwarts, nada mas lleguéis, tenéis que ir con la profesora Mcgonagall, ella os estará esperando. Tranquilo Sirius, ella sabe de ti, pero será mejor que vayas transformado en perro.  
  
Los tres desaparecieron en el momento en el que tocaron la taza rota, mientras que los otros esperaban a los Mortifagos. Llegaron al Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Cogieron los baúles reducidos y seguidos por Sirius-perro entraron en el castillo que en esos momentos estaba desierto, no se veían ni los fantasmas.  
  
-Potter – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall corriendo apurada  
  
-Hola profesora – saludo Harry pero ella no le hacia caso a el, sino miraba a Laura con los ojos como platos  
  
-Cuando me lo dijo Albus no me lo podía creer – sonrió – Eres igual de hermosa que tu madre. Bueno, seguidme.  
  
La profesora los llevo a las cocinas para que comieran algo. Sirius también fue, pero convertido en perro.  
  
-Señor Harry Potter! – chillo una vocecita estridente – El señor Harry Potter ha venido a ver a Dobby en verano!  
  
-Hola Dobby – sonrió el muchacho  
  
-Lo conoces? – pregunto la chica con curiosidad  
  
-Casi me mata en segundo año intentando salvarme la vida – rió  
  
-Quiero que algunos de vosotros vayan a preparar la habitación de invitados del segundo piso – ordeno Mcgonagall – Ustedes esperen aquí hasta que la habitación este lista. Comed lo que deseéis.  
  
Comieron hasta hartarse hasta que llego la profesora diciendo que la habitación ya estaba lista. Los llevo hasta allí. Era enorme, parecida a la Sala Común de Griffindor. Tenia unos sillones con tapizado rojo y una chimenea en esos momentos apagada. Había dos escaleras que iban a los dormitorios. Había una puerta a la que Mcgonagall dijo que conducía a una pequeña biblioteca con unas mesas para estudio.  
  
En esos momentos, entraron unos exhaustos Carol, Remus, Bella, Carol y Dumbledore y Sirius se transformo en humano. Les explicaron que en realidad había habido un ataque pero que no pudieron salvar a toda la gente.  
  
-Ya no es seguro que volváis – dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Y donde iremos? – pregunto Harry – Nos vamos a quedar aquí?  
  
-No, aquí no, seria el primer lugar donde os buscarian – dijo Dumbledore – Aunque hay un lugar muy seguro y que nadie sospecharia de que estais alli.  
  
-Y donde es? – pregunto Sirius  
  
-Es una sorpresa – sonrio mirando especialmente a Sirius – Pero primero tengo que planearlo todo. Por ahora os quedareis aquí, hasta que lo arregle todo.  
  
El director salio dejando a los adultos y a los dos jóvenes un poco mosqueados. Querian saber cual era ese lugar, y Dumbledore siempre iba con sus sorpresas, se podia esperar cualquier cosa de el. Pronto se acostaron todos. Estaban muy cansados.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Dumbledore les dijo donde era el lugar donde pasarian el resto del verano antes de empezar las clases.  
  
-Ya esta todo solucionado – sonrio satisfecho el mago – No han puesto ningun problema en ello, es mas, les ha encantado la idea.  
  
-Albus, porque no vas directo al grano? – pregunto sonriendo Sirius  
  
-Ireis a Grimmauld Place – anuncio y a Sirius se le borro la sonrisa de la cara  
  
-No, me niego a ir – dijo alterado levantándose de la silla  
  
-Tienes que afrontarlo de una buena vez Sirius – le dijo Remus – Creo que has esperado demasiado.  
  
-NO, no pienso ir – insistio – Como crees que podre mirarles a la cara, eh?  
  
-Que pasa? – pregunto Harry – Que tiene de malo esa casa?  
  
-No hay otra solucion Sirius – le dijo el director ignorando la pregunta de Harry – Quieras o no, los chicos y sobretodo tu, ireis alli.  
  
El tono en el que lo habia dicho, no admitia discusión. Sirius se sento abatido y enfadado en la silla. No queria ir alli, habian demasiadas cosas que explicar y no sabia si estaba preparado para hacerlo.  
  
-Esta tarde partireis, asi que recoged vuestras cosas – anuncio el director  
  
-Mis cosas estan en Privet Drive – dijo Harry  
  
-Y las mias en casa de Carol – dijo Laura  
  
-Eso no es problema, nosotros pasaremos a por ellas – dijo Arabella.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Que les ha parecido? Os gusta como esta quedando? Dejenme su opinión en algun review, please. 


	11. Grimmaul Place y clases especiales

Capitulo 11  
Grimmauld Place y clases especiales  
  
En el resto del dia, Sirius no aparecio por ningun lugar. Harry estaba preocupado, no sabia porque su padrino se habia puesto asi por ir a ese lugar. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sabia muchas cosas de su padrino, alomejor esa casa le traia malos recuerdos y no queria revivirlos.  
  
-Que le pasa a Sirius? – le pregunto a Remus  
  
-nada, no te preocupes – le sonrio . . . .  
  
.  
  
-Nos tenias a todos preocupados, Padfoot, sobretodo a Harry  
  
-Lo siento – se limito a decir  
  
-Sabia que estarias aquí – sonrio el licantropo – Solias venir aquí cuando querias estar solo.  
  
-Lo se, la casa de los gritos es un lugar tranquilo, aunque hay algun fantasma por ahí... – rio  
  
-Muy gracioso – sonrio el licantropo – Porque no quieres ir?  
  
-Remus, como crees que puedo mirarles a la cara después de lo que paso? – dijo con pesar – Por dios! Creen que soy un asesino, un traidor!  
  
-Pero tu no te molestaste en desmentirlo, en contarles la verdad – le reprocho  
  
-Para que? Tu no viste la cara con la que me miro el dia de mi "juicio" – dijo con los ojos llorosos – Me miraba con rencor, con dolor. Lo conozco , y se que es testarudo como yo, y aunque se lo hubiera contado, no me hubiera creido.  
  
-Ahora es el momento de que les expliques la verdad, ademas, yo y Harry estamos de testigos – dijo Remus  
  
-Tengo miedo Moony  
  
-no te preocupes, todo saldra bien – lo animo – Sera mejor que vayamos subiendo, dentro de nada nos vamos.  
  
En la puerta del colegio, ya estaban todos. Sirius se convirtió en perro por si lo veian.  
  
-Como iremos alli? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Nos apareceremos – sonrio el director contento – Se que no sabeis, asi que, Laura, tu cogete a Remus, y tu Harry a Bella.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se cogieron fuerte de sus padrinos, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrieron, estaban delante de una casa enorme, y de aspecto lujoso.  
  
-Wow que casa!! – dijeron los hermanos Potter al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore llamaba a la puerta  
  
-Buenas tardes señor – les atendio un elfo – En que puedo ayudarles?  
  
-Albus? – pregunto una voz femenina detrás del elfo – Que alegria verte!!  
  
Era una mujer mayor, aunque no vieja. Tenia el pelo negro oscuro. Se acerco corriendo y abrazo al director.  
  
-No puede ser – dijo con las manos en la boca y con los ojos llorosos – Mi niña Bella!!  
  
-Hola tia! – sonrio Bella abrazando a la mujer con mucho cariño  
  
-Carol? Remus? Que alegria verles! – la mujer tambien los abrazo  
  
-Jamsie? – miro a Harry – Oh! mi niño!! – empezo a llorar y lo abrazo muy fuerte – Te he echado tanto de menos!  
  
-Perdone señora, no soy James, soy Harry – aclaro el chico un poco abochornado por el abrazo  
  
-Te pareces tanto a tu padre – dijo cogiendolo de los hombros y obligándolo a mirarla  
  
-Lucy, ella es Laura, la hija mayor de los Potter – presento Dumbledore  
  
Lucy se acerco y la abrazo muy fuerte, tambien llorando. Cuando se aparto de Laura, miro a los demas lados y suspiro decepcionada, después los invito a pasar.  
  
-Que quereis para comer chicos? – les pregunto a Harry y Laura – Como sabia que vendríais, les dije a los elfos que prepararan bollos, galletas y dulces.  
  
-Yo nada, gracias señora – dijo Harry cortésmente  
  
-Yo un bollo – sonrio Laura y Harry la miro con reproche – No me mires asi, tengo hambre.  
  
-Se me hace raro ver la situación al reves – sonrio Lucy – Siempre era tu madre la que reñia a tu padre cuando el me pedia un bollo.  
  
-Por lo que dice, parece que conocio a mis padres – dijo Harry  
  
-Chicos, Lucy es la madre de Sirius y madrina de James – dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Usted es la madre de Sirius? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Oh Harry, no me llames de usted, me hace sentir mayor, y aun soy joven – sonrio – Me haria mucha ilusion que me llamarais abuela, al fin y al cabo, James era como mi hijo. Por cierto, donde esta el malagradecido de mi hijo?  
  
-Este... – dijo Remus pero Sirius-perro gruño indicándole que se callara  
  
-Oh! Que perrito mas mono! – sonrio la señora mirando al perro – Como se llama?  
  
-Padfoot, se llama Padfoot – dijo Bella sonriendo  
  
-Padfoot? No se de que me suena ese nombre. En fin... no puedo creer que desde que se escapara de Azkaban, no haya venido a visitarnos, sabiendo que estariamos preocupados por el.  
  
-Usted sabe que es inocente? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Por supuesto que lo se, bueno de la verdad me entere hace poco, pero siempre supe que era inocente. Conozco muy bien a mi hijo, y se que seria incapaz de hacer de eso que se le culpa – dijo con decisión – Fuimos infinidad de veces a verlo a la prisión, pero siempre nos decian que "a ese preso no podia recibir visitas" – dijo imitando la voz de un hombre  
  
-Quien dijo eso? – pregunto Remus  
  
-No se, pero creo que alquien con ordenes del ministerio. Mi marido siempre iba a ver si podia solucionar algo, pero nada.  
  
-Por cierto, donde esta tu marido? – pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-Arriba, aun esta un poco dolido con Sirius. Para un padre, que algo asi le pase a un hijo, es muy fuerte, y mas como estaban de unidos los dos.  
  
-Pero el si cree en su inocencia, no? – pregunto Bella  
  
-Por supuesto que creo – dijo una voz muy grave desde la puerta  
  
Era un hombre mayor, pero no viejo, que pese a su edad, era bastante atractivo. Tenia un parecido asombroso con Sirius, pero parecia mas serio.  
  
–Siempre he sabido que era inocente, lo que me dolio, fue que no me dijera nada. Siempre habiamos confiado en uno en el otro – el señor no paraba de mirar al perro  
  
-Cariño, que tantos miras alli? – pregunto la señora Black – Oh! Es Padfoot, un lindo perrito, aunque no se donde he escuhado ese nombre antes.  
  
-Claro que lo has escuchado, es el sobrenombre que tenia tu hijo en el colegio – dijo el señor Black – Padfoot, Prongs, Moony y Wortmail: los famosos Merodeadores.  
  
-Si... Sirius? – pregunto la señora Black – Oh! Hijo mio! Cuanto te he echado de menos.  
  
Sirius se habia convertido en humano, y su madre se lanzo de inmediato a abrazarlo. Bella estaba llorando, y vieron que al señor Black, le resbalaban unas lagrimas por las mejillas, pero continuaba erguido, y con los brazos detrás de la espalda. Cuando se separaron del abrazo, Sirius tambien estaba llorando.  
  
-Lo siento mama, lo siento tanto – Sirius lloro como un niño volviendo a abrazar a su madre – Te he echado tanto de menos, perdonadme porfavor, perdonadme.  
  
-Cielo, no tenemos nada que perdonar – dijo acariciándolo – Bueno, algo si que no te perdono. Como puedes ir tan mal vestido? Y con ese pelo!  
  
-Mama! – sonrio indignado – Un profugo de la ley no tiene tiempo de arreglarse y perfumarse.  
  
-Pamplinas! Un Black no puede ir asi de mal vestido.  
  
-Papa – dijo con respeto Sirius – Lo siento.  
  
El señor Black no contesto, solo lo abrazo, cosa que Sirius respondio. Los demas, entendiendo que padre e hijo tenian muchas cosas que hablar, salieron de la sala. La señora Black, mientras tanto, les indico cuales serian las habitaciones de cada uno de ellos. Harry ocuparia la que ocupaba James cuando iba a la casa.  
  
-Porque no me lo contaste?  
  
-No podia papa – dijo Sirius – Se lo prometi a James  
  
-Lo se, pero yo era tu padre, tenia derecho a saberlo. – alzo un poco la voz el señor Black – Sirius, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo, cuando tenias algun problema, o algo, siempre acudias a mi. Me dolio mucho cuando no me dijiste lo que habiais planeado el matrimonio Potter y tu junto con Peter.  
  
-Crees que soy culpable?  
  
-Claro que no! Nunca lo he pensado, por mucho que dijeran los otros sobre ti. . . . . . . .  
  
-Buenos dias niños! – saludo sonriente Lucy Black  
  
-Buenos dias abuela – sonrieron Harry y Laura dándole un beso en la mejilla  
  
-Como habeis dormido? – pregunto sirviéndoles el desayuno  
  
-De maravilla – sonrio Harry – Y Sirius?  
  
-Debe estar en su cuarto – dijo sin importancia  
  
-Y los demas? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Se han ido esta mañana temprano con Dumbledore, tenian asuntos que atender – explico  
  
-Buenos dias a todos!  
  
Un Sirius muy sonriente entro en el comedor. Los chicos se quedaron alucinados cuando lo vieron entrar, y al parecer, Sirius disfrutaba con eso, porque no hacia mas que sonreir y levantar pecho.  
  
-Vaya Sirius... estas... – dijo Laura sin palabras  
  
-LO se – sonrio – Estoy guapísimo. A que ibas a decir eso?  
  
-Ehhh... no – sonrio – Iba a decir que te ves.... no se, distinto.  
  
La señora Black empezo a reirse, al igual que Laura y Harry, mientras Sirius los miraba un poco molesto.  
  
-Muy bien querida, le has bajado los humos – sonrio Lucy Black  
  
-En serio Sirius, estas guapísimo – sonrio la chica abrazandole por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla  
  
-Ahora no vengas haciendome la pelota – sonrio y luego la miro con cara de cachorrito – Dimelo otra vez!  
  
-Estas guapiiiiiisimo – sonrio – Contento?  
  
-Ahora si – sonrio  
  
La verdad esque Sirius estaba cambiadísimo. No tenia nada que ver con el Sirius que hacia dos años habia salido de Azkaban. Ya no estaba palido, ni demacrado, ni tampoco estaba sucio. Ahora tenia el pelo un poco mas corto, pero perfectamente peinado y brillante, sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad. Iba perfectamente arreglado y perfumado.  
  
Se pasaron todo el dia en casa, pues no les permitieron salir ni a Harry ni a Sirius ni a Laura. "Es por vuestra seguridad", les dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Era casi de noche cuando Dumbledore aparecio en casa de los Black. Sirius y Harry estaban haciendo una pelea de almohadas en el salon, mientras que Laura estaba con la abuela Lucy preparando galletas.  
  
-Te dije que no me comi la chocolatina – grito Harry entre almohadazos  
  
-Te digo que has sido tu – grito Sirius recibiendo un almohadazo de Harry – Solo estabamos nosotros dos, asi que si no me la comi yo, has tenido que ser tu, por cojones.  
  
-Sirius, la abuela dice que no digas tacos – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta – Que es este desastre? Que haceis?  
  
-Jugando – sonrio Harry, pero recibio un almohadazo de Sirius – Ey! Eso ha sido un golpe a traicion, no estaba concentrado!  
  
-Pues te aguantas! – rio Sirius – A que no me cojes?  
  
-Que te juegas? – rio Harry siguiéndole el juego  
  
-Por cierto, las chocolatinas estan buenísimas – sonrio Laura saliendo del salon  
  
-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – sonrio maliciosamente Sirius y Harry acepto  
  
Laura se dio la vuelta para ver si continuaban peleando, y cuando vio que iban corriendo hacia ella, salio corriendo hasta la cocina.  
  
-Laura, no te escondas cobarde! – dijo Harry corriendo hacia la el salon  
  
-Abuela escondeme! – pidio Laura poniéndose detrás de ella  
  
-Aquí estas! – Sirius entro al salon con una sonrisa cínica en la cara, mientras que acariciaba la almohada.  
  
-Que pasa? – pregunto Lucy – Porque la perseguis?  
  
-Se ha comido la ultima chocolatina – dijo indignado Harry  
  
-Y vosotros la primera, la segunda, la tercera... – enumero Laura  
  
-Vale, vale, pero esque era la ultima – dijo Sirius  
  
-Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto la señora Black  
  
-Pues que la ultima es la que esta mejor – dijo Harry  
  
-Te tengo!  
  
Sirius, en un descuido de Laura, la cogio de las piernas, como un saco y la saco del salon, entre risas por parte de Harry, de la abuela y de la misma Laura.  
  
-Sirius suéltame!! – rio Laura – Siento haberme comida la "ultima" chocolatina!  
  
-Eso no es suficiente! – rio Harry acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella  
  
-No, cosquillas no porfavor – rogo Laura  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos "hombres" le hizo caso y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas. La joven lloraba de la risa. Se lo estaban pasando en grande. Los tres reian como hacia tiempo que no lo habian hecho.  
  
-Buenas tardes – dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta  
  
Los chicos, al reconocer al dueño de la voz, dejaron de jugar y lo miraron serios. Laura de la sorpresa se cayo del sofa.  
  
-Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore – saludo cortésmente Sirius poniéndose de pie  
  
-Por lo que veo os lo estabais pasando muy bien – sonrio cariñosamente – Me alegro. Bueno muchachos, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Los cuatro salieron de la sala y se fueron al comedor. Alli estaban los demas: Bella, Carol, Remus y para desgracia de Harry y Sirius, Snape.  
  
-Hemos estado pensando en la forma en la que podríais pasar el verano – empezo Albus mirando a los dos chicos – Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tendréis que estudiar.  
  
Harry puso cara de horror, y Laura tambien, aunque disimulo un poco. Quien tampoco parecia muy contento con la idea, era Snape. Al parecer, veria a esos dos muchachos continuamente durante el verano, y encima en Hogwarts.  
  
-Os daremos unas clases especiales que os serviran mucho este curso – explico el director – A ver, el profesor Snape os dara Pociones avanzadas, y quiero que os lo tomeis enserio – miro sobretodo a Harry – Entre Arabella y Carol, os daran Encantamientos avanzados. Remus os dara Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Sirius Animagia.  
  
-Enserio? Vamos a enseñarnos a ser animagos? – exclamo emocionado Harry  
  
-Si, alguna pregunta?  
  
-Yo tengo una profesor – dijo Laura – Como se supone que vamos a hacer todo eso si tenemos prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio?  
  
-He conseguido un permiso de parte del mayor mandatario del Departamente contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia – explico – Le he explicado la situación, y me ha dado permiso para que vosotros dos podais hacer magia durante el verano. Alguna pregunta mas? – los dos muchachos negaron con la cabeza – Muy bien, mañana por la mañana empezais, asi que sera mejor que os vayais a descansar.  
  
Harry y Laura se despidieron de los demas y subieron cada uno a su cuarto, mientras que el resto se quedo bajo hablando.  
  
-Bueno, he diseñado un horario para los chicos – explico Dumbledore entregándoles unas hojas – Esperemos que podamos cumplirlo, aunque con las misiones y todo, sera un poco complicado.  
  
-Albus, sera seguro salir de la casa? – pregunto Sirius – Alguien podria vernos.  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius, la gente no vera nada de extraño en dos muchachos que todas las mañanas salen al campo a hacer deporte acompañados de un perro – sonrio – A ver, Remus, Carol y Arabella, vosotros no teneis clase con los chicos mañana, asi que os voy a encargar una pequeña misión.  
  
Dumbledore les explico a los tres magos en concreto la misión que tenian que hacer. No era arriesgada ni peligrosa, pero si muy importante.  
  
Una sombra se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente. Ese era el momento oportuno, estaban dormidos. Eran unos niños indefensos mientras dormían. Saco la varita y apunto hacia el cuerpo del chico que dormía. Le dolía hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su propio bien.  
  
-SIRIUS BLACK! – grito alguien furioso bajando las escaleras – TE JURO QUE ME LA VAS A PAGAR!  
  
-Vamos Harry, no te enfades – sonrió – Solo ha sido un pequeñito chorro de agua para que te despertaras.  
  
-Agua congelada se te olvido decir – dijo de mal humor – Y Laura, aun duerme?  
  
-Aja – sonrió maliciosamente – Vamos?  
  
-No hace falta que subáis, ya estoy despierta – dijo bajando las escaleras medio dormida – A la otra será, chicos. Porque nos despiertas tan temprano?  
  
-Se os ha olvidado que hoy empezáis las clases? – sonrio Sirius – Venga, cambiaos y poneos ropa cómoda, os quiero bajo en 10 minutos.  
  
Una vez vestidos, bajaron a la entrada de la casa. Sirius se convirtió en perro y salieron del castillo, donde Padfoot les dijo que tenían que correr durante media hora seguida, solo para empezar.  
  
No llevaban no 10 minutos y los dos hermanos ya estaban agotados. Sirius se burlaba de ellos, y para no quedar en ridículo, continuaron corriendo.  
  
-Muy bien hicos, basta por hoy – sonrió al ver a los chicos tumbados en el suelo respirando con dificultad – Esto lo tendréis que hacer todos los días, aunque cada vez subiremos el ritmo y la intensidad.  
  
-To...todos... los dias? – pregunto respirando entrecortadamente Laura  
  
Sirius solo sonrió y los envió a la ducha, diciéndoles que a las 8 tenían que estar en el comedor para desayunar y que allí les darían el horario.  
  
-Muy buenos días chicos – sonrió Lucy cuando Harry y Laura entraron en el comedor agotados – Habéis dormido bien?  
  
-Oh sí! Maravillosamente, lo que el despertar no lo ha sido tanto – dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Sirius lanzándole una mirada fulminante  
  
-Albus me ha dejado aquí el horario de las clases que tomareis – les dio un pergamino a cada uno.  
  
LUNES  
  
6- Correr  
8 – Desayuno  
9 – 11 – Pociones Teoría  
11 – 1 – Pociones Practica  
1 – 2 – Comida  
3 – 5 – Descanso  
5 – 7 – Animagia  
8 – Cena  
9 – 11 – Estudio  
  
MARTES  
  
6- Correr  
8 – Desayuno  
9 – 11 – Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras Teoría  
11 – 1 – Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras Practica  
1 – 2 – Comida  
3 – 5 – Descanso  
5 – 7 – Lucha  
8 – Cena  
9 – 11 – Estudio  
  
MIÉRCOLES  
  
6 – Correr  
8 – Desayuno  
9 – 11 – Encantamientos Avanzados  
11 – 1 – Lucha  
1 – 2 – Comida  
2 – 5 – Estudio  
5 – 7 – Animagia  
7 – 9 – Lucha  
  
JUEVES  
  
6 – Correr  
8 – Desayuno  
9 – 11 – Pociones Teoría  
11 – 1 – Pociones Practica  
1 – 2 – Comida  
2 – 3 – Estudio y/o descanso  
3 – 5 – Defensa Practica y/o Teoría  
5 – 7 – Encantamientos  
7 – 9 – Lucha  
  
VIERNES  
  
6 – Correr  
8 – Desayuno  
7 – 11 – Encantamientos  
11 – 1 – Animagia  
1 – 2 – Comida  
2 – 5 – Historia  
5 – 8 – Defensa Practica  
8 – 9 – Cena  
  
SABADO  
  
6 – Correr  
8 – Desayuno  
9 – 11 – Pociones  
11 – 1 – Lucha  
  
-Cuatro horas de Pociones? – pregunto incrédulo y con cara de horror Harry  
  
-Si, será mejor que terminéis pronto y no hagáis esperar el Profesor Snape – sonrió  
  
-Y donde se supone que haremos la clase de Pociones? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Sirius, acompañales a las mazmorras – ordeno la señora Black  
  
Sirius y los hermanos Potter salieron del comedor nada mas terminar de desayunar. El animago los acompaño hacia las mazmorras, donde ya estaba esperando Severus Snape con cara de asco.  
  
Las cuatro horas de Pociones fueron una tortura. Snape estaba más insoportable que nunca. Si no era suficiente para Harry tener a Snape durante todo el curso, ahora lo tenia hasta en verano. Pero para Severus no fue del todo agradable que digamos. No tenia suficiente con un Potter, no, ahora tenia dos.  
  
La clase fue extremadamente dura y difícil. Las pociones que estaban haciendo eran del nivel de los EXTASIS o incluso más. Harry continuaba al mismo nivel que todos los años, la verdad era que no se le daba muy bien. En cambio, Laura parecía desenvolverse bastante bien, cosa que sorprendió a Snape, pero no dijo nada. Antes muerto que reconocer que un Potter ha hecho algo bien, sobretodo una poción. 


	12. Fin del verano, nuevos amigos y seleccio...

Holaaaaaaaa a todos/as!!!!! Bueno, gracias por los reviews, ya voy recibiendo algunos mas, jajaja. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 12, y como vereis, sale algun personaje nuevo y otros que no lo son, jaja. Sobretodo  
cierto ex Griffindor, jaja. Mas adelante del capitulo sabréis quien es.  
  
Y ya saben, el mismo royo de siempre, no sean malos, y dejenme algun  
review.  
  
Besos  
  
Laura Black  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Capitulo 12  
Fin del verano, nuevos amigos y seleccion  
  
Para alegria de los dos chicos y del profesor de Pociones, llego la hora de la comida. Salieron disparados de las mazmorras y fueron directos al comedor. Como después de la comida, tenían dos horas de descanso, aprovecharon para irse al cuarto a dormir un poco.  
  
Estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos. Cuando se despertaron, pasaban diez minutos de las cinco, por lo que llegaban tarde a la clase de Animagia, donde ya los esperaba Sirius.  
  
-Llegáis tarde – dijo serio – Que no vuelva a pasar  
  
-Vamos profesor Black – rió Harry – Acaso nos va a descontar puntos?  
  
-Muy gracioso señor Potter, muy gracioso, eso serán 10 puntos menos para Slytherin– dijo sarcástico y al momento empezó a reírse – Dios, deseaba ser maestro para quitarle puntos a las serpientes – rió – Creéis que seria buen profesor?  
  
-Profesor? – rió Harry – Mcgonagall se muere de un infarto si llegaras a ser maestro.  
  
-Te he dicho que estas de muy buen humor? – dijo sarcásticamente  
  
-Que pasa con Mcgonagall? Quien es? – pregunto Laura – No veo porque Sirius no podría ser profesor.  
  
-Gracias Laura, almenos hay "alguien" que me apoya – fingió estar dolido - Mcgonagall es la profesora de Transformaciones y jefe de la casa Griffindor, ya sabes, la mujer que conociste en Hogwarts - explico  
  
-Lo que pasa, que mi padrino aquí presente, tu padrino – rió – Y nuestro padre, le han dado a Mcgonagall mas quebraderos de cabeza en 7 años, que en todos los años juntos que ha estado de profesora  
  
-Sigo sin entender  
  
-Esta noche te lo cuento  
  
La clase fue bastante entretenida. Los elfos prepararon una habitacion especial para dar clase, con pizarra, unas mesas y algunas estanterías con libros necesarios.  
  
No hicieron nada, Sirius solo les explico que era muy peligroso convertirse en animago y también muy complicado. De tanto en tanto, contaba como él junto con James y Peter consiguieron hacerse animagos en quinto curso. Les mando un libro para que lo leyeran y que de seguro utilizarían en las clases.  
  
En todo el verano, ni a Harry ni a Laura, les permitieron recibir ni enviar correo, por lo que estaban un poco desconectados del mundo. Harry no sabia nada de Ron ni de Hermione, pero Dumbledore le dijo que estaban bien.  
  
Desde el ultimo ataque de Voldemort en casa de carol, Harry no tuvo mas pesadillas, ni siquiera un dolor o escozor en la cicatriz, y eso no era un buen augurio.  
  
Harry y Laura cada vez se llevaban mejor, aunque el chico no sabia mucho de su hermana, era un tanto misteriosa, pero aun asi, habian aprendido a quererse. Descubieron que tenian mucho en comun: a los dos les gustaba el Quidditch, tenian un poco la fama de aventureros y ambos eran bromistas, aunque Laura mas que Harry.  
  
El verano fue sin duda muy duro. Al principio acababan agotados todas las noches, pero una vez se acostumbraron, les suponía más fácil. Habían avanzado mucho en todas las asignaturas, incluso en Pociones. Controlaban perfectamente todos los hechizos y maldiciones y contra maldiciones que les enseñaba Remus en Defensa.  
  
Encantamientos era la que más fácil les suponía, cogían enseguida todo. Bella, que era su profesora, estaba muy orgullosa de ellos.  
  
Pero la clase que más les gustaba, era Animagia. A las pocas semanas, ya podían convertirse en un animal, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Sirius. Harry se convertía en un precioso ciervo con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente y los ojos verdes, y Laura en un precioso tigre blanco rayado con los ojos azules. Cuando se transformaban, eran criaturas que imponian respeto, tanto por su tamaño, como por su temple y la mirada de sus ojos.  
  
Pronto llego el cumpleaños de Harry, y Sirus, Remus, Carol, Bella, Laura y los abuelos, le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa. Harry hubiera querido que hubieran ido sus amigos, pero no pudo ser, aunque Remus personalmente le entrego cartas de Ron y Hermione.  
  
Hola Harry!  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti últimamente. Supimos lo del ataque en Privet Drive, pero  
por suerte no paso nada grave.  
  
¿Dónde estas? Mama dice que estas bien, y que tienes una sorpresa para nosotros. Que es? También dijo que por seguridad nadie debía saber donde  
estabas ni tampoco recibir correo.  
  
Has sabido algo de Hermione? A mí me escribió el otro día, dice que esta en Bulgaria con su Vicky. Sabes algo? La han hecho Prefecta. Si, como lees,  
adiós a las aventuras de este curso, porque de seguro que va a estar insoportable. Aunque debo decir que yo también soy prefecto, solo espero no  
convertirme en Percy II.  
  
Bueno, espero que estés bien. Nosotros vamos a ir al callejón Diagon al día  
25, cinco dias antes de que empiece el curso, crees que podras venir?  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Tu amigo  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Pd: los gemelos estan muy misteriosos, y a que no sabes que? Me han regalado una tunica de gala preciosa y sobretodo muy cara. Ya me gustaria  
saber a mi de donde han sacado el dinero.  
  
Harry rió cuando leyó que Hermione estaba en Bulgaria con Víctor Krum. Abrió el paquete y resulto ser un juego de ajedrez muy bonito. Luego abrió la carta de Hermione.  
  
Harry!  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estas? Según me dijo Dumbledore en una carta que me  
envió, dice que estas bien y a salvo, pero que no se puede saber dónde estas, ya sabes, por quien. Menos mal, porque me preocupe mucho cuando leí en el Profeta que había habido un ataque en el barrio donde vivías con tus  
tíos.  
  
Yo estoy en Bulgaria con Víctor. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Mis padres  
están encantados y los suyos son muy simpáticos. Te regalo me lo ha  
aconsejado él. Creo que también te ha enviado algo.  
  
Ron me ha dicho que nos tienes una sorpresa. Que es? No me ha querido decir  
que, aunque creo que el tampoco lo sabe.  
  
Sabes que? ME HAN HECHO PREFECTA! No sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando recibí la carta de Mcgonagall. Mis padres están muy orgullosos de mí y me han regalado una lechuza. Solo espero poder estar a la altura del cargo, no quiero decepcionar a los profesores, para eso me he comprado un libro para  
ser un buen prefecto, es un manual.  
  
Tu crees que nos podremos ver en el Callejón Diagon al día 25 de Agosto? He quedado con Ron. Tengo muchas ganas de veros, y así nos dices la sorpresa.  
  
Besos  
  
Hermione  
  
P.D. Hay otro regalo, es de Víctor  
  
Hermione le regalo un libro "Técnicas para el mejor buscador", y Víctor Krum le regalo un póster gigante de todo el equipo de la selección de Bulgaria. Estaba dedicado a el, y todos los jugadores habían firmado.  
  
De quien tampoco sabia nada, era de Hagrid, aunque supuso que estaria en la misión que le encomendo Dumbledore. Lo mas seguro era que estuviera con los gigantes. Deseo que estuviera bien. El profesor Dumbledore le entrego un regalo a Harry de parte de Hagrid, y otro igual para Laura. Era un huevo.  
  
Entre Remus, Carol, Sirius y Bella, le regalaron un montón de fotos de sus padres, tanto en Hogwarts como fuera, de su boda, de Lily embarazada de los dos. En ninguna foto salía Peter. Ademas de muchos regalos, claro esta.  
  
Pero lo mas sorprendente, fue el regalo que recibio Harry de parte de Dumbledore  
  
-Toma, esto es para ti – sonrio el director dándole un sobre  
  
Querido señor Potter  
  
Nos agrada comunicarle que ha sido elegido Prefecto de la casa Griffindor  
junto a sus compañeros Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.  
  
Confiemos en que desempeñe bien su papel como Prefecto y se comporte debidamente, dando asi, un buen ejemplo para el resto de sus compañeros.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Subdirectora  
  
-Prefecto yo? – pregunto alucinado cuando termino de leer la carta  
  
-Si, no hay mejores alumnos que vosotros tres para desempeñar ese papel – sonrio  
  
Pocos dias después del cumpleaños de Harry, el regalo de Hagrid nacio, y para sorpresa de los dos chicos, la criatura era nada mas ni nada menos que un Fénix. El de Harry, de nombre Godric, era dorado y rojo, y el de Laura, era blanco con reflejos plateados. Según Remus, era un Fénix de hielo, muy escasos, pero de los mas poderosos. La joven le puso Iris.  
  
El día antes de empezar el curso, los profesores les dieron el día libre. Bella y Carol los llevaron a un Centro Comercial a comprar ropa y los libros para ese curso. Los disfrazaron un poco para que nadie los conociera.  
  
Esa noche, se quedaron en el Caldero Chorreante, pues al día siguiente tenían que coger el Expreso que los llevara a Hogwarts.  
  
Carol le compro un baúl grande a Laura, pues el que tenia, le quedaba muy pequeño, y con toda la ropa que se había comprado ese día, no le cabía en el viejo. ambos chicos se compraron jaulas para sus Fénix, iguales a la del profesor Dumbledore. El director les dijo que no seria conveniente que se los llevaran al colegio.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Por la mañana desayunaron rápido, cogieron los baúles y se fueron a la estación en taxi. Cruzaron la barrera acompañados de Bella y Carol. Harry buscaba a Ron y Hermione, pero no había rastro de ellos.  
  
-HARRY!! – el chico se vio envuelto en un abrazo  
  
-Hola señora Weasley, como esta? – sonrió  
  
-Pero como has crecido! – lo miro de arriba abajo.  
  
La verdad esque Harry había crecido mucho desde el año pasado. Ya no era el chico delgaducho y pálido del año anterior. Ahora, dado el deporte y el esfuerzo que hizo durante el verano, su cuerpo se había vuelto fornido. Los músculos de los brazos y del pecho se le marcaban. Pero el cabello rebelde y los ojos verdes, continuaban igual, solo que los ojos brillaban con mas intensidad.  
  
-Señora Weasley, donde esta Ron? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Están todos dentro, querían esperarte, pero no sabia si ibais a venir  
  
Harry y Laura entraron con los baúles al Expreso y empezaron a buscar a Ron y Hermione. Todos se quedaron mirando a Laura, cosa que incomodaba a la chica. Harry iba mirando todos los compartimentos buscando a sus amigos, choco con alguien sin darse cuenta.  
  
-Lo siento, no te vi – se disculpo el chico  
  
-No importa – sonrio la persona con la que habia chocado - Hola Harry  
  
-Ho..Hola Cho – se sonrojo – Como estas?  
  
-Bien, gracias – sonrió mirando de reojo a Laura quien veia divertida la escena  
  
-Que es eso? – pregunto Laura al escuchar unos gritos, parecía una pelea.  
  
Los tres se acercaron al sitio donde provenían los gritos. Vieron a dos chicos muy grandes golpeando a alguien.  
  
-QUE ESTA PASANDO Aquí? – grito Laura apartando a los dos gorilas – Estas bien?  
  
Un chico estaba en el suelo, tenia la ceja partida y le sangraba la nariz, tenia un corte muy feo en el labio. Ese chico, era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Que demonios estas haciendo, estúpida? – grito alguien cogiendo a Laura del brazo y levantándola – Evans – dijo despectivamente  
  
-Dawson – dijo fríamente Laura – Que demonios haces TU aquí?  
  
-Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a y ti.  
  
-Seguro que buscándote a ti no, pense que me desharia de ti – dijo con odio – Estas bien? – ayudo a levantar a Draco ante las miradas atónitas de los que se habían acercado a ver lo que pasaba – Vamos, te curare eso.  
  
-Evans, déjalo, esto no te encumbre – dijo Dawson separando a Draco de ella  
  
-Anna, no voy a permitir que esos dos grandullones sin cerebro continúen pegándole – dijo enfrentándola  
  
-Ese es un maldito traidor – miro a Draco con odio – Malfoy, me las vas a pagar, pagaras muy cara tu traición.  
  
Entre Laura y Harry cargaron a Draco, y Cho los llevo al compartimiento donde estaban Ron y Hermione. Draco tenia muy mal aspecto, si no hubieran llegado, esos dos lo hubieran matado de una paliza  
  
-HARRY – gritaron contentos Ron y Hermione al verlo entrar  
  
-Que le ha pasado a "ese" – dijo Ron mirando despectivamente a Draco  
  
-Crabbe y Goyle le estaban pegando – dijo sentándolo  
  
-Harry, pásame el botiquín – dijo Laura  
  
Harry saco una caja del baúl de la chica y empezó a curarle. De vez en cuando, el Slytherin se quejaba, pero de normal, lo aguantaba.  
  
-Gracias – sonrió cuando Laura termino de curarle  
  
-No hay de que – sonrió guardando las cosas – Sé que no es mucho, pero al menos te ha cortado la hemorragia de la nariz. Deberías ir a la enfermería una vez lleguemos al colegio.  
  
-Y tu quien eres? – pregunto Ron  
  
-Soy Laura – sonrió – Tu debes ser Ron, verdad? – el pelirrojo asintió – Y tu Hermione, no? – dijo mirando a la joven - Harry me ha hablado mucho de vosotros  
  
-Vaya Harry, no me habías dicho que tenias novia – sonrió Ron picaramente  
  
-Y no la tengo – dijo sonrojado mirando de reojo a Cho – Laura es mi hermana – al ver la cara que ponían todos dijo – Es una historia muy larga.  
  
Los chicos se pusieron a hablar. Ron le contó a Harry lo que había hecho en verano. Laura congenio muy bien con Hermione y con Cho que se había quedado allí. Solo Draco estaba callado, con la mirada perdida.  
  
La verdad esque el verano también cambio a Ron y Hermione. El primero había crecido bastante, ya no era el niño pelirrojo y pecoso de primer curso, ahora era casi un hombre hecho y derecho. Hermione también había crecido mucho, su cuerpo esta en fase de cambio de niña a mujer, y se había vuelto bastante atractiva a los ojos de los chicos.  
  
-Malfoy – lo llamo Harry y este salió del shock y lo miro, por primera vez a los ojos – No es por meterme donde no me importa, pero porque te estaban pegando?  
  
Draco tomo aire y empezó a relatar todo. A medida que lo contaba, su rostro se ensombrecía y algunas veces lloro. Cuando termino, se sintió mejor. No se lo había contado a nadie.  
  
-Te estaban pegando porque no te uniste a ese cabron? – dijo alarmada Laura  
  
-Siempre elogie a mi padre. De pequeño siempre soñaba con ser como él – dijo dolido – Era una persona respetada, e incluso temida, y eso me gustaba – respiro – Este verano me llevo a una reunión de "amigos" – rió sarcástico – Mi padre me dijo que me había llevado allí para que me uniera a Voldemort y que me convirtiera en Mortifago. Cuando vi como torturaban a toda esa gente, no quise unirme a ellos. No entiendo como mi padre es una persona así.  
  
-Yo creo que has hecho bien Draco – dijo Harry llamándolo por su nombre  
  
-Yo quería pediros disculpas por todo lo que os hice todos estos años – dijo sintiéndolo de verdad – Me gustaría que me dierais una oportunidad para demostraros que he cambiado, me gustaría ser vuestro amigo.  
  
-Por mi no hay nada que perdonar – sonrió Harry – Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad.  
  
-Yo también – dijo Hermione y miro a Ron  
  
-Mira Malfoy, espero que no sea otra de tus sucias mentiras – dijo un poco calmado, aunque le costaba un poco decirlo.  
  
Se quedaron un poco callados hasta que escucharon los griteríos de unas chicas. Parecían muy contentas. Todos en el compartimiento salieron y vieron lo que realmente pasaba. Ron casi se cae al ver a la persona que había organizado todo eso.  
  
-Viktor Krum? – pregunto – Que hace ese aquí?  
  
-No tengo ni idea – dijo Hermione viendo como las chicas se amontonaban alrededor de el pidiéndole autógrafos.  
  
El pobre Víctor estaba rodeado de chicas, mientras él y algunos que iban detrás, estaban deseando salir de allí y que esas locas se quitaran de en medio. Cuando por fin logro quitarse a todas de encima, avanzo hacia donde ellos se encontraban mirando divertidos la escena. Detrás de el iba...  
  
-FLEUR! – grito Laura sonriendo  
  
-Laura! – las dos se abrazaron como si hiciera años que no se habían visto – Pero que haces aquí?  
  
-Estudiare aquí – sonrió  
  
-Y eso? Es raro, o esque acaso te expulsaron de Beauxbatons? Mira que este año pasado no he estado yo para vigilarte – la miro seria  
  
-Noooo! – dijo ofendida – Simplemente me cambie aquí, ya te enteraras – sonrió – Pero tu que haces aquí? Has terminado ya.  
  
-No lo sabéis? – todos negaron – Este año en Hogwarts van a hacer un curso para estudiantes que se han graduado ya. Hay incluso algunos que hace cosa de dos o tres años que se han graduado. Es para ampliar los conocimientos de Defensa y algunas asignaturas que nos pueden servir, tal y como esta la situación ahora.  
  
-Es algo asi como la universidad de los muggles? – pregunto Hermione  
  
-Si, algo asi – dijo Fleur – Los cursos duran dos o tres años. Por cierto Laura, como te han ido los resultados de los TIMOS?  
  
-Bien – respondio sin darle mucha importancia  
  
-Pero que has sacado? – volvio a preguntar  
  
-Toma la carta – le dio un sobre – La recibi hace unos dias.  
  
Querida señorita Evans:  
  
En esta presente, le informamos de sus resultados en los examenes TIMO, que  
como ya debe saber, es el Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, que  
fueron realizadas en el Colegio de Magia de Beauxbatons, en Francia, el  
pasado mes de junio.  
  
Le recordamos que tras leer esta carta, debera escoger las asignaturas  
correspondientes a su futura ocupación en el mundo del trabajo.  
  
A continuación, podra ver sus resultados.  
  
Encantamientos – Sobresaliente  
  
Transformaciones - Sobresaliente  
  
Herbologia – Sobresaliente  
  
Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – Sobresaliente  
  
Pociones – Sobresaliente  
  
Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas – Excede Expectativas  
  
Astronomia – Excede Expectativas  
  
Primeros Auxilios – Sobresaliente  
  
Historia de la Magia – Excede Expectativas  
  
Rumas – Sobresaliente  
  
Le felicitamos por las notas sacadas.  
  
-Vaya, son unas notas excelentes – la felicito Fleur – Se nota que has estudiado.  
  
Estuvieron charlando un rato mas, y por fin llegaron a la estacion de Hogsmeade, y mientras los demas cogian un carruaje que los llevaba al castillo, Laura, Fleur y Víctor se tuvieron que ir con los de primero en el bote. Estaba lloviendo, así que Laura se puso la capucha de la capa que llevaba. A lo lejos, antes de subirse a los botes, Laura vio a alguien que le llamo la atención. Era un chico muy guapo, de tres o cuatro años mayor que ella. Supuso que era uno de los ex-estudiantes que ese año iban a lo del curso. Estaba segura que era de Hogwarts, pues se iba charlando animadamente con unos chicos pelirrojos.  
  
Por fin llegaron a las puertas del castillo, y cada vez llovía más. Todos estaban empapados. Mcgonagall los estaba esperando y los condujo al comedor. Primero entraron los de primer curso al comedor, mientras los demás se quedaban fuera hasta que los llamaran.  
  
-Queridos alumnos, una vez terminada la selección de los de primero, unos exalumnos de otras escuelas, van a estudiar aquí y tomaran clases más avanzadas. Por favor, pasen.  
  
Fleur, Víctor y unos siete mas entraron al comedor.  
  
-Viktor Krum – lo llamo Mcgonagall al lado del sombrero  
  
Krum se acerco y se puso el sombrero. Tardo un poco, pero al final dijo Slytherin. El búlgaro no parecía muy contento con eso, y se sentó al lado de Draco.  
  
-Fleur Delacour  
  
La francesa se acerco y se puso en sombreo. Al momento, grito Griffindor.  
  
Del resto de alumnos mayores, tres fueron a Slytherin, dos a Ravenclaw, uno a Hufflepuff y uno a Griffindor.  
  
-Este año, por circunstancias que no vienen al caso, una alumna se unirá a séptimo curso y otra a sexto curso – anuncio Dumbledore y Laura y Sarah entraron.  
  
-Anna Dawson  
  
Sarah era una chica no muy alta, delgada. Tenia el pelo oscuro y unos ojos negros muy fríos, aunque habia que reconocer que era guapa. Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero y este, cuando aun no había llegado a ponérselo completo, grito Slytherin, con un tono de miedo en la voz.  
  
-Laura Potter  
  
Laura no hizo caso a los murmullos que se ocasionaron cuando la profesora pronuncio su nombre. Se quito la capucha dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera en esos momentos mojada. Se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero.  
  
-Pero a quien tenemos aquí – dijo contento el sombrero – Otra Potter. Es un placer conocerle.  
  
-Lo mismo digo – sonrio Laura – Bueno, y donde me vas a poner? Porfavor que no sea Slytherin! - rogo  
  
-No pensaba ponerte en Slytherin – rio el sombrero – Tienes características de las cuatro casas, pero serias una buena Ravenclaw o Griffindor.  
  
-Bueno, eres tu el que decides, no? – sonrio Laura  
  
-No soy yo el que elige, eres tu – respondio el sombrero –Pero estes en la casa en la que estes, estas destinada a hacer grandes cosas.  
  
–Si sabes algo, porfavor, dimelo.  
  
-No se nada, lo siento – dijo el sombrero – Es solo un presentimiento, una corazonada, tienes que ser fuerte para poder superar todo lo que se te viene encima. Bueno, será mejor que te ponga en una casa, aunque quiero pedirte que vengas a charlar conmigo alguna vez.  
  
Griffindor – grito el sombrero  
  
Laura se quito el sombrero y salió contenta hacia la mesa de los leones. Se sentó al lado de Harry quien la felicito con un gran abrazo y Fleur empezo a interrogarla.  
  
-Como que Laura Potter? – pregunto la francesa  
  
-Es una historia un poco larga – sonrio y desvio su atención a la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore se disponia a dar su discurso.  
  
-Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo curso – dijo Dumbledore levantándose de la silla – Quiero hacer algunos anuncios. Los de primero y los nuevos debéis saber que el bosque esta terminantemente prohibido. Este curso, por circunstancias extraescolares, las visitas a Hogsmeade quedan reducídas. No se podrá andar por los pasillos a partir de las 11 de la noche si no teneis un permiso firmado por un profesor.  
  
"Vamos a temas más animados. El Torneo de Quidditch y la Copa de las casas se vuelve a reanudar – hurras y aplausos apagaron la voz del director – El jefe de cada casa anunciará al equipo el día de las pruebas y los puestos que se necesitan. Una cosa mas, el nuevo profesor de Defensa, aunque debo añadir que ya no es nuevo, sera el profesor Remus Lupin. Ahora... A CENAR.  
  
-Remus vuelve – sonrio contento Harry  
  
-Ya habia sido maestro aquí? – pregunto Laura y el chico asintió – No lo sabia.  
  
La cena fue muy animada. Todos querían saber mas de Laura, era el centro de atención. Los gemelos Weasley se pasaron toda la cena lanzándole piropos y hablándole de sus travesuras. Cuando termino, Hermione, Harry y Ron, los nuevos prefectos, acompañaron a los de primero y a los nuevos a la Sala Común. La profesora Mcgonagall también fue porque decía que había algún cambio en las habitaciones.  
  
Como habían ex alumnos y alumnos nuevos, se juntaron todos ellos con los de sexto y séptimo. En la misma habitación estaban Laura, Fleur, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jhonson y una chica de sexto, Kyra Meyers. 


	13. Nuevo guardian y capitan

Holaaaaaaaaa!! Que tal? Ya me he leido el quinto libro y bati el record: ME LO LEI EN UN SOLO DIA!!!!!! No me pude despegar del libro en todo el dia, jajaja. Me encanto, bueno, no todo. Rowling fue muy mala matando a mi pobre Sirius. Cuando lo lei, me traumatice, jajaja.  
  
Cambiando de tema. Que les esta pareciendo el Fic? La verdad esque necesitaba que Oliver Wood saliera en el libro, jajaja. Que wapo!!! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 13, no es muy largo, xo tampoco quiero hacerlo pesado ni nada. Bueno, dejenme algun review, please.  
  
Capitulo 13  
Nuevo guardian y capitan  
  
A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Laura. Estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, ya que en todo el verano, los despertaban a las 6 de la mañana para correr. Echaba de menos a sus padrinos y a Bella y Sirius, habían pasado casi todo el verano con Harry y con ella.  
  
Se vistió y bajo a la Sala Común. Estaba desierta, al parecer era la primera en bajar. Cogió un libro y se sentó en un sillón.  
  
-Hola – dijo alguien detrás de ella haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara – Lo siento – sonrió  
  
-No importa – sonrió nerviosamente. Era el chico que había visto cuando bajo del Expreso.  
  
-Creo que no nos conocemos – sonrió – "que sonrisa más bonita", pensaba Laura mientras lo miraba – Soy Oliver Wood  
  
-Laura Potter – dijo colorada pero intentando disimular  
  
-Lo sé – sonrió – En toda la noche no he hecho mas que oír hablar de ti  
  
Se pasaron un rato charlando hasta que empezaron a bajar sus compañeros. Laura supo que Oliver era el antiguo guardián y capitán del equipo y que jugaba de reserva en un equipo profesional de Quidditch.  
  
-Buenos días hermanita – sonrió Harry sentándose a su lado en el comedor  
  
-Buenos días mocoso – rió y Harry le dio una colleja – Auch!  
  
-Te lo mereces – saco la lengua  
  
Desayunaron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Harry a Transformaciones, y Laura a Pociones con los Slytherin. La clase fue una tortura. Snape se metía con los leones y alababa a las serpientes, para variar la tonalidad de las clases.  
  
Las clases eran agotadoras para todos. Pociones era simplemente insoportable, Transformaciones con Mcgonagall y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Remus Lupin, eran las mas duras y difíciles. Les exigían muchísimo, a unos porque ese año se examinaban para los TIMOS, y a los otros por los EXTASIS, y a los de en medio, para prepararles bien.  
  
Muy pronto, Laura y Cho se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Compartían muchas clases y por las tardes se iban a la Biblioteca a hacer los deberes.  
  
Con quien también se llevaba muy bien, era con Oliver. Desde ese día que se encontraron en la Sala Común, se saludaban por los pasillos y muchas veces se sentaban juntos a comer. A veces, él le ayudaba con algunas asignaturas, aunque no era que le hiciera mucha falta a la chica.  
  
-Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – pregunto Laura en la hora de comer  
  
-Los chicos del equipo me han pedido que les ayude a elegir a los nuevos jugadores – respiro Oliver – Porque no te pasas un rato y echas un vistazo?  
  
-Me lo pensare – sonrió  
  
A los días de empezar el curso, se puso un anuncio en la sala común de que el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor necesitaba guardián y una cazadora, ya que su antigua jugadora, Katie Bell dejo Hogwarts para irse a Beauxbatons.  
  
Muchos fueron los que se presentaron a las pruebas. Entre ellos estaban Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin y Dennis Creevey que postulaban para guardián, y Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil entre otras para cazadoras.  
  
Laura se quedo en la sala común con Fleur haciendo los deberes. Le gustaría presentarse a cazadora tal y como le había dicho Fleur, pero entre los entrenamientos, los partidos y todo, le quitaría mucho tiempo para estudiar y averiguar mas sobre su vida, sobre el porque es tan especial.  
  
-A ver chicos, los que postulen para Guardián, que vengan aquí – dijo Oliver quien a petición de los jugadores, fue él quien se encargo  
  
Un total de 20 alumnos se acercaron a el muy nerviosos cargados con sus escobas. Oliver les ordeno que subieran de uno en uno y que se pusieran alrededor de los aros, mientras que las dos cazadoras les tiraban la quaffle y ellos tenían que pararlas.  
  
El resultado no fue lo que esperaban. De los 20 disparos que lanzaron las cazadoras, solo tres consiguen parar mas de 10. Seamus paro solo 13,Dean 15 y Ron 16. Dean y Ron eran los mejores, pero aun así, los volvieron a probar y esta vez gano Ron quien se quedo con el puesto, quedando Dean como guardián suplente por si algo llegara a pasar en algún partido.  
  
-Hasta que por fin de digna a aparecer la señorita – rió Harry al ver a su hermana llegar al campo  
  
-Cállate mocoso – rió – Como van las pruebas?  
  
-Bueno, hemos elegido a Ron para guardián, aunque aun le queda mejorar un poco su técnica, pero es bueno para el puesto, y Dean como suplente – dijo Oliver – En cambio, con las cazadoras esta mas complicado. De todas las que hemos probado, la mejor es Ginny Weasley, pero aun le queda mucho. Porque no pruebas tu? Según me han contado, en Beauxbatons jugabas.  
  
-Eso venga, ve a por tu escoba y prueba – dijo Harry  
  
-No tengo escoba – dijo la chica  
  
-Y enque jugabas, eh? En aspiradoras? - dijo Harry de broma  
  
-Lo digo enserio, no tengo. Cogía una del colegio, una Barredora – dijo la chica  
  
-Coge mi Saeta – se la ofreció Harry  
  
-Harry yo... – dudo  
  
-No has jugado en tu vida, verdad? – se burlo George – Solo presumiste  
  
Si lo que pretendía uno de los gemelos era enfurecer a la chica, lo consiguió. Laura mando a Ron subir con la escoba hacia los aros, mientras ella cogía una escoba del colegio. Ya no quedaba nadie en el campo, los que habían ido a hacer las pruebas se habian ido, menos Ginny.  
  
Cogió la quaffle y la escoba, pero antes de subirse, miro a George y sonrió. Se subió a la escoba delicadamente y esta hizo una pequeña turbulencia. Abajo, los gemelos se burlaban de ella. Ella sabia que lo hacían aposta. Dio unas vueltas rápidas por el campo para acostumbrarse a la escoba.  
  
-Prepárate Ron –advirtió – Voy a lanzar varias veces despacio, ok?  
  
El pelirrojo asintió y la chica empezó a tirarle la pelota. El pobre de 10 disparos "flojitos", solo consiguió parar dos. Luego empezó a tirarlas mas fuerte, así que no consiguió para ninguna.  
  
-Creo que no soy el mejor para el puesto – dijo Ron bajando de la escoba abatido – No he parado ninguna  
  
-Hermanito, has parado 2 de 20 – se rió Fred – No puedes empeorar mas  
  
-Fred cállate! – le riño Laura – No digas eso Ron, claro que eres bueno para el puesto, no les hagas caso a los descerebrados de tus hermanos – rió y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo – Sabes porque no has parado ninguna? – negación por parte del pelirrojo – Me equivoco si digo que eres diestro?  
  
-No, no te equivocas  
  
-Pues bien, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero todos los que te he marcado han sido por la izquierda, ese es tu punto débil, que no te defiendes bien por ese lado – sonrió – No es nada que no se pueda solucionar con un poco de practica.  
  
-Muchachos, saludad a nuestra nueva cazadora – aplaudió Oliver y todos se unieron a el  
  
-Yo no puedo – se negó la chica  
  
-Pero porque? – pregunto Harry – Eres muy buena, además, necesitamos otra nueva cazadora y tú eres la mejor que ha venido a las pruebas, sin ofender Ginny.  
  
Al ver las caras de todos esperando a que aceptara, decidió hacerlo.  
  
-Esta bien, acepto – sonrió – Pero con una condición, que Ginny también entre en el equipo. Entre todos podemos ayudarla a mejorar, ademas, segun tengo entendido, al año que viene habra falta jugadores nuevos.  
  
-Trato hecho – dijeron todos.  
  
Acordaron en que nadie sabría quienes eran los nuevos jugadores, y si lo averiguaban, intentarían que no vieran sus entrenamientos ni sus tácticas, y lo decían mas que nada pensando en ciertas serpientes.  
  
-Bueno, ahora tenéis que votar al capitán – dijo Oliver – Cada uno que diga a quien quiere, Ginny y Dean también votan.  
  
-Yo voto por Harry – dijo George  
  
-Y yo – dijeron el resto  
  
-Pues ya esta claro – sonrió Oliver – Harry es el nuevo capitan. Hay que comunicárselo a Mcgonagall.  
  
Harry recibio abrazos y felicitaciones de todo el resto del equipo. Después fueron a hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall, que no puso ningún problema a la decisión que habian tomado los jugadores. Le pareció muy bien que hubiera jugadores suplentes, y aprobó que Ginny y Dean formaran parte del equipo.  
  
Los chicos le pidieron que mantuviera en secreto la eleccion del capitan y de los nuevos jugadores, y que a poder ser, que se prohibieran las salidos por fuera del castillo mientras hubiera entrenamiento, a lo que la profesora acepto.  
  
A los dos días siguientes, empezaron los entrenamientos. Harry se desenvolvía muy bien en el papel de "capi". Desde un principio, Harry les impuso un ritmo de trabajo muy fuerte. Les obligo a ponerse en forma, y a correr todas las mañanas, asi, no se cansarian tan pronto en los partidos.  
  
Dean y Ginny también entrenaban con ellos, y cada vez eran más buenos. Ron les ayudaba con las tácticas, al igual que el resto del equipo, que a petición del joven Potter, ellos también tenían derecho a elaborar jugadas o cambiar algo. Eran un verdadero equipo, una piña, Harry solo los representaban de cara al publico. . . . . -Para que quería vernos profesor? – pregunto Laura en el despacho del director que un rato antes les había avisado por medio del profesor Snape, de que quería hablar con ellos.  
  
-Hemos estado pensando que podríais continuar con las clases extras que habéis estado haciendo este verano – dijo el director  
  
-Todas? – pregunto Harry  
  
-No, todas no. Continuareis con Defensas y empezareis Lucha, creo que son las que más necesitareis  
  
-Animagia no? – pregunto Laura – He leído que un mago se pudo convertir en mas de un animal, y ese mago era Godric Griffindor  
  
-Tienes razón Laura – sonrió Dumbledore – Pero nunca antes nadie ha conseguido hacerlo. Por ahora dejaremos Animagia, además vosotros ya podéis transformaros.  
  
-Y quien nos dará las clases? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Defensa os la dará un Auror especializado, Alastor Moody y lucha un experto en Artes Marciales: Takeshi Yanagishima. Bueno, se me olvido mencionarles algo, el profesor Snape os dará Duelo.  
  
Cuando el director les dio todos los detalles de las clases, los chicos se levantaron para salir y se despidieron de el.  
  
Cuatro noches a la semana, después de la cena, darían las clases extras. Las clases no coincidían con los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Defensa con Moody la darían Lunes, Lucha miércoles, pues martes había entrenamiento, y jueves Duelo con Snape. Los sabado tambien tendrían clases extras.  
  
Esa noche, Harry se acostó temprano, estaba muy cansado, así que se durmió enseguida, cayendo en un sueño profundo.  
  
Estaba en Hogwarts, pero no el Hogwarts que el conocia. Empezo a caminar por un pasillo, a subir y bajar escaleras. No sabia donde iba, solo sentia que tenia que ir por alli, como si alguien lo empujara o lo atrayera.  
  
Mucha gente pasaba por su lado, pero no lo veian. Eran gente rara, parecian de otra epoca. Iban con largos vestidos, con sombreros antiquísimos. Era sin duda, un sueño del pasado, pero porque soñaba eso?  
  
De pronto, se paro delante de un cuadro. Era un cuadro muy grande, mas que el de la Dama Gorda. En el, habia un gran prado verde, lleno de flores, lleno de vida. No supo porque, pero sintio el deseo de estar en ese cuadro, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje. De su boca salieron unas palabras y el cuadro se abrio, dando lugar a una gran sala.  
  
No pudo ver que contenia la sala, porque al momento se desperto. Abrio los ojos y empezo a mirar a su alrededor, todo estaba en orden. Miro la hora y vio que eran las tres de la madrugada. Cogio la capa de su padre y bajo corriendo las escaleras hacia la sala comun. Se disponia a salir de la sala, pero se paro. No seria buena idea salir a esas horas de la noche a merodear por el castillo buscando un cuadro y una habitacion que ni siquiera sabia que existia.  
  
Se lo penso mejor y subio a su cuarto a acostarse. Queria dormir y soñar lo mismo, pero esa noche, el sueño no aparecio.  
  
-Harry! Harry!! – gritaba alguien zarandeándolo  
  
-Ron, dejame dormir! – gruño tapándose la cabeza con la almohada  
  
-De eso nada!! Acuerdate que hoy vamos a Hogsmeade!! – anuncio Ron feliz  
  
A regañadiente se levanto y se metio en el baño. Menos mal que ese dia no tenia clases.  
  
. . . .  
  
-Vamos, levántate!  
  
-Tengo sueño, déjame dormir un poco más Amy  
  
-Quién es Amy? – pregunto una chica – LAURA LILIANNE POTTER EVANS! LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! LLEGARAS TARDE A CLASE!  
  
-Ya voy Fleur, no grites – la chica se levanto y se metió en el baño. Al rato, salió duchada y con las túnicas del colegio – Una cosa Fleur, porque me despiertas tan pronto si hoy no hay clases?  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero hay viaje a Hogsmeade – sonrió – Anda, bajemos a desayunar.  
  
Abajo en la Sala Común se respiraba el ambiente de Hogsmeade. Se juntaron con los gemelos y bajaron juntos al comedor.  
  
-Buenos días – sonrió llegando a la mesa y sentándose en el único sitio que quedaba libre, al lado de Oliver  
  
-Preparada para conocer el pueblo? – sonrió el excapitan de los leones – Si quieres te lo enseño.  
  
-Seria un placer – sonrió  
  
Durante el desayuno, Oliver le contó a Laura cosas del pueblo. Ella ya sabia algo, pues Harry se lo había contado, pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de lasbocade Oliver. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, fueron a por sus capas y se fueron a la puerta esperando a los demás.  
  
-Señores Potter, vengan conmigo – los llamo Mcgonagall – Me temo que no podrán ir a Hogsmeade.  
  
-Porque? - pregunto indignada Laura – Yo aun no lo conozco  
  
-Tendrá mucho tiempo para conocerlo señorita Potter – dijo seria – El profesor Dumbledore ha decidido que empiecen las clases extras hoy – los chicos iban a rechistar pero la profesora se les adelanto – Vayan yendo al aula de duelo.  
  
Los dos salieron malhumorados del despacho, no solo no podían ir a Hogsmeade, sino que tenían duelo y con Snape! Pasaron antes a despedirse de sus amigos.  
  
-Me temo que la visita tendrá que esperar – dijo triste Laura  
  
-No importa, a la otra vez te acompaño y te invito a un capuchinno muy bueno que hacen – sonrió Oliver – Me lo prometes?  
  
-Te lo prometo – sonrió  
  
-Dónde vais, Harry? – pregunto Ron  
  
-Mcgonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que hacer unas clases extras – dijo bajito – Nos vemos luego y traedme algo.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Oliver y el resto de alumnos salieron hacia Hogsmeade ante la mirada anhelante de los hermanos Potter. Recordaron que tenían que ir al aula de Duelo y salieron corriendo hacia allí.  
  
-Llegan tarde – dijo un malhumorado Snape  
  
-Lo sentimos profesor – se disculparon los dos  
  
-Espero que no vuelva a pasar – dijo serio – Vamos a empezar. Quiero que traten de desarmarme. Potter, sube – los dos muchachos subieron y el profesor bufo – Harry – la chica se bajo – Desarmar, solo desarmar. Saluda – los dos levantaron las carita y después retrocedieron unos pasos - Posición para atacar. Cuando cuente tres. Uno... dos... TRES  
  
-EXPELIERMUS! – gritaron los dos, pero el profesor Snape fue más rápido y Harry salió disparado hacia la otra punta de la clase cayendo al suelo  
  
-Accio varita – sonrió triunfante Severus mientras la varita de Harry iba a sus manos – Así es como piensas vencer a Voldemort, Potter? - sonrió burlonamente – Laura, sube tu.  
  
La chica subió y a los pocos minutos salió disparada y cayo al suelo, mientras que su varita iba en manos del profesor de Pociones. Estaban indignados. Snape los había desarmado sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.  
  
Se pasaron mas de doras en duelo con el profesor y cada vez a este les costaba mas desarmarles, habían aprendido la lección, unas clases mas, y ya no podría con ellos. Pero su defecto era que perdían la concentración fácilmente y eso lo aprovechaba él para desarmarles.  
  
-Podéis retiraros – dijo el profesor  
  
Salieron de la clase agotados. No habían conseguido desarmarle ni una sola vez. El profesor era muy duro y estricto, pero era muy bueno enseñando, aunque les costara admitirlo.  
  
-Será mejor que nos demos un buen baño y nos preparemos para la cena – dijo Harry  
  
***  
  
-Y que habéis hecho, Harry? – pregunto Hermione  
  
-Estuvimos dando clases de duelo con Snape  
  
-Con Snape? – pregunto horrorizado Ron – Y como ha estado?  
  
-Un desastre, fatal, no conseguimos desarmarle ni una sola vez. – dijo abatido el joven Potter  
  
-Pero no disteis duelo este verano? – pregunto Hermione  
  
-No, solo Defensa, Pociones, Encantamientos y Animagia – respondio - Y como os lo habéis pasado vosotros?  
  
-Muy bien – sonrió Hermione  
  
-Vicky ha estado toda la tarde pegado a ella – murmuro molesto Ron  
  
-Has dicho algo, Ron? – pregunto Hermione  
  
-No, nada – sonrió  
  
-Ah  
  
Harry rió para sus adentros. Le divertía mucho Ron cuando Krum estaba cerca de Hermione. Estaba claro que ella le gustaba al pelirrojo, por mucho que él lo negara. Algún día acabarían casándose. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio a Cho riéndose con sus amigas. La chica se dio la vuelta y al verlo, sonrió y le guiño un ojo.  
  
Durante la cena, Ron y Hermione le contaron a Harry todo lo que habían hecho. Ron se ponía rojo de celos cada vez que Hermione nombraba a Víctor. Lo que paso, fue que el búlgaro los acompaño al pueblo, al igual que Draco y Ginny, quienes cada vez se llevaban mejor.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos se fueron a la sala común, pero Mcgonagall llamo a Harry para decirle que el primer partido de Quidditch, seria en dos semanas contra Slytherin. Cuando llego a la sala, llamo al resto del equipo.  
  
-Dentro de dos semanas jugaremos el primer partido contra Slytherin – anuncio Harry  
  
-Draco nos ha dicho que ha habido algunos cambios en el equipo – dijo Ron – Para empezar, a el lo han echado del equipo.  
  
-Y quien ocupa su lugar? – pregunto Laura – Tengo entendido que era buscador.  
  
-Una tal Anna Dawson – dijo Fred – Que pasa, Laura? – la chica se había tapado la cara con las dos manos  
  
-Nada – sonrió – Que más, Ron?  
  
-Bueno, según me dijo Draco, Crabbe y Goyle son los nuevos bateadores, y la tal Anna esa, es la nueva buscadora y capitana.  
  
-Capitana? – pregunto Laura – En Beauxbatons jugué contra ella, y solo os digo que tengáis mucho cuidado el día del partido.  
  
-Eso porque? – pregunto Angelina  
  
-Sus tácticas son muy sucias – explico – Por eso ha elegido a dos grandullones para bateadores, ellos son los que hacen todo el trabajo.  
  
-Pero Slytherin siempre ha jugado sucio – dijo Dean  
  
-Ya me lo diréis cuando termine el partido – sonrió  
  
–Mañana por la tarde, entrenaremos pensando ya en el partido – dijo Harry  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Los Prefectos, entre ellos, Hermione, los mandaron a todos a dormir.  
  
Que les ha parecido? A mi no me termina de gustar, xo en fin, no se me ocurrio nada mas. Pese a que ya lo tenia escrito, estoy pasando por un momento de "mente en blanco", osea, que, me he quedado blokeada. No se me ocurre nada, jajaja. Ya saben, dejenme algun review, please.  
  
Besos  
  
Laura "la viuda" Black  
  
Estoy de luto por la muerte de mi esposo, jajajaja. 


	14. Enfrentamientos y el pasado de Laura

Holaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Bueno, aquí va el capitulo 14. gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, y gracias tambien a los que leen pero no lo dejan,  
jaja.  
  
Bueno, en este capitulo, queria pedirles un pequeñito favor: mañana dia 1  
de marzo, es mi cumpleaños, y cumplo 19 años (que mayor, jajaj), si no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaria que me dejaran algun review felicitándome  
y diciéndome que les parece el Fic. Creo que no pido demasiado...  
  
En este capitulo se sabran algunas cosas acerca de Laura y Anna Dawson, y el porque de esa "enemistad" entre ellas. Y hay un detalle que podria ser "relevante" para el resto de la historia, pero como soy muy mala, jajaja,  
no se lo voy a decir.  
  
Bueno, no les entretengo mas y aquí les dejo el capitulo. Y ya saben, no  
se olviden de dejarme un review, please.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Capitulo 14  
Enfrentamientos y El pasado de Laura  
  
Las primeras semanas del curso, no fueron ni mucho menos tranquilas para nadie. El que peor lo pasaba, era Draco, ya que tenia que soportar dia tras dia las burlas y los insultos de sus compañeros de casa. Harry y los demas lo apoyaban y lo defendían.  
  
Asi, los Griffindor se ganaron mas odio por parte de los Slytherin, sobretodo de Anna Dawson.  
  
-Hola Potter – sonrio una chica falsamente  
  
-Dawson – dijo friamente  
  
-Estas preparado para juntarte con tus queridos y estupidos padres? – sonrio cínicamente  
  
-Callate! – dijo apretando los puños  
  
-Asi que un mocoso como tu me va mandar a callar? – rio – Maldito mal nacido!  
  
No se que fue mas rapido, si decir Anna Dawson esas palabras o salir ella volando por los aires. Harry estaba furioso, un aura de poder lo rodeaba, sus ojos se habian vuelto negros como la noche. Daba panico mirarlo.  
  
-Harry, que haces? – pregunto alarmado Remus – Tranquilizate!  
  
Poco a poco el joven Potter se tranquilizo, pero a causa del esfuero que habia hecho, cayo desmayado. Remus le hizo un "oblidiate" a Anna y llevo a la enfermeria a Harry.  
  
-Que le ha pasado Remus? – pregunto una mujer  
  
-Carol? Que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañado  
  
-Poppy ha salido unos dias, y yo me quedo a cargo de la enfermeria – explico – Que le ha pasado?  
  
-Se ha desmayado – Carol lo miro preocupada – Luego os lo contare, es importante.  
  
Al momento, Harry se desperto un poco confundido. Abrio los ojos y vio que estaba en la enfermeria, no sabia que le habia pasado, de lo ultimo que se acordaba era de que se habia encontrado con Dawson y después...  
  
-Como te encuentras? – pregunto dulcemente Carol  
  
-Bien gracias – sonrio – Que ha pasado?  
  
-No te acuerdas? – pregunto remus – Te desmayaste.  
  
-Y Dawson? – pregunto  
  
-Esta bien, le he hecho un "oblidiate" y no se acuerda de nada – sonrio Remus – Si te encuentras bien, ya puedes salir.  
  
Harry se levanto y salio de la enfermeria, no sin antes despedirse de Carol y Remus, quienes se quedaron hablando en la enfermeria.  
  
-Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto la Medimaga  
  
-Harry ha hecho algo que hacia años que no habia visto hacer a nadie – explico – El ultimo al que lo vi hacer, fue a James, justo el dia en el que mataron a sus padres.  
  
El comedor aun estaba medio vacio, pues era sabado y no tenian clase. Cuando Laura vio a Oliver y este le sonrió, la chica se sonrojo, le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo la cabeza. Se sentó al lado de Harry quien hablaba animadamente con Ron sobre Quidditch.  
  
-Hey, Draco, Víctor – los llamo Harry – Sentaos aquí!  
  
Los dos Slytherin dudaron un poco, pero al final, aceptaron el ofrecimiento y se sentaron con ellos, bajo la mirada atónita de algunos profesores y alumnos. Draco se sentó entre Harry y Laura, y para suerte de Ron, Krum se sentó al lado de los gemelos Weasley, justo al lado de Oliver, y muy alejado de Hermione.  
  
-Draco, ya te has enterado de que el primer partido de Quidditch es Griffindor contra Slytherin? – pregunto Ron y el rubio asintió no muy emocionado  
  
-Ron, déjalo – le reprocho Hermione – No porque sea nuestro amigo ahora, va a querer que pierda su casa.  
  
-Pero yo no he dicho eso – se defendió el pelirrojo  
  
-Pero lo habías pensado – dijo la chica  
  
-Que? Ahora te dedicas a leer la mente? – rió burlonamente Ron – Tienes menos futuro cono Adivina que Trelawney, porque no era eso lo que pensaba  
  
-Cállate Ronald – alzo la voz Hermione  
  
-Tu no eres quien para decirme que me calle – respondió enfadado  
  
-Chicos, basta – Harry intentaba poner paz entre ellos, pero nada – Tranquilo Draco, siempre están así – sonrió.  
  
El rubio miraba atónito la escena de los dos Griffindors discutiendo. Harry alzo la voz y les mando callar. Ron y Hermione, al ver que casi todo el comedor les estaba mirando, se pusieron rojos y se sentaron avergonzados.  
  
-Que bajo has caído Malfoy – dijo una voz detrás de ellos – Mira que ponerte del bando de los perdedores.  
  
-Anna, lárgate – dijo Laura impasible sin mirarla y sin dejar de comer – Él esta de parte del bando que cree que es mejor. Dejalo en paz de una vez.  
  
-No te metas en esto Potter – dijo amenazante – Porque igual de traidor es el como lo eres tu.  
  
-Cállate Dawson – dijo Fleur levantándose y mirándola con rabia – En todo caso la traidora eres tu, no ella.  
  
-Fleur, cálmate – dijo Laura levantándose y cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que se sentara, pero la francesa no tenia intención de hacerlo.  
  
-No sé a que te refieres, Delacour – dijo fríamente Anna Dawson  
  
-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – dijo Fleur encarándola – Tantas veces que ella ha dado la cara por ti, y como se lo agradeces? Haciendo que casi la ex...  
  
-FLEUR CALLATE – grito Laura enfadada y la francesa la miro desconcertada, igual que los demas – Callate por lo que mas quieras. Y tu Dawson, largate de mi vista porque no respondo.  
  
Todos se pusieron detrás de Laura, y Oliver la cogio del brazo temiendo alguna reaccion violenta por parte de ella. La chica apretaba fuerte los puños, y su corazon latia muy fuerte. Estaba enfadada.  
  
-Que pasa, Potter? – se burlo Dawson – No sabes defenderte sola y mandas a tu "hermana mayor" y a toda la "tribu de leoncitos"? Veo que sigues siendo una cualquiera, como lo fue tu madre. – dijo mirando especialmente a Oliver  
  
Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Laura, furiosa, le dio un puñetazo a Anna, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Le pego tan fuerte, que empezo a sangrar.  
  
-NUNCA, ME HAS OIDO, NUNCA EN TU ASQUEROSA Y PATÉTICA VIDA, VUELVAS A METERTE CON MI MADRE – escupio esas palabras con un odio inmenso que sorprendio a todos – AQUÍ LA UNICA CUALQUIERA QUE HAY ERES TU!  
  
Esta vez fue Anna quien le dio el puñetazo a Laura, pero ella no iba a dejar las cosas asi, asi que se lanzo a pegarle, pero Oliver la sujeto fuerte, y los demas, al ver que Anna tambien iba a pegarle, la cogieron.  
  
-Oliver, suéltame – gritaba furiosa – Voy a darle a esta zorra lo que se merece.  
  
-Aquí la unica zorra que hay eres tu – grito Dawson que era cogido por los gemelos – Soltadme malditos! Puta!  
  
-Malnacida! – grito Laura  
  
-Seras Hija de Perra! – grito Anna intentando zafarse de los brazos de los gemelos.  
  
-Me las vas a pagar todas Dawson, te juro por mi vida que me las pagaras todas, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga – grito Laura  
  
En un descuido de los gemelos, Anna se solto y le pego un tremendo puñetazo a Laura, quien enseguida empezo a sangrar por el labio. Laura no iba a dejar las cosas asi, claro que no. Intento zafarse de los brazos de Oliver, pero el era demasiado fuerte.  
  
-Laura ya basta – le grito el Griffindor – No vale la pena.  
  
Todos los alumnos que habian en ese momento en el Comedor, se juntaron alrededor de ellos para ver la pelea entre la Griffindor y la Slytherin.  
  
-Que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto una furiosa Mcgonagall caminando con paso ligero hacia ellos. Ese era un signo claro de problemas – Pero que ha pasado?  
  
Las dos chicas, tanto la Griffindor como la Slytherin estaban siendo sujetadas por algunos chicos, aunque intentaban zafarse de ellos. Ambas se miraban con un odio inconmensurable, y a parte, las dos estaban sangrando.  
  
-Nunca me esperaba una pelea asi, y menos usted, señorita Potter – miro con desilusion a Laura – Eso le seran restados 50 puntos a cada uno, y un castigo que mas tarde les comunicare.  
  
-50 puntos? – pregunto Laura – No es justo, ella empezo!  
  
-Y usted le siguió el juego, asi que no hay excusa – dijo la profesora.  
  
Anna se solto de los brazos de los gemelos y se fue a la mesa de las serpientes, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada del mas puro odio a Laura y ...  
  
-No escojas el lado equivocado Oliver – le susurro Anna con una sonrisa – Yo podria darte todo aquello que deseas.  
  
Laura se sento furiosa en la mesa. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reaccion que esta habia tenido. Nunca la habian visto enfadada, y menos aun, la creian capaz de pegarle a alguien.  
  
-A que se refería con eso de que eras una traidora? – pregunto Harry una vez se sentaron  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso – lo corto limpiándose con una servilleta la herida del labio.  
  
-Pues creo que ya va siendo hora – dijo Fleur seria  
  
-He dicho que no Fleur – dijo cortante – Aun no  
  
-Pero de eso ya ha pasado casi dos años! – dijo la francesa levantando la voz  
  
-Me da igual, es algo del pasado y no voy a sacarlo ahora – dijo Laura levantándose – Con permiso.  
  
-Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermeria a que te curen eso – propuso Hermione  
  
Laura se levanto de la silla y salio del comedor, saliendo Harry tras de ella, pero antes miro a Fleur.  
  
-A mi no me preguntes – dijo Fleur al notar como Harry la miraba pidiéndole una explicación – No pienso decir nada, ya lo dirá ella si quiere.  
  
Laura caminaba muy rapido, pero por donde iba, no tenia ninguna intención de ir a la enfermeria. Harry después de mucho correr, la alcanzo, y la obligo a ir a la enfermeria. De pronto, Harry se paro en seco. Habia encontrado un cuadro muy parecido al del sueño que tuvo el otro dia, quiso entrar, pero se acordo de Laura y corrio para alcanzarla. Ahora ya sabia que el cuadro era real, solo faltava averiguar si el resto tambien lo era.  
  
Durante el camino, ella no abrio la boca. Estuvo callada todo el rato, como si estuviera pensando en que respuesta dar a las preguntas que de seguro le harian. Con frecuencia apretaba los puños, nunca la habia visto asi de enfadada.  
  
-Hola carol – saludo Harry entrando en la enfermeria  
  
-Ah, Hola Harry – sonrio – Laura, que te ha pasado?  
  
-Ha tenido una pelea – dijo Harry al ver que Laura no pensaba responder  
  
-Una pelea? Con quien? – pregunto un poco molesta  
  
-Con Anna Dawson – dijo secamente la chica  
  
-Con Anna? – pregunto alarmada – Otra vez? Pense que habiamos quedado en que no habrian mas peleas con ella  
  
-Y que querias que hiciera, eh? – pregunto con los ojos llorosos – Dejar que insultara a mi madre, llamándola "cualquiera"?  
  
-Dijo eso? – pregunto su madrina alarmada  
  
-Carol, se que te lo prometi, pero no puedo dejar que me pisotee otra vez – dijo con rabia y rencor – Ya bastante me ha hecho pasar.  
  
Harry simplemente miraba a las dos discutir. No sabia que habia pasado entre su hermana y esa tal Anna Dawson, pero por el odio que se tenian, tuvo que ser algo muy fuerte. Según dijo Fleur, al parecer ellas eran amigas antes,  
  
Laura salio hecha una furia de la enfermeria, Harry se disponia a seguirla, pero Carol se lo impidio, diciéndole que necesitaba estar sola un rato. Harry decidio irse al comedor.  
  
-Donde esta Laura? – pregunto Cho acercándose a la mesa de los leones  
  
-No lo se, supongo que querra estar sola – explico el joven Potter – Fleur, que paso realmente?  
  
-Harry, lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada, se lo prometi  
  
-Esque nadie me va a decir que pasa? – pregunto alzando un poco la voz – Carol tampoco ha querido decirme nada.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, Laura te lo contara cuando este preparada – le sonrio Cho poniendo su mano encima de la de Harry  
  
-Gracias – sonrio agradecido – Pero esque no puedo soportar que no me lo cuente, se supone que somos hermanos, no? Almenos deberia tener un poco mas de confianza en mi.  
  
-Harry, Laura es una persona un poco reservada en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refiere – explico Fleur – A veces puede parecer hasta incluso fria, pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos.  
  
-Pero ella siempre es alegre – dijo Harry – Siempre la ves sonriendo.  
  
-Lo se, Laura es asi, pero no veras nunca que hable de sus sentimientos, o de sobre lo que le preocupa, prefiere callárselo y sufrirlo ella sola.  
  
Decidieron cambiar de tema, pues sabian que no iban a enterarse de nada de boca de Fleur, lo mejor seria esperar a que Laura se lo contara. Harry se despidio de los demas y se fue.  
  
Bajo corriendo al segundo piso, justo donde habia visto el cuadro. Lo busco, pero no habia ni rastro de el. "Habran sido imaginaciones mias" penso. Cuando se dio por vencido y se disponia a irse, lo vio.  
  
Se acerco corriendo y se puso delante de el. El cuadro era precioso, no parecia pintado, parecia real. Se quedo mirándolo fijamente y de su boca salieron unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño, y el cuadro desaparecio, y justo alli, estaba la sala de su sueño.  
  
Era una sala enorme, redonda, y con grandes columnas formando un circulo. Estaba iluminada con la luz del sol "Que extraño, hoy esta nublado", penso Harry. En el suelo, justo en el circulo que formaban las columnas, habia un pequeño templo, con unos animales incrustados en el: un ciervo, un fénix y un gran dragon.  
  
Se acerco al templo y después de examinar los dibujos, dio una vuelta para ver que mas habia. Habian varias puertas. Abrio la primera y se quedo maravillado con lo que vio. Habia una cama enorme, mas ancha que una de matromonio. Tenia grandes doseles de color rojo y dorado.  
  
Aun sorpendido, se fue a la habitacion de al lado. Era una inmensa biblioteca, con las paredes llenas hasta el techo de estanterías llenas de libros. Algunos de ellos, tendrían miles de años.  
  
-Sabia que vendrías – dijo alguien detrás de el  
  
Harry dio un salto y saco la varita apuntando a la persona que habia hablado. Se habia quedado mudo al ver a esa persona. Era un hombre, muy parecido a el físicamente, solo que no llevaba gafas y tenia los ojos marrones. Tendría alrededor de 45 años.  
  
-Quien eres? – pregunto amenazante sin soltar la varita y sin dejar de apuntar a aquel hombre  
  
-Te estaba esperando – sonrio sin contestar a la pregunta del joven Griffindor – La verdad esque ya me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí solo.  
  
-Aun no me has dicho quien eres – dijo desafiante  
  
-Harry, puedes soltar la varita, no voy a hacerte daño – sonrio  
  
Harry no muy convencido, se guardo la varita, pero sin despegar la vista de ese hombre. Se le hacia muy familiar, pero no sabia de que. Almenos no tenia pinta de malo, parecia buen hombre.  
  
-Como sabes como me llamo? – pregunto  
  
-Como no saberlo si eres mi heredero? – sonrio  
  
-Heredero? Yo soy heredero de Griff... – dijo Harry pero se paro al reconocer al hombre – Tu eres Godric Griffindor!  
  
-Veo que me has reconocido! – sonrio contento Godric  
  
-Pero como puede ser? Tu estabas... bueno, ya sabes... – dijo Harry  
  
-Muerto? – sonrio y Harry asintió – Lo se, solo soy un fastasma, o mejor dicho, un recuerdo guardado dentro de esta sala.  
  
-Ohhh ya – dijo Harry – Y esta sala? Porque no aparece en los mapas de la escuela?  
  
-No has oido hablar de la Camara secreta de Griffindor? – pregunto extrañado – Pues estas en ella.  
  
-Esta es tu Camara Secreta? – pregunto anonadado – Es muy diferente a la de Slytherin.  
  
-Como sabes tu eso? Ni que la hubieras visto – dijo Godric – No me digas que lo has hecho?  
  
-Eh, si, en segundo año – sonrio Harry.  
  
El joven Harry empezo a relatarle todos los hechos de su segundo curso. Godric escuchaba atento cada detalle que Harry contaba. Al finalizar, estaba muy sorprendido por las cosas ocurridas alli dentro.  
  
-Vaya con Salazar! – dijo Godric con desaprobación – Mira que poner dentro del castillo a un Basilisco  
  
-Si, pero menos mal que no murio nadie – dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno Harry, cambiando de tema – dijo Godric – Estas aquí por un motivo: desarrollar los poderes de Heredero.  
  
-Los poderes de Herdero? No me digas que tendre mas clases, porque si es asi, me muero – dijo asustado  
  
-Bueno, es necesario hacerlo si quieres vencer al Heredero de Slytherin – sonrio Griffindor  
  
-Bueno, si no hay otro remedio. Pero no creo que pueda venir todos los dias, porque entre las clases, los entrenamientos de Quidditch y las clases especiales, no tengo tiempo para nada – explico Harry  
  
-Eso no es ningun problema! – sonrio – Ven, acompañame.  
  
Ambos Griffindor se acercaron a una de las puertas que Harry no pudo ver. Cuando Godric la abrio, Harry se quedo anonadado. Era una especie de laboratorio, con calderos donde salia humo, vitrinas llenas de botellas con sustancias un tanto asquerosas.  
  
-No solo los Slytherin son buenos en pociones – sonrio - Mira, tomate un vaso pequeño de esta pocion antes de acostarte – dijo Godric dándole una botella con un liquido amarillento  
  
-Para que es? – pregunto con desconfianza la botella – No pensaras envenenarme, verdad?  
  
-Mejor no te contesto a eso – sonrio – Ya que no podras venir aquí todos los dias, sera tu subconsciente el que lo haga.  
  
-Entonces yo estare durmiendo pero mi subconsciente estara aquí?  
  
-Mas o menos. Recuerda siempre que cuando te tomes la pocion y te acuestes, tienes que pensar en el cuadro que viste – advirtió – Otra cosa, cuando te levantes, estaras cansado, asi que tomate otro vaso de esta pocion, hara que recuperes energias. Te sentiras como nuevo – sonrio  
  
-Gracias – sonrio – Pero que es exactamente lo que me vas a enseñar?  
  
-Bueno, eso es una sorpresa – sonrio – Sera mejor que te vayas, todos deben estar preocupados por ti.  
  
Harry se despidio de Godric y salio hacia la Sala Comun, donde supuso que estarian todos sus amigos, y con algo de suerte, su hermana.  
  
Harry llego a tiempo de la cena, y después de esta, todos se fueron a la Sala Comun. Harry no estuvo mucho rato, pues tenia las clases especiales. Se espero a que llegara Laura, pero como no lo hizo, supuso que ya estaria alli y se fue. Aunque desde esa mañana, nadie la habia visto.  
  
Pero Laura no estaba en las clases especiales. Le tocaba Lucha.  
  
-Donde esta la señoria Potter? – pregunto el maestro  
  
-No lo se, no se sentia muy bien – mintió  
  
-Tiene algo que ver con el incidente de esta mañana en el comedor? – pregunto serio y al ver que el chico no decia nada, dijo – Hablare de esto con el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
La clase fue extremadamente dura. El profesor le vendo los ojos y el tenia que utilizar sus otros sentidos, sobretodo el oido, para esquivar los sacos que se lanzaban desde arriba.  
  
-Esta bien por hoy señor Potter – dijo el director dando por terminada la clase – Puede retirarse.  
  
Cuando llego a la Sala Comun, pregunto por Laura, pero ella aun no habia llegado. Subio a su cuarto y se dio una buena ducha. Cuando bajo, no quedaba casi nadie, solo estaban Ron, Hermione, los gemelos, Alicia y Angelina, Oliver, Dean y Ginny.  
  
Al momento, se abrio la puerta de la Sala. Laura tenia una pinta horrible. Estaba despeinada, con los ojos hinchados y rojos. No saludo siquiera, y se fue hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Donde estabas? – pregunto preocupado y a la vez molesto Harry  
  
-Pensando – dijo cortante  
  
-Seguro que pensando en nosotros no – dijo Harry muy molesto – No tienes ni idea de lo preocupados que nos has tenido todo el dia. Podias almenos haber avisado donde estabas.  
  
-No tengo porque darte explicaciones – dijo alzando la voz y subiendo las escaleras.  
  
-Mirame cuando te hablo, Laura – dijo Harry cogiendola fuerte del brazo – Quiero que ahora mismo me cuentes que fue lo que paso entre tu y Dawson para que se odien asi, y no te vas a levantar del sillon hasta que lo hayas hecho.  
  
-Mira Harry, no quiero hablar de eso, es algo del pasado y quiero que permanezca alli – Harry iba a decir algo, pero Laura se le adelanto – No quiero que cambies el concepto que tienes de mi.  
  
-Porque habria de cambiar el concepto que tengo de ti? – pregunto – Eres mi hermana.  
  
-Laura, creo que ya es hora de que lo cuentes – dijo Fleur – Ademas, se merece saberlo.  
  
-Esta bien – suspiro – Sentaos, es una larga historia.  
  
Todos los que estaban en la sala, se entaron. Laura estaba en el sillon de delante del fuego, a su derecha estaba Fleur, y a su izquiera Harry. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la alfombra delante de ella, y los demas, acercaron el resto de los sillones para escuchar mejor. Laura tomo aire, y empezo a relatar.  
  
-Como sabréis, y si no lo sabeis, os lo cuento, hasta hace unos meses, he vivido en un orfanato. Mi infancia no fue muy agradable que digamos. De pequeña, hasta los 11, fui a una escuela muggle, cerca del orfanato donde vivia.  
  
Todos estaban atentos a las palabras de la chica, al parecer, le costaba un poco contarlo. Harry la cogio de la mano dándole apoyo, pues sabia que seria un situación difícil para ella.  
  
-Me acuerdo que era pequeñita y regordeta – sonrio con melancolia – Los niños del colegio se burlaban de mi, y se pasaban el tiempo metiendose conmigo y molestándome.  
  
-Se burlaban de ti porque eras pequeñita y regordeta? – pregunto Ron  
  
-Esa una de las cosas, y en realidad, no era lo que mas me molestaba. Se burlaban de mi porque no tenia padres, me decian que nadie me queria, y que por eso me habian llevado a ese horrible lugar. Esas palabras me dolieron mucho. No queria ir a la escuela, tenia miedo hasta de salir a la calle por si algun niño me decia esas cosas.  
  
-Debio ser muy duro – dijo Hermione  
  
-Lo fue, pero todo cambio cuando recibi la carta para ir a Beauxbatons. Alli nadie me conocia, nadie sabia si tenia padres o no, y me jure a mi misma, que nadie mas volveria a burlarse de mi.  
  
-Y fue ahí cuando conoci a la pequeñaja Laura – rio Fleur  
  
-Si, pero no solo te conoci a ti, sino que conoci a Anna Dawson. Ella era un año mayor que yo, por lo que estaba cursando segundo año. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que nos hiciéramos grandes amigas, ni tampoco el hecho de que fueramos de casas rivales.  
  
-Como Slytherin y Griffindor? – pregunto Dean  
  
-Mas o menos, aunque la rivalidad no es tanta – explico Fleur  
  
-Anna fue para mi como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, la que me defendia cuando alguien se metia conmigo. Pero no resulto ser la buena persona que yo creia que era.  
  
-No, asi como Laura era una niña risueña, alegre, Anna era todo lo contrario, era fria, calculadora con los demas, en cambio, con Laura se comportaba diferente, como si en realidad la quisiera como una hermana – dijo Fleur  
  
-Un dia, unos alumnos de cursos superiores, me hicieron una broma muy pesada y me humillaron como nunca antes lo habian hecho. La historia se volvia a repetir – a medida que continuaba con el relato, le costaba mucho mas contarlo – Eso hizo que poco a poco me fuera comportando como Anna, friamente, pues yo veia que nadie se metia con ella, que imponia mucho respeto y temor en los demas. No me reconocia ni a mi misma insultando a los demas con las palabras mas hirientes que podia encontrar.  
  
"No me gustaba en absoluto mi comportamiento, pero almenos tenia lo que siempre habia deseado: respeto. Nadie se metia conmigo, ni se burlaba. Aprendieron a no meterse conmigo. Reconozco que hasta torture a algunos de ellos. Me sentia bien haciendo toda esa maldad"  
  
-Y que fue eso de que eras una traidora? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Eso es algo de lo que no me siento para nada orgullosa, y de lo que preferiria no hablar – los miro a todos – Pero ya que estamos de confesiones, lo contare todo – sonrio – Anna, con algunos de sus compañeros de casa, crearon un grupo al cual yo me uni.  
  
-Y cual era el propósito de ese grupo – pregunto Hermione  
  
-Principiantes de Mortifagos – dijo Laura – Claro esta que eso lo supe mas tarde.  
  
-Cuantos años tenias? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Estaba en cuarto curso – dijo Laura – En el grupo, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de lo que hacian en realidad: torturaban a los alumnos por diversión, yo almenos lo hacia por venganza aunque no es excusa, claro.  
  
-Y no les cogian? – pregunto Ron – Porque eso se sabe.  
  
-La verdad esque lo tenian todo bien planeado – dijo Laura – Por las noches, salian vestidos con tunias negras y con mascaras, los padres de la mayoria de esos chicos, son Mortifagos. No me gustaba para nada aquello, pero continuaba siendo amiga de Anna, aunque cada vez estabamos mas distanciadas.  
  
-Es verdad que le salvaste el pellejo mas de una vez? – pregunto Fred – Porque parece que sabe defenderse muy bien sola.  
  
-Y lo sabe – sonrio Fleur – Pero los profesores le tenian mania, y ahí es donde entraba Laura. Ella era la tipica niña dulce y simpatica, que nunca se metia en lios, los profesores la adoraban, y eso lo aprovechaba Laura para sacar a Anna de mas de un castigo, incluso de la expulsión, y a Anna le convenia tenerla a su lado.  
  
-Asi es, Fleur y las demas me decian que me separara de ella, que me estaba utilizando para conseguir lo que queria, pero yo no podia creerlo. Anna era como una hermana para mi, como iba a hacerme daño?  
  
"Un dia, Anna se metio en un lio muy gordo y yo no pude hacer nada para sacarla de ahí, asi que ella lo tomo como una traicion y dejo de hablarme."  
  
-Te dejo de hablar por eso? – pregunto George incredulo  
  
– Me dijo que ella me habia defendido un monton de veces y que yo se lo agradecia asi. A partir de ese dia, las cosas ya no fueron como antes: cada una siguió su camino. Anna empezo a meterse conmigo, pero como bien me enseño ella, me defendi bien.  
  
-A partir de ese momento, la populariada de Laura fue creciendo y la de Anna cayo en picado, aunque nunca fue muy querida por los demas – dijo Fleur  
  
-Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta del tipo de persona que era y me arrepenti de algun dia haber sido como ella – dijo Laura con pesar – Comprendereis ahora que no me siento orgullosa de aquellos tiempos. Lo que no entiendo, es como después de eso, fui tan popular.  
  
-Porque todos te adoraban Laura – sonrio Fleur abrazandola – Tu nunca les caiste mal, es solo que creian que Anna no era buena compañía.  
  
-Bueno, tu misma lo has dicho antes, son cosas del pasado – sonrio Harry – Eso no te cambia como eres tu. Todo el mundo comete errores y tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad.  
  
-Porque casi te expulsan? – pregunti Ginny  
  
-Estaba claro que Anna no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados – dijo sonriendo – Me hizo la vida imposible, me humillo y yo empeze a odiarla asi como ella me odia a mi. Su odio hacia mi era tan fuerte, que creo que las cosas se le escaparon de las manos.  
  
Flashback  
  
-Donde vas a estas horas, Laura? – pregunto Fleur  
  
-He recibido una nota, me han citado en un lugar – explico una niña de 14 años entregándole la nota  
  
-No vayas, puede ser peligroso – le advirtió  
  
-Tranquila, no pasara nada – sonrio y salio  
  
Camino por el castillo hasta llegar al lugar exacto de su cita. Fleur, temiendo lo peor, la siguió, pero esta no se dio cuenta. Laura entro al aula y lo que vio la dejo helada. En el suelo habia una alumna herida, tenia varios golpes.  
  
-Profesor por aquí! he oido gritos!  
  
Alguien desde fuera gritaba. Las voces y los pasos se acercaban hacie el lugar donde se encontraba Laura. Intento esconderse, pero fue demasiado tarde.  
  
-Señorita Evans que hace aquí? – pregunto una profesora – Dios mio! Que ha pasado?  
  
-No lo se, cuando entre la vi asi – explico Laura  
  
-Y que hace aquí? – pregunto enfadada – Se supone que deberia estar en su cuarto.  
  
-Yo... recibi una nota... citándome aquí.  
  
-Una nota? Enseñemela – ordeno  
  
-este... no la tengo, la tire – dijo con los ojos llorosos  
  
-Esta admitiendo con eso que fue usted quien le hizo esto a la señorita Claire?  
  
-No, yo no fui – lloro – Lo juro  
  
-Ha sido ella! – grito Anna apuntándola con el dedo – Yo la vi entrar y luego escuche gritos!  
  
-Que? Pero que dices? Yo no fui – lloro  
  
-Señorita Evans, las pruebas indican lo contrario – dijo la profesora severamente – Esto es asunto de la directora.  
  
-Que ha pasado? – la chica herida estaba despertando y cuando vio a Laura, empezo a gritar – Tu! No te acerques a mi!  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
-Que paso después? – pregunto Ron  
  
-Me llevaron al despacho de Madame Máxime, que creo que la conoceis – sonrio – Alli, muy a pesar de la directora, acordaron mi expulsión, pero gracias a mi salvadora – miro a Fleur – No lo hicieron.  
  
-Les explique que en realidad, Laura si que habia recibido una nota citándola en un lugar, y que cuando llego, se la encontro en el suelo herida – explido – Les enseñe la nota que previamente habia recogido de la papelera. Los demas profesores no estaban muy conformes con eso, pero Madame dijo que Laura no seria expulsada.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que conocereis la pocion multijugos – sonrio – El plan le salio casi perfecto, porque al final, no me expulsaron. Pero habia algo con lo que Anna no contaba, un prefecto la vio tomarse la pocion multijugos y luego se convirtió en mi.  
  
-No la pudimos culpar a ella porque el alumno solo la vio por detrás – dijo Fleur  
  
-Vaya, no me esperaba esta historia – dijo Harry  
  
-Ya ves hermanito, no soy la "santita" que parezco – dijo con una sonrisa triste – Esta es la historia, podreis creerla o no, eso es cosa vuestra.  
  
-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse y a rectificar – dijo Hermione  
  
-Lo que si que me gustaria, seria que no le dijerais nada de esto a nadie – pidio Laura – Solo me faltaria que supieran que casi me convierto en una mortifaga.  
  
-Pero no lo eras – dijo Harry  
  
-Si no me hubiera dado cuenta entes, posiblemente, ahora lo seria – dijo Laura – Bueno, yo lo siento pero voy a acostarme. Buenas noches.  
  
Cuando Harry llego a su cuarto, se tomo la pocion que le habia dado Godric, y se quedo dormido pensando en el cuadro. Aparecia en el paisaje del cuadro. En ese hermoso prado, con una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina, y con un enorme castillo detrás de el. Ese era el espacio elegido por Godric para las clases de Harry.  
  
Esa, como muchas otras noches, aparecio en ese hermoso lugar.  
  
-No puedo hacerlo Godric – dijo abatido Harry  
  
-Vuelvelo a intentar, no estas lo suficientemente concentrado  
  
Godric le estaba enseñando la magia sin varita. Empezo por lo hechizos sencillos, y que mejor que empezar con un simple "wingardium leviosa".  
  
-Mira Harry, concentrate en la pluma – explico Godric – Piensa en que quieres que se levante, tienes que estar muy concentrado y no pensar en chicas.  
  
-Y a ti quien te ha dicho que estoy pensando en chicas? – dijo colorado Harry  
  
-Porque yo tambien me desconcentraba pensando en chicas – sonrio – Hazme caso, si te concentras bien, saldra.  
  
El joven miro fijamente a la pluma. "vamos maldita pluma, levantate de una maldita vez", pensaba enfadado y cansado ya. "Si levitas un poco, te evitare morir chamuscada".  
  
-Si sigues pensando asi nunca lo lograras – dijo Godric serio  
  
-Que? – pregunto Harry apartando la mirada de la pluma  
  
-No me parece buena idea que chamusques la pluma, mira que no tenemos otra para practicar – sonrio – No me hace ninguna gracia arrancarle otra pluma al pajaro, se pone de muy mal humor.  
  
-Como lo sabes? – pregunto  
  
-Lo del mal humor? – pregunto  
  
-No, lo de chamuscar la pluma – dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, ese truco te lo enseñare mas adelante – sonrio Godric – Pero para hacerlo, primero tendras que controlar bien la magia sin varita, y si continuas asi, tendremos mucho trabajo.  
  
Harry volvio otra vez su atención a la pluma. Se concentro y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que levitara, y para su sorpresa, la pluma empezo a moverse y poco a poco empezo a levitar.  
  
-Lo consegui! Lo consegui! – dijo contento haciendo piruetas  
  
-Felicidades! – sonrio satisfecho – Aunque mira que te ha costado.  
  
-Estoy hecho polvo – dijo Harry tumbándose en la freca hierba  
  
-Es normal, aun no la controlas bien y al principio siempre te cansas mucho – dijo Harry – Pero ya veras como dentro de poco, la haras sin ningun esfuerzo. 


	15. Quidditch

Hola a todos!!! Espero que les este gustando como se esta desarrollando el  
Fic. Si tienen alguna idea, o alguna sugerencia, estare encantada, que  
buena falta me hacen, jaja.  
  
Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 15. espero que les guste!! No se olviden  
de dejarme akgun review, please.  
  
Capitulo 15  
Quidditch  
  
Los dias pasaron y cada vez que Laura y Anna se veian, montaban unos escandalos impresionantes. Ambas terminaron castigadas severamente. Según Dumbledore, si esos incidentes se volvían a repetir, tomarian muy seria la decisión de la expulsión.  
  
Ese habia sido un dia durísimo. Las dos primeras clases, les tocaba Pociones, luego Historia de la Magia y Herbologia antes de comer. Y por la tarde, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas.  
  
Llego hecha polvo a la Sala Comun, y encima ese dia tenian entrenamiento. Solo esperaba que Harry no le metiera mucha caña. Arrastrando los pies entro en su cuarto dispuesta a cambiarse y a ponerse el uniforme de Quidditch,  
  
-Que demo... – dijo al ver un paquete encima de su cama. Vio una nota, la abrió y empezó a leerla  
  
Felicidades cazadora!  
  
Creemos que te hará falta para aplastar, arrollar y derrotar a las  
serpientes.  
  
Te queremos  
  
Sirius, Remus, Carol y Bella  
  
P.D. Harry nos dio la idea junto con el resto de equipo y Oliver Wood  
  
La chica emocionada abrió el paquete y se encontró con una escoba, la Saeta de Fuego, la misma que la de Harry  
  
-Los voy a matar – sonrió – No tenían porque hacerlo  
  
Cogió la escoba feliz y bajo al campo. Allí ya estaban todos reunidos en el centro del campo. Se acerco corriendo a ellos y les endolso un beso y un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.  
  
-Wow – dijo Fred tocándose la mejilla donde la chica lo había besado – Esto a que viene?  
  
-Gracias a todos por esto – enseño la escoba sonriendo – pero no teníais porque hacerlo.  
  
-Vamos Laura, nuestra hermosa cazadora no puede volar con una Barredora – sonrió George  
  
-De ahora en adelante, le regalare mas cosas, a ver si consigo mas besos – le susurro Fred a su gemelo . . . . .  
  
-Estoy agotado – dijo Harry echándose sobre la cama  
  
-No pensaba que los entrenamientos fueran tan duros – dijo Ron quitándose el uniforme  
  
-Es por nuestro bien chicos – dijo Harry  
  
-Las jugadas son muy buenas – sonrió Dean – Si las dominamos bien, no habrá quien nos pare  
  
-Pero no podemos fiarnos de Slytherin, y más con Crabbe y Goyle de golpeadores y la Dawson esa de buscadora – dijo Harry  
  
. . . . . .  
  
-Hay noticias del Ministerio, Lucius? – pregunto Voldemort  
  
-No hay novedades, Mi Lord. El Ministro sigue ocultando su regreso, tal y como usted pidió – respondió el Mortifago  
  
-Y como esta actuando? – volvió a preguntar  
  
-Normal, como siempre – respondió – Nadie puede sospechar nada  
  
-Muy bien Lucius, muy bien – sonrió – Que noticias me traes de Azkaban, Nott?  
  
-Excelentes mi Lord – sonrió – Los dementores de van a unir a nosotros, cuando usted lo mande, saldrán de allí.  
  
-Perfecto Nott, quiero que vayan con Avery y saquéis a los mortifagos que hay allí encerrados. De los demás, que se encarguen los dementores, les encantara – rió  
  
. . . . . .  
  
-Buenos dias! – sonrio Laura despertando a sus compañeras – Vamos, arriba dormilonas!!  
  
Se metió en el baño y se lleno la bañera de agua caliente. Se metió en ella y se relajo. Al rato, salió vestida, completamente arreglada y perfectamente perfumada. Se amarro el pelo en una coleta alta, y salió contenta y sonriendo.  
  
-Con quien has soñado esta noche Laura? – pregunto picaramente Angelina. - Tienes una sonrisa de idiota en la cara desde que te has levantado.  
  
-Seguro que soñó con Oliver Wood – rió Fleur  
  
Laura se puso roja y le lanzo una almohada en toda la cara a Fleur. La francesa, se lo devolvió, pero Laura se agacho y le pego a Alicia, y así empezó, una guerra de almohadas. Las chicas reían y gritaban.  
  
-Que pasa aquí? – pregunto alguien desde la puerta – Una guerra de almohadas y no nos habéis avisado?  
  
-Fred no! – gritaron las chicas cuando el pelirrojo se echo encima de ellas y empezó a pegarles con el cojín  
  
-Yo también voy! – rió George  
  
Los gemelos pegaban fuerte, se notaba que eran los Bateadores del equipo. Seguro que después de eso, mas de una/o estaría dolorido y lleno de moratones.  
  
-Que demonios esta pasando aquí?  
  
-Vamos Oliver, ven aquí – lo invito George mientras le pegaba con la almohada a Alicia – Estamos rodeados de bellezas, aprovecha  
  
Laura le lanzo una almohada al pelirrojo, pero este, adivinando las intenciones de la Griffindor, se agacho y la almohada fue a parar a la cara de...  
  
-Oliver, lo siento – se disculpo la chica  
  
Wood se quedo estático en la puerta, pasando sus ojos de la almohada a la chica "mierda, ya se ha enfadado, George, me las pagaras" se maldecía por dentro la chica "Esque no sabes hacer nada bien, Laura"?. Oliver estaba serio, con los brazos en los costados como una jarra. De pronto, empezó a reírse a carcajadas, dejando a los demás descolocados quienes empezaron a reírse.  
  
-que no vais a crecer nunca? – pregunto entre risas  
  
Ahora era Laura la que se quedo quieta, seria y con la misma posición que había adoptado el antes.  
  
-Mira Oliver, somos unas personas adultas, responsables y sobretodo serias – dijo cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la ofendida.  
  
Los demás la miraron serios, para después empezar a reírse a carcajada limpia, menos Wood y Potter. Los dos miraban a los demás como si estuvieran locos "pues si que me han hecho quedar bien" pensó la chica.  
  
Cuando se calmaron, Laura bajo al comedor con Oliver mientras los demás terminaban de arreglarse. Bajaban riéndose cuando un globo de agua helada le cayo encima a la chica.  
  
-Peeves! – grito enfadada – Espera a que te coja asquerosa sabandija, que te juro que me las vas a pagar! Y tú de que te ríes?  
  
-Lo siento – dijo el chico poniéndose serio. Le había parecido gracioso ver a la chica amenazar a Peeves – Estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas – sonrió – Intentare no hacerte enfadar, no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ti. "pero Oliver, estas loco o que te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? – pensaba el chico – Definitivamente, estas mal de la cabeza.  
  
Ambos llegaron cogidos de la mano al comedor. No se dieron cuenta de esta situación hasta que no escucharon unos murmullos y unas risitas por parte de algunos compañeros, enseguida, se soltaron de las manos y aun sonrojados, se sentaron lo mas apartados que pudieron.  
  
-Severus, hay alguna novedad?  
  
-Si Albus, y no son buenas noticias – respondio el exmortifago  
  
-Sueltalo Snape – gruño Moody  
  
-Voldemort ha logrado aliarse con los Dementores – algunos se movieron incomodos en sus sillas – Y va a hacer un pacto con los vampiros.  
  
-Vampiros? – pregunto Arthur Weasley asustado – Que clase de pacto?  
  
-Como sabeis, los vampiros estan escondidos, no se dejan ver, y lo que mas anhelan, es volver a salir a morder como antes – explico Severus Snape orgulloso de tener la atención de todos los adultos – Eso es lo que les ha prometido Voldemort, salir a morder cuando les plazca, a cambio de ayudarle en la "guerra".  
  
-No esperábamos esto – confeso Dumbledore – Espero que hayan mejores noticias de los Gigantes. Hagrid?  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, Olimpe y yo hemos estado hablando con ellos, y aunque nos ha costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas, hemos conseguido que se unan a nosotros – dijo contento en semi-gigante  
  
-Por fin una buena noticia – sonrio el director de Hogwarts  
  
-Eso no es todo, Albus – lo corto Madame Máxime – Han aceptado estar de nuestro bando siempre y cuando no les deis la espalda como antaño hicisteis.  
  
-A que te refieres? – pregunto Remus Lupin, quien tambien se encontraba en la sala junto con Carol Rose, Arabella Figg y el precioso Padfoot.  
  
-Se refiere a que hace años, los cazamos hasta extinguirlos, aunque algunos lograron escapar a las montañas, donde han permanecido ocultos tantos años – aclaro Dumbledore  
  
-Exacto – dijo Máxime – Lo que no quieren, esque cuando se acabe la guerra, esperemos que para bien, no les hagais lo mismo.  
  
-Decidles que esten tranquilos, nada de eso va a pasar – dijo Dumbledore – Bueno, Arthur, alguna novedad desde el ministerio?  
  
-Nada fuera de lo normal – respondio el padre de la numerosa familia Weasley – Aunque últimamente Fudge esta actuando un poco raro.  
  
-Mas raro de lo normal? – sonrio Albus  
  
-Si, mas de lo normal – sonrio – No se, se pasa el tiempo con Lucius Malfoy, tienen constantes "reuniones de trabajo", que no tienen nada que ver con el Ministerio.  
  
-No si al final aun tendra razon Laura en que Fudge es un Mortifago – sonrio el director  
  
-Pues que yo sepa, ahora mismo Fudge no es un Mortifago – dijo Snape – Aunque hay algunos nuevos, pero no se su identidad.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya esta todo por hoy – dijo Dumbledore – Quiero que cada uno continue con su misión, dentro de 1 mes nos volveremos a reunir.  
  
. . . . .  
  
-Bienvenidos al primer partido de la Temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts – grito Jordan y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorear – Lamento decir que este es mi ultimo año – la profesora sonrió aliviada – Profesora Mcgonagall, este año será especial – le guiño un ojo – Hoy se enfrontaran Griffindor versus Slytherin!  
  
En los vestuarios...*  
  
-Bueno chicos, llego la hora – dijo Harry mirando a sus compañeros de equipo – Sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, no?  
  
-GANAR! – gritaron los gemelos alzando los puños  
  
-A parte de eso chicos – sonrió – No quiero que caigáis en su juego sucio, jugad como lo hemos hecho en los entrenamientos. Si el partido avanza bien, haremos algunos cambios para que los suplentes cojan ritmo.  
  
Mientras tanto en el campo...  
  
-Vamos a recibir al equipo de Slytherin, con algunos cambios respecto al equipo del año pasado – anuncio Jordan por el megáfono – Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Bletchley, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y la nueva buscadora y capitana, Anna Dawson – las gradas verdes aplaudieron mientras que los demás abuchearon – Y ahora vamos con el equipo de los leones – todos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir – Por lo que veo hay algunos cambios. Cómo nuevo guardián, Rooooooooon Weasley! – el pelirrojo salió volando con la Nimbus 2002 que le habían regalado los gemelos – Los ya súper conocidos Freeeeeeeeed y Geoooooooooooorge Weasley! – ambos salieron juntos montados con la misma escoba que Ron – Como cazadoras, las chicas más bellas de todo Hogwarts, Angelinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jonson! Aliciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Spinnet y la gran novedad, la preciosidad, Lauraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Potter!  
  
Las gradas de los leones empezaron a aplaudir frenéticamente, sobretodo los chicos, hubo algún que otro Slytherin que también aplaudió. Laura salió volando con su Saeta por todo el campo, paso por las gradas de Griffindor y pudo ver a Hermione, Fleur, Oliver, Cho, Draco y Viktor también estaban.  
  
Al ver a Oliver, el corazón de Laura empezó a latir con mas fuerza. Estaba súper nerviosa, nunca se había puesto así en un partido, y eso que había jugado muchos.  
  
-Y por ultimo, el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, ademas de capitan, Haryyyyyyyyyyyy Potter! – Harry salió volando con la Saeta. Dio una vuelta rápida al campo y se junto con el resto del equipo abajo, donde ya estaba el arbitro, Madame Hooch.  
  
-Capitanes, dense la mano – Harry y Anna se dieron la mano  
  
– Que gane el mejor – dijo Harry  
  
-te aseguro que seremos nosotros – sonrió superioramente Anna  
  
-ya lo veremos – dijo Harry soltando la mano  
  
-Madame Hooch con el silbato... Y EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO! – grito Jordan – Pelota para Slytherin, se la lleva Pucey, no, la recupera Alicia para los leones, venga Alicia – la cazadora de Griffindor avanzaba hacia los aros de Slytherin, mientras los dos bateadores de las serpientes se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ella – Pero que hace? – Alicia dejo caer la pelota – No, la recupera Angelina.  
  
Era una jugada ensayada. En el momento en el que una cazadora tuviera la pelota y se viera amenazada por los golpeadores del equipo contrario, dejaría caer la pelota hacia abajo donde la recogería otra cazadora, despistando a los demás y marcando.  
  
-Falta! Eso es Falta! – grito Jordan al ver que Goyle había lanzado una Bludger haciendo que Angelina perdiera el control y la pelota – Malditos cabrones!  
  
-Jordan te lo advierto – dijo Mcgonagall  
  
-Pero profesora, era falta – se quejo – Bueno, el arbitro ha pitado penal a favor de Griffindor, va Laura Potter a tirarla... GOoOoOoOoOL DE Griffindor!!!  
  
La chica levanto el brazo celebrando el tanto. Mientras tanto, el juego continuaba, la quaffle estaba en manos de las cazadoras de los leones, la posesión del esférico era claramente favorable a Griffindor, las serpientes no se enteraban.  
  
Las cazadoras jugaban con mucha soltura, se pasaban la pelota sin mirarse, como si supieran donde estaba cada una de ella, sabían que jugaba tocaba realizar en cada momento. En media hora, los leones iban ganando por 70 a 0.  
  
Las serpientes, al ver que no podían hacer nada contra el brillante juego de los leones, decidieron imponer su juego. Los golpeadores, Crabbe y Goyle, eran unos salvajes. Los cazadores utilizaban todas las tácticas sucias posibles para quitarles la quaffle a los leones. Anna Dawson iba muy pegada a Harry.  
  
-Así que vas a seguirme, eh? – sonrió para sí Harry – Pues acógete a las consecuencias  
  
-Parece que Harry Potter ha visto la snitch – grito Jordan  
  
Harry voló hacia abajo, mientras Anna lo seguía muy de cerca. Harry paso rozando a George y le guiño un ojo. Ya sabia que jugada tocaba hacer. La función de los gemelos era alejar la bludger de Harry.  
  
El buscador de Griffindor volo a toda velocidad hacia abajo, seguido por Anna. Acelero mas y mas, estaba muy cerca del suelo. Iban a chocar, pero cuando parecia que iban a chocar contra el suelo, Harry enderezo la escoba y volvio a volar hacia arriba, mientras que Anna no pudo evitar el golpe contra el suelo.  
  
-Me la pagaras Potter – grito furiosa a lo que Harry sonrió burlonamente.  
  
-Increible!! – grito eufórico Jordan – Harry Potter ha realizado el Amago de Wronsky!!  
  
Entonces, Harry vio la snicth. Estaba cerca de los aros de Griffindor, asi que no tuvo ninguna dificultad en atraparla.  
  
-GRIFFINDOR, GANA! – grito Jordan – HARRY POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH EN UNA BRILLANTE JUGADA. EL RESULTADO FINAL ES DE 310 A 20. CHUPAOS ESA SSSSERPIENTESSSSSSSS – siseo entre risas  
  
Todo el miembro del equipo de los leones bajo al campo y empezaron a abrazarse. Los demás alumnos se acercaron para felicitarles. Hermione abrazo muy fuerte a Ron poniéndose colorados los dos  
  
-Felicidades Harry – sonrió Cho acercándose  
  
-Gracias Cho – sonrió sonrojado. La asiática se acerco, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla  
  
Los jugadores, como pudieron, se fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Festejaron la victoria como si hubieran ganado la copa. Los gemelos metieron a las chicas bajo de la ducha. Al final, terminaron todos bajo las duchas, empapados. Después de estar todos cambiados, se fueron a la sala común con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Los gemelos desaparecieron un rato y luego volvieron con comida y bebida, gratitud de los elfos domésticos. Bastante tarde, tuvo que ir Mcgonagall a mandarles a dormir.  
  
La resaca de la vistoria de Griffindor sobre Slytherin, duro unos cuantos dias. Todo Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff alababan el juego de los leones y pedian que tuvieran un poco de piedad contra ellos. El mas aclamado, era Harry, que con su Amago de Wronsky causo furor entre todos los amantes de este deporte.  
  
Al dia siguiente del partido, Harry y Laura recibieron una carta muy especial.  
  
Mis niños:  
  
Que orgullosa estoy de vosotros! Me alegro muchísimo de que hayais ganado el partido, y mas jugando tan bien. Bueno, el abuelo tambien esta muy orgulloso.  
  
Espero que esto del Quidditch no os descentren de los estudios, mira que quiero que saqueis muy buenas notas, sobretodo tu Harry. Tienes que sacar muy buenas notas en los TIMOS para poder ser Auror, asi que ya sabes, a estudiar.  
  
Y tu Laura, no andes pensando en chicos ni en tonterías y ponte a estudiar, quiero tener como nieta a una extraordinaria Medimaga o Auror, asi que ya sabes...  
  
Por aquí todo va muy bien. Paddy os echa mucho de menos, pero espera que pronto os podais ver. Dice que os cuideis mucho y que no os metais en lios.  
  
Os queremos  
  
Los abuelos y Tio Paddy  
  
-Tio Paddy? – rio a carcajadas Harry  
  
-Quien es tio Paddy? Y quienes son los abuelos? – pregunto desconcertado Ron  
  
-Tio Paddy es Sirius, y los abuelos son sus padres – le susurro Harry al pelirrojo y a Hermione 


	16. Pesadillas

Capitulo 16  
Pesadillas  
  
"mierda mierda mierda, llegare tarde"  
  
Laura corría por los pasillos como si la persiguieran. Esa mañana se había dormido, y llegaba tarde a clase. Iba tan deprisa que choco con alguien y se le cayeron los libros al suelo.  
  
-Mierda! – maldijo y se agacho a recoger las cosas sin mirar con quien había chocado – Lo que me faltaba, las cosas no me pueden ir peor esta mañana  
  
-Estas bien Laura? – alguien se agacho y la ayudo a recoger las cosas  
  
-No, no lo estoy Oliver. Las cosas no me pueden ir peor hoy. Esta noche no he podido dormir y cuando por fin lo hago, me duermo y llego tarde a clase. Encima me choco contigo y se me caen los libros – dijo muy deprisa y muy alterada – Y encima no he desayunado  
  
-Quieres tranquilizarte? – sonrió – Que clase tienes?  
  
-Hace mas de 10 minutos que ha empezado Pociones, Snape me va a matar – se levanto y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero Wood la cogió del brazo.  
  
-Laura, aun faltan 45 minutos para que empiecen las clases – sonrió  
  
-Que? – grito incrédula y se miro el reloj – Lo que me faltaba, ahora va y se me rompe el reloj.  
  
-Ven, bajemos a desayunar y te calmas un poco.  
  
La cogió de la mano y se la llevo al comedor. En el trayecto no la soltó de la mano y la miraba de reojo. Como le gustaba esa chica. No solo era su belleza, que era preciosa, era su carácter, su forma de comportarse. Era alegre, simpática, dulce, pero a la vez con un carácter muy fuerte. Había conocido a muchas chicas, y todas eran muy distintas. Laura era muy especial, demasiado.  
  
-Mi Lord – saludo un Mortifago arrodillándose ante Voldemort  
  
-Bienvenido Severus – dijo Voldemort – Como va el colegio? El viejo loco de Dumbledore esta haciendo algunos planes?  
  
-Todo esta muy calmado, mi Lord – dijo Snape – Pero estoy averiguando más.  
  
-MENTIRA!! – grito furioso – Severus, sabes que les pasa a los traidores? Sabes que les pasa a los mortifagos que osan traicionarme?  
  
Severus estaba asustado, pero como tenia la capucha puesta, no se le podía ver la cara de terror que había puesto en esos momentos. Voldemort lo había descubierto, se había enterado de que él era el espía de Dumbledore.  
  
-No contestas, Severus? – pregunto burlonamente – A los que osan traicionarme, mueren, me has oido, M-U-E-R-E-N!  
  
-Mi Lord, no entiendo... – dijo Severus intentando parecer calmado y extrañado por las palabras de su señor.  
  
-Cállate maldito – grito – Eres un espía de loco viejo ese de Dumbledore, me has traicionado y pagaras por ello.  
  
-CRUCIO! – Snape se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Sentía como si miles de cuchillos se le clavaran en sus huesos, en su piel y sus músculos rasgándole.  
  
-Nunca me lo imagine de ti, Severus – dijo Voldemort – Hubieras podido ser muy grande conmigo, lo tenias todo para ser poderoso y mi mano derecha, pero lastima que hayas elegido el lado erróneo. Aveda Kedabra  
  
Un rayo verde salió de la varita de Voldemort y se dirigía a Snape quien se había quedado quieto, esperando el momento de su fin. Pero algo sucedió que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, el rayo verde choco contra una esfera blanca y exploto. Severus Snape no estaba.  
  
De pronto, Harry Potter acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla. Le dolía mucho la cicatriz. Había soñado que Voldemort mataba a Snape porque ese ultimo lo había traicionado. Bueno, eso de que lo mataba, podía no ser cierto, ya que después de esa explosión, el profesor de Pociones desapareció.  
  
Miro su reloj y vio que faltaban 45 minutos para que sonara el despertador. Se vistió, cogió sus cosas y bajo a la sala común. No había nadie aun, se sentó, y empezó a escribir.  
  
Tio Paddy:  
  
¿Cómo estas? Yo bien. Siento lo de tio Paddy, pero me causo mucha gracia la abuela. De seguro que te dijo que te veias adorable con ese nombre, jaja. Me pediste que te contara si me había dolido la cicatriz, así que ahí va.  
Hace un rato he tenido una pesadilla y me he despertado con un dolor  
terrible en la cicatriz.  
  
He soñado que Voldemort mataba a Snape porque descubrió que era espía de Dumbledore, bueno, en realidad, no se sabe si lo mato o no, porque el rayo verde choco contra algo blanco y luego, el cuerpo de Snape no estaba. No  
sé si ha ocurrido de verdad o no.  
  
Por aquí va todo igual. Las clases son muy duras y los profesores nos exigen mucho, encima con los entrenamientos y las clases extras, no tenemos  
tiempo para nada. Laura esta muy bien, bueno, agotada por las clases y  
todo, pero es normal, yo tambien lo estoy.  
  
Bueno, espero que estés bien. Saluda a Bella y a Carol si están contigo.  
  
Te quiere  
  
Harry  
  
Doblo la carta y se la guardo, mas tarde iría a la lechuceria a enviarla. Se quedo sentado hasta que bajaron Ron y Hermione y se encaminaron hacia la lechuceria antes de bajar a desayunar.  
  
-Y de verdad soñaste que mataban Snape? – pregunto Ron caminando  
  
-Si, según dijo Voldemort – el pelirrojo y la chica se estremecieron – Lo mato porque Snape lo traiciono. Lo más raro es esa luz blanca y la explosión.  
  
-Alomejor es algún hechizo que hizo Snape – dijo Hermione  
  
-No sé, parecía algo más poderoso – dijo Harry – Ademas, no vi hacer nada, es mas, se quedo plantado, esperando a que el rayo lo tocara.  
  
Llamo a Hedwig y le entrego la carta para Sirius y luego bajaron a desayunar. Allí ya estaban todos. Laura estaba hablando con los gemelos, al parecer, estos le estaban contando la nueva invención de los Sortilegios Weasley, y la chica parecía bastante interesada.  
  
-Harry, puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento? – le susurro Laura  
  
El chico asintió y ambos salieron del comedor. Fueron a una sala vacía, Laura la cerro con un hechizo y la silencio.  
  
-Que ocurre? – pregunto el chico  
  
-Este... yoooo... bueno, quería preguntarte si habías tenido alguna pesadilla últimamente.  
  
-Si, esta noche soñé que Voldemort mataba a...  
  
-Snape? – finalizo Laura con la vista perdida  
  
-Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-He tenido una premonición, igual que el día que atacaron en casa de Carol. Lo que no entiendo es la explosión.  
  
-Ni yo. Creo que será mejor decírselo a Dumbledore, no esque Snape sea santo de mi devoción, pero tampoco quiero que se muera – sonrió  
  
-No le digas nada a Dumbledore sobre mi premonicion – pido Laura  
  
En todo el día no pudieron hablar con el director porque las clases se lo impedían, y sino, estaba demasiado ocupado para atenderlos, según dijo Mcgonagall. Los dos chicos suspiraron de alivio cuando vieron a Snape entrar al comedor con el mismo malhumor de siempre.  
  
Esa misma noche, antes de cenar, los hermanos Potter se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Probaron todo tipo de contraseñas, pero ninguna era la correcta. La gárgola no se movía.  
  
-Que hacéis aquí, Potter's? – dijo alguien detrás de ellos haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran del susto  
  
-Venimos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore – respondio de buenas maneras Laura  
  
-El director esta muy ocupado como para encargarse de sus tonterías  
  
-Profesor Snape, no es ninguna tontería – dijo Harry – Le incumbe mas de lo que se imagina.  
  
-Asi que van a hablarle al director de mi, eh? – sonrio burlonamente pero amenazándoles con la mirada – Seguro que van a quejarse  
  
-Se equivoca profesor – dijo Laura seria – Ibamos a evitar SU muerte, pero como el director esta "demasiado ocupado" – recalco esas dos palabras - Para encargarse de nuestras tonterías... pues nosotros nos vamos, no queremos molestar.  
  
Los dos chicos se alejaron del profesor de Pociones, que se quedo quieto viendo a los chicos irse. Esos dos querian evitar su muerte? De que estaban hablando? Seguro que era alguna tontería, seguro, pero la curiosidad pudo con el.  
  
-Venid aquí – los llamo – Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore  
  
-Te dije que funcionaria – sonrio Laura – La curiosidad ha podido con el  
  
-Espero que no sea otra de vuestras estupideces y tonterías – dijo situándose enfrente de la gárgola – "Fresas silvestres"  
  
La gárgola se aparto y subieron por la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del director.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, Potter quiere hablar con usted – dijo Snape  
  
-Cual de los dos? - pregunto sonriendo el anciano  
  
-Los dos – gruño  
  
-Y bien, que deseais muchachos? No vengais a decirme que os quite las clases extras porque no lo hare – sonrio  
  
-Ni siquiera reducirlas? – pregunto esperanzada Laura a lo que recibio un codazo de Harry y una mirada reprobatoria – Perdon, no veniamos a hablar de eso.  
  
-Y de que, si se puede saber? – pregunto calmadamente  
  
-Del profesor Snape – dijo Harry – Voldemort lo ha descubierto.  
  
Snape se quedo blanco, sin color en la cara. No podia ser que el Señor Oscuro lo hubiera descubierto, el habia actuado como siempre, seguro que era una broma pesada de esos dos.  
  
-estas seguro de eso, Harry? – pregunto el director con el semblante serio  
  
-Si, tuve una pesadilla con ellos – dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Laura, cosa que noto Dumbledore  
  
-Pasa algo Laura? – pregunto Dumbledore – Acaso tu has tenido una premonicion?  
  
Laura no contesto, pero bajo la cabeza. No le gustaba nada eso de tener premoniciones, y menos aun que todos estuvieran pendientes de si tenia o no.  
  
-No tengas miedo por eso Laura, es un "don" que muchos querrian tener – sonrio el director – Si quieres, hablo con Trelawney para que te ayude a descifrarlas.  
  
-Ni se le ocurra profesor, no quiero que la profesora Trelawney me diga nada sobre premoniciones – se nego rotundamente y Harry sonrio  
  
-esta bien, si tu lo dices... – sonrio – Pero creo que necesitaras ayuda.  
  
-Lo siento profesor, pero prefiero leer libros sobre premoniciones, pero le juro que si tengo algun problema, acudire a la profesora – dijo la chica muy segura de lo primero y no tanto en lo segundo.  
  
-Muy bien muchachos, si no hay nada mas, podeis retiraros – dijo Dumbledore – Severus, tu quedate.  
  
-Usted cree que sea cierto? – pregunto con temor una vez los dos chicos salieron  
  
-No lo se Severus, según me han contado, Laura nunca falla en sus premoniciones, al igual que Harry en sus sueños.  
  
-Pero no tiene porque ser verdad.  
  
-Puede que no, pero sera mejor que te andes con cuidado, no se quien habra podido decirselo.  
  
-Quiza el mismo que le dijo al Lord Oscuro donde se encontraban Harry y Laura en verano – Snape por primera vez los llamaba por su nombre, y no por su apellido.  
  
-Puede ser. Ten mucho cuidado Severus.  
  
Una vez salieron del despacho del director, tanto Harry como Laura se dirigieron al comedor a cenar. Ron les conto que dentro de 2 semanas, habria otra salida a Hogsmeade. Esta vez, los Potter esperaban que los dejaran ir. A Laura le emociono la idea de ir, no solo porque tenia ganas de conocer el pueblo, sino porque habia quedado con Oliver, si esque aun se acordaba de lo prometido. 


	17. La respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas

Hola!!! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, espero que no me hayan echado mucho de menos, aunque no lo creo, jaja. Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he estado un poco liadilla. Lo importante esque aquí esta el capitulo 17.  
  
Besos a todos  
  
Laura "la viuda" Black  
  
-Capitulo 17-  
La respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas  
  
Después de hablar con Dumbledore, Harry y Laura estaban muy serios. Tenian un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, y se incremento mas cuando a mitad de la cena, Snape salio del comedor por la puerta trasera. Parecia apurado. Nadie se dio cuenta porque estaban demasiado concentrados en su cena.  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir – dijo Harry bostezando – Buenas noches  
  
-Creo que yo tambien me voy – dijo Laura y subio las escaleras.  
  
Cuando llego a su cuarto, se tumbo en la cama. Ese mal presentimiento estaba poniéndola enferma. Solo esperaba que no pasara nada. "espero que no tenga nada que ver con mi premonicion y con la pesadilla de Harry" – penso. Al momento, se quedo dormida.  
  
Estaba en un pasillo oscuro, aterrador. Escuchaba gritos, que provenian de la gran puerta que habia al final del pasillo. No queria entrar, tenia miedo por lo que podia encontrar, pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso, es mas, poco a poco, caminaba hacia la gran puerta.  
  
Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en pijama, tal y como dormia, sino que llevaba una tunica blanca, con una gran capucha blanca le tapaba el rostro. Su temblorosa mano se acerco al pomo de la puerta, y la abrio. Lo que vio, le puso los pelos de punta. Ninguno de los dos parecia darse cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-No contestas, Severus? – pregunto burlonamente – A los que osan traicionarme, mueren, me has oido, M-U-E-R-E-N!  
  
-Mi Lord, no entiendo... – dijo Severus intentando parecer calmado y extrañado por las palabras de su señor.  
  
-Callate maldito – grito – Eres un espia de loco viejo ese de Dumbledore, me has traicionado y pagaras por ello.  
  
-CRUCIO! – Snape se retorcia de dolor en el suelo. Sentia como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en sus huesos, en su piel y sus musculos rasgándole.  
  
-Nunca me lo imagine de ti, Severus – dijo Voldemort – Hubieras podido ser muy grande conmigo, lo tenias todo para ser poderoso y mi mano derecha, pero lastima que hayas elegido el lado erróneo. Aveda Kedabra  
  
Laura vio a camara lenta como el rayo verde salia de la varita de Voldemort y se dirigia hacia Snape. Se acerco corriendo y se puso delante del profesor. No sabia que hacer, pero levanto la mano derecha y una bola blanca se formo en ella. Al parecer, solo era la chica la que la veia, porque ni Voldemort ni Snape parecian darse cuenta. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara.  
  
El rayo de luz verde, choco contra la bola blanca de la mano de Laura. Hubo una explosion que cego a todos. La chica penso que habia fallado, que estaba muerta. Abrio los ojos y a traves de la luz, vio a una sombra negra maldiciendo, asi que cogio a un Severus malherido y desaparecio con el de alli antes de que Voldemort se diera cuenta.  
  
Aparecieron en Hogwarts y Laura llevo a un shockeado Snape a la enfermeria. No habia nadie en el castillo, ni los fantasmas.  
  
-Quien eres? – pregunto el profesor recuperando la consciencia  
  
La chica no le contesto, podria reconocerle la voz y todo estaria perdido, y sobretodo, como le explicaba que hacia ella alli?. Ademas, como era posible que le viera?, ella estaba en un sueño, era imposible. Le pudo una mano en la cabeza, y el profesor quedo completamente dormido. Lo acosto en una cama y desaparecio.  
  
De pronto, se desperto de golpe. Estaba sudando, miro a todos los lados respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba sumamente cansada, le dolian todos los musculos del cuerpo y la cabeza iba a estallarle, pero lo que mas le dolia, era la mano derecha. Tenia una quemadura bastante fea en ella. Asustada, se acerco al su baul y de la maleta de primeros auxilios, saco un ungüento para las quemaduras, después, se volvio a dormir.  
  
-Pero que mal cara tienes – dijo Angelina cuando Laura se desperto – Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si, es solo que he pasado una mala noche – dijo entrando en el baño.  
  
Nada mas entrar, se miro al espejo. Unos mechones rebeldes le caian por la cara. Se los aparto y vio que hacia una cara horrible. Tenia ojeras y estaba muy palida. Abrio el grifo del agua helada y se lavo la cara. Ya no habia ni rastro de la quemadura de la mano, el ungüento habia hecho efecto.  
  
Se dio un buen baño y salio vestida y con mejor cara aunque las ojeras aun las tenia. Necesitaba ir a la enfermeria a que Poppy le diera algo para el dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Buenos dias señorita Potter, en que puedo ayudarle? – la saludo sonriente Madame Pomfrey – Hace muy mala cara, se encuentra bien?  
  
-Si, estoy bien – sonrio forzadamente – Es solo que he pasado una mala noche y me duele mucho la cabeza. Me preguntaria si usted tiene algo para que se me quite este insoportable dolor.  
  
-Por supuesto, espere un momento.  
  
La enfermera salio y Laura escucho unas voces que provenian de una cama tapada con las cortinas.  
  
-Que fue lo que paso, Severus? – escucho la voz de Dumbledore  
  
-Los chicos tenian razon, me ha descubierto – dijo Snape abatido  
  
-Que chicos? – este era Remus Lupin  
  
-Harry y Laura – aclaro Dumbledore – Harry tuvo una pesadilla en la que Voldemort descubria a Snape y al parecer, Laura una premonicion.  
  
-Otra? – pregunto Remus – Se estan haciendo frecuentes.  
  
-Lo se, le he ofrecido ayuda, pero dice que prefiere leer un libro a que la ayude Trelawney – dijo Albus – Que mas paso, Severus?  
  
-Me torturo, y cuando me lanzo la maldición asesina, no se que paso, pero una bola de luz blanca se puso delante de mi, haciendo que el rayo de la maldición chocara con ella formando una explosion – explico  
  
-Y como saliste de alli? – pregunto Remus – Te apareciste?  
  
-No, estaba demasiado debil para eso – explico – Al momento de la explosion me desmaye, y cuando me desperte, estaba de camino aquí.  
  
-No entiendo – dijo Albus – Explicate mejor  
  
-No estaba solo, habia alguien mas. Una mujer joven vestida completamente de blanco – dijo Severus  
  
-Le viste el rostro? – pregunto Remus  
  
-No, llevaba la capucha puesta, no puede verle el rostro  
  
-Y como sabes que era una mujer? – pregunto Dumbledore curioso  
  
-Por su cuerpo, esas curvas y ese cuerpo no los tiene un hombre – sonrio – No se quien es, pero le debo la vida, le estare completamente agradecido.  
  
-Bueno Severus, ya hablaremos mas de esto, ahora sera mejor que descanses. No hace falta que vayas a clase.  
  
-No, estoy bien para dar clase – dijo Snape  
  
-Snape – murmuro alarmada Laura  
  
Empezo a respirar muy deprisa. Era verdad, no habia sido un sueño, todo era cierto, la bola blanca de su mano, la explosion, todo. Habia salvado al profesor Snape. Se calmo un poco para que la enfermera no sospechara nada.  
  
-Aquí tiene – le dio un vaso con pocion que la chica se tomo de un solo trago pese al mal gusto. Ahora si que se sentia mejor – Se encuentra mejor?  
  
-Si, gracias – sonrio  
  
-Laura? Que haces aquí?  
  
-Hola Remus – sonrio nerviosamente la chica  
  
-Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto su padrino un tanto preocupado  
  
-Si, es solo que me dolia un poco la cabeza y he venido a que Poppy me diera algo  
  
-Segura? Te ves muy palida – Remus le toco la frente para ver si tenia fiebre, pero Laura le aparto la mano  
  
-Padrino, estoy bien, enserio – sonrio – Bueno, me tengo que ir  
  
Le dio un beso a Remus y salio de la enfermeria lo mas deprisa que pudo. Remus se quedo un poco sorprendido por la reaccion de su ahijada, pero no hizo caso.  
  
A la hora de la comida, la profesora Mcgonagall se acerco a la mesa de Griffindor y se puso detrás de Harry.  
  
-Señor Potter, el director quiere hablar con usted  
  
-Para que, profesora?  
  
-No lo se. La contraseña es "bombones de limon". Vaya cuando termine las clases.  
  
Cuando las clases de la tarde terminaron, Harry se dirigio al despacho de Dumbledore extrañado. Para que queria verle? No era muy normal que le llamara a el solo, que el supiera, no habia hecho nada.  
  
-Harry pasa – sonrio – Toma asiento  
  
-Para que queria verme profesor?  
  
-Veras Harry, hay algo que debo contarte. Iba a contartelo este verano, pero con lo de Laura y lo de tu pasado, crei que era suficiente por el momento – suspiro – Si mal no recuerdo, te dije que habia otro motivo, no? Pues bien, es el momento de que lo sepas.  
  
"Te acuerdas que en tu tercer curso, después de haber salvado a Sirius te dije que la profesora Trelawney habia hecho dos predicciones acertadas? – el chico asintió un poco confuso, no sabia que podia tener que ver el con la loca de la profesora y sus absurdas predicciones – La que hizo ese dia delante de ti, fue una, la otra la predijo antes de nacer tu y que tiene que ver contigo.  
  
-Conmigo? Porque? – pregunto – Que decia?  
  
-Bueno, la profecía decia que en una epoca de dolor y desesperación, a finales del mes de julio, naceria un niño, descendiente de la casa del leon, que derrotaria al Señor Oscuro.  
  
-No sere yo, verdad? – dijo Harry  
  
-Exacto. Si mal no recuerdo, cuando un Dementor esta cerca de ti, escuchas a tu madre el dia que murio no? – el joven asintió – Que es lo que escuchas?  
  
-Mi madre le pide a Voldemort que no me mate a mi, que la mate a ella, pero el le dice que se aparte, que no tiene porque morir – respondio con un nudo en la garganta  
  
-Excato, y tiene razon – dijo Dumbledore – Voldemort solo queria matar a los dos ultimos descendientes de Griffindor, tu y tu padre. El primero en morir, defendiendo a su familia, fue tu padre, el siguiente, tenias que haber sido tu, pero el sacrificio que tu madre hizo por ti, te salvo. – el director miro al joven esperando su reaccion, pero no la encontro, pues Harry se encontraba muy pensativo  
  
-Es por eso que tambien queria matar a mi hermana? – pregunto Harry  
  
-No lo creo, creo que queria matar a tu hermana por un asunto totalmente diferente, aunque debo decir que no se cual es el motivo.  
  
-Pero ella tambien es descendiente de Griffindor, pudo ser ella la de la profecía.  
  
-No, porque la profecía hablaba de un niño varon. Si Voldemort te mataba a ti y a tu padre, los dos ultimos, ya no habria nadie que pudiera derrotarle.  
  
-Cual es el motivo por el que Voldemort quiere matar a Laura?  
  
-Eso es un asunto de ella, pero Harry, te pediria que no le preguntes nada, ni que tampoco comentes nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí. aunque yo tampoco lo se.  
  
-Esta bien, profesor.  
  
-Harry, espero que comprendas ahora todo lo que estamos haciendo por ti en tal de protejerte, el futuro de la comunidad magica depende de ti, pero por ahora, intenta alejarte de los peligros e intenta ser feliz.  
  
-Gracias profesor – el chico se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero tenia una duda – Disculpe profesor, puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
-Adelante – sonrio  
  
-Mis padres eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix?  
  
-Si, lo eran – sonrio – Se lo que me vas a preguntar, y no, por ahora no, cuando tu y tu hermana esteis preparados, alomejor podreis formar parte de ella.  
  
Harry salio del despacho un poco mareado. Bueno, ese verano le habian dicho que uno de los motivos por lo que Voldemort queria matarle era porque el era descendiente de Griffindor, pero lo que no sabia, era que el era el unico que podria derrotarlo, y si mataba tambien a su padre, ya no habris obstáculos para el.  
  
-Harry, estas bien? - le pregunto Laura en el comedor a la hora de la cena – Te noto raro.  
  
-Que? – forzo una sonrisa – No es nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
  
-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi  
  
-Lo se Laura – sonrio – Pero enserio, no me pasa nada.  
  
-Dejalo ya Laura, sera el extres de los examenes – dijo Fleur  
  
-Puede ser – sonrio – Hermanito, lo que necesitas es una buena novia para aliviar esa tensión  
  
-Una novia? – pregunto colorado  
  
-Claro! Hay una Ravenclaw por ahí... – sonrio picaramente  
  
Harry agacho la cabeza sonrojado y su hermana sonrio. Sabia quien era esa Ravenclaw: Cho Chang. Aun le seguia gustando, pese a que el año pasado ella le rechazo para ir al baile. Y ahora que era amiga de su hermana, y que habia podido conocerla un poco mejor, aun le gustaba mas.  
  
Era una chica dulce y simpatica, sensible. Pero el no tenia ninguna posibilidad con ella, ya que ella lo mas seguro esque aun pensaba en Cedric y el no tenia ningun derecho en ocupar su lugar en el corazon de Cho.  
  
-Porque no te atreves y se lo dices? – preguno Laura de camino a las clases extras  
  
-Que? – pregunto Harry – De que hablas?  
  
-Donde tienes la cabeza? – rio – Te estoy diciendo que se lo digas a Cho.  
  
-No, ni en broma – se nego  
  
-Pero porque?  
  
-Porque no, ademas, ella aun piensa en Cedric y yo no soy quien para...  
  
-Basta Harry, ya hemos hablado de eso y para tu información te digo algo: Cho no esta ni estaba enamorada de Cedric, es mas eran amigos.  
  
-Y porque fueron al baile juntos? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Porque eran amigos, es mas, Cho estaba esperando que se lo pidieras tu, pero como eres tan lento, para que ella no se quedara sola, Cedric fue con ella.  
  
-Quieres decir que ellos dos...  
  
-Ellos dos no fueron nada, solo unos buenos amigos. Cho se sintio muy mal cuando te dijo que no, pero no podia hacerle eso a Cedric.  
  
-Entiendo – dijo Harry  
  
-Y ahora, alegra esa cara hermanito, que nos toca Lucha – rio  
  
-Sabes que pienso? Que estas loca! – rio Harry  
  
La clase de lucha y Artes marciales era durísima. El profesor era un joven auror asiático, que a pesar de su juventud, era muy serio y estricto, pero muy buen luchador.  
  
Después de cada clase acababan con moratones por todo el cuerpo y agotados, pero después de estar todo el verano, y lo que llevaban de curso, habian llegado a ser realmente buenos. Evitaban todos los golpes con una gran rapidez y unos reflejos impresionanres. Hasta al profesor les costaba ganarles.  
  
Esa tarde, los Griffindors de quinto año tenian una hora de Pociones y otra de Adivinación. La primera fue una verdadera tortura, pero la segunda, aun lo fue mas.  
  
-Buenas tardes mis queridos alumnos – saludo Trelawney haciendo su habitual entrada – Hoy vamos a practicar un metodo de adivinación que de seguro os gustara! Abrid los libros por la pagina 170: la Ceromancia.  
  
Parvati y Lavender suspiraron contentas y miraban con absoluta admiración a la profesora. Trelawney ordeno que se pudieran por parejas. Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos.  
  
-Coged un cuenco de metal y llenadlo de agua fria – ordeno la profesora – Luego echais la cera caliente poco a poco e interpretad lo que veis.  
  
-Mierda! – grito Ron enfadado – Me he quemado con la cera!  
  
-Señor Weasley, le rogaria que no llenara el aula de malas vibraciones – advirtió la profesora y tanto Lavender como Parvati, lo miraron con desaprobación.  
  
-Las malas vibraciones las tiene ella – murmuro Ron – Cualquiera que va vestida asi, da malas vibraciones en cualquier lugar – rio – Bueno, empieza tu Harry, vamos a ver de que te mueres este año.  
  
-Ya se porque eres famoso Harry! – rio Dean – Has sido la persona que mas veces ha muerto según nuestra encantadora maestra de adivinación! – rio  
  
-Muchas gracias por el cumplido señor Thomas – dijo la profesora – Pero le rogaria que prestara atención a su ejercicio.  
  
La profesora paseaba por la clase mirando como sus alumnos realizaban el ejercicio. Felicito a Parvati y Lavender por su excelente trabajo. Cuando llego a Harry y Ron, la profesora lanzo un grito y se tapo la boca con las manos.  
  
-A ver de que te mueres ahora – murmuro riendo Ron  
  
-No es cosa de risa señor Weasley – dijo asustada la profesora – Oh Dios Mio!! Pobre chico, tan joven... tan lleno de vida.  
  
-Que es lo que ve, profesora? – pregunto aguantándose la risa Harry  
  
-Acaso no lo ves? – pregunto – Fijate bien. Que catastrofe!! Si ya lo sabia yo...  
  
Harry le sonrio a Ron y le quiño un ojo. Se pudo a mirar el cuenco con el agua y la cera. Parecia que estava pensado o incluso que estaba interpretando algo. De pronto, lanzo un grito de terror y miro a la profesora con ojos desorbitados.  
  
-Lo he visto profesora – grito Harry aterrorizado – Lo he visto! Ha sido horrible!  
  
-Lo ves? Te lo dije! Pobre mi niño! Eres tan joven... – dijo la profesora con los ojos llorosos y mirándolo con lastima – Dime querido, que has visto?  
  
-He visto cera agua fria! – grito haciendo teatro y pareciendo realmente aterrado – Ha sido horrible! Me muero! Me muero!  
  
Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville y el resto de la clase, excepto Lavender, Parvati y la profesora, rieron a carcajada limpia. La profesora de habia creido que Harry habia visto algo en la cera. A Harry le caian las lagrimas de tanta risa, hacia tiempo que no se reia asi.  
  
-No deberia hacer burla de esto señor Potter – dijo molesta la profesora  
  
-En realidad que vio, profesora? – pregunto Lavender  
  
-Querida, vi el...  
  
-Oh no! No me vanga otra vez con el Grim – dijo Ron cansado ya del dichoso perro  
  
-Pues si querido Weasley – dijo la profesora mirándola severamente  
  
-No se preocupe por el Grim profesora, tengo uno por mascota y aun no me he muerto – rio Harry – Pero cuando lo haga, le avisare para que venga a mi entierro.  
  
AL momento, la clase termino y todos salieron corriendo de alli, aun riéndose por lo ocurrido alli dentro. Por el camino, se encontraron con Laura y Cho, que salian de Transformaciones.  
  
-Hola Harry, Ron, chicos – saludo Laura – Porque os reis?  
  
-Tenias que haberlo visto – rio Ron – Ha sido increíble!  
  
Entre todos le contaron a las chicas lo ocurrido en clase de Adivinación, y ahora eran ellas las que reian con ganas.  
  
-Bueno chicos, nosotras nos vamos – dijo Laura despidiéndose de ellos.  
  
Hablaban las dos animadamente hacia la biblioteca, cuando de pronto, Laura se paro en seco con un gesto de dolor en la cara.  
  
-Que te pasa? – le pregunto Cho  
  
-Nada – dijo tocándose el brazo derecho, le escocia - Disculpame un momento, voy al baño.  
  
La joven Griffindor salio corriendo hacia el servicio. Se metio y cerro la puerta. Se subio la manga del jersey. Algo brillaba en su muñeca derecha, era una luz blanca. De pronto, sintio que un aura de poder la envolvia, una brisa fresca movia sus cabellos. Se sintio mas poderosa y mas segura de si misma. Cuando esta desaparecio, el escozor desaparecio.  
  
-La marca – susurro mirándose el brazo  
  
Parecia una palabra en un idioma muy extraño. Era de color plateado. Esa era la marca de la que hablaba Dumbledore, esa era la marca que le ocultaron. Pero que de especial tenia esa marca? Que conllevaria tenerla? Solo deseaba, que no fuera nada malo. Quizas en la Biblioteca habria algun libro sobre idiomas.  
  
-Y bien? – pregunto Cho apartando los libros y mirando a Laura  
  
-Y bien, que?  
  
-No tienes nada nuevo que contar? – pregunto picaramente  
  
-Ehhhh... no – respondio – Acaso deberia?  
  
-Bueno.. no se, después de entrar el otro dia al comedor de la mano de Oliver...  
  
-No estaras pensado que Oliver y yo... – dijo Laura colorada – Porque si es eso lo que estas pensando...  
  
Laura no sabia como salir de ese pequeño apuro. Estaba claro que Cho era su amiga, pero ella no queria que nadie se enterara de que le gustaba Oliver. Odiaba los comentarios de sus amigas cuando el chico que le gustaba pasaba por su lado. Cho empezo a reirse a carcajadas  
  
-Lo sabia – dijo riéndose  
  
-Que es lo que sabias? De que te ries?  
  
-Sabia que te gustaba Oliver – sonrio – Haceis buena pareja  
  
-Se me nota mucho?  
  
-Bueno, he de decir que lo disimulas bastante bien, pero aun asi, se te nota – dijo sinceramente  
  
-Se me nota lo suficiente como para que el se de cuenta? – pregunto temerosa  
  
-El? Vamos Laura, los chicos nunca se dan cuenta de eso.  
  
-No se lo digas a nadie porfavor – suplico – Cambiando de tema – sonrio picaramente mirando a Cho – Que hay entre tu y mi hermano?  
  
-Ente Harry y yo? Nada – dijo subiendole los colores – Solo somos amigos, nada mas.  
  
-Oh claro, amigos – dijo sarcástica – A mi no me engañas Cho, te crees que no noto como le miras?  
  
-Lo digo enserio, no hay nada entre nosotros – dijo bajando la vista  
  
-Pero te gusta, no? – la chica asintió – Porque no se lo dices?  
  
-Porque no – dijo tajante – Ademas, después de lo del año pasado, no querra saber nada mas de mi.  
  
-Te refieres a lo del baile? – asintió – Vamos Cho  
  
-Que no Laura, no le dire nada – dijo – Seguro que después de haberle rechazado para el baile no querra nada conmigo – dijo triste Cho  
  
-No se, si no te arriesgas, nunca lo sabras – sonrio  
  
Cuando terminaron los deberes, decidieron salir a pasear un poco por los terrenos. Hacia frio, pero no venia nada mal salir a tomar un poco de aire puro, todo el dia metidos dentro del castillo.  
  
A lo lejos, las dos chicas pudieron ver a unos cuantos chicos sentados. Laura como pudo, llamo la atención de algunos de ellos. Les hizo un gesto para que se fueran, y ellos comprendiendo la situación, aceptaron encantados.  
  
-Bueno Harry, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Ron levantándose  
  
-Ok, yo me quedare un rato mas – dijo el joven Potter  
  
-Vamos, ahora esta solo – dijo Laura empujando a Cho – Acercate.  
  
-Que no! – se resistia la asiática colorada  
  
-Oh vamos! No vas a pedirle matrimonio, solo vais a charlar – dijo Laura – Estoy harta de tener como hermano y como amiga a dos tomates.  
  
-Tomates? – pregunto extrañada  
  
-Si, os poneis rojos como tomates cada vez que os veis, asi que ve ahora mismo a hablar con el! – dijo Laura  
  
A regañadientes, la asiática se acerco hacia Harry, que miraba fijamente el lago. Se cruzo con los amigos de el, quien le sonrieron al pasar. Se giro y vio que Laura se juntaba con ellos y subian al castillo, no sin antes, desearle suerte.  
  
-Hola, puedo?  
  
-Claro – sonrio Harry al ver a Cho  
  
Harry estaba en la orilla del lago sentado. Le gustaba ir alli para pensar, le tranquilizaba. En esos momentos, Cho se habia acercado a el. La chica se sento a su lado, y ambos se quedaron callados un rato mirando el lago, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Lo que no sabia Harry, era que todo eso era un plan de su hermana y de sus amigos.  
  
-Vas a ir a Hogsmeade al sabado? – pregunto Cho rompiendo el silencio  
  
-Si puedo si – sonrio – Te gustaria acompañarme?  
  
"Harry, que demonios haces? No se para que se lo has pedido, me va a dar calabazas como el año pasado, y ya pase bastante vergüenza como para volver a pasarlo otra vez" – pensaba Harry  
  
-Me encantaria – sonrio colorada  
  
"Dios! Me ha pedido que le acompañe a Hogsmeade!! Bien!" – penso Cho  
  
-Lo dices enserio? – pregunto ilusionado Harry. No podia creerselo, habia aceptado, Cho habia aceptado.  
  
-Por supuesto – sonrio la chica  
  
-Me alegro, porque se acerca Navidad y me gustaria, bueno, si no te importa, que me ayudaras a elegir los regalos  
  
-Claro que no me importa – sonrio – Asi tu me ayudas a elegir los mios, trato hecho?  
  
-Trato hecho – los dos chocaron las manos y se echaron a reir.  
  
Estuvieron un rato mas sentados, charlando, y luego subieron los dos juntos al castillo. Lo que no sabian, era que una persona los estaba observando. Pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Siempre habia tenido la esperanza de que Harry se fijara en ella, pero ahora que lo habia visto con Cho, de esa forma, sonriéndose toda esperanza se habia esfumado.  
  
-Ginny, estas bien? – le pregunto alguien cuando la pelirroja entro a la Sala Comun con los ojos rojos  
  
-Si, Hermione, estoy bien – mintió  
  
-Quieres hablar? – asintió – Vamos  
  
Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de las chicas. alli, Ginny no pdo mas y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
-Porque lloras? – pregunto Hermione abrazandola  
  
-He visto a Harry con Cho – lloro  
  
-Cho Chang? Acaso Harry y ella estan saliendo?  
  
-No, estaban quedando para ir juntos a Hogsmeade el sabado  
  
-Vamos Ginny, no te ponagas asi. Que hayan quedado para ir al sabado a Hogsmeade, no significa que vaya a pasar algo entre ellos – la intentaba reconfortar  
  
-Esque tu no los has visto, Hermione – lloro – Se miraban de una forma tan especial, no como dos amigos, sino como algo mas. Se nota que se quieren mucho.  
  
-Tu crees? Recuerda que Cho estaba con Cedric el año pasado.  
  
-Lo se, pero tal y como mira a Harry, creo que el le gusta de verdad – volvio a llorar y se abrazo a Hermione – Me siento muy mal Herms  
  
-Gin, tienes que olvidarte de el, no te hace ningun bien  
  
-Lo se, pero no puedo  
  
-Bieno, hay un refran que dice que un clavo se saca con otro clavo – sonrio – Es muggle  
  
-No me gusta nadir que no sea Harry – dijo la menor de los Weasley secándose las lagrimas  
  
-Bueno, hay cierto rubio por ahí... – sonrio picaramente  
  
-Rubio? No estaras hablando de Draco, verdad? La verdad esque tiene muy buen cuerpo. Ha cambiado mucho este verano, ya no es el irritable Malfoy de año pasado – sonrio un poco roja – El Malfoy de ahora es mas simpatico, y mas... no se, mas cariñoso.  
  
-Ohhhh Ginny, algo me dice que te esta gustando Malfoy! – sonrio picaramente Hermione  
  
-Tu crees? – pregunto Ginny – La verdad esque no puedo negarlo, se ve muy bien.  
  
-Si, lastima que a mi...  
  
-Claro, lastima que a ti te guste mi hermano – la corto Ginny sonriendo picaramente  
  
-GINNY! A mi no me gusta Ron – nego nerviosa  
  
-Yo no he dicho que sea Ron – rio  
  
-Esque es tan... tan... – Hermione no encontraba palabras  
  
-Tan guapo – dijo Ginny riendo  
  
-Exacto, eso iba a decir – dijo Hermione pero al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, se retracto – No, eso no iba a decirlo  
  
-Vamos Herms, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo – sonrio – Vamos cuñada, cambia esa cara de funeral, no se ha muerto nadie  
  
Hermione estaba aterrorizada de que Ginny supiera que a ella le gustaba Ron, que por mucho que lo negara, por mucho que siempre discutiera con el, no podia evitar sentirse atraida por el. Era su carácter lo que le gustaba.  
  
-Muerta estaras tu en como te sueltes de la lengua – la amenazo con la varita  
  
- Bueno, que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, lo mismo de siempre... dejenme reviews, please. Que sepais que acepto tomatazos, piropos, consejos, ideas, mas tomatazos, lo que sea, jajaja. 


	18. Ataque en Hogsmeade y la vuelta de un vi...

Capitulo 18  
Ataque en Hogsmeade y la vuelta de un viejo compañero  
  
En los dias anteriores a la segunda salida a Hogsmeade, los alumnos de Slytherin, sobretodo los de quinto para arriba, estaban muy nerviosos y alterados. Como si algo muy importante tenia que pasar en los próximos dias. Anna Dawson estaba sumamente tranquila, algo raro al ver a sus compañeros en tal estado de nervios.  
  
-Fleur, que me pongo?  
  
El sabado de la salida, Laura estaba de los nervios. Su cama estaba llena ropa. No sabia que ponerse. Daba vueltas por la habitacion como loca.  
  
-Ponte lo que sea – dijo la francesa – Lo que si que te digo esque te dejes el pelo suelto, que con lo bonito que lo tienes, no se porque lo llevas siempre recogido.  
  
-No me gusta tener los pelos en la cara – contesto Potter – Y ahora dime, que me pongo?  
  
-Porque tanta insistencia en la ropa que ponerte? – pregunto Angelina saliendo del baño  
  
-Porque ha quedado con Oliver – rio Fleur  
  
-Enserio? – sonrieron las demas excepto Laura – Asi que teneis una cita, eh?  
  
-No es ninguna cita, solo me enseña el pueblo, nada mas.  
  
-Si claro – sonrieron todas sin creerse nada  
  
Después de mucho pensar y pensar, de probarse y probarse ropa, decicio ponerse unos vaqueros ajustado con campana y un jersey grueso con cuello de barca y mangas con campana. Se dejo el pelo suelto y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios.  
  
Cuando bajo y vio a Oliver, casi se cae de la impresión. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba unos pantalones negros que le venian muy bien, de esos que te marcan muy bien el trasero. Llevaba un jersey azul muy ajustado, marcandole los musculos.  
  
-Vaya, estas guapísima – sonrio  
  
-Tu tambien estas muy guapo – sonrio la chica – Aun sigue en pie lo de la invitación del capuzzino?  
  
-Por supuesto – sonrio – Te apetece hacer algo mas aparte de eso?  
  
-No se, me gustaria comprar los regalos para Navidad, me acompañas?  
  
-Lo que usted diga, mi reina – sonrio Oliver haciendo una reverencia y besándole la mano  
  
-Payaso! – rio la chica  
  
Los dos bajaron al comedor, donde los alumnos desayunaban rapido para poder estar listos para irse. A Harry y a Laura casi les da algo, cuando Mcgonagall les llamo, pero suspiraron cuando les dijo que tuvieran mucho cuidado, y que si veian algun peligro, que volvieran rapidísimo al colegio.  
  
Harry se despidio de Laura y se fue con Cho a un carruaje en compañía de Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny y Viktor. Ginny iba con sus amigas.  
  
-Hacen buena pareja – penso Laura en voz alta  
  
-Quien? – pregunto Oliver  
  
-Mi hermano y Cho – sonrio – Aunque Fleur y Viktor tampoco paran nada mal  
  
-Una francesa y un búlgaro? – pregunto Oliver sonriendo – Que pareja mas rara. Bueno mi reina, nos vamos? – dijo haciendo una reverencia  
  
-Lo que usted diga, mi señor – rio la chica siguiéndole el juego  
  
Ambos subieron juntos al carruaje que los llevaba al pueblo. En el mismo carruaje, habian unas chicas de tercer curso que hablaban emocionadas sobre el pueblo y todo lo que les habian contado acerca de el. Laura se reia de algunos comentarios de ellas, y Oliver solo se limitaba a mirarla como se reia.  
  
-Bueno, sera mejor que compremos primero los regalos y luego vayamos a tomar el te.  
  
Estuvieron muchas horas pasando de tienda en tienda. Laura entraba a una tienda, y salia cargada con algun paquete.  
  
-Para Laura para – dijo Oliver agotado – Porque no paramos un poco? Llevamos horas andando.  
  
-Cansado ya, Wood? – sonrio – Esta bien, es la hora del capuzzino.  
  
Entraron en un bar y se sentaron. Como Laura llevaba un monton de paquetes, los encogio y se los guardo en el bolsillo. Se quito la capa, la bufanda y los guantes, y los dejo en una silla vacia que tenian al lado.  
  
-Que desean tomar?  
  
–Bien, dos capuchinos especiales de la casa – dijo Oliver  
  
-Enseguida los traigo  
  
-Hace mucho frio, y nos ayudara a entrar en calor – sonrio  
  
En el bar habian muchos alumnos de Hogwarts. Cho y Harry estaban en una mesa bastante alejada de Laura y Oliver. Angelina, Fleur y Alicia tambien estaban alli, y después de les unieron los gemelos y Lee Jordan. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Ginny (que se habia alejado de sus amigas), Seamus y Viktor, estaban en otra mesa.  
  
-Y como has pasado el verano? – pregunto Cho  
  
-Muy bien, la verdad esque ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida – sonrio  
  
-Me lo imagino. Te debiste alegrar mucho cuando te dijeron que tenias una hermana, no? – pregunto Cho  
  
-Si, la verdad esque si – sonrio Harry mirando como Laura y Oliver reian  
  
-Hacen buena pareja, verdad? – sonrio Cho  
  
-Si, creo que dentro de poco los veremos andado por los pasillos cogidos de la mano – rio  
  
-Aunque Ron y Hermione...  
  
-Ellos acabaran casandose – rio Harry  
  
De pronto, a Harry empezo a dolerle la cicatriz, pero lo disimulo y siguió hablando con Cho, pero el dolor era cada vez mas intenso. Al momento, se empezaron a escuchar gritos de terror fuera del recinto. Harry y Laura se levantaron de golpe de las sillas, al igual que el resto. Los gritos cada vez eran mas escandalosos.  
  
Salieron a la puerta y vieron que todos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, como huyendo de alguien o de algo.  
  
-Mortifagos! – grito Harry  
  
Un total de unos 50 encapuchados caminaban a sus anchas por la calle, lanzando maldiciones a cualquier ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino.  
  
-Que hacemos? – pregunto Hermione asustada  
  
-Ron, Hermione, Harry vosotros sois prefectos, no? – estos asintieron – Pues bien, vuestro deber es la seguridad de los alumnos, asi que cogedlos a todos y lleváoslos a Hogwarts.  
  
-Pero Laura, es imposible, esta lleno de mortifagos – dijo Ron señalando hacia fuera  
  
-Tiene que haber alguna forma – dijo Harry  
  
-Muchachos, por aquí  
  
La señora del bar, les estaba indicando la chimenea, donde muchos clientes habien desaparecido por alli.  
  
-Perfecto – sonrio Laura – Venga marchaos. Tendremos que traer a los demas.  
  
-Dejalo Laura, ya vamos nosotros – dijo Oliver señalando a Fleur y Viktor – Tu vete con Harry, Ron y Hermione  
  
-No – nego rotundamente – No me voy  
  
-Laura, no quiero que te pase nada, porfavor, vete – pidio  
  
-Oliver, no va a pasarme nada – dio seria y segura – Pero te prometo que tendre mucho cuidado, y prometeme tu a mi que tambien lo tendras. Y eso va por vosotros tambien – miro a la francesa y al búlgaro  
  
Todos los alumnos que habian en el local desparecieron por la chimenea. Harry y Laura se unieron a Oliver, Fleur, Viktor, los gemelos Weasley, Angelina y Alicia. Por el camino, a cada alumnos que veian, le indicaban que se fuera al bar, que de alli, en Polvos Flu irian a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry y Laura parecia que se lo pasaban bomba luchando con los Mortifagos. Parecian profesionales, o como si hubieran estado años luchando. Dieron todo un espectáculo de piruetas, de saltos. Los demas tampoco tenian demasiados problemas. Al parecer, eran casi todos principiantes.  
  
-Pero a quien tenemos aquí – sonrio un encapuchado impiediendole el paso a Harry cuando este se disponia a llevar a una niña al bar – El Super-Heroe San Potter  
  
-Hola Malfoy – sonrio apretando fuerte la varita  
  
El Mortifago no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de acabar con el muchacho. Ahora esta solo, sin la protección del viejo loco y sus aliados. Su amo se lo agradeceria eternamente. Pero no parecia que al chico le asuatara su presencia, porque continuaba sonriendo.  
  
-Te voy a quitar esa estupida sonrisa de la cara – dijo Malfoy amenazándolo con la varita  
  
-EXPELLIERMUS!  
  
De pronto, salio volando y cayo al suelo. Se levanto como pudo y rapidamente se puso la capucha que le habia caido.  
  
-Por encima de mi cadáver Lucius – dijo Laura acercándose a el con la varita en mano. Habia sido ella quien habia hecho salir por los aires al Mortifago – No tocaras ni un solo pelo suyo mientras yo este presente.  
  
Laura que no se esperava que Malfoy reaccionara tan rapido, salió disparada y cayo al suelo. Otra vez habia perdido la concentración y su contrincante habia aprovechado ese momento. La caida habia sido dura, demasiado, pero no iba a darle el placer a Malfoy de quejarse. Se quedo tirada en el suelo, mientras escuchaba unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a ella.  
  
-Accio varita – la varita de la chica se escapo de sus manos y fueron a las manos de Lucius – Asi que una mocosa como tu pensaba hacerme daño? – se burlo  
  
Pero esa burla le duro muy poco. Laura le dio una buena patada en las "partes" y este se arrodillo en el suelo con las manos en la entrepierna y quejándose.  
  
-Nunca subestimes la fuerza de una "mocosa" – dijo la chica levantándose - Por cierto, esto es mio – cogio su varita.  
  
Malfoy que seguia arrodillado en el suelo, cogio la varita dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición a la chica, pero esta, viendo las intenciones, levanto la pierna derecha y le dio una fuerte patada en toda la cara. La patada habia sido tan dura, que le giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado, tenia el labio sangrando y una ceja partida. Malfoy estaba furioso, una maldita mocosa de tan solo 16 años lo habia herido mas que un auror especializado.  
  
-Pagaras por esto, maldita – dijo furioso levantando su varita y apuntando a la chica  
  
Pero para su sorpresa, la chica empezo a reirse. Lo que empezo con una risa infantil, termino pasando a una carcajada limpia. Todos voltearon a ver el dueño de la risa. Harry que estaba luchando con otro Mortifago, se extraño del porque de la risa de su hermana, pero cuando vio la escena, lo comprendio.  
  
Malfoy amenzaba a Laura con su varita partida en dos. Por la mente de Harry pasaron los sucesos de segundo año, donde a Ron se le partio la varita. Se acordo de cuando el pelirrojo estuvo sacando babosas por la boca, o cuando Gilderoy Lockhart se autodesmemorizo el solo. Pero Malfoy no se dio cuenta de eso, estaba demasiado furioso como para fijarse en ese "detalle".  
  
-CRUCIO!  
  
Grito, pero el hechizo le salio mal, y fue el quien salio otra vez disparado chocando contra una pared quedando inconsciente. Laura se acerco a el y lo ato con unas cuerdas invisibles. Al momento, llegaron los Aurores del Ministerio y se pusieron a pelear contra los seguidores de Voldemort. Aparecieron tambien unos encapuchados con tunicas de color rojo y dorado, con un Fénix grabado en la parte delantera de la tunica.  
  
-La Orden del Fénix – murmuro Harry  
  
Ya no quedaban alumnos por las calles. Habia gente en el suelo herida, o muerta. La lucha entre los Aurores y la Orden contra los Mortifagos era incansable. Nadie daba tregua alguna al contrincante.  
  
A lo lejos, Harry vio un encapuchado correr hacia un callejón, vio que reflejaba algo en el, la mano. Se lanzo a correr detrás de el. Su hermana que lo vio, y sabiendo quien era el encapuchado, corrio detrás de el.  
  
-Hola Peter – dijo Harry al ver que no tenia escapatoria la rata  
  
-Ha... Harry – tartamudeo  
  
No tenia escapatoria, estaba perdido. Se habia equivocado de calle, habia escogido un callejón sin salida, y ahora estaba pegado a la pared enfrente del hijo de su mejor amigo, de aquel al que traiciono.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo, verdad? – Harry lo miraba con un odio inmenso, y hasta Peter se asusto de esa mirada  
  
-Hola Peter  
  
-Li... Lily? – tartamuedo  
  
-Sabes muy bien que no – dijo Laura apretando los dientes y la varita  
  
Peter estaba aterrado, enfrente tenia a las personas a las que mas temia encontrarse. Sabia que les habia hecho mucho daño, y tambien sabia que se vengarian, harian todo lo posible por vengar la muerte de sus padres.  
  
Laura levanto la varita y le lanzo un hechizo a Peter, pero no le paso nada. El Mortifago suspiro aliviado, penso que habia fallado, no le habia pasado nada. Pero aun no lo tenia todo perdido, si se convertia en rata, podria escapar.  
  
-Ni lo intentes Peter – dijo Laura leyéndole la mente – No intentes convertirte porque no lo conseguiras.  
  
Y vaya que lo intento, pero no lo consiguió. Tenia que haber un error, tenia que poder convertirse en rata y huir, no podia quedarse alli. Ahora si que estaba perdido, pero mantenia la esperanza de que su Señor le fuera a buscar.  
  
-Porfavor, dejadme – suplicaba – Dejadme tranquilo  
  
-Eso nunca – dijo Harry amenazándolo con la varita – Nos has hecho mucho daño, rata asquerosa, y pagaras por eso.  
  
-No me mateis porfavor – se arrodillo y empezo a lloriquear – No quiero morir.  
  
-No somos como tu – dijo Laura con furia  
  
-Mis padres confiaban en ti, eras parte de la familia – dijo Harry acercándose peligrosamente hacia el – Tenias unos amigos que te querian, una familia que te amaba, y lo echaste todo a perder por tu estupido afan de poder.  
  
-Yo... yo... – tartamuedeo  
  
-Las excusas ahora no valen Peter – dijo Laura – Por tu culpa mis padres no pueden volver por mucho que tu pagues, pero almenos si que hay alguien que se merece que pagues por ello.  
  
-Ya no puedo aguantarlo mas – dijo Harry apretando fuerte la varita y apuntando a Peter quien estaba aterrorizado en el suelo – Stupeffy!  
  
Wortmail cayo al suelo incosnciente y Harry lo ato igual como Laura a Malfoy. Harry levito a Peter y se lo llevo. Laura pudo comprobar que Malfoy no estaba muy lejos del callejón, lo levito y se lo llevo. Los Aurores no lo habian encontrado, pues estaba bajo de algunos escombros.  
  
Al salir del callejón, ya no quedaba nadie, ni los Aurores, ni los de la Orden ni los Mortifagos, nadie. Pero en cambio el pueblo habia quedado en un completo desastre. Casas destrozadas, gente muerta tirada en el suelo, gente desolada llorando. Un completo caos. Pero lo que si que habia, era una enorme calavera verde en el cielo. De la boca le salia una serpiente. Daba escalofrios.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
-Porvaor, escuchenme – grito Mcgonagall en la sala comun pero nadie le hacia caso – "Sonorus" .Callaos!  
  
Su voz se escucho como si hubiera hablado con un microfono y todos los alumnos callaron en seco. Habia un murmullo increíble entre todos. Hablaban del ataque.  
  
-A ver, el señor y la señorita Potter que vengan conmigo – los llamo la profesora, pero estos no aparecieron – Venga, a que esperan?  
  
-Profesora, Harry y Laura no han venido – dijo Hermione – Creiamos que estaban con ustedes.  
  
Mcgonagall salio asustada de la sala comun, dejando mas asustado aun a los chicos, quienes estaba mas preocupados por ellos todavía. Albus Dumbledore queria ver a los chicos en su despacho. Al no verlos en Hogsmeade, supusieron que habian regresado al colegio.  
  
-Albus, los muchachos no estan – dijo respirando entrecortadamente  
  
-Como que no estan? – pregunto Sirius – Donde estan?  
  
-En la sala los estaban esperando, me han dicho que no han llegado – explico la profesora – En la enfermeria no estan, ya he pasado por alli. Ni tampoco en el comedor.  
  
-Hay que ir a buscarlos, Albus, tenemos que avisar a una tropa de Aurores para que no ayuden en la búsqueda – dijo muy deprisa Sirius – Tienen que aparecer.  
  
-Les habra pasado algo malo? – pregunto Bella asustada al igual que carol  
  
-Tranquilos, estan bi... – dijo Snape pero Sirius lo corto  
  
-Yo me convertire en perro e ire a buscarlos, remus, tu, Bella y carol deberíais hacer lo mismo – ordeno Black  
  
-No creo que eso sea necesario, Black – dijo Snape mirando por la ventana  
  
-Oh, callate Snape – dijo Sirius – Harry y Laura pueden estar en peligro, heridos o peor aun – un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo – Son solo unos niños  
  
-Unos niños que saben cuidarse muy bien solos – dijo Snape señalando por la ventana, donde cuatro personas se dirigían al castillo, dos andando, y dos flotando.  
  
Sirius, Bella, Carol, Remus, Mcgonagall y Dumbledore bajaron corriendo hacia fuera del castillo, Snape no tuvo mas remedio que ir tras ellos. Harry y Laura venian riéndose, hablando animadamente.  
  
-HARRY, LAURA! – gritaron los padrinos corriendo hacia ellos  
  
-Hola! – saludaron sonriendo – Que ocurre? Y esas caras? Se ha muerto alguien? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Casi nos murimos del susto cuando nos enteramos de que no estabais en el colegio – dijo Bella abrazando a Harry  
  
-No nos ha pasado nada, estamos bien – sonrio Laura  
  
-Laura – grito alarmada carol – Estas sangrando por el labio.  
  
-No es nada Carol, solo unos rasguños – sonrio  
  
-Porque no entramos? Estoy un poco cansado de andar desde Hogsmeade cargando a "este" – dijo Harry señalando a Peter quien no se le veia el rostro.  
  
-Por cierto, quienes son? – pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-Dos amigos – rienon los dos chicos – Por cierto Sirius, este verano nos vamos todos de vacaciones al caribe – sonrio harry  
  
-Harry, ya sabes que me gustaria mucho, pero yo no... - dijo el animago  
  
-Tu no, que, Sirius? – sonrio Harry quitándole la capucha a...  
  
-PETER! – gritaron todos con caras de incredulidad, de sorpresa.  
  
-Co... como lo habeis cogido? – pregunto Sirius con los ojos vidriosos. Frente a el tenia la unica prueba valida de su inocencia.  
  
-La verdad esque no ha sido difícil – sonrio Laura – Es mas asustadizo de lo que me pensaba.  
  
-Y el otro quien es? – pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-Es una presa "made in" Laura – rio Harry – Os lo juro, en menos de 10 minutos a acabado con el.  
  
-Que le has hecho? – pregunto Carol interesada  
  
-Yo? Nada – dijo Laura con cara de inocente – Bueno, solo le di dos "pataditas". Creo que va a pasar un largo tiempo en Azkaban  
  
-Malfoy? – exclamaron todos cuando Laura le quito la capucha. La verdad esque Lucius tenia muy mala pinta. Tenia la ceja muy hinchada y sangrando, al igual que el labio.  
  
-Buen trabajo chicos – sonrio Dumbledore – Sera mejor que vayais a la enfermeria a que Poppy os revise y luego os dais un baño y bajais a cenar.  
  
-Si profesor – dijeron los dos  
  
-Por cierto, cuando termineis de cenar, venid a mi despacho. Severus pasara a por vosotros.  
  
Los dos chicos, mas felices que unas pascuas subieron al castillo. Los demas, recogieron a Pettigrew y Malfoy y los encerraron en una de las mazmorras. Los ataron para que no se movieran y dejaron a alguien vigilándoles, para ser exactos, llamaron a dos Aurores de su plena confianza y Miembros de la Orden del Fenix.  
  
-Hola – sonrieron Laura y Harry entrando a la Sala Comun  
  
Pero no pudieron decir nada mas porque muchos se les echaron encima a abrazarlos. Fleur abrazaba muy fuerte a Laura, tan fuerte que casi le rompe los huesos.  
  
-Oh Laura, estabamos tan preocupados – dijo la francesa con los ojos llorosos – Creiamos que os habia pasado algo.  
  
-Vamos Fleur no llores – sonrio Laura abrazandola – No nos ha pasado nada.  
  
-Pero donde estabais? – pregunto Hermione – Que ha pasado?  
  
-Ya lo vereis en el Profeta – sonrio Harry – Bueno, yo voy a darme un baño  
  
-Yo tambien subo – dijo Laura pero alguien la cogio de la mano y la arrastro muy fuerte, dándole un gran abrazo  
  
-No vuelvas a hacerme esto – le susurro a la oreja - Pense que te habia perdido.  
  
-Oliver, no me ha pasado nada – sonrio Laura mirándolo. El chico tenia los ojos vidriosos y rojo, como si hubiera llorado – Te dije que no me pasaria nada.  
  
-Lo se, pero cuando vine aquí y no te vi – explico – Y luego cuando vino Mcgonagall buscandoos  
  
-Tu estas bien? – pregunto preocupada  
  
-Si, unos rasguños, pero nada – sonrio  
  
La chica sonrio, le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque muy cerca de los labios y subio a ducharse. Lentamente se quito la ropa como pudo, pues le dolia mucho la espalda. Tenia un moraton muy feo en la mitad de la espalda.  
  
-Sera de la caida – se dijo para si misma  
  
-Queridos alumnos, como ya sabréis, hoy ha habido un ataque de Mortifagos en Hogsmeade – dijo Dumbledore a la hora de la cena – Por suerte, todos los alumnos que se encontraban alli, han llegado sanos y salvos al colegio. Por lo tanto, y dada esta situación, las visitas a Hogsmeade quedan anuladas hasta proximo aviso.  
  
El director le otorgo 100 puntos a Ron y 100 mas a Hermione por haber desarrollado su condicion de prefectos y por haber salvado a los alumnos y traerlos sanos y salvos al colegio.  
  
-Potter, venid comigo – dijo Snape  
  
Harry y Laura lo siguieron. El profesor estaba muy contento, y miraba a los chicos de reojo.  
  
-Aunque me cueste decirlo – rompio el silencio el profesor – Debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso se vosotros – les sonrio por primera vez  
  
-Gracias profesor – sonrieron los chicos  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore – saludo un hombre joven, mas o menos de la edad de Sirius y los demas  
  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames profesor, Richard? – sonrio el director – Llamame Albus  
  
-Los siento pro.. digo Albus – sonrio Richard  
  
-No piensas saludar, compañero? – sonrio Bella  
  
-Arabella Figg? – la miro atonito – Vaya, veo que estas igual de hermosa – la abrazo – carol?  
  
-La misma – sonrio  
  
-Dios! Cuanto tiempo sin verte – la abrazo tambien – No te veia desde... bueno.. desde lo de James y Lily  
  
-Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Carol  
  
-Nosotros no hace tanto tiempo que no nos hemos visto – sonrio Richard mirando Remus – Veo que no has cambiado nada  
  
-y veo que sigues siendo el mismo Richard Burton que conocimos en Hogwarts – sonrio el licantropo  
  
-Y bien, para que me ha llamado pro... perdon, digo Albus?  
  
-Bueno, necesitamos un buen abogado que defienda a nuestro querido Padfoot – sonrio Dumbledore mirando al perro  
  
-Perdone, pero quiere que defienda a un perro? – pregunto no muy seguro – Sirius Black!  
  
Padfoot se transformo en Sirius Black. Richard, que no sabia de su inocencia, saco la varita y lo apunto.  
  
-Richard tranquilo, es inocente – dijo Dumbledore – Ven, te lo explicaremos todo.  
  
Entre todos, le contaron a Burton lo de la verdad sobre Sirius. Que el no era el traidor y que no habia matado a todas esas personas, que el culpable de todo fue...  
  
-Me estais queriendo decir que el traidor de los Potter, el que mato a todos esos muggles, fue Peter Pettigrew? Y que encima esta vivo? – pregunto Richard y todos asintieron, y para sorpresa de ellos, Burton empezo a reirse – Os habeis tomado algo?  
  
-Richard, es verdad – suplico Sirius – Tienes que creerme, yo nos los traicione, sabes que no lo haria. Porfavor, confia en mi, soy inocente  
  
-Black, hace tiempo que deje de confiar en tu inocencia – dijo friamente Richard  
  
-Burton, por una vez en la vida, Black es sincero – salio en su defensa Snape – Si quieres, hay una prueba  
  
El profesor de Pociones, junto con los demas, salieron del despacho del director rumbo a las mazmorras. Richard no se creia que Sirius fuera inocente, el habia traicionado a James y Lily, sus mejores amigos. Encima habia matado a Peter y a todos esos muggles.  
  
-Pasa – le ordeno Severus a Burton  
  
-No... no puede ser  
  
Richard no podia articular palabra. Frente a el estaba la persona a la que el creia muerta: Peter Pettigrew. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de los Merodeadores en su epoca de Hogwarts y después. Nunca penso que Peter pudiera haber traicionado a sus amigos, sus hermanos, porque eso eran los Merodeadores: Hermanos. Y ahora alli estaba, con una tunica y una capa negra, atado con cadenas, al igual que otro individuo que habia a su lado, pero no le pudo ver la cara.  
  
-Ahora me crees? – pregunto débilmente Sirius  
  
-Sirius, yo... – dijo Richard pero enseguida se acerco a abrazarlo – Lo siento.  
  
-No importa – sonrio  
  
-Bueno, sera mejor que empecemos a preparar ese juicio que vamos a ganar – dijo energético Richard  
  
-Sabes una cosa? – le pregunto Remus – Nunca te imagine de Abogado, siempre pense que serias jugador de Quidditch.  
  
-Y yo tambien – sonrio  
  
Snape le dio Veritaserum a Peter y este lo conto todo. Richard apuntaba frenéticamente cosas en un papel. Necesitaba saber realmente lo que habia pasado para poder preparar el juicio y demostrar la inocencia de Sirius. Cuando Peter confeso toso, Snape salio.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que me retiro – dijo Richard – Ahora mismo voy a ponerme a trabajar en este asunto.  
  
-Espera un poco Richard, quiero que conozcas a alguien – sonrio Dumbledore – Oh! Veo que ya estan aquí.  
  
Por la puerta, entro Snape seguido de dos personas.  
  
-James? Lily? – pregunto Richard  
  
-No mi querido Richard – sonrio Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Son sus hijos, Harry y Laura  
  
-Encantado – dijo Richard dándole la mano a los chicos – Dios! no sabeis lo que os pareceis a vuestros padres.  
  
-Los conocia? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Claro! Richard era el Guardian de Griffindor en nuestra epoca – sonrio Remus  
  
-Que viejos tiempo aquellos – sonrio Bella  
  
-Bueno, ahora si que me voy. Aun tengo que hablar con Fudge para acordar el dia del juicio – dijo Richard  
  
-Que juicio? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Mi juicio – dijo Sirius contento pero un tono de nerviosismo en su voz  
  
-Y es preciso que este Fudge? – volvio a preguntar la chica – No es por nada, pero no me fio de ese tio. No habia otra forma? Es decir, deberia haber un Juez imparcial. Bueno, Fudge es muy amigo de Malfoy padre, asi que no creo que sea muy imparcial en eso. Seria capaz de mandar a Sirius a Azkaban con tal de no demostrar que Voldemort ha vuelto.  
  
-Veo que eres igual que Lily – sonrio Richard  
  
-Creo que tienes razon Laura – sonrio Dumbledore – Richard, intenta buscar un juez.  
  
-Asi lo hare Albus.  
  
Richard se despidio de todos y se fue. Los chicos se quedaron un poco mas contando todo lo que habia pasado en Hogsmeade, como habian cogido a Peter y a Malfoy. Los padrinos no cabian en si de tanto orgullo.  
  
-Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Malfoy después de la patada – rio muy fuerte Sirius  
  
-Seguro que se acordara de mi por el resto de su vida – sonrio la chica  
  
-Le pasara lo mismo que con tu madre – dijo Remus – No se como se las apañaba Lucius, pero siempre terminara recibiendo una fuerte cachetada por parte de Lily.  
  
-Bueno, me encantaria quedarme mas tiempo – dijo Harry levantándose – Pero quiero dormir, estoy un poco cansado.  
  
-Por supuesto – sonrieron todos  
  
Harry y Laura salieron del despacho y se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar. La pelea en el Hogsmeade les habia cansado mucho. Los adultos se quedaron un rato mas en el despacho del director.  
  
-En que piensas, Albus? – pregunto Remus – Desde que han salido los chicos te has quedado pensativo.  
  
-Estava pensado en ellos – dijo el director – Han demostrado ser mas valientes de lo que nos pensábamos. Estaba pensando en incorporarlos a la Orden.  
  
-A la Orden? – dijo Carol – No se Albus, son muy jóvenes.  
  
-Lo se – dijo Dumbledore – Me han demostrado que son perfectamente capaces de pertenecer a ella. Ademas, les haria mucha ilusion pertenecer al mismo grupo que sus padres. 


	19. Un juicion lleno de sorpresas

Holaaaaaaaaa a todos!!!!! Como estais? Yo resfria, xo aparte de eso, estoy con las pilas cargadas para seguir escribiendo Fics, pasando los momentos "mente en blanco" (que aun siguen, asi que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias).  
  
Antes de dejarles con el capitulo, tengo que responder los reviews que una GRAN AMIGA, me ha dejado. S Lily Potter, espero que tus dudas queden aclaradas, y sobretodo, GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRAC IAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS, GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS, Y MIL VECES GRACIAS, (xdon, me emocione, jaja) A ver... sobre lo de Harry y Cho... yase, ya se, que no gusta esta pareja, pero como ya explique miles de veces, ODIO la pareja Harry/Ginny, y sinceramente Harry/Hermione no me gusta. Prefiero que Hermy se quede con Ron, y antes de que Harry se quede con una desconocida, pues prefiero que se quede con Cho. Otro argumento que tengo para esta pareja, y esque cuando empece a escribir la historia, el quinto libro aun no habia salido. Antes de escribir los Fics, primero me imagino las cosas que quiero que pasen y luego, lo plasmo en palabras. Asi que, desde un principio, pense en Harry y Cho, y cambiarlo, seria trastocar toda la historia, y la verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de eso. Pero tranquila, no salen mucho, me centro mas en Oliver y Laura.  
  
Habra romance entre los Merodeadores, ya veras... no puedo desvelarte nada, solo que te gustara (a mi me gusto). Si te fijas bien en el momento en el que Laura esta soñando Snape es descubierto por Voldemort e intenta matarlo, ella se pone delante y con la mano para la maldición, luego lleva a Snape a Hogwarts y se despierta del sueño. Eso significa algo, no? Porque a la mañana siguiente, lo que Snape cuenta, es lo mismo que le pasa a Laura en el sueño. Harry no es el unico que hace magia sin varita, pero no puedo revelar mucho, sino le quitaria el mistero a la historia.  
  
Lo de la otra niña con poderes extraordinarios, no se me ha olvidado. Esa chica, aparece en la historia, y no es Hermione. Como muy bien dijo Hagrid en la primera peli, no todos los magos son buenos...  
  
Lo de Anna y Sarah, es un error mio. En un principio, iba a llamarse Sarah, pero luego le cambie el nombre y creo que en alguna parte, se me olvido hacerlo. SORRY  
  
Como es eso de que Anna le llama "cualquiera" a Lily si Laura es huérfana? Pues muy sencillo, fijate en el apellido de Anna, que es Dawson, y luego ve a Los mejores años de nuestra vida, y luego me cuentas como es posible que lo sepa. Aunque esa pregunta se te sera respondida mas adelante, jaja.  
  
La noche en la que "supuestamente" la rata asquerosa, traidora, mugrienta, etc etc etc, matara a Laura, no fue a ella a quien mato. Creo que Dumbledore lo explica bien: pocion multijugos. Según tengo entendido, con la pocion multijugos no solo se puede convertir en una persona (sino que se lo digan a Hermione, jaja), sino en un animal tambien. Creo que si a un animal se le da la pocion para convertirse en una persona, lo hara, no? Eso es lo que intente poner.  
  
Ron/Fleur? Ron/Laura? Draco/Laura? No habia pensado en ello, jaja. Las dos primeras no me gustan, por la simple razon de que Ron se queda con Hermy y Fleur... pues a la francesa creo que la pondre con el búlgaro Krum, jaja. Lo de Draco y Laura si que habia pensado, porque me encanta mi rubio prepotente, jaja, pero no se, prefiero a mi adorable y encantado exguargian, jaja.  
  
Puuufff!!! Ya termine!! Lily, espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas, y sobretodo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, espero que ahora la lean mas.  
  
Xao  
  
Besitos  
  
Laura "la viuda de" Black  
  
Capitulo 19  
Un juicio lleno de sorpresas  
  
-Todo esta listo, Albus – sonrió Richard Burton – He conseguido que un juez imparcial lleve el juicio.  
  
-Perfecto – sonrió satisfecho – Quien es?  
  
-Philiph Banks – dijo Richard – Mañana a primera hora será el juicio.  
  
+ + +  
  
-Tranquilo Sirius, todo saldrá bien.  
  
El pobre Sirius estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Aun estaban en Hogwarts, pero antes de ir al juicio, dos Aurores se llevarían a Sirius para llevarlo al Ministerio, donde tendría lugar el juicio.  
  
-Tardara mucho en empezar? – pregunto Laura  
  
Hacia casi una hora que habían llegado al Ministerio y el juicio aun no empezaba. La sala ya estaba repleta de gente ansiosa de que tuviera lugar el tan esperado y morboso juicio. Muchos de los que allí se encontraban, ya condenaban a Sirius aun sin sabes que pasaría después durante el transcurso del juicio.  
  
-Ya va a empezar – anuncio Richard  
  
Al momento, el juez Philiph Banks entro en la sala y todos se levantaron. Era un hombre bastante corpulento, con cara redonda y grandes ojos. El juez le dio permiso a Richard para que hiciera pasar a su primer testigo.  
  
-Llamo a mi primer testigo, el señor Peter Pettigrew.  
  
El mago entro escoltados y esposado por dos Aurores. Se notaba que estaba asustado, o peor un, aterrado. De seguro que ya sabia que iba a pasarle. Todos los allí presentes abrieron los ojos desorbitados y murmuraban entre ellos. Le dieron el Veritaserun y por si acaso, le hicieron un hechizo de la verdad (no sé si existe).  
  
-Cuál es su nombre completo? – pregunto Richard  
  
-Peter Andrew Pettigrew  
  
-Perdone usted señor Pettigrew, pero usted no murió hace 14 años? – pregunto con cierto tono de burla Richard  
  
-No me ve aquí? Tengo pinta de estar muerto? – respondió con sorna Peter  
  
-Pinta de muerto no, pero de acongojado si – sonrió Richard  
  
-Señor Pettigrew, limítese a contestar a las preguntas – advirtió el juez – Prosiga señor Burton.  
  
-Bueno, usted estará de acuerdo conmigo, en que todos estamos esperando una explicación a lo ocurrido hace 14 años en una calle muggle – dijo Richard  
  
-Sirius me acorralo en la calle y yo empecé a gritar fuerte para que todos lo oyeran que él había traicionado a James y a Lily. Yo sabia que él quería hacerme pagar por la traición, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, hice saltar la calle por los aires, y me corte un dedo para que pareciera que había muerto. Me convertí y huí por las cañerías.  
  
-En que se convirtió? – pregunto curioso, aunque ya lo sabia  
  
-En rata – contesto impasible  
  
-Y donde estuvo todos estos años?  
  
-En una familia de magos, como la mascota de un niño.  
  
Nadie parecía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Era increíble como había conseguido engañar a todos, y sobretodo, como había podido permitir que un amigo suyo, pasara 12 años en la prisión, siendo inocente.  
  
-Señor Pettigrew, con eso me confirma que fue usted el traidor que vendió a los Potter al señor Tenebroso? – pregunto Richard y Peter asintió – Ante todo esto, tengo una duda, y creo que usted es él mas apropiado para resolvérmela. Desde principio de verano, se ha dicho que el Innombrable ha regresado, que opina usted el respecto?  
  
-Que es cierto, el Señor Oscuro ha regresado. Yo mismo lo ayude a volver mediante un ritual de magia negra.  
  
Todos lanzaron una exclamación al escuchar a Peter. Ahora, el centro de atención, era el Ministro de Magia: Cornelius Fudge. Los magos allí presentes cuchicheaban entre ellos y algunos de ellos lo señalaban con desaprobación, y miraban a Harry con admiración, pero lo mejor, aun estaba por llegar.  
  
-Supongo que con esa declaración, usted admite que es seguidor del Innombrable – pregunto Burton mirándolo inquisitoriamente  
  
-Sí.  
  
-El señor Sirius Black, es inocente?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Es usted un Animago no registrado?  
  
-Sí  
  
-No tengo mas preguntas señoría.  
  
Richard estaba satisfecho y se sentó. Las ultimas preguntas las había soltado de carrerilla y sus respuestas fueron las esperadas. Todo se ponía a favor. Otro señor, representante del Ministerio, se levanto y camino hacia Peter  
  
-Señor Pettigrew, tengo entendido que usted es un seguidor del circulo cercano del Innombrable. Como bien sabrá, antes de que el Innombrable cayera, no se sabia cuales eran sus seguidores. Hay en esta sala algún seguidor del Innombrable?  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta, pero esperaban con impaciencia. Peter se movió incomodo en la silla y miro a toda la gente de la Sala e hizo un pequeño asentimiento de la Sala.  
  
-Cornelius Fudge – murmuro bajito y nadie lo escucho  
  
-Perdone, que ha dicho?  
  
-Cornelius Fudge – dijo mas alto  
  
Fudge se quedo estático, pálido y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Negaba frenéticamente y empezó a temblar mientras todos lo miraban y lo señalaban. Laura sonrió satisfecha, al fin y al cabo, no se había equivocado.  
  
-Esto es un ultraje! – grito Cornelius fuera de sí – Yo un Mortifago? De donde han sacado eso? Esta mintiendo!  
  
-Puede ser que el efecto de la poción y del hechizo se hayan acabado – sonrió el otro abogado con sorna  
  
-Claro, eso es! – dijo alterado el ministro  
  
-Pero si usted dice que no es uno de ellos, no tendrá ningún reparo en que veamos su antebrazo – sonrió Richard Burton  
  
-No pueden obligarme! – grito  
  
-En eso tiene usted razón señor Ministro, no pueden obligarlo – dijo el juez – Si no hay mas preguntas para el señor Pettigrew, podéis hacer pasar al siguiente testigo.  
  
-Llamo a testificar al señor Lucius Malfoy – dijo Richard con sonrisa de satisfacción  
  
Lucius entro escoltado por dos Aurores. Caminaba erguido, con pose de aristócrata. Cuando paso por el lado de Laura y de Harry, les dedico una mirada del más puro odio, a lo que Laura respondió con una sonrisa radiante y le saco la lengua.  
  
-Cómo se llama? – preguntó Richard  
  
-Lucius Joseph Malfoy – contesto arrogante, después de darle la poción y el hechizo.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, esta usted aquí acusado de ser partidario del Innombrable, que tiene que decir a eso?  
  
-Que estoy muy orgulloso de serlo – respondió alto y claro  
  
Todo el mundo se quedo mudo ante esa respuesta. Lucius Malfoy era considerado una persona muy importante dentro del Ministerio y de la Comunidad Mágica.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, le voy a repetir la misma pregunta que anteriormente se le ha realizado al señor Pettigrew: ve usted en esta sala a algun Mortifago?  
  
-Por supuesto, nuestro querido ministro Cornelius Fudge – respondió sereno  
  
-Lucius, como puedes decir eso de mí? – grito fuera de sí el ministro – Creí que éramos amigos.  
  
El juez le indico a dos Aurores que cogieran a Fudge, quien se resistía. Levantaron la manga de la túnica, y allí estaba tatuada la marca tenebrosa, al igual que en antebrazo de Malfoy y de Peter.  
  
-Llamo a mi ultimo testigo, el señor Sirius Black – dijo Richard  
  
Sirius entro a la sala junto con dos Aurores que lo escoltaban. Caminaba despacio y miraba a todos los lados con nerviosismo. Al pasar por sus amigos y su familia, estos le sonrieron dándole apoyo y diciéndole que todo saldría bien.  
  
-Señor Black, fue usted el guardián secreto de los Potter? – pregunto Richard  
  
-No – dijo alto y claro  
  
-Pero en un principio si que iba a serlo usted, que paso?  
  
-James quería que fuera yo, y así lo decidimos, pero a ultima hora me eché atrás. Le dije que mejor eligiera a Peter, ya que a Voldemort nunca se le ocurriría buscar en alguien tan cobarde como él.  
  
-Y porque no comunicaron de ese cambio a sus amigos?  
  
-Porque sabíamos que había un traidor, pero no sabíamos quien era. Al final resulto ser quien menos nos esperábamos.  
  
-No tengo mas preguntas señoría – sonrió Richard  
  
-Bien, como no hay mas testigos, el jurado se retira a decidir el veredicto.  
  
El juez se levanto y todos esperaron impacientes el veredicto. Se acercaron a Sirius dándole apoyo. Al cabo de casi 2 horas, salió el juez con un pergamino en la mano. Todos los periodistas prepararon sus plumas para no perderse ningún detalle del evento.  
  
-Después de analizar las declaraciones de cada testigo, el jurado a acordado condenar al señor Lucius Malfoy y al señor Cornelius Fudge a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban por ser parte del circulo de seguidores del Señor Oscuro, además, el señor Fudge queda reemplazado de su cargo como Ministro de Magia.  
  
Fudge se puso a gritar y a temblar como un loco. Tuvieron que cogerlo para que no agrediera a la gente. En cambio, Lucius estaba impasible, tranquilo, pero miraba con odio a todos.  
  
-Al señor Peter Pettigrew, se le declara culpable por traición a los Potter, por seguidor del Innombrable, por matar a 13 muggles en plena calle, por fingir su propia muerte, y por el hecho de ser Animago no registrado. Será condenado al Beso del Dementor.  
  
Peter se supo a temblar y a llorar. Le pedía a Remus, a Harry y a Laura piedad, clemencia, diciendo que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Pero estos restaban impasibles, mirándolo con indiferencia.  
  
-En cuando al señor Sirius Black, es declarado inocente de todos los cargos que se le acusa.  
  
Sirius puso cara de incredulidad y lloro de felicidad. Harry y Laura se abrazaron contentos, al igual que los mas allegados a el. Todo el mundo en la sala, se levanto y empezó a aplaudir.  
  
-Señor Black, le pedimos disculpas por todo lo ocurrido. Será recompensado con una elevada cantidad económica, una casa donde usted quiera y la readmisión de su antiguo trabajo como Auror, además de la custodia de su ahijado, el señor Harry Potter. Enhorabuena.  
  
En esos momentos, entro un Dementor. Harry escuchaba como gritaba su madre el día que murió. Laura lo cogió del brazo y le indico que salieran, pues no seria un buen espectáculo ver como le daban en Beso a Peter. La abuela los acompaño, pues ella tampoco quería verlos.  
  
Lo que paso después, no se sabe como ocurrió. Desde dentro de la sala, se escucharon gritos de terror, pero los chicos y la abuela, suponiendo que eran por lo del Beso, no le dieron la menor importancia. Al momento, salió Remus con cara de incredulidad.  
  
-Ya le han dado el beso? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Han escapado – murmuro  
  
-Que? Pero no es posible! – dijo Harry sin creérselo – Como fue?  
  
-No se como lo ha hecho, pero Voldemort se ha aparecido y se los ha llevado a los tres.  
  
-Estas de broma, no? – pregunto Laura incrédula – Por eso los gritos?  
  
-No ha sido muy bonito ver a Voldemort – dijo Remus – Menos mal que salisteis.  
  
-Pero ha pasado algo? – pregunto preocupada la abuela  
  
-No, todos estamos bien – sonrió  
  
Al momento, las puertas de la sala se volvieron a abrir, apareciendo un sonriente Sirius de la mano de Bella, mientras que un montón de periodistas y fotógrafos se acercaban a el.  
  
-Felicidades Sirius! – sonrieron Harry y Laura dándole un abrazo  
  
-Gracias chicos – sonrió mirando a los dos jóvenes – Todo gracias a vosotros.  
  
-Bah! No ha sido nada – sonrió quitándole importancia Harry  
  
-Bueno, vamos a celebrarlo a casa – sonrió la abuela Black  
  
En la casa de la familia Black, se formo una fiesta impresionante. Después de mucho tiempo, Sirius era inocente, libre. Ahora podría hacer la vida que siempre deseo. Como la fiesta duro mucho, Harry y Laura, con permiso de Dumbledore, se quedaron a pasar la noche en la casa.  
  
-Vamos chicos, levantaos!  
  
La abuela los despertó para que se fueran a Hogwarts. Llegarían por Polvos Flu hasta el despacho del Director. Cuando llegaron a la sala Común, ya no había nadie, todo estarían desayunando. Cogieron sus cosas para clase y bajaron al comedor a desayunar, pues con las prisas, no pudieron desayunar en casa de la abuela.  
  
-Buenos días! – saludaron los hermanos Potter sentándose junto a sus amigos.  
  
-Dónde estabais? – pregunto preocupada Fleur  
  
-Tranquila, no creo que tardes mucho en saberlo – sonrió Harry.  
  
Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras sus amigos los miraban curiosos. De pronto, llegaron las lechuzas con el correo. Los Potter sonrieron cuando una lechuza parda dejo el Profeta delante de Hermione. El primer alumno que vio la portada del periódico, lanzo un grito. Con toda prisa, Hermione abrió el Profeta. En su cara se notaba la sorpresa al ver la portada.  
  
La vuelta del Innombrable  
  
Como leen, el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto. En el ataque del otro día en Hogsmeade, dos jóvenes estudiantes lograron capturar a dos de los seguidores del Innombrable: el señor Lucius Malfoy y el señor Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Todos creíamos que el señor Pettigrew fue asesinado hace 14 años por su amigo del colegio Sirius Black, pero al aparecer en vida, el señor Black ha sido declarado inocente. El juez condeno al señor Pettigrew al Beso del Dementor.  
  
En cuanto al señor Lucius Malfoy, el juez lo condeno a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban, siendo acusado de seguidor del Señor Oscuro.  
  
Gracias a las declaraciones del señor Peter Pettigrew y del señor Malfoy, pudimos saber que Cornelius Fudge, actual Ministro de Magia, es también un seguidor del Innombrable, y el tatuaje de su antebrazo lo confirma. Su condena fue la misma que la del señor Malfoy, y ha sido relevado de su cargo como Ministro.  
  
Ante todo esto, ninguna de las condenas pudo ser cumplida, ya que en el momento en el que el Dementor iba a darle el beso al señor Pettigrew, apareció el Señor Tenebroso y se llevo a sus tres seguidores con él.  
  
Cabe recordar, que el señor Sirius Black paso 12 años en Azkaban siendo inocente, y en compensación a todos esos años, se le ha otorgado la custodia de su ahijado, el señor Harry Potter, aparte de una buena cantidad económica, una casa, y su antiguo trabajo como Auror. Felicidades señor Black!  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
-Veo que soltaste a Skeeter, Hermione – sonrió Harry  
  
-Ya me estaba aburriendo de ella – sonrió la chica  
  
-Vosotros estabais en el juicio? – pregunto Fleur  
  
-Si, y cuando salimos pasamos la noche en casa de la abuela – respondió Laura  
  
-El Innombrable es en realidad espeluznante – dijo Ron mirando la foto de la portada, donde aparecía Voldemort.  
  
-Quiénes fueron los alumnos que cogieron a Wortmail y a Malfoy? – pregunto Hermione  
  
-Un momento Harry, esa sonrisa tuya la conozco – dijo Ron señalándolo – Algo me dice que tu tuviste algo que ver en esa captura, no es así?  
  
-Algo tuve que ver – sonrió – Yo cogí a Peter, y Laura, en menos de 10 minutos termino con Malfoy.  
  
-Muy buenos días a todos – saludo Dumbledore sonriente – Tengo algunos anuncios que daros. En primer lugar, no se sorprendan de ver a Sirius Black por el castillo, pues tiene a ciertos miembros de su familia aquí – sonrió mirando a Harry y Laura – En segundo lugar, después de las vacaciones de Navidad, tendrán una nueva asignatura solo para los cursos de quinto curso para arriba.  
  
-Vuelvo enseguida – dijo Laura mirando a la mesa de Slytherin  
  
La chica se levanto y camino, para sorpresa de todos, a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy estaba cabizbajo jugando con su desayuno. Era normal su estado, después de que su padre fuera capturado.  
  
-Draco, puedo hablar contigo? – pidió amablemente la chica ante las malas miradas del resto de la mesa. El joven rubio asintió, y sin decir nada, salieron del comedor.  
  
-Draco, yo... lo siento – dijo Laura – Me siento muy mal.  
  
-Porque? – pregunto el chico  
  
-Por lo de tu padre, fui yo quien lo cogió – dijo Laura  
  
-Lo sé – dijo Draco – Y también sé lo que te hizo él. Mira Laura, no te sientas mal. Preferiría mil veces que mi padre estuviera encerrado en Azkaban que no estuviera otra vez al lado del asesino ese que tiene por "señor".  
  
-De todas formas, lo siento mucho. Debe ser muy duro para ti – dijo la chica poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso – sonrió – Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre!  
  
-No te juntes tanto conmigo que te vas a hacer como una vaca de tanto comer – rió la chica entrando en el comedor – Porque no te sientas con nosotros? No te debes sentir muy cómodo con los de tu casa.  
  
Los días después del juicio a Sirius, se le vio por el castillo. Recibió muchas felicitaciones por parte de algunos alumnos que lo miraban fascinados. Otros, le temían un poco, y otros, como algunos Slytherin, lo miraban con mala cara.  
  
-Sirius!! – sonrieron Laura y Harry cuando lo vieron – Que haces aquí?  
  
-He venido a hablar con mi jefe – sonrió mirando a Dumbledore  
  
-Chicos, Sirius será vuestro nuevo profesor de Duelo – anuncio Dumbledore  
  
-Enserio? – dijo Laura sorprendida – Felicidades!! – lo abrazo muy fuerte haciendo que el animago se sonrojara un poco. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestra de cariño.  
  
-Felicidades Paddy! – sonrió Harry – O debería decir, profesor Black? – rió abrazándolo – Solo espero que no seas como Lockhart, aunque en lo de presumido si que lo eres.  
  
-Sirius como Gilderoy? – dijo Laura con cara de incredulidad – Sirius es mucho más apuesto, a que sí, tío Paddy?  
  
-Ves? Por eso es mi sobrina favorita – rió Sirius – Es la única que me comprende.  
  
Estuvieron charlando un poco mas, pero los chicos se tuvieron que irse porque tendían clases. Todos estaban muy contentos en que Sirius fuera el nuevo profesor de Delo, menos Snape, claro esta, quien no creía en su mala suerte.  
  
-Bueno, y donde vais a pasar las Navidades? – pregunto Ron  
  
Los exámenes de final de trimestre habían acabado, por lo que los chicos aprovecharon para salir a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Cualquiera que pasara por allí, se extrañaría de ver a Slytherin's, Ravenclaw's y Griffindor's juntos sin pelearse.  
  
-Yo me quedo aquí – dijo Draco – Almenos estaré mejor que en casa.  
  
-Nosotros también nos quedamos – sonrió Ginny hablando por sus hermanos  
  
-Y yo también – dijo Oliver – Mis padres van a fiestas importantes y con gente importante, pero paso de ir, son un coñazo.  
  
-Yo también me quedo – dijo Cho – Y vosotros? – pregunto a los hermanos Potter  
  
-No tenemos ni idea – dijo Harry – Pero Sirius el otro día, nos dijo que era una sorpresa, pero que nos gustaría.  
  
-Están muy misteriosos – dijo Laura – Remus no ha querido decirme nada.  
  
-Lastima que este año no haya baile – dijo Krum  
  
-Baile? – dijeron aterrorizados Harry, Draco y Ron  
  
-Son divertidos – sonrió Fleur – Laura, te acuerdas de los bailes en Beauxbatons?  
  
-Claro! Pero tienes que reconocer que eran un poco aburridos – sonrió  
  
-Aburridos, porque? – pregunto Viktor  
  
-Porque los franceses son aburridos – sonrió  
  
-Oye, eso no es verdad! – sonrió Fleur haciéndose la ofendida – Aunque tengo que reconocer que si que eran aburridos.  
  
-Te acuerdas del día ese que tuviste que bailar con Reinald? – rió a carcajadas Laura  
  
-No tiene gracia! Lo pase muy mal! – dijo la francesa riendo medio indignada  
  
-Vamos Fleur! Yo me lo pase muy bien! – rió la joven Potter  
  
-Claro porque tu no estabas bailando con él, solo te limitabas a aguantarte la risa – dijo Fleur  
  
-No me negaras que su forma de bailar es... bueno... un poco peculiar – rió  
  
Las dos chicas se pudieron a bailar un Vals extravagantemente y todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Quien iba a decir que dos de las alumnas más responsables y serias, montarían tal escándalo en medio de los terrenos del colegio. Mientras bailaban explicaban a los demás lo que paso en ese baile.  
  
-Que paséis una Feliz Navidad! – sonrió Cho abrazando a Laura y luego a Harry, quienes iban a subir a los carruajes para ir al Expreso.  
  
Los dos jóvenes después de despedirse de todos sus amigos, quienes se quedaban todos en el colegio, subieron a los carruajes hasta el Expreso. No sabían dónde iban a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad, posiblemente irían a casa de los abuelos Black. Remus les dijo que los estarían esperando en la estación King Cross.  
  
El viaje fue un poco aburrido, pues eran pocos los alumnos que iban a sus casas a pasar esas fechas. Al llegar a la estación de Londres, vieron a Carol y a Sirius quienes los esperaban sospechosamente sonrientes y con un poco de nerviosismo.  
  
Cogieron un coche negro, muy elegante propiedad de Sirius, y emprendieron un largo viaje. Empezaron a preguntarles sobre el colegio, pero se notaba que no tenían mucho interés en saberlo.  
  
De pronto, Sirius paro el coche. Laura y Harry se miraron un poco asustados.  
  
-Tranquilos chicos – sonrió Sirius – Vamos a vendaros los ojos  
  
-Para que? – pregunto con desconfianza Harry  
  
-Es una sorpresa – sonrió Carol vendándoles los ojos  
  
Una vez con los ojos vendados, emprendieron nuevamente el camino. Paso alrededor de una hora y el coche volvió a parar. Sirius y Carol los ayudaron a bajar del coche aun con los ojos vendados.  
  
-Esperad aquí – ordeno Sirius sentándolos en un escalón  
  
De pronto, a Laura le entro un escalofrío por la espalda. Otra maldita premención. Vio a dos personas cargadas con maletas, al parecer, llegaban de algún viaje. Estaban enfrente de una enorme casa, pero al parecer, no había nadie allí. En el momento en el que reconoció a esas personas, Sirius les ordeno que ya podían entrar.  
  
Aun con los ojos vendados, entraron a un lugar y alguien cerro la puerta detrás de ellos. Todo estaba muy silencioso, pero se oían algunos murmullos. Por la cabeza de los dos jóvenes, paso el mismo pensamiento: Esto es una trampa! Alguien les quito la venda de los ojos y...  
  
-BIENVENIDOS!  
  
Los abuelos, Remus, Bella y algunas personas mas los estaban esperando. Todos estaban sonrientes y felices. La abuela se lanzo a abrazarlos, diciéndoles lo guapos que estaban y como habían crecido.  
  
-Dónde estamos? – pregunto Laura mirando la gran casa  
  
-En Godric Hollow – murmuro sonriendo Harry  
  
Se quedaron alucinados con la enorme mansión. Estaba todo perfectamente arreglado, limpio, reluciente, como si nunca hubiera estado mas de 13 años sin habitar.  
  
-Pensamos que os haría ilusión vivir en "vuestra" casa – sonrió Bella  
  
-No es solo "nuestra" – sonrió Laura – También es "vuestra" casa.  
  
-Exacto – sonrió Harry – Aquí vamos a vivir todos! Quiero conocer toda la casa!  
  
-Se nota que eres hijo de Merodeador – sonrió el abuelo Black  
  
-Y ahijado – sonrió Sirius  
  
En el resto del día, ni Harry ni Laura aparecieron. Habían empezado a merodear por la casa y estaban eufóricos. La casa era enorme y cuantas más habitaciones encontraban, mas quedaban por descubrir.  
  
-Que crees que haya aquí? – pregunto Harry señalando una puerta  
  
-Averigüémoslo – sonrió Laura abriendo la puerta.  
  
Se quedaron maravillados con lo que vieron. Era una habitación de bebe, con las paredes azules claro y en medio de las paredes, había una cenefa con perritos jugando, y una cuna cerca de la ventana, con una mantita de color rojo y dorado con un bordado de un pequeño león.  
  
Había una estantería llena de peluches y juguetes. Laura cogió fuerte la mano de Harry y le dijo que cerrara los ojos.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada en una mecedora con un bebe en brazos. Le estaba cantando una canción para que se durmiera. La mujer era hermosa. Su larga melena rojiza estaba sujetada en una coleta, con algunos mechones sueltos. Miraba con infinito amor al pequeño que tenia en brazos, quien no tenia intención de dormirse.  
  
-Parece que el pequeño no tiene ganas de dormirse.  
  
Un joven acababa de entrar por el cuarto. Su pelo oscuro alborotado les hacían ver sexy y despreocupado, mientras que sus gafas, le daban cierto toque de intelectual. Abrazo por detrás a su esposa y le dio un beso. Luego cogió al bebe en brazos y lo levanto, haciendo que el pequeño riera con ganas.  
  
-James! – sonrió su esposa regañándolo – Luego no voy a poder dormirlo!  
  
-Vamos Lil, deja que juegue – respondió sonriendo el joven  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Laura soltó la mano de Harry. El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenia los ojos humedecidos, mientras que la chica lloraba silenciosamente mirando la mecedora.  
  
-Mama era preciosa – sonrió la joven – Y papá guapísimo  
  
-Que ha sido eso? – pregunto Harry sorprendido  
  
-Lo de hace un momento? – el chico asintió – Lo que has visto? – volvió a asentir – Acabas de ser testigo de una de mis premoniciones del pasado.  
  
-No ha estado del todo mal – sonrió Harry  
  
-Porque lo que hemos visto ha sido precioso – sonrió la chica secándose las lagrimas – Será mejor que bajemos o ya habrán buscado a una tropa de Aurores a buscarnos.  
  
-En verdad te pareces mucho a mama – sonrió el chico abrazándola  
  
-Y tu idéntico a papá – sonrió – Aunque papá era mas apuesto que tu  
  
-Oye! – sonrió ofendido – Que yo llevo a todas las chicas loquitas!  
  
En los primeros días que pasaron en la casa, no se les veía en todo el santo día. Solo desayunaban y cenaban, y algunas veces, ni eso, ya que según los elfos domésticos, los muchachos cogían una mochila llena de comida y bien temprano, exploraban la casa.  
  
-Por fin aparecéis! – aplaudió Sirius a la hora de la cena cuando Harry y Laura entraron en el comedor – Hace tres días que no os hemos visto.  
  
-Lo sentimos, pero la casa es muy grande – sonrió Laura sentándose en la mesa – No sabia yo que había una piscina y un gimnasio aparte de una impresionante biblioteca.  
  
-Menos mal que estáis aquí – sonrió Carol – Mañana por la noche, vamos a una fiesta a casa de los abuelos.  
  
-Que tipo de fiesta? – pregunto Harry  
  
-Pues fiestas de esas en las que va gente importante – contesto Sirius  
  
-Tiene pinta de ser muy aburrida – dijo Harry  
  
-Y lo son – dijo Sirius – Vamos Bella, no me mires así, es igual de aburrida o más que la de aquel verano en el Hotel después de Hogwarts.  
  
-Pero lo mejor fue lo que paso después – sonrió Carol recordando  
  
-Que paso? – pregunto interesada Laura  
  
-Vuestra madre y estas dos locas – explico Remus señalando a Carol y Bella – Se emborracharon y se subieron a la barra del Pub a bailar.  
  
-Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister... – entono Bella  
  
-Where's all my soul sister? Let me hear ya flow sisters! Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister... – canto Laura – Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da... Gitchi gitchi ya ya here. Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir... – y tanto Bella como Carol la acompañaron – Esa canción es extraordinaria!  
  
-Ni que lo digas – sonrió Bella  
  
-Chicas, podemos dejar la canción? – dijo Sirius serio – La abuela quiere que asistáis. "Tenéis que ir muy elegantes, haciendo honor a vuestro apellido" – sonrió Sirius imitando la voz de su madre.  
  
-Entonces tendré que ir a comprarme una bonita túnica de gala – sonrió Laura ilusionada  
  
-Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo – murmuro Harry  
  
-Almenos no tengo siempre Snitch rodando por la cabeza – se defendió – En eso de que eres capitán...  
  
-Algún problema con eso señorita Potter – rió Harry intentando parecer molesto.  
  
-Ninguno capi – sonrió la chica  
  
-No tendrás que comprarte ninguna túnica – dijo Bella – La abuela os ha comprado una túnica a cada uno.  
  
-Que? – pregunto horrorizado Harry – Sabiendo los gustos de la abuela...  
  
-Tranquilo, yo la acompañe a comprarla – sonrió bella  
  
-Peor aun! – rió Harry – Ya me veo vestido de abeja!  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
La Mansión Black estaba repleta de gente. Habían personas muy importantes del Ministerio, los Aurores más prestigiosos y muchos representantes de las familias más importantes de la Comunidad Mágica. Todos iban elegantemente vestidos.  
  
-Dónde están los chicos? – pregunto la señora Black  
  
-Tranquila mama, vienen con Remus y Carol – sonrió Sirius saludando a algunas personas  
  
Todos los hombres estaban agrupados de tres o cuatro personas. El tema de conversación, era el trabajo, el Quidditch o los últimos ataques. Las mujeres cuchicheaban entre ellas. La moda, los cotilleos o cosas de mujeres, era el tema de conversación de ellas.  
  
Cuatro personas hicieron acto de aparición y toda la atención de desvió hacia dos de ellos. Remus y Carol empezaron a saludar a los conocidos que allí se encontraban. Harry y Laura se quedaron plantados en la puerta, notando todas las miradas puestas en ellos. No conocían a nadie.  
  
Harry iba guapísimo. Llevaba una túnica verde oscuro, a juego con sus ojos. No levaba gafas, pero sí lentillas. El pelo no lo tenia desordenado, sino que lo llevaba para atrás. Laura llevaba una túnica azul muy claro, muy ceñida de cintura y de pecho, con los hombros al descubierto y mangas anchas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto e iba un poco maquillada.  
  
La abuela los cogió y empezó a presentarles a gente. Todos estaban encantados de tener a los Potter entre ellos. Los pobres chicos estaban mareados de tanta gente, no se acordaban ni de la mitad.  
  
Harry estaba charlando con Remus, Sirius y algunos Aurores más. Parecía muy animado. Laura se deshizo de las viejas que la rodeaban y se acerco a la mesa a comer y beber algo.  
  
Odiaba los actos sociales y las fiestas como esas, eran aburridísimas. Aunque era la primera a la que asistía, nunca iría a otra. Cogió algunos canapés y empezó a comer poco a poco. De cuando en cuando, saludaba con una sonrisa a los que la saludaban, pero lo prestaba mas atención a la comida.  
  
-Aburrida? – pregunto alguien poniéndose a su lado y sirviéndose algo al igual que la chica  
  
-Un poco si – sonrió la joven sin mirar a quien había hablado  
  
-Ya te dije que estas fiestas eran aburridas – sonrió  
  
-Oliver! – sonrió emocionada y lo abrazo como si hiciera años que no lo hubiera visto – Que haces aquí?  
  
-No me he podido escaquear – sonrió sorprendido por el abrazo de la chica – Aunque parece que no me lo pasare tan mal – murmuro  
  
- - - - -  
  
-Hola tortolitos!  
  
Alguien se acerco a ellos por detrás y les puso un brazo en los hombros. Por como hablaba y el olor que hacia, estaba mas borracho que una cuba!  
  
-Harry apestas! – le riño Laura – Estas borracho?  
  
-Yo? Jajaj Que va! – rió balanceándose y Oliver lo tuvo que sujetar  
  
-Llevas un pedo! – rió el ex capitán  
  
-Como te vea la abuela – dijo Laura seria  
  
-No lo sabrá si tu no se lo dices – dijo Harry cogiendo otra copa  
  
-De eso nada! – dijo la chica quitándole la copa antes de que se la bebiera – Vamos fuera a que te de el aire.  
  
Los tres jóvenes cogieron sus capas y salieron de la casa. Hacia el aire fresco, pero no hacia mucho frió.  
  
-Aquí sentadito – dijo Laura sentando a Harry en un columpio, pero se cayo de espaldas  
  
-Porque no os dais un besito? – pregunto sonriendo Harry  
  
-Harry! – grito colorada Laura – No sabes lo que dices!  
  
-Wood, no me dirás que mi hermana no es un buen partido – sonrió – Además, tiene buen culo!  
  
Pero antes de que Oliver y Laura pudieran contestar, Harry empezó a vomitar. Se sentía fatal, y la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
  
-Vamos Harry, no es nada, mañana estarás peor – rió Oliver  
  
-Muy gracioso – gruño Harry antes de volver a vomitar – Quiero acostarme!  
  
-Pues ve yendo, porque yo no pienso arrastrarte dentro de la casa – dijo la chica muy molesta  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
-Ahhhhhhh me duele la cabeza!!!  
  
Harry tenia una resaca y un humor de mil demonios. Los elfos le trajeron un zumo de frutas, galletas saladas y miel, según decían, era bueno para la resaca.  
  
-Cómo amaneciste, hermanito? – sonrió Laura apoyada en el marco de la puerta  
  
-No grites, quieres? – dijo molesto – La cabeza me va a estallar!  
  
-Haberlo pensado antes – sonrió – Por cierto, abajo te esperan unos molestos padrinos.  
  
-Oh no! – se lamento tapándose la cara con las manos – Me quiero morir!  
  
-De eso nada! Primero me tengo que vengar de ti.  
  
-Porque? – pregunto extrañado – Hice algo de lo que deba arrepentirme?  
  
-Claro que lo hiciste! Me avergonzaste delante de Oliver Wood! – grito indignada - Wood, no me dirás que mi hermana no es un buen partido. Además, tiene buen culo! – dijo imitando la voz de Harry  
  
-He dicho que no grites! – se quejo – De verdad dije eso? – sonrió picaramente – Así que te gusta Wood, eh?  
  
-Yo no he dicho eso – dijo colorada – Mira Potter, será mejor que cierres esa bocaza porque te juro que no será Voldemort quien te mate – lo amenazo  
  
-Creo que no soy el único que se ha levantado de mal humor – rió Harry a lo que su hermana respondió con un almohadazo – Eh! Eso no vale!  
  
Los dos empezaron una guerra de almohadas. Harry se olvido del dolor de cabeza de la resaca, pero ese volvió cuando vio aparecer a un muy molesto Sirius por la puerta.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Esas Navidades fueron las mejores que pasaron todos en mucho tiempo. Harry y Laura aun merodeaban por la casa, pero pasaban mas tiempo con sus padrinos, averiguando mas sobre sus padres, y sobre sus padrinos mismos.  
  
-FELIZ NAVIDAD! EL ULTIMO QUE LLEGUE A LOS REGALOS ES UN GRASOSO COMO SNAPE!  
  
Sirius Black grito despertando a todos los de la casa. Harry y Laura se levantaron de golpe y bajaron corriendo por las escaleras empujándose entre ellos para llegar los primeros a por los regalos.  
  
-Gane! – rió contenta Laura alzando los brazos y viendo como Harry y Sirius estaban en el suelo. Tenían tanta prisa por llegar, que chocaron  
  
-Sirius, me temo que el grasoso serás tu – rió Harry arrastrándose hacia su hermana  
  
-Eso es trampa! – se quejo levantándose del suelo – Estáis en mejor forma que yo!  
  
-Eso no es excusa padrino – sonrió Harry dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda  
  
Laura llevaba un pijama blanco, de pantalón largo y jersey encima. El de Harry era verde con Snitch revoloteando, pero sin duda alguna, el mejor era el de Sirius. Constaba tambien de dos piezas, de color azul clarito con perritos negros jugando. Se le veia muy tierno. Se pasaron toda la mañana abriendo regalos. Recibieron regalos de todos sus amigos. Tan emocionados estaban abriéndolos, que no se dieron cuenta de que Sirius se había ido y que al rato regreso con cuatro paquetes bastante grandes.  
  
-Este es mi regalo – sonrió Sirius dándole un paquete alargado a cada uno de ellos  
  
-Una escoba? – pregunto Harry y vio que a Sirius le brillaban los ojos  
  
-Son las escobas de vuestros padres – sonrió – Y ahora, tomad este.  
  
Los chicos emocionados abrieron el otro paquete que les había dado Sirius. Eran dos uniformes de Quidditch, de color rojo y dorado.  
  
-Los uniformes de Quidditch de James y Lily – sonrió Bella  
  
Harry y Laura abrazaron a Black sonriendo. Sin duda, ese había sido el mejor regalo que les podían haber hecho. Esas eran las mejores Navidades que habían pasado los jóvenes Potter. No falto la buena comida, las bromas, las risas, los recuerdos. Una verdadera Navidad en Familia.  
  
Fin del capitulo 19!!!!!! Ya sabeis, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, 


	20. La Orden del Fenix

Capitulo 20  
La Orden del Fénix  
  
-Daos prisa, que llegaremos tarde!! – grito Sirius Black por toda la casa  
  
Ese día terminaban las vacaciones de Navidad y tenían que volver al colegio, unos para dar clases, y otros para recibirlas. Sirius empezaba las clases como profesor de Duelo y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Corría por la casa recordando las cosas que tenia que llevarse.  
  
-Auch! Sirius ten cuidado! – gritó Laura cuando choco con él mientras salía del cuarto  
  
-Lo siento – se disculpo – Has visto mi túnica de color azul oscuro?  
  
-La llevas puesta – dijo Laura temiendo por la salud mental de su tío  
  
-Ok, gracias – sonrio avergonzado – Venga, date prisa en desayunar  
  
-Por cierto sirius, se te ha desecho el pelo – sonrio Laura bajando las escaleras  
  
Sirius puso cara de horror y se encerro en su cuarto. Abajo en la cocina ya estaban todos desayunando, mejor dicho, la abuela los estaba metiendo el desayuno en la boca.  
  
-Y Sirius? – pregunto Remus  
  
-Arriba arreglándose el pelo – sonrio dándole un beso a la abuela  
  
-El pelo? Pero si lo tenia perfectamente arreglado – dijo Harry  
  
-Le he dicho que lo tenia desecho, almenos asi no va dando vueltas como un idiota por la casa – sonrio tomando una tostada  
  
AL cabo de media hora ya estaban todos listos para irse. El Ministerio les dejo un coche para llevarlos a la Estacion, donde cogerían el Expreso para ir a Hogwarts. Se despidieron de Bella, Carol y los abuelos y se fueron.  
  
El camino hacia Hogwarts fue mas animado, ya que Sirius y Remus les acompañaban. Se pasaron el rato charlando y haciendo bromas. Laura termino con orejas y rabo de conejo, Harry con nariz de cerco y una colita.  
  
-Oye, no tiene gracia – dijo Laura haciendose la enfadada mientars Sirius y Remus se reian a carcajadas  
  
-Os juro que me las pagareis – murmuro molesto Harry  
  
-Os recuerdo que somos profesores y podemos descontaros puntos y castigaros – rio Sirius  
  
-Merodeador hasta la muerte, no? – sonrio Laura dándose por vencida  
  
Antes de que el tren parara, les quitaron el hechizo a los chicos y salieron. Hacia un frio impresionante. Los chicos se taparon bien con la capa y subieron a un carruaje. De alli, se fueron al comedor  
  
-Laura? – la llamo alguien  
  
Laura giro la cabeza y empezo a gritar como una loca y se abrazo a Fleur como si hiciera años que no se hubieran visto. Ambas abrazadas, reian y gritaban de alegria, y eso que solo hacia unas semanas que no se habian visto.  
  
-Estabas en Francia? – pregunto Laura  
  
-No, al final me quede – sonrio Fleur pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amiga – Y tu que?  
  
-Estuvimos en mi casa – sonrio – Bueno, donde vivian mis padres y mis abuelos, y mis bisabuelos...  
  
-Entiendo – sonrio – Y como es?  
  
-Con dos palabras: im-presionante – rio la joven – Fuimos una fiesta a casa de mis abuelos, y a que no sabes con quien me encontre?  
  
-A ver... dejame que adivine... – dijo la francesa pensativa – Es un chico, guapo, estudia aquí, ademas de ser jugador de Quidditch. Voy bien? – Laura asintió sonriente – No sera por casualidad Oliver Wood, verdad?  
  
-Como lo sabes? – rio  
  
-El lo dijo – sonrio – Lo traes loquito amiga!  
  
Ambas jóvenes caminaron hacia el Comedor riéndose y contándose lo que habian hecho durante las vacaciones de navidad, que por desgracia, terminaban y tenian que volver al trabajo.  
  
-Laura!  
  
-Oliver! – sonrio Laura abrazandolo – Como estas?  
  
-Yo muy bien, y por lo que veo tu tambien – sonrio mirándola de arriba abajo y la chica se ruborizo  
  
-Oye Harry, que tal estas de la resaca? – sonrio el ex guardian de los leones  
  
-Que resaca? – pregunto interesada Hermione  
  
-Menudo pedo cogio el señorito aquí – rio Laura – Lo peor de todo, fue todo lo que tuvimos que hacer Oliver y yo para llevarlo a casa y que Sirius y los demas no lo vieran.  
  
-Cuenta, cuenta – dijeron todos  
  
Flashback  
  
-Me encuentro muy mal, Laura – gimio Harry vomitando – Quiero ir a casa  
  
-Y como se supone que debemos llevarte? – pregunto de brazos cruzados – Si Sirius y los demas te ven, te va a caer una buena.  
  
-Inventate algo – dijo Oliver – No se, dile que se encuentra mal, y que vas a llevarlo a casa. Vivis muy lejos?  
  
-No, esta cerca – contesto Laura  
  
-Mejor me lo pone, tengo el coche ahí aparcado – dijo Oliver  
  
Laura miro la cara de enfermo que llevaba Harry y bufando entro dentro de la casa, mientrs Oliver se quedaba fuera con Harry. una vez dentro, Laura empezo a buscar a Sirius.  
  
-Donde esta Harry? – le pregunto alguien detrás y la joven dio un salto  
  
-Remus, no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo con la mano en el corazon – Harry no se encuentra muy bien, Oliver y yo vamos a acompañarlo a casa.  
  
-Espero, vamos con vosotros – dijo el licantropo  
  
-NO – alzo la voz – Digo que no, no hace falta... vamos que... aun es pronto, ademas, yo me voy a quedar con el.  
  
Antes de que Remus pudiera responderle, Laura salio corriendo de alli. Afuera, Oliver estaba sentado en el cuelo, con Harry a su lado.  
  
-Oliver, date prisa – grito Laura – Creo que no los he convencido mucho. Sera mejor que lo acostemos antes de que lleguen.  
  
-Vamos Harry – dijo Oliver cogiendolo del brazo y alzandolo – Laura, ayudame, no puedo.  
  
Entre los dos cogieron a Harry de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia el coche de Oliver. Era un deportivo descapotable rojo, con asientos de cuero. A trancas y barrancas lo sentaron en el asiento de atrás.  
  
-Ten cuidado y que no vomite en el coche – dijo Oliver poniendo en marcha el coche y acelerando.  
  
Durante el camino, Harry se quedo dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Laura, quien se sento detrás con el. Inconscientemente, empezo a acariciarle el cabello, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Oliver miraba la escena con dulcura.  
  
-Llegamos – anuncio Wood – Nos va a costar un poco subirlo - Laura y Oliver sacaron a Harry del coche como pudieron.  
  
-Mierda – mascullo Laura – Las llaves, no las encuentro.  
  
Empezo a buscar por toda la tunica, pero ni rastro de las llaves. Laura estaba segura de que habia cogido las llaves, al final, recordo donde las habia guardado.  
  
-No puedo sacarlas – dijo Laura balanceándose por el peso de Harry – Las tengo en tirante del... del...  
  
-Del que? – pregunto Oliver  
  
-Eso, ya sabes... del... Joder Oliver, en el tirante del sujetador – solto – Sera mejor que tu sujetes a Harry.  
  
Una vez Oliver tuvo que aguantar todo el peso de Harry, Laura saco las llaves del tirante y abrio la puerta. Ayudo a Oliver a cargar a Harry, y lo subieron a su cuarto. Eso fue lo mas complicado, subirlo por la escalera, unos dos pisos.  
  
-Me caigo – dijo Laura apoyándose en la pared – Pesa mucho, voy a decirle que haga regimen – rio  
  
-No te quejes – dijo Oliver riendo – En todo el tiempo que lo conozco, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado borracho.  
  
Laura empezo a reirse y tuvo que sujetarse bien en la pared para no caer escaleras abajo. Estaban por el primer piso, y aun les quedaba uno. Al final, con mucho esfuerzo, llegaron al cuarto de Harry y lo echaron en la cama. Laura le quito los zapatos y las gafas y lo acosto.  
  
De pornto, Oliver empezo a reirse a carcajadas y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Sujetándose la barriga.  
  
-Que coño te pasa? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Menudos idiotas – rio mas fuerte  
  
-No grites, lo vas a despertar  
  
-Lo siento – rio – Todo lo que hemos tenido que sufrir para poder traerlo, y hubiera sido mas facil levitarlo.  
  
Laura se quedo callada y luego empezo a reirse a carcajadas, acompañada de Oliver. Ambos salieron del cuarto de Harry y se sentaron en la escalera. Lloraban y todo de la risa, Oliver alargo la mano para secarle las lagrimas a la chica, sus rostros estaban cerca, muy cerca, las narices ya se tocaban, y los labios ya estaban demasiado cerca, tan solo era un pequeño paso...  
  
-¡LAURA LILIANE POTTER EVANS! – grito alguien desde bajo, haciendo que los dos jovenes se separaran sonrojados.  
  
-Sera mejor que bajemos – dijo Laura y Oliver asintió  
  
Bajo, estaba un Sirius Black furioso, junto con Bella, Carol y Remus.  
  
-Que pasa? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Donde esta tu hermano? – pregunto Sirius  
  
-Arriba dormido – dijo Laura  
  
-Voy a ver – y sin mas, subio corriendo las escaleras  
  
-Remus, te dije que no era nada – dijo Laura – No hacia falta que...  
  
-LAURA – volvio a gritar Sirius  
  
-Si continua gritando asi lo despertara – murmuro Laura – En lo que nos ha costado traerlo  
  
-Porque demonios no me has dicho que Harry estaba borracho? – grito Sirius – Me ha decepcionado.  
  
-Vamos Sirius, no te pongas asi – dijo Laura – Adems, seguro que tu a su edad tambien te habia emborrachado.  
  
-Eso no es excusa – dijo el animago enfadado – Esta castigado a no ir a Hogsmeade y mañana me va a escuchar.  
  
-Como quieras – dijo Laura  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy ya – dijo Oliver yendo hacia la puera  
  
-Te acompaño – dijo Laura yendo tras el – Bueno, ya nos veremos en clase – dijo una vez fuera  
  
-Si, claro – murmuro bajando la cabeza – Esto... adios – se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subio al coche.  
  
Laura se quedo en la puerta hasta que el automóvil desaparecio de su vista. Con un suspiro, entro en la casa. Los demas, la miraban sonrientes y con picardia.  
  
-Que bonito! – exclamo Bella dando palmaditas – Haceis muy buena pareja.  
  
-Buenas noches – ignoro Laura los comentarios y subio las escalera.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
-Tuvisteis que ver la cara de Harry cuando al dia siguiente Sirius entro en su cuarto – rio Laura  
  
-No tiene gracia – gruño el moreno  
  
-Haberlo pensado antes – rio Oliver  
  
Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin...  
  
Una joven estaba con los puños y la mandula apretados de la rabia. Los celos la comian por dentro viendo la "escenita" de ambos Griffindors. Porque la maldita Potter tenia que meterse siempre entre los chicos que le gustaban? Que tenia esa imbecil que no tuviera ella?  
  
Tenia que reconocer que Laura era guapa, con muy buenas curvas y buen cuerpo, era inteligente. Pero ella tambien lo era, la unica diferencia entre ellas era que la dichosa Potter parecia una imbecil mientras sonreia y se hacia la buena con todos. Maldita engreída!! Por Merlín, como la odiaba!! En todas las películas siempre ganan los buenos, pero ya seria hora de que los malos ganaran.  
  
-Anna, que te pasa? – le pregunto Pansy Parkinson al verla asi y miro hacia la mesa de los leones – Entiendo.  
  
-Maldita imbecil – murmuro con rabia  
  
-Deberias hacer algo – le aconsejo la Slytherin  
  
-Y según tu, que hago? – dijo con rabia  
  
-Bueno, esta claro que estas loca por los huesos de ese Griffindor – hizo una mueca de disgusto – Lo que tienes que hacer, esque el se fije en ti.  
  
-Y como? – pregunto mas interesada  
  
-Tengo algo en mi habitacion que te ayudaria – sonrio misteriosamente – Nada mas terminemos de cenar, subimos y te lo enseño.  
  
La cena transcurrio sin mas incidentes. De vez en cuando Anna miraba hacia la mesa de los leones, viendo como Laura y Oliver charlaban animadamente, y como el la miraba como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa que habia visto nunca. Tenia un brillo en los ojos que solo tenian los enamorados, y por lo visto en los ojos de Potter, era correspondido. Pero eso se acabaria.  
  
-Señores Potter, el director desea hablar con ustedes cuando termine la cena – les aviso Mcgonagall y los jóvenes aceptaron.  
  
-Acabais de llegar y ya os habeis metido en un lio? – pregunto Hermione  
  
-Yo no he hecho nada – se excuso Harry – Y tu? – miro a su hermana y esta bajo la mirada roja – Que has hecho?  
  
-Porque crees que he hecho algo? – pregunto su hermana – Esta bien! Fui yo la que le puso los lacitos de colores a Flint y a los gorilas de Slytherin.  
  
-Cuando hiciste eso? – pregunto Harry intentando parecer serio y no echarse a reir a carcajadas imaginándose la imagen – No te he visto  
  
-Fue momentos antes de entrar al Comedor – sonrio haciendose la arrepentida  
  
-Eso no ha estado bien Laura – la regaño Hermione  
  
-Lo se, pero no me direis que no estaban monisimos! – rio sin ningun vergüenza y muchos voltearon a verla.  
  
* * *  
  
-Estas seguro, Albus? – pregunto no muy convencida Carol Rose – Puede ser peligroso.  
  
-Estoy completamente seguro carol – sonrio amablemebte – Tu misma has visto de lo que han sido capaces.  
  
Varias personas se encontraban en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore les habia llamado para darles la noticia, de la cual, muy pocos sabian de que se trataba. Al momento, dos personas mas entraron en esa reunion. Algunos de ellos, alzaron las cejas sorprendidos.  
  
-Bella, Carol, que haceis aquí? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes extrañados, pues hacia tan solo unas horas que se habian despedido de ellas – ha pasado algo?  
  
-Sentos chicos – sonrio Dumbledore ofreciéndoles asiento a Harry y Laura delante suyo – Os estareis preguntando el porque estais aquí, verdad? Pues bien, he tomado una decisión y debo decir que me ha costado mucho decidirlo, pero creo que es lo mejor para todos.  
  
Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y se acerco a una de sus multimples vitrinas, de donde saco una caja cuadrada no muy grande. Con mucho cuidado acerco la caja a ambos chicos, y la abrio delante de ellos.  
  
-Estos son los colgantes de la Orden del Fénix que pertenecieron a vuestros padres – explico – Los saque de vuestra casa el dia que murieron.  
  
Saco uno de los colgantes y se lo entrego a Harry y la otra a Laura. Detrás de ellos ponia el nombre de sus padres: James Potter y Lily Potter  
  
-Creo que no hace falta que os lo pregunte, pero quereis formar parte de la Orden? – les pregunto – Ocupareis el lugar que antaño ocuparon vuestros padres.  
  
-Yo acepto – sonrio emocionado Harry apretando con fuerza el colgante de su padre, en forma de Fénix  
  
La respuesta de Harry era de esperarse y todos sonrieron. Pero Laura no estaba tan segura de eso. No solo formarian parte de la Orden y ocuparian el lugar de sus padres, sino que eso conllevaba muchas obligaciones, a parte de que era peligroso.  
  
-Porque nosotros? – pregunto Laura mirando al director  
  
-Pense que os gustaria formar parte de ella al igual que James y Lily – contesto  
  
-Todo eso lo se – dijo Laura levantándose y paseándose por el despacho – Lo que me refiero es porque a nosotros. Aun no somos mayor de edad, aparte de que es un riesgo muy grande. Tanto tiempo vigilándonos y cuidándonos, y porque ahora quereis que formemos parte de ella? No es que no quiera formar parte de ella, pero quiero un motivo convincente  
  
-Ha habido muchos motivos para plantearme vuestra incorporación en la Orden. Reconozco que ha habido muchas contras, sobretodo como muy bien has dicho tu, por la edad y porque un estais en el colegio – paro y miro a la joven que la escuchaba muy atenta – Recuerdo que hace cosa de un mes o algo mas, Harry me pregunto si podríais formar parte de ella y le respondi que no estabais preparados, pense que erais demasiado jóvenes y que seria muy arriesgado, sabiendo el riesgo que corremos todos los que formamos parte de ella. Pero después de lo que hicisteis en Hogsmeade y del altísimo nivel que habeis cogido en las clases especiales, creo que estais preparados.  
  
-Cual es el otro motivo? – pregunto Laura mirando a los ojos al director, como si pudiera leerle la mente  
  
-Muy lista – sonrio cariñosamente – Todos en la Orden tenemos este colgante y mediante el, podemos saber que miembros etsa en peligro o simplemente podemos comunicarnos atraves de ellos – explico – Eso nos permitiria saber donde os encontrais y en que estado.  
  
-Entiendo – murmuro la joven Potter  
  
-Pero una cosa si que quiero que sepais – miro a los dos Potter – Pienso que estais preparados para luchar, pero por mas seguridad, no luchareis hasta que no seais mayor de edad.  
  
-Pero aun me quedan casi tres años – respondio indignado Harry – Usted mismo ha dicho que estabamos preparados. Para que queremos formar parte de la Orden si no vamos a luchar?  
  
-Porque no todos en la Orden luchan – respondio Laura – Hay miembros que se encargan de las estrategias de cada batalla.  
  
-Exactamente – dijo Dumbledore – Hay muchas mas cosas que hacer en la Orden. Por ahora, vosotros os encargariais de las estrategias, asistireis a las reuniones, y cuando cumplais la mayoria de edad, pasareis a la "accion" – sonrio – Espero poder haber aclarado tus dudas, Laura.  
  
-Esta bien, acepto – sonrio  
  
-Perfecto – sonrio complacido – Llevad siempre los colgantes puestos pero escondidos. Ahora dadme el bbrazo para haceros la marca.  
  
Los dos jóvenes acercaron los brazos derechos y Dumbledore con la varita les marco. Lanzaron un grito cuando les tatuo la marca, era como si te rasgaran la piel, pero al momento, ese dolor termino. El dibujo era una llama de color rojo y dorado con la letra F encima de ella.  
  
El primero en hacerse la marca fue Harry, y luego Laura. Cuando Albus le vio la otra marca que tenia en la muñeca, la observo deteniadamente. Laura noto como el anciano miraba su marca evaluándola, de seguro la memorizaba bien para intentar averiguar mas.  
  
-Cuando seais llamados, notareis un pequeño picor en el lugar de la marca – dijo Dumbledore – Os rogaria que no dijerais nada, ni siquiera a vuestros amigos. Podeis retiraros.  
  
Harry y Laura se despidieron y salieron hacia sus cuartos. El brazo les escocia un poco, lo tenia un poco rojo e hinchado, pero según Carol, al dia siguiente lo tendrían bien, era algo normal.  
  
-En que piensas Albus? – pregunto Remus cuando solo quedaban Sirius, Snape, Albus y el – Cuando ibas a hacerle el tatuaje a Laura, te quedaste mirando su mano.  
  
-Su muñeca derecha – rectifico el director – La marca que le hice desaparecer cuando era pequeña, le ha vuelto a aparecer.  
  
-La marca? – pregunto Sirius  
  
-Si, pero esta vez esta mas clara, mas nítida – murmuro pensativo – La he memorizado bien para buscar algo sobre ello, y asi poder informarle a Laura, pero algo me dice que algo ya sabe de que se trata.  
  
Muy pronto, las clases de Duelo se volvieron las favoritas de todos. La forma de impartir las clases de Sirius, les gustaban a todos. Era divertido, bromista, y así como algunos profesores favorecían a los de su casa, el no lo hacia.  
  
-Buenos días! – saludo sonriente Sirius entrando a clase con los alumnos de quinto de Griffindor y Slytherin – Como ya sabréis, soy el profesor Black. Me han comentado que en vuestro segundo año tuvisteis un Club de Duelo, alguien me puede decir como fue? Señor Malfoy.  
  
-Quiera la versión de los chicos o la de las chicas? – sonrió  
  
-Bueno, usted me da la suya, y una señorita que me dará la otra versión – sonrió Sirius  
  
-Fue un autentico desastre – rió – Lockhart no tenia ni pajolera idea de lo que es un duelo. Dudo mucho que sepa mas allá de métodos de belleza  
  
-Eso no es cierto! – replico Lavender – Y todos los libros que ha escrito, que?  
  
-Es un fraude – replico Harry – Lo único que se le daba bien era hacer los hechizos desmemorizantes, verdad Ron? – rió  
  
-El ha hecho grandes cosas, sino, leed los libros – dijo Parvati – Además, ese año nos enseño mucho en los duelos.  
  
-Enseñar? – grito Ron – Y según tu, que nos ha enseñado? Dímelo, porque alomejor yo estaba en una clase de duelo con un profesor inútil y tu con otro especializado en duelos.  
  
-Bueno, basta chicos – intento poner paz Sirius – Mirad, vamos a dejar ese Club de Duelo aparte y vamos a centrarnos en la asignatura – todos callaron y lo miraron atentos – Como no se el nivel que tenéis, iréis subiendo de uno en uno a la tarima y os enfrontareis a mí.  
  
Por Orden de lista, fueron subiendo de uno en uno y se enfrentaron con el profesor Black. Cuando termino la clase, Sirius les mando un trabajo sobre los hechizos que se suelen utilizar en los duelos y por lo menos, tendrían que saber hacerlos para la próxima clase.  
  
La clase no había sido lo que había esperado, los alumnos tenían un nivel un poco bajo para su curso. Se prometió a sí mismo que esos alumnos acabarían el curso siendo unos buenos duelistas.  
  
* * *  
  
-Muy bien muchachos, no hay trabajo para el próximo día – anuncio Flitwich dando por terminada la clase – Pero quiero que todos sepáis hacer el ejercicio de hoy.  
  
Laura bufo cansada y se levanto para recoger sus cosas. Cho la esperaba plantada en la puerta. Cuando termino, ambas salieron del aula, despidiéndose del profesor.  
  
-Ya has pensado en lo que te dije sobre el trabajo? – le pregunto Laura caminando por los pasillos  
  
-La verdad esque no se que hacer... – dijo Cho pero se quedo callada – Mejor vamos por otro pasillo.  
  
-Que te pasa? – pregunto Laura extrañada por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga – Este es el camino mas corto al comedor, no quiero ir dando vueltas.  
  
-No me pasa nada, solo que me olvide de algo – dijo cogiendola del brazo y arrastrándola  
  
-Espera! Que demonios te pasa? – pregunto y cuando se dio la vuelta, comprendió porque Cho no quería pasar por allí  
  
Un poco apartados estaban Oliver Wood y Anna Dawson en una posición un tanto comprometida. Anna estaba poyada en la pared y Oliver delante de ella. Estaban besándose y Laura sintió como si una daga de fuego se le clavaba en el corazón. Si en esos momentos le pinchan, no le sacarían ni gota de sangre.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Laura como si no hubiera pasado nada y recuperando su habitual sonrisa  
  
-Estas bien? – pregunto Cho preocupada  
  
-Claro que lo estoy, porque no habría de estarlo? – sonrió  
  
Las dos muchachas emprendieron el camino hacia Transformaciones donde Griffindor y Ravenclaw compartían clase. Laura no presto atención en clase, estaba como ausente. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de Oliver y Anna.  
  
-Señorita Potter, le rogaría que prestara atención – dijo la profesora seria – Como parece que ya sabe hacer el ejercicio, haga el favor de hacerlo delante de sus compañeros.  
  
-No sé hacerlo – respondió Laura  
  
-Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor – dijo seria – Espero que ahora preste más atención.  
  
Pero en el resto de la clase, Laura siguió sin prestar atención, ni la más mínima atención. En el resto de las clases se repitió la misma situación. Laura parecía que estuviera en otro espacio, como si lo que estuvieran haciendo, no fuera con ella. Cho no paraba de preguntarle como estaba, pero ella siempre respondía que estaba bien.  
  
+++  
  
Hacia cosa de unas dos horas que Harry estaba de entrenamiento con Godric. Estos se volvían cada vez mas duros y agotadores. Habían dejado de lado la magia, para actuar cuerpo con cuerpo. En esos momentos, Godric le estaba enseñando a luchar con dos cuchillos.  
  
-Lo estas haciendo muy bien Harry – sonrió Godric dándole ánimos, mientras Harry luchaba contra un ser imaginario – Cuidado con ese golpe. Perfecto! Ahora gira a la derecha! Eso, eso! Muy bien! No! A la izquierda! Cuidado!  
  
-Ya no puedo mas! – dijo Harry cayendo en el suelo agotado – Déjame descansar un poco!  
  
-Esta bien – sonrió con compasión – Lo has hecho muy bien, pero te falta un poco de destreza. Eres muy hábil, pero tienes que aprender a manejar mejor las armas.  
  
-Yo creo que me voy – dijo Harry – Si alguien me ve por los pasillos, se me cae el pelo – sonrió  
  
-De acuerdo. Una cosa Harry! mañana no hace falta que vengas a la Cámara Secreta, mejor te tomas la poción y nos vemos por la noche – dijo  
  
-Como quieras – sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
-Espera, tengo algo para ti – sonrió Godric sacando una caja rectangular y fina – Es hora de que la tengas tu.  
  
Harry curioso tomo la caja con las manos y la abrió, quedándose impresionado. Dentro había una hermosa espada, brillante y con diamantes dorados y rojos incrustados en la empuñadura.  
  
-Es tu espada – murmuro emocionado y admirando mejor la espada que utilizo en su segundo año cuando tuvo que luchar contra el basilisco.  
  
-No, es tuya – sonrió – Fíjate en la inscripción de la hoja.  
  
Efectivamente, justo debajo de la empuñadura, estaba grabado el nombre de Harry Potter. El chico estaba emocionado. Le había gustado mucho esa espada desde que la utilizo, pero ahora era de el.  
  
-No es una espada común Harry, con ellas podrás detener hechizos y maldiciones – explico – En la próxima sesión de enseñare a usarla.  
  
-Vaya, no se que decir – dijo emocionado  
  
-Bah! No digas nada – sonrió – Considéralo un regalo de Navidad con retraso.  
  
Redujo la espada y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Tras despedirse de Godric, abrió el Mapa Merodeador, y comprobó que no hubieran "moros en la costa".  
  
* *  
  
-Hola!!  
  
Oliver entro sonriente a la Sala Común. Laura que estaba leyendo un libro, levanto la mirada y lo miro reprobatoriamente. Aparte de ellos dos, solo habían unos pocos alumnos haciendo sus deberes.  
  
-Y esa sonrisa de estúpido en la cara, a que coño viene? – pregunto molesta  
  
-Ay, el amor! – suspiro sentándose a su lado  
  
-Hay algo que quieras contarme? – pregunto sin dejar de leer – Somos amigos, no?  
  
-Por supuesto! – sonrió sarcasticamente  
  
-Por Dios! Deja de sonreír estúpidamente – dijo exaltada y levantándose del sillón – Porque ella, eh?  
  
-A que te refieres? – pregunto extrañado, aunque sabia a que se refería.  
  
-Porque de todas las chicas que hay, tenias que liarte con ella? – grito y todos la miraron – No me hubiera importado que te hubieras liado con Pansy Parkinson, o incluso con Millcent Bulstrode, pero con Anna Dawson?  
  
-Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto  
  
-Os he visto esta mañana en una situación un tanto comprometida – dijo enfadada – Desde cuando, eh?  
  
-Hace unos dias – dijo Oliver – Además, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer! – dijo poniendo las manos en la cabeza aun sin creérselo – Con Anna Dawson!  
  
-Potter, no estarás celosa, verdad? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella con una sonrisa cautivadora  
  
-Celosa yo? Pero que dices? – dijo escandalizada – Es solo que me preocupo por ti Oliver, ella no te conviene.  
  
-Soy Wood para ti – dijo secamente - Y según tu, que es lo que me conviene? – dijo cambiando el semblante, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba cogiendo la conversación – Me parece una chica extraordinaria, y no como la describes tu.  
  
-Cómo la describo yo? – dijo Laura desafiante  
  
-Si, cuando nos contaste lo que paso entre vosotras, dijiste que podíamos creerte o no, y déjame decirte que después de conocerla, no creo ni una sola palabra tuya  
  
Laura se quedo estupefacta con esas palabras. No se lo esperaba y menos viniendo de el. Según su cara, parecía que no se lo creía. Ahora, todos en la sala, miraban la discusión entre sus dos compañeros.  
  
-Oliver, hazme caso, ella no te conviene – insistió Laura  
  
-Mira Potter, agradezco tu preocupación, pero creo que soy mayorcito para elegir con quien salgo y con quien no.  
  
-Oliver, no quiero que pases lo mismo que yo – sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse – Abre los ojos, ella no es la chica buena que pretende ser contigo. Ella es mala.  
  
-Basta! – grito cansado ya – No me gusta pelear contigo, creo que no vale la pena. Mira Potter, me gusta mucho Anna y no voy a dejarla por un maldito capricho tuyo. Porque no intentáis llevaros bien y arreglar las cosas?  
  
-Nunca! – dijo Laura muy fuerte – Si temías mi reacción, estate tranquilo, no voy a interponerme entre vosotros, por mi te la puedes follar si quieres.  
  
-Eres una maldita caprichosa! – grito el chico – Si la gente no hace lo que tu quieres te enfadas. Date cuenta de una puta vez, que el mundo no gira alrededor de ti!  
  
-caprichosa? – grito fuera de sí – No hables de lo que no sabes Wood.  
  
-Hablo de lo que sé – escupió  
  
-No sé lo que te habrá contado la perra esa de Dawson...  
  
No logro terminar porque Oliver le dio una fuerte cachetada, haciendo que la chica volteara la cabeza del fuerte impacto. Estaba furioso.  
  
-Nunca vuelvas a llamarla así – escupió cogiendola fuerte del cuello – Ojala y pronto todos se den cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, Potter.  
  
Laura le quito la mano a Oliver de su cuello. Tenia la mejilla roja y le sangraba un poco el labio. Con el dorso de la mano se quito la sangre. Estaba llorando, pero no por el golpe, sino por como habían terminado las cosas. Lo miro dolida y subió al cuarto, pero antes le dijo:  
  
-Espero que cuando te des cuenta de cómo es ella, no sea demasiado tarde – y sin mas subió al cuarto, dejando a todos los de la sala estupefactos por la discusión.  
  
-Que demonios has hecho? – pregunto furioso Harry quien acababa de entrar a la Sala, pero llego a tiempo para ver como Oliver le pegaba a Laura  
  
-Déjame Harry – respondió – No tengo porque darte explicaciones.  
  
-Claro que tienes que dármelas – grito – Le has pegado a mi hermana.  
  
-Ella se lo ha buscado – respondió sin mas – No tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida, no es nadie para hacerlo.  
  
-Maldito imbecil!  
  
Los dos Griffindors empezaron a discutir y hubieran llegado a las manos si no fuera porque los separaron. Ambos estaban muy exaltados.  
  
-Laura!! Laura!!  
  
Fleur entro corriendo a la habitación. Con la mirada busco a Laura y la encontró tumbada en su cama boca arriba. Miraba el techo, mientras silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Tenia su mano derecha en el lugar donde Oliver le había golpeado.  
  
-Laura, tienes que bajar rápido – grito – Harry y Oliver se van a pegar.  
  
-Y que quieres que haga yo? – pregunto sin mirarla – A mí ya me han pegado, y no tengo ganas de que lo vuelvan a hacer.  
  
-Se están pelando por ti! – grito acercándose a ella – baja o te quedas sin hermano!  
  
Laura se levanto impasible y con el dorso de la mano, se seco con brusquedad las lagrimas. Bajo despacio las escaleras. Abajo estaban el joven Potter y Wood gritando e insultándose. Ron y Dean sujetaban a Harry, y los gemelos a Oliver. Estaban en medio de un circulo de curiosos alumnos.  
  
-Que esta pasando? - pregunto con voz alta para que todos la oyeran.  
  
Los alumnos que formaban el circulo, se apartaron para que ella pasara.  
  
-Este imbecil te ha pegado – grito Harry mirando a Oliver  
  
-El imbecil serás tu! – grito Oliver y la pelea volvió a reanudarse.  
  
-Dejad de pelear ya!! – grito a pleno pulmom Laura – Te lo agradezco Harry, pero se arreglármelas sola. Y tu Wood, lárgate de mi vista porque no respondo.  
  
Oliver se soltó de los gemelos, miro a Laura con rencor y cierto odio y se fue por el retrato. La chica lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego se sentó abatida en el sillón.  
  
-Que paso para que discutierais así y llegara a golpearte? – pregunto Fleur  
  
-Nada, solo puntos de vista diferentes – dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el sillón  
  
-Te duele? – pregunto tímidamente Ginny señalando la mejilla roja de la chica  
  
-Un poco – sonrió – Bueno chicos, disculpadme pero me voy a dormir.  
  
-Espera, te acompaño – dijo Fleur levantándose  
  
-No Fleur, pero quiero estar sola, gracias – sonrió subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Cuando llego al cuarto, se tiro en la cama y se abrazo a la almohada, llorando silenciosamente. Le había dolido mucho la pelea con Oliver. Le gustaba Oliver, se había enamorado de el, y pensó que él le correspondía, se había hecho ilusiones, y todo se había desmoronado.  
  
Ahora Oliver estaba saliendo Anna Dawson, su peor enemiga. Porque la maldita Dawson tenia que hacerle siempre la vida imposible? No tenia bastante ya? Pero si lo que quería era verla triste y destrozada, no lo lograría, no iba a darle ese placer. Tenia su orgullo, su dignidad, heridos sí, pero los tenia.  
  
Abajo en la sala común...  
  
-Menuda pelea, no? – dijo Ginny – Hace poco que conozco a Laura, pero nunca la había visto tan enfadada, ni siquiera cuando se peleo con Dawson en el comedor.  
  
-Ni yo – admitió Harry  
  
-Algo me dice que esa Dawson ha tenido algo que ver – murmuro molesta Fleur  
  
-Yo pienso lo mismo – dijo Ron – Pero que pinta Oliver en todo esto?  
  
-No lo se – dijo Hermione – A no ser que... no, no puede ser.  
  
-El que? – pregunto Ron  
  
-A no ser que Oliver y Anna... bueno, ya me entendéis – intento explicar la prefecta  
  
-No lo creo – dijo Harry – Pero te juro que por muy bien que me caiga Wood, me las va a pagar.  
  
-Yo me voy arriba a ver como esta Laura – dijo la francesa levantándose – Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches – respondieron todos  
  
Cuando Fleur entro al cuarto, vio que Laura estaba tumbada boca abajo abrazando la almohada. Estaba dormida y tenia marcas de haber llorado. Como no se había puesto el pijama, la cambio y la acostó, arropándola bien como su fuera su hermana pequeña.  
  
+ + +  
  
-Buenos dias Laura, como estas? – pregunto Fleur a la mañana siguiente – Esa mejilla tiene un aspecto horrible – se acerco y le levanto la cara para verla mejor  
  
-No es nada – le aparto la mano bruscamente – Lo siento, Fleur – se disculpo sentándose en la cama y tapándose la cara con las manos  
  
-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Fleur sentadose a su lado – Todos estan preguntando, hasta dicen que Oliver y Dawson estan liados, ¡menuda idiotez! – rio y Laura se puso seria – No me digas que... ¡No puede ser! Co... con Dawson? – grito - ¡Capullo! Me lo cargo!  
  
-No haras nada – dijo laura secamente  
  
-Piensas dejar las cosas asi? – pregunto alterada - Puede que yo no le haga nada, pero de Harry no se salva  
  
-Ya hablare yo con el – dijo Laura  
  
-Te sientes bien? – volvio a preguntar  
  
-No, no lo estoy. Fui una imbecil haciendome ilusiones – lloro – Crei que el sentia lo mismo que yo, pero ¡No! Creo que solo ha estado jugando conmigo.  
  
-No lo creo. Estoy segura de que el te quiere – dijo Fleur – Es solo que... bueno que...  
  
-Ves? no tu sabes lo que ha pasado!  
  
-Ya lo tengo! – exclamo – Mira, Dawson esta colada con Oliver, y como el te queria a ti, lo embrujo. Claro! Como no lo habia pensado antes?  
  
-Anna enamorada? – rio Laura – Creo que te hace falta una buena terapia en el psiquiatra.  
  
-El siqui-que? – pregunto  
  
-El psiquiatra – aclaro – Donde van los locos! Y tu eres de las mas graves!  
  
-Pero puede ser – dijo la francesa – Ya sabes, lo de Dawson, Oliver y el embrujo.  
  
-No creo que Anna sea capaz de querer a alguien.  
  
-Sabes una cosa? El se lo pierde – dijo Fleur abrazandola – Mirame Laura, tu eres mucho mejor que Dawson.  
  
-De que me sirve eso? – pregunto amargamente – Si lo hace para hacerme la vida imposible, no lo va a conseguir.  
  
-Asi se habla!! – sonrio Fleur – Anda, date un buen baño y bajemos a desayunar.  
  
Cuando se ducho, se puso el uniforme y bajo a la Sala Comun, y todos se quedaron mirándola. Eso no hizo mas que ponerla de muy mal humor.  
  
-Tengo monos en la cara o que? – preugnto molesta y todos negaron – Pues dejad de mirarme!  
  
-Vamos – la empujo Fleur hacia fuera  
  
En el comedor ya estaban casi todos desayunando. Antes de entrar, respiro hondo, levanto la cabeza y camino sonriente hacia su meso. Si lo que queria Anna era hacerle daño, no se lo iba a demostrar, no iba a mostrar ningun signo de debilidad enfrente de ella. En la mesa de Grifinodor estaba Cho hablando en susurros con Harry. estaban hablando de ella, porque cuando se acerco, se callaron y bajaron las miradas.  
  
-No hace falta que os calleis, se que estabais hablando de mi – sonrio falsamente sentándose y empezando a desayunar  
  
-Es cierto, Laura? – le pregunto Cho muy bajito  
  
-Lo de la discusión con Wood o lo de la ostia que me dio? – sonrio  
  
-Yo... – dijo la asiática intentando disculparse  
  
-No digas nada, Cho – sonrio tristemente – Mirad, si no os importa, no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
-Pero tu estas bien? – pregunto  
  
-estoy peor que ayer y mejor que mañana – sonrio – Pero no os preocupeis, se me pasara.  
  
Fin del capitulo 20 


	21. El Fantasma de la Opera

Hola a todos! Lanzandme cruciatus si quereis, pero no me mateis por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Me ha sido casi imposible. Las razones? He pasado por un momento critico de imaginación, es decir, no se me ocurria nada, encima, tampoco he tenido tiempo para poder escribir o publicar. Trabajo muchas horas, y las que no trabajo, pues descando, que falta me hace, jaja.  
  
Bueno, les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste, a mi, la verdad esque no me ha gustado nada de nada. Creo que es el peor que he escrito, según mi opinión, he puesto demasiadas cosas en un capitulo, pero esque no quiero hacer el Fic de muchos capitulos, porque a la larga, cansa para los que lo leen. Todo depende de vosotros, si lo quereis largo, no teneis mas que dejarme un review y decírmelo.  
  
Esque tiene huevos la cosa, tengo escrito el final, pero no se lo que voy a poner en el siguiente capitulo, jaja. Es un final sorpresa.  
  
Antes de despedirme, alguien sabe porque han quitado muchos Fics de la pareja Harry/Severus? Esque he estado buscando algunos que me recomendaron, y no los encuentro, los han quitado. Alguien sabe donde puedo encontrarlos? Los titulos son:  
  
-Mi pequeño heredero -Melodias -¡¿El?! -Druida  
  
Eston son algunos de ellos. Bueno, ahora si que me despido ya. Os imagino diciendo: la tia esta, que pesada, como se enrola!. Venga, os dejo con el capitulo, espero que seais buenos con una pobre chica como yo, y me dejeis algun review, jaja.  
  
Besazos  
  
Laura Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
CAPITULO 21  
  
Los siguientes dias fueron una verdadera tortura para Laura. Pese a que intentaba de todas las maneras posibles ignorar a Dawson y Oliver, no lo lograba, pues a cada esquina que giraba, siempre estaban alli.  
  
-Pero a quien tenemos aquí – sonrio Anna con burla – Si es Miss Potter  
  
Laura camino con la cabeza alta hacia la clase de DCAO, que compartian con Slytherin. Llevaba todo el dia esquivando a las serpientes, encabezados por Anna Dawson en compañía de Oliver.  
  
Le cayo como un balde agua fria, ver como Oliver abrazaba sonriente a Anna y luego se besaban. Apreto los puños y sonriendo falsamente entro en la clase dando un portazo. Llegaba tarde. Todos sus compañeros ya estaban dentro y la clase habia empezado.  
  
-Llega tarde señorita Potter – dijo Remus serio – Eso seran 5 puntos menos para Griffindor, ahora sientese, y cuando termine la clase, quiero hablar con usted.  
  
Furiosa, dejo caer su mochila en el suelo y se sento al lado de Kyra Myers. Saco con rabia el libro y lo abrio por la pagina que le profesor Lupin estaba explicando  
  
-Como continúes pasando las paginas asi, vas a romper el libro – le susurro Kyra  
  
-Lo unico que quiero es romperle la cara a esta estupida y zorra de Dawson – rugio  
  
La clase transcurrio con mas incidentes. Laura se calmo un poco, pero las continuas miradas de burla por parte de las serpientes, la estaban poniendo de los nervios.  
  
-Porque has llegado tarde? – le pregunto Remus una vez la clase finalizo – No me ha gustado, pero he tenido que quitarte puntos.  
  
-No importa – sonrio – Mira Remus, si no te importa, no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
-Estas bien? Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
-No, esto es cosa mia, pero gracias – sonrio agradecida – Sera mejor que me vaya a cenar  
  
-Te acompaño  
  
Si Laura penso que al dia siguiente su humor mejoraria un poco, estaba totalmente equivocada. Esa mañana nada mas entrar por la puerta de Comedor, una sustancia verdosa y pringosa, cayo sobre su cabeza, manchandola toda. Laura se quedo plantada en la puerta, con los puños y las mandibulas apretadas, intentando controlar su ira y rabia, al mismo tiempo que todos empezaban a reirse. Cho y Fleur cogieron algo de comida y sacaron a Laura de alli antes de que hiriera a alguien.  
  
-Estoy segura de que ha sido ella – dijo furiosa mientras se cambiaba  
  
-Yo tambien lo pienso – dijo Cho – Pero no tenemos pruebas  
  
-Que hora es? – pregunto Laura poniéndose la falda, mientras Fleur le cepillaba el cabello mojado  
  
-Faltan cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases – dijo Cho  
  
-Mierda, no he desayunado! – se quejo – Tengo que darme prisa, me toca Pociones, y solo me faltava que Snape me castigara.  
  
-Yo de ti me vengaria de ella – dijo Cho  
  
-No porque como muy bien has dicho, no tengo pruebas de que haya sido ella – dijo Laura –Xao chicas, me voy – les dio un beso a la mejilla a cada una y salio corriendo hacia pociones.  
  
Y ese suceso se repitio varias veces en unos dias. Habia que ver la paciencia que tenia la joven Griffindor: aguantaba todas las risas y los insultos provinentes de los Slytherin, las burlas del resto de compañeros después de una broma de las serpientes. Nunca la veias enfadada o mosqueada, es mas, siempre iba sonriente, haciendo oidos sordos a todos los comentarios que escuchaba, y eso, ponia furiosos a las serpientes.  
  
Habia que ver lo que habia cambiado su vida en tan solo unos meses, paso de no tener nada en la vida, a tenerlo todo, todo aquello que mas deseaba en la vida. Los años pasados en Azkaban habian sido los peores de su vida, y ese recuerdo, nunca podra borrarse.  
  
Ahora podia caminar libremente por donde quisiera, sin que nadie le tachara de asesino o de traidor, ahora era una persona libre, con un trabajo y una familia, alguien normal, como todo el mundo.  
  
Era casi la hora de la cena, pero después de todo el dia dando clases, le apetecia tomar un poco de aire fresco. Con las manos en los bolsillos, camino por los terrenos del castillo. cuantos recuerdos le traia aquel paisaje, cuantos momentos divertidos pasaron alli. Se quedo observando el lago, recordando un dia en el que tanto Bella, Remus, Carol, James, Lily y el se metieron en el lago un dia de invierno.  
  
-Que haces aquí? – le pregunto alguien detrás  
  
-Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire – sonrio – Y tu?  
  
-Lo mismo – sonrio – Sirius, en que piensas?  
  
-Remus, desde que me declararon inocente, he estado pensando algo – paro y miro a su amigo – He pensado en pedirle matrimonio a Bella, pero no se que hacer. Tengo miedo.  
  
-Miedo, porque? – preugnto Remus sin entender  
  
-Y si ya no me quiere como antes? Alomejor no quiere casarse conmigo – dijo Sirius  
  
-No pienses eso, Bella aun te quiere, es mas, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo – sonrio el licantropo – La verdad esque yo tambien habia pensado en pedírselo a Carol.  
  
-Estaria bien eso de una boda doble, eh? – rio Sirius  
  
-La verdad esque si, nos casariamos aquí en Hogwarts, con toda la familia  
  
-Y Harry y Laura como padrinos de la boda – sonrio  
  
-Me parece excelente – sonrio Remus – Pero bueno, primero tendremos que pedírselo, no crees?  
  
Hacia dias que le estaba rondando una idea por la cabeza, pero pese a ser un Griffindor, no tenia el valor para hacerlo. El estaba seguro de lo que sentia y de lo que queria, pero... ¿y ella?  
  
-Lo hare – dijo decidido, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta  
  
-Haras que, Harry? – pregunto Ron extrañado mientras terminaba de vestirse  
  
-Nada Ron, cosas mias – sonrio – Date prisa, a ver si no nos da tiempo de desayunar antes de clases.  
  
Espero unos minutos a que Ron terminara de vestirse y bajaron al comedor. Por el camino, Harry seguia metido en sus pensamientos, habia tomado una decisión, lo haria. Nada mas entrar en el comedor, le fue imposible no dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclar, donde la dueña de sus pensamientos hablaba animadamente con las compañeras de su casa.  
  
-Buenos dias – sonrio Hermione  
  
-Buenos dias – dijo Harry – Donde esta Laura?  
  
-Esta arriba en el cuarto – dijo Fleur – No creo que tarde mucho en bajar.  
  
-Como esta? – pregunto Harry – Se que no esta contenta como lo aparenta.  
  
-Para serte sincera, lo esta pasando bastante mal – dijo la francesa – Y la verdad esque a mi todo eso de Dawson y Wood me da muy mala espina. Hay gato encerrado.  
  
-Yo opino lo mismo – dijo Harry y vio como Cho salia del comedor con unas compañeras de casa – Chicos, les veo luego.  
  
Recogio sus cosas y salio rapido del comedor, donde minutos antes habia salido la Ravenclaw. Al final del pasillo la vio, respiro hondo y camino tranquilamente hacia alli, aunque sentia que le fallaban las piernas y que tenia los pies de plomo.  
  
-Oye Cho, puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto timidamente Harry  
  
La asiática asintió un poco colorada y con una sonrisa, siguió al joven Griffindor hacia un aula en esos momentos, vacia.  
  
-Bueno, y de que querias hablar conmigo? – pregunto Cho  
  
-Yo... veras... no se por donde empezar – sonrio nervioso y se revolvió el pelo (les suena de algo? Siiiiiii!!! Lo hacia Jamsie!!jaja)  
  
-No sera tan difícil – sonrio la joven  
  
-megustasmucho.tegustariasalirconmigo? – dijo muy deprisa y bajo la vista colorado  
  
-Perdona? – pregunto Cho sin entender  
  
-Esta bien – tomo aire – Veras Cho, tu me gustas desde tercer curso, y la verdad, no sabia como decírtelo, y ahora que lo he hecho, me siento un completo imbecil – dijo apenado sentándose en el suelo.  
  
-Tu tambien me gustas – sonrio Cho sentándose a su lado para toparse con los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Harry, que la miraban con intensidad  
  
-Te gustaria salir conmigo? – pregunto Harry a lo que la joven respondio con un suave beso en los labios  
  
-Estaba deseando oir esas palabras – sonrio la asiática – Ya veras que contenta se pone la pesada de tu hermana.  
  
-Si, falta le hace con todo lo que esta pasando – sonrio Harry – Vamos, bella dama?  
  
Se levanto, le hizo una reverencia a Cho y le tendio la mano. La chica, sonriente, la cogio. Como cada uno iba a una clase diferente, se dieron un pequeño beso y se despidieron.  
  
En esos dias, los miembros de la familia Weasley y todos sus allegados, recibieron una grandísima noticia: después de unas largas votaciones de toda la comunidad magica, el señor Arthur Weasley fue nombrado nuevo Ministro de Magia, apoyado por el señor Amos Diggory. Esa sin duda era una grandísima noticia para todos.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ginny, porque gritas?  
  
-Quien ha sido? – pregunto la pelirroja acostada en la cama – Fanny, dime quien ha puesto esto.  
  
La cama de la joven Griffindor estaba llena de petalos de rosas rojas, blancas y rosas. El dosel de la cama tambien estaba lleno de flores. Ginny se levanto maravillada y miro las flores.  
  
-Quien ha sido? – volvio a preguntar cogiendo una flor y oliendo su perfume  
  
-Algun admirador secreto – sonrio picaramente Fanny  
  
-O alguna broma muy pesada – dijo la pelirroja extrañada  
  
-No seas negativa. Vamos a ver si hay alguna tarjeta o alguna pista sobre quien pueda ser – dijo Liv  
  
Las tres chicas buscaron entre los petalos y las flores, pero no encontraron nada. Las tres Griffindors, dándose por vencidas, se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar. El desayuno transcurria normalmente hasta el momento en el que llego el correo. Ginny miro hacia arriba, y al no ver ninguna lechuza conocida, continuo desayunando. De pronto, una hermosa ave, de color blanco brillante y preciosos ojos azules se poso delante de ella, dejando un pequeño pergamino enrollado, y después se fue, mientras la pelirroja la siguió con la vista.  
  
-Que pajaro era ese? – pregunto  
  
-Parecia un Fénix – dijo Hermione  
  
-Es un Fénix de hielo – sonrio Laura – Tengo un libro en casa, cuando querais os lo enseño.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, abre la carta – se impaciento Fanny  
  
Eres mi luz al despertar, mi ultimo suspiro antes de caer en un hermoso sueño donde siempre estas tu  
  
Siempre tuyo  
  
El Fantasma de la Opera  
  
Ginny se quedo con la carta en las manos y con los ojos como platos. De pronto, el pergamino desaparecio, dejando en su lugar una hermosa roja rosa. Todos en el comedor se quedaron alucinados viendo a Ginny y a la flor. La pelirroja los miro a todos esperando alguna reaccion que delatara al responsable de esa carta, pero nada.  
  
-Crees que sea el mismo? – pregunto Liv rompiendo un poco el silencio.  
  
-El mismo de que? – pregunto Ron  
  
-Esque Ginny esta mañana se ha levantado con la cama llena de petalos de rosas – explico Fanny  
  
-El Fantasma de la Opera? – pregunto Hermione – Quien podra ser?  
  
-No lo se, lo mas seguro esque sea una broma, asi que no le deis mas vueltas – dijo Ginny – Vamos, a clase!  
  
La pelirroja se levanto de la mesa, cogio sus libros y junto con Fanny y Liv (sus compañeras de cuarto), salio del comedor acompañadas de murmullos del resto de los alumnos.  
  
Lo que en un principio parecia una broma, se alargo dos semanas mas. Todas las mañanas, Ginny se levantaba con la cama llena de petalos de rosas, y a la hora del desayuno, el Fénix le llevaba una nota de amor, y después se convertia en una roja roja.  
  
-Esto esta llegando demasiado lejos – dijo una tarde en la biblioteca – Quien demonios puede ser?  
  
-No conoces la letra? – pregunto Fanny  
  
-No tengo ni idea – dijo abatida la pelirroja  
  
-Y no tienes curiosidad por saber quien es? – pregunto Liv  
  
-Pues claro que la tengo – alzo la voz un tanto desesperada  
  
-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo! – dijo una Fanny energica  
  
-Pues tu diras por donde empezamos – dijo Ginny  
  
Fanny ideo un plan que parecia bastante efectivo, aunque a la vez era lo mas simple del mundo: a la hora del desayuno, Fanny y Liv estarian en la puerta del comedor escondidas y cuando saliera el Fénix, pues seguirlo. Era imprescindible que Ginny estuviera en el comedor.  
  
-Gin, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – murmuro Fanny antes de salir del cuarto – Tienes que actuar normalmente, y sobretodo, no mires a la puerta. Date cuenta que tienes que estar acostumbnrada a recibir las notas, ok?  
  
-Fan, ya lo se – dijo cansada la pelirroja – Llevas repitiendo eso cientos de veces en los ultimos dos dias.  
  
-Vale vale – se excuso – Bueno, ve bajando. Si te preguntan por nosotras, cosa que no creo, les dices que nos quedamos durmiendo arriba. Total, es sabado.  
  
Ginny bajo a la sala comun y se junto con Hermione, Ron y Harry. se sento temblando en la mesa de los leones. Empezo a desayunar, pero no tenia hambre, estaba nerviosa. Reconocia que tenia curiosidad por saber quien era el que le enviaba las flores y le ponia las flores en la cama.  
  
Y si todo era una broma de mal gusto? Y si alguien queria jugar con ella? Pero tambien cabia la posibilidad de que fuera real, podria ser que todo lo que decia en las cartas fuera verdad. Y si realmente la queria como dicen las cartas? Lo conoceria? Alomejor ha hablado con el alguna vez, pero, y si a ella no le gustaba? Siempre cabia esa posibilidad.  
  
De pronto, el Fénix llego y como siempre le puso una nota delante, pero esa nota era diferente a las demas. Oh si! Muy diferente.  
  
Mi dulce pelirroja:  
  
Estos ultimos dias han sido los mas largos de mi corta existencia. No puedo esperar mas para decirte lo que en verdad siento. Ya no mas cartas, no mas flores, solo quiero decírtelo a los ojos.  
  
Si quieres saber quien soy, acude esta noche a las 12 en el aula de Astronomia. Si no vienes, dare por entendido que no deseas saber quien soy, y por lo tanto, dejare de molestarte.  
  
Siempre tuyo  
  
El Fantasma de la Opera  
  
Ginny se quedo parada con la carta en la mano, sin darse cuenta de que el Fénix ya habia salido volando por las puertas del comedor, ni se acordo de que Fanny y Liv tenian que seguir al ave. Cerro los ojos y suspiro, luego, se guardo la carta en la tunica, y se comporto como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si la carta fuera como las de siempre.  
  
Por fin iba a conocerlo. Y si era una trampa? Después de lo que le paso en segundo año, tenia que estar alerta. Lo mejor seria pedirle la capa a Harry. Si. Eso haria, iria con la capa y si no le gustaba quien era o veia algo sospechoso, se iria, y el se olvidaria de ella.  
  
Momentos antes...  
  
-Fanny, escondete – murmuro Liv escondiéndose detrás de las puertas del comedor  
  
-Liv, me siento como James Bond, espiando – susurro emocionada mirando para todos los sitios  
  
En esos momentos, el Fénix que le traia las notas a Ginny, salio volando por las puertas. Las dos chicas corrienron siguiendo al ave, hasta que este se paro. Ambas se escondieron detrás de una pared.  
  
-Buen trabajo preciosa – sonrio Laura Potter  
  
-Que demonios hace Potter con ese Fénix? – pregunto en voz baja Liv  
  
-No tengo ni idea – dijo Fanny – Pero vamos a averiguarlo  
  
-No, espera – le advirtió Liv – Parece que esta esperando a alguien.  
  
-Laura, gracias por todo – sonrio un chico  
  
-No hay de que – sonrio la joven – Venga Iris, sera mejor que vayas al cuarto  
  
El hermoso Fénix canto unas notas con cariño y salio volando. El chico que estaba hablando con Laura se despidio y se fue. Fanny y Liv decidieron salir de alli antes de que Laura las viera. Tenian que contárselo a Ginny lo antes posible.  
  
-Quietas ahí – las llamo alguien  
  
-Ho... Hola Laura – sonrio nerviosamente Fanny – Como estas?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias – sonrio – Chicas, vosotras y yo tenemos una convcersacion pendiente.  
  
-Co... conversación? – dijo Fanny tragando  
  
-Si, eso mismo – sonrio Laura – Venga, entrad dentro del aula.  
  
Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre si aterrorizadas. Y si no era Laura Potter? Y si era alguien bajo la pocion multijugos? Bueno, tampoco habia que ser tan extremistas, alomejor era la verdadera Laura. Pero porque queria hablar con ellas?  
  
-No os pongas asi – rio – No voy a haceros nada  
  
-Uff! Menos mal – suspiro Fanny  
  
-Bueno, vosotras habeis visto algo que no deberíais – dijo Laura  
  
-No... nosotras? – dijo Liv  
  
-Si, habeis visto mi convrsacion con...  
  
-Lo sentimos! – la corto Fanny angustiada – Pero entiéndenos, lo haciamos por Ginny. Ella queria saber.  
  
-Ya lo se – sonrio – No os preocupeos, pero quiero pediros un favor, bueno, mejor dos – sonrio – Numero uno: dejad de jugar a James Bond, no valeis como espias.  
  
-Lastima! – murmuro Fanny decepcionada – Si esto fuera una misión ultra secreta, ya nos habrian descubierto y estarian apunto de volarnos la tapa de los sesos con un balazo.  
  
-Baja a la tierra, Fanny! – le riño Liv  
  
-Lo siento – se disculpo  
  
-Bueno, y favor numero dos – rio Laura – No le digais nada a Ginny sobre lo que habies visto. Ya se que ella quiere saberlo, pero no tardara mucho. Esta noche todo se sabra – sonrio – Bueno, ya podeis iros, y recordad: ni una palabra a Ginny.  
  
Las dos muchachas se miraron entre ellas y salieron pitando de alli. Buscaron en el comedor a Ginny, pero ya no estaba. Fueron a la Sala Comun, y les dijeron que habia salido. Sin concederse un solo momento para tomar aire, las dos salieron corriendo hacia los terrenos del colegio. Sabian que cuando la pelirroja queria estar sola, el mejor lugar era sentarse a la orilla del lago y pensar con tranquilidad.  
  
-Se lo decimos? – pregunto en voz baja Fanny mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba la joven Griffindor  
  
-Yo creo que no – opino Liv – Laura ha dicho que esta noche se sabria. Ademas, creo que la sorpresa vale la pena, no crees?  
  
-Si tu lo dices... – murmuro Fanny – Hola Gin!  
  
-Lo habeis visto? – pregunto impaciente  
  
-Este.... No – dijo Liv  
  
-No lo hemos visto – dijo Fanny – Cuando lo vimos salir del comedor lo seguimos, pero volaba tan deprisa que lo perdimos de vista.  
  
-Si, eso – argumento Liv  
  
-Si vosotras lo decis – dijo no muy convencida Ginny  
  
-Y que ponia en la carta de hoy? – pregunto Fanny  
  
-Como sabeis que he recibido una carta? – pregunto la pelirroja y enseguida comprendio – Bueno, me ha citado esta noche en la torre de astronomia para confesarme su "amor" por mi.  
  
-Y vas a ir? – pregunto Fan  
  
-No lo se, pero tengo mucha curiosidad por saber quien es.  
  
Esa noche, consiguió que Harry le dejara la capa, alegando que se habia dejado un libro en una clase, y lo necesitaba preciso para un trabajo. Dijo que no queria que la pillaran merodeando por los pasillos a esas horas de la noche. Para su sorpresa, Harry accedio enseguida. Sospechoso.  
  
Se puso la capa por encima y emprendio el camino hacia la Torre de Astronomia, solo deseaba que nadie la pillara. Caminaba muy despacio, pendiente de no hacer ruido. Después de algun sobresalto, como pisar a la señora Norris, consiguió llegar a su destino.  
  
Se espero en la puerta y miro dentro para ver si habia alguien, pero estaba vacio. pego un salto del susto cuando el ave que le entregaba las cartas, se postro en su hombro, dejando una pequeña carta. "Estos pajarracos tambien ven atraves de las capas de invisibilidad?".  
  
Quitate la capa, quiero verte  
  
Ginny miro a todos los lados, pero no habia nadie. Entonces, alguien le puso una mano en el hombros, y la chica grito, pero enseguida le taparon la boca. Era alguien vestido completamente de negro con una mascara blanca, y la vision de un Mortifago, hizo que forcejara para soltarse, y le pego un mordisco en la mano.  
  
-Maldita sea Ginny, pareces una fiera – grito  
  
-Draco? – pregunto casi sin creerselo – Seras imbecil! Menudo susto me has dado! – se puso una mano en el corazon  
  
-No era mi intención – se dilculpo tocándose la mano  
  
-Lo siento – sonrio – Que haces aquí?  
  
-Lo mismo que tu – contesto tenso – Hola Iris – saludo al Fénix que se habia acercado para que lo acariciara.  
  
-Es... tu pajaro? – pregunto incrédula Ginny, atando cabos  
  
-No es, de Laura – contesto  
  
-Que tiene que ver Laura en todo esto? – pregunto  
  
-Me ha hecho un favor – contesto – Ginny, yo soy el Fantasma de la Opera  
  
-Es una broma? – pregunto incrédula y apunto de soltar una carcajada  
  
-Porque habria de serlo? – pregunto el rubio  
  
-A ver, recapitulemos – dijo Ginny con una mano en la barbilla y en la otra, en posición para contar – Una mañana me levanto con la cama llena de flores, y todos los dias recibo a "manos" de un extraño pajarraco, una rosa y una nota. Que tienes que decir a esto?  
  
-Que he sido yo – contesto el Slytherin  
  
-Y porque demonios, TU, has hecho semejante cosa? – alzo la voz  
  
-Yo... eeeee... este... – balbuceo  
  
-No me digas que el GRAN Draco Malfoy no sabe que decir? – sonrio sarcástica – Quien iba a decirlo!  
  
-Maldita sea Ginny – alzo la voz – Que quieres que te diga? Joder, me gustas, y no sabia como coño decírtelo. Averigue lo que te gustaba, y sabia que tus flores favoritas eran las rosas, sobretodo las rojas. Tambien me entere de que tu libro favorito es el Fantasma de la Opera – solto de carrerilla – Cobarde? Si. Imbecil? Mas aun.  
  
-Porque? – pregunto  
  
-Porque si llego a saber que te hubieras puesto asi, no te hubiera dicho lo que sentia por ti – dijo amargamente – Aun tengo dignidad, sabes?  
  
-Draco yo... – se sentia mal  
  
-No digas nada, se que hubieras preferido que hubiera sido Harry, pero ya ves, no todos tenemos cicatriz en la frente.  
  
Se envolvió en la capa oscura, y se fue, dejando a Ginny mal, y lo que es peor en una chica de su edad, confundida. Ella ya no estaba enamorada de Harry, pero sentia un cariño especial hacia el. Con Draco se sentia bien, hablaban de muchas cosas, y habia que ver la de cosas que tenian en comun. Estaba claro que Draco habia cambiado, para bien, y aunque todos lo sabian y lo veian, solo ella lo conocia en realidad. Solo ella conocia al verdadero Draco, al sensible y cariñoso, conocia todos sus temores y sus sueños.  
  
-Eres tonta o te la haces? – le pregunto alguien detrás de ella y pego un grito – Te ha confesado lo que siente por ti, y tu le dejas ir?  
  
-Que quieres que haga? – pregunto  
  
-Bueno, sabiendo lo que sientes por el, yo diria que corrieras a buscarlo – sonrio – Aun no esta en las mazmorras  
  
-Porque habria de hacerlo? Como se que no es una broma?  
  
-Dime la verdad Ginny, después de conocerlo, lo crees capaz de hacer semejantes cosas? Yo creo que no  
  
-No se que hacer, tengo miedo  
  
-Miedo? Ginny, todos tenemos miedo, pero no por eso tenemos que dejar escapar la felicidad  
  
-Tengo miedo de sufrir, de que nadie vea bien lo nuestro y que intenten separarnos – lloro  
  
-Si de verdad os quereis, nadie podra separaros – sonrio – Anda, sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde.  
  
-Pero Draco...  
  
-Bueno, la hora del desayuno es un buen momento para disculparse, no crees? – le guiño un ojo. – Pareja uno: solucionada. Ahora me faltan Ron y Hermione, Harry y Cho ya estan juntos... Quien me falta? ¡Claro! Remus y Carol, y Sirius y Bella. Me temo que dentro de poco tendremos boda doble – penso Laura riéndose de forma maquiavélica.  
  
-De donde vienes? – pregunto Ginny  
  
-¡Nah! De una reunion de la Orden – contesto sin importancia Laura  
  
-Por cierto, bonito pajarraco – sonrio la pelirroja  
  
-Y dale con el pajarraco! – alzo la voz cansada – Es un Fénix de Hielo – explico  
  
-Como sea – rio  
  
Momentos antes en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore   
  
-Bueno, el motivo de esta reunion, es una carta que he recibido hoy – empezo Dumbledore mirando a los asistentes – Como sabeis, ha surgido un nuevo grupo de magos, que al parecer, y por las pruebas que tenemos de ella, cosa que no son muchas, estan luchando en contra de las filas de Voldemort.  
  
-te refieres al grupo ese que va todo de blanco? – pregunto Sirius  
  
-El mismo – contesto el viejo  
  
Desde hacia unas semanas, un extraño grupo de unas 40 personas, todas ellas vestidas de blanco, con arcos, flechas, espadas, se presento durante los ataques que habian realizado los Mortifagos. Nunca antes habian visto a un grupo tan letal como ellos, pero una cosa tenian clara, valia la pena tenerlos del mismo bando, no le convenia para nada tenerlos de enemigos.  
  
-Que dice esa carta? – pregunto Laura curiosa  
  
-Leela tu misma, en voz alta – dijo Dumbledore entregando un pequeño sobre.  
  
Era un pergamino muy antiguo, un historiador diria que tendría unos mil o dos mil años. Estaba escrito con una elegante caligrafia de color negro. Laura empezo a leer:  
  
Señor Albus Dumbledore:  
  
Soy Kimeran, jefe de la Orden de la Luz. Creo que no hace falta que le diga quienes somos, pues estoy completamente seguro de que sabe de quien se trata.  
  
Supongo que estara extrañado de que me haya comunicado con usted, pero hay una razon: queria que su grupo, la Orden del Fénix, y mi grupo, nos uniéramos para combatir en esta guerra.  
  
Mis motivos? Nuestra orden se fundo hace miles de años con el unico propósito de acabar con toda la oscuridad que haya en el mundo. Y esta, es una de esas situaciones.  
  
Esta claro que en una guerra de estas magnitudes, cuantos mas aliados tengamos, mejor para todos. No creo que el mundo este preparado para una epoca de terror.  
  
Me gustaria entrevistarme con usted y saber que opina de todo esto. Todos sabemos, que ustedes no estan del todo capacitados para ganar esta guerra, quiera o no, nos necesitan, al igual que nosotros a vosotros, pues si vuestro mundo desaparece, nuestra orden tambien.  
  
Se despide atentamente, Kimeran  
  
-Que os ha parecido? – pregunto Dumbledore esperando las reacciones  
  
-De que va el tio ese diciendo que no estamos preparados para ganar la guerra? – alzo la voz Sirius  
  
-Yo creo que tiene razon – dijo Carol – Por mucho que nos cueste admitir, no estamos preparados. Hace 15 años, habian muchos Aurores, pero desde que Voldemort desaparecio, nadie ha querido escoger esa carrera, dicen que no vale la pena.  
  
-En eso tienes razon – admitio Sirius – Que piensas hacer, Albus?  
  
-Su oferta es muy tentadora – respondio  
  
-Y si es una trampa? – hablo Snape – Hay que mirar esa posibilidad.  
  
-Creo que me entrevistare con el – dijo el director – Lo mejor seria reunirnos aquí, en nuestro terreno.  
  
Y asi quedaron. Dumbledore respondio a la carta, diciendo que se entrevistarian al dia siguiente en el colegio.  
  
-Porque demonios se siente tan mal cuando uno esta enamorado?  
  
Esa era la pregunta que se hacia Draco cada minuto que pasaba desde que habia ido a ver a Ginny. En parte, no le extrañaba que la pelirroja se lo hubiera tomado a risa, pero después de abrirle su corazon, y contarle todo lo que jamas le contaria a nadie, penso que tuviera otra reaccion.  
  
Se acosto para dormir, pero no lo hizo. Cuando todos sus compañeros se levantaban, el ya estaba duchado y cambiado. Cogio sus cosas y bajo al comedor, a esas horas, medio desierto. Se sento en su mesa, y empezo a desayunar sin mucho interes. Al rato, el comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes hambientos.  
  
Llego la hora del correo y para su sorpresa, Iris, el Fénix de Laura, se puso delante de el con una carta. Parece que el ave tenia trabajo últimamente. Nervioso, abrio la carta y al leer lo que ponia, penso que el corazon se le saldria del pecho.  
  
Perdoname, yo tambien te quiero  
  
Tu dulce pelirroja  
  
G.W  
  
Alzo la mirada a la mesa de los leones y la busco con la vista, pero no encontro otra cabellera roja que no fuera la de los gemelos o la de Ron Weasley. Laura le sonrio y le indico con la cabeza que fuera a la torre de astronomia.  
  
Sonriendo como un estupido enamorado, salio corriendo del comedor. Nadie parecio darse cuenta de esa reaccion excepto cierto pelirrojo.  
  
-Que coño le pasa a Draco? – pregunto Ron divertido – Menuda cara de imbecil ha puesto.  
  
-La misma cara de imbecil que pones tu cada vez que estas cerca de Hermione – rio Harry dándole un codazo  
  
-¡Ay, el amor! – suspiro divertida Fleur  
  
-Quien iba a decirle a Draco que acabaria gustándole el color Griffindor: el rojo – rio Harry, pero parecia que Ron lo pillaba  
  
-Draco vestido de rojo? – rio a carcajadas Ron – eso habria que verlo  
  
-Bueno, vestido precisamente de rojo, no, pero si abrazado a UNA pelirROJA – dijo Hermione realzando las palabras  
  
-Pelirroja? – pregunto Ron desconcertado y empezo a mirar a todas las mesas – Aquí no hay pelirrojas, excepto... ¡NO!  
  
-Por fin! – rieron todos  
  
-De eso nada, mi hermanita no va a pasearse por ahí abrazada a un Slytherin – dijo Ron enfadado  
  
-Pues creo que ella no opina lo mismo – sonrio Laura mirando hacia la entrada, donde Draco y Ginny entraban de la mano, ambos sonrientes como dos enamorados.  
  
-Ron, no hagas un escandalo – le susurro Hermione – Deberias alegrarte por tu hermana, se le ve feliz, no crees?  
  
Bueno, fin del capitulo. Se que ha sido muy poco, pero la verdad esque no he podido escribir mas, la imaginación no me daba pa mas.  
  
En el proximo capitulo, alguien lo va a pasar verdaderamente mal, pero, ¿no creen que la venganza es muy dulce? Ademas, como me han pedido, habran momentos Remus/Carol y Sirius/Bella. 


	22. Papa? Mama?

CAPITULO 22  
  
Tal y como Dumbledore le contesto en la carta a Kimeran, el líder de la Orden de la Luz, quedaron en reunirse en Hogwarts. Los miembros más representativos de la Orden del Fénix estaban en el despacho del director. A Harry y a Laura no les dejaron acudir por si se presentaba algún imprevisto con el desconocido.  
  
A las 12 de la noche, llego puntual Kimeran acompañado de dos personas más. Los tres iban vestidos completamente de blanco, con una larga capa del mismo color y una capucha que les tapaba completamente la cara. La única diferencia entre la vestimenta de los tres, era el medallón de plata que llevaba Kimeran.  
  
-Buenas noches – saludo Kimeran  
  
-Buenas noches – saludo cortes pero desconfiadamente Dumbledore – Les presento a Severus Snape, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
-Un placer – la voz de Kimeran era grave y profunda. De alguien sabio – Ellos son Lenadar y Dhalia.  
  
Amos inclinaron la cabeza y permanecieron detrás de su líder. Callados.  
  
-Que nombres son esos? – pregunto Sirius  
  
-En nuestra Orden, no se conocen por sus verdaderos nombres – explico Kimeran – Sus verdaderos nombres solo los se yo.  
  
-Porque no os quitáis la capucha? – dijo Dumbledore – Me gusta mirar a los ojos de la persona con quien hablo.  
  
-Me temo que eso no podrá ser – dijo Kimeran – No podemos revelar nuestra identidad. Si quiere, solo yo, pero ellos no.  
  
Se alzo la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro. Era un hombre de unos 60 años. Tenia el pelo blanco, largo por los hombros y recogido en una pequeña coleta. Tenia las facciones marcadas, grandes ojos grises, casi blancos. Pese a estar delgado y algo demacrado como lo estaba, inspiraba respeto. Se sabia que era alguien muy poderoso. En ciertos aspectos, se parecía a Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Ahora mejor – respondió Albus después de examinarlo – Y ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa. Me gustaría que explicaras mejor el motivo por el que quieres que nos unamos.  
  
-Es muy sencillo. Los miembros de nuestra orden nacen en este mundo, tanto en el mágico como en el muggle. En total, solo somos 40 miembros, elegidos desde antes de su nacimiento por sus poderes – explico – Si el mundo mágico y muggle cae, nuestra orden ira desapareciendo poco a poco hasta extinguirse, y eso no pienso permitirlo.  
  
-Es comprensible – murmuro el director – Que ganamos nosotros con todo esto?  
  
-Acaso no nos ha visto luchar? – sonrió – Somos letales, y eso es lo que a ustedes les hace falta, además, cuantos más aliados mejor, no cree?  
  
-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad – dijo Albus – Y que ganáis vosotros?  
  
-Le parece poco evitar que nuestra orden desaparezca? – preguntó incrédulo – Solo una cosa, no aceptamos ordenes de nadie, actuamos libremente y a nuestra manera.  
  
-Cómo sabemos que no nos traicionaran? – pregunto Snape mordaz  
  
-No tienen mas remedio que confiar en nosotros, señor Snape – era una voz femenina, suave – Confíe en nosotros al igual que la gente confía en usted después de lo que fue.  
  
Golpe bajo. Sí. Pero también verdad. Muchos confiaban en el aun sabiendo que fue un Mortifago.  
  
-Dhalia – le regaño Kimeran  
  
-Señor – se disculpo la joven inclinando la cabeza.  
  
-No puedo negar que tiene razón – dijo Kimeran – Pueden confiar en nosotros, pues mucho de los miembros de la Orden, tienen a sus familias en constante peligro por los ataques de Voldemort y sus seguidores.  
  
-Esta bien – dijo Albus – Sé que habéis estado luchando contra los Mortifagos, habéis averiguado algo?  
  
-Dhalia? – la llamo invitándola a hablar  
  
La joven asintió con la cabeza y dio unos pasos hasta situarse a la misma altura que su líder. Miro un momento a las personas que estaban allí, y se puso a hablar, con la misma tranquilidad del momento anterior.  
  
-Voldemort ha estado buscando aliados que se unan a el en esta guerra – empezó  
  
-Eso lo sabíamos – la interrumpió Sirius  
  
-Le rogaría que no me interrumpiera, señor Black – siseo la joven – Gigantes, vampiros, licántropos – miro a Remus – Pero no son suficiente. Desde que ha resurgido, ha estado buscando aliados mas poderos que los anteriormente nombrados, y los ha encontrado: la Orden de la Oscuridad.  
  
-La cosa va de ordenes – le susurro Remus a Sirius  
  
-Ese es otro motivo que nos ha impulsado a unirnos a vosotros – continuo explicando la joven – Una de nuestras misiones, y motivo por el cual fue fundada nuestra Orden, es el de luchar contra la Orden de la Oscuridad, y sus miembros, mas comúnmente conocidos como los Cuervos.  
  
-Pero la Orden esa, ya se ha unido a Voldemort? – pregunto Albus  
  
-No estamos muy seguros, pero las informaciones que tenemos, apuntan a eso – respondió la joven – Una cosa si quiero advertirles, tened mucho cuidado – su voz se torno preocupada – Todo el dolor provocado por Voldemort, no es nada comparado con el que puede provocar la Orden de la Oscuridad.  
  
Intercambiaron un poco mas de información acerca de Voldemort y sus próximos pasos, y al rato, Kimeran y sus dos seguidores abandonaron el despacho, dejando a Albus, Severus, Remus y Sirius recapacitando sobre las palabras que Kimeran y la joven Dhalia habían dicho.  
  
Arabella Figg, más conocida como Bella, se encontraba en la Mansión Black, junto a los padres de Sirius. Estaba en su cuarto terminando de vestirse. Hacia poco que se había levantado.  
  
-Buenos días querida – sonrió cariñosamente Lucy Black cuando Bella bajo a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos días – sonrió sentándose a su lado  
  
-Ha llegado el correo, hay algo para ti – dijo sirviéndole el desayuno – Debe ser de Harry o Laura, pues esta el sello de los Potter.  
  
Bella cogió la carta y la abrió. Efectivamente, era la letra de Harry.  
  
Hola tía!!  
  
¿Cómo va todo por allí? Tu y los abuelos estáis bien? Por aquí todo va bien, pero no te escribo para contarte lo que pasa por aquí.  
  
Tía, necesito que vengas a Hogwarts, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. No puedo decirte de que va, y menos por carta, pero te pido que no le digas a nadie que vienes. Bueno, si eso le dices a Carol que venga, que desde que se fue de aquí de Hogwarts (ya sabes, cuando vino a sustituir a Poppy), no sabemos nada de ella. Eso sí, no le digas nada a los abuelos, sobretodo a la abuela, ya sabes como es y no quiero preocuparla sin razón.  
  
Te espero el sábado a las 11 de la mañana en la Casa de los Gritos.  
  
Saludos.  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
-Que cuentan los niños? – pregunto la señora Black  
  
-Nada interesante – sonrió intento ocultar su preocupación por la carta – Agobiados con las clases.  
  
-Normal – sonrió – Que piensas hacer hoy?  
  
-He quedado con Carol para ir a mirar una casa  
  
-Una casa para que?  
  
-No quiero seguir molestando aquí, tía.  
  
-de eso nada. Tu no molestas cariño – sonrió con cariño – Eres la novia de mi hijo, y por lo tanto, eres parte de la familia.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada – sonrió zanjando el tema.  
  
-Te pasa algo? – pregunto Harry a su hermana después de salir de la ultima clase especial, pues ya no iban a continuar con ellas.  
  
-No se, siento como si fuera a pasar algo – murmuro la joven preocupada – No has notado demasiado tranquilos a los Slytherin últimamente?  
  
-No me he dado cuenta – admitió – Pero ahora que lo dices, sí. Deberías estar contenta.  
  
-Lo sé, pero me huelo algo. Están preparando algo gordo, muy gordo. Lo noto.  
  
-No te preocupes – sonrió – Yo me voy a dormir, estoy agotado.  
  
-Buenas noches – sonrió – Por cierto, le escribiste a Bella?  
  
-Si, vendrá al sábado a las 11  
  
-Perfecto, mañana es jueves, eso nos deja dos días para planearlo todo. Carol también vendrá, no?  
  
-Si – sonrió antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que dirigen al cuarto de los chicos.  
  
Laura se quedo un rato mas en la sala común, pensando en sus cosas. La verdad esque desde hacia unos días, los Slytherin no la molestaban, es mas, la ignoraban por completo, como si no existiera. Eso era motivo para alegrarse, pero algo olía mal, muy mal. Estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida en el sofá. Hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien y no descansaba como era debido. Le hacia falta ese descanso, pero si supiera lo que iba a pasar en unas horas...  
  
-Buenas noches, Godric – saludo Harry - Me habías llamado?  
  
-Si, hoy no habrá entrenamiento – empezó – De hecho, ya no habrá mas entrenamiento.  
  
-Y eso? – pregunto extrañado  
  
-Creo que estas lo suficientemente entrenado, el resto es cosa tuya – explico  
  
-Es lo mismo que me ha dicho Dumbledore – dijo Harry  
  
-Mira Harry, te he enseñado todo lo que se, al igual que los maestros que tienes – dijo – No podemos hacer mas, el resto, lo tienes que hacer tu.  
  
-De verdad crees que estoy preparado? – pregunto no muy seguro  
  
-Vamos Harry, tienes un poder impresionante, inimaginable – sonrió orgulloso – Dominas mejor que nadie la magia sin varita, eres todo un especialista en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y te manejas realmente fenomenal con la espada y las dagas. No puedo enseñarte más.  
  
-Si tú lo dices... – dijo ruborizado de tantos halagos.  
  
-Pero podrás venir a verme cuando quieras – sonrió – Una cosa antes de que te vayas, quiero que traigas a tu hermana mañana o pasado. Tengo ganas de conocer a mi otra heredera.  
  
-De acuerdo, estará encantada de conocerte – sonrió  
  
-Una cosa, es tan guapa como dicen los rumores? Dicen que las mujeres Potter son bellísimas.  
  
-LO es – sonrió  
  
-Laura, despierta  
  
Alguien la zarandeaba y la llamaba, pero estaba tan a gusto durmiendo que no tenia ganas de despertarse y tener que levantarse para ir a clases. Lo único que hizo, fue darle la espalda a quien la llamaba y continuo durmiendo.  
  
-Levántate! – agrito Ginny Weasley, pero al ver que no sacaba nada con eso, saco la varita y conjuro un chorro de agua fría  
  
-Ya voy profesor Snape – se levanto Laura de golpe, con el pelo todo revuelto y mojado  
  
-Ya era hora – refunfuño divertida la pelirroja  
  
-Que pasa? Porque me has despertando tan pronto? Aun faltan... – miro su reloj - ¡¡FALTAN 20 MINUTOS PARA LAS CLASES!!  
  
Se levanto corriendo y subió a su cuarto, donde se ducho tan rápido como pudo, se puso la falta, los zapatos, cogió la mochila y bajo corriendo las escaleras abrochándose la camisa. Todos los que pasaban, se quedaban mirándola sorprendidos. Miro el reloj y vio que un le quedaban unos minutos para desayunar.  
  
Nada mas entrar por el comedor, las luces se apagaron y empezó a sonar una música. De pronto, fueron apareciendo luces de colores, que se alternaban según el ritmo de la música. Era una música sensual, y a la vez atrevida. Laura se quedo plantada en la puerta, mirando con los ojos desorbitados todo el espectáculo. No estaba quieta por la sorpresa, sino porque no podía moverse.  
  
Siento, que corre por mis venas Mi alma se acelera Mi cuerpo pide más.  
  
Eres, esclavo de mis sueños De noches de deseo, que no puedo parar  
  
Te atrapare, te conquistaré, amor moriré  
  
La joven Griffindor empezó a moverse, muy a contra voluntad, con movimientos sensuales. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y centraron toda su atención al espectáculo que estaba dando la joven. Laura quería parar. Joder, y tanto que quería parar. De pronto, recordando el presentimiento que tuvo la noche anterior, miro a la mesa de los Slytherin y vio a Anna Dawson junto a Oliver y los demás, riéndose a carcajadas y llorando de la risa. No parecían sorprendidos ni nada, y en esos momentos, no tuvo ninguna duda de que eso era obra suya.  
  
Besa mi piel No temas mas por nada, siénteme Quiero, que vengas para darme, tu calor  
  
Me quemo en tus caricias, de pasión  
  
Anna sabia que Laura odiaba ser el centro de atención, odiaba destacar mas que los demás, dar la nota. Le rogó con la mirada a Fleur o Harry para que pararan eso, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Encima, con las prisas, se le olvido la varita en el cuarto. Quería parar de bailar de esa forma, estaba provocando a todo el mundo! Pero ni sus manos ni sus piernas respondían a sus pensamientos. Era como si alguien le estuviera obligando. Laura abrió los ojos con terror cuando empezó a desabrocharse la camina son movimientos provocativos, que provoco la marea de silbidos y gritos del sector masculino pidiendo que se quitara mas ropa. Estaba claro que Laura no quería.  
  
Veo, que he roto la locura Te llega mi amargura Si se que tu no estas, OH no  
  
Quiero, que bailes a mi lado Sentir desesperados, la noche entre los dos  
  
Te atrapare, te conquistare, amor moriré  
  
La joven estaba en sujetador, y poco a poco fue desabrochándose la falda. El comedor aun estaba a oscuras, iluminado con la luz que solo iluminaba a Laura, y de las luces de colores que iban y venían. No podía ver muy bien, pero sabia que todos se habían reunido alrededor de ella.  
  
Besa mi piel  
  
No temas mas por nada, siénteme Quiero, que vengas para darme, tu calor Me quemo en tus caricias, de pasión  
  
Besa mi piel No temas mas por nada, siénteme Quiero, que vengas para darme, tu calor Me quemo en tus caricias, de pasión  
  
Se bajo la falda hasta la cadera y empezó a mover el trasero para deleite del publico masculino. Se le veía la parte de arriba de la prenda intima. Era de color negro, con encaje, al igual que el sujetador, que hacían un buen contraste con su piel clara. Sin duda alguna, era un conjunto provocativo.  
  
Déjame llevarte, y conmigo descubrir Mis caricias mas prohibidas que guardo para ti  
  
Puedo demostrarte que te dejes seducir Que por ti daría todo lo que tu puedas sentir  
  
Se acabo de quitar la falta y la lanzo al aire, y todos empezaron a pelearse por cogerla. Para terror de Laura, ya solo llevaba ropa interior, encima, estaba en medio del comedor lleno de gente, bailando sensual y provocativamente al son de la música, al mismo tiempo que se desnudaba. Era un streaptease en toda regla, y según lo que iba a hacer ahora, la bromita de Anna Dawson aun no había terminado. Laura se giro de espaldas a su publico y empezó a desabrocharse el sujetador...  
  
-¡¡BASTA!! – grito Dumbledore furioso, levantándose de la silla, al mismo tiempo que la música paraba, y Laura por fin tenia el control de su cuerpo  
  
Remus Lupin se quito la capa y se fue corriendo hacia Laura, tapándola enseguida. Estaba roja de la vergüenza. Nunca la habían humillado tanto, y se la llevo de allí antes de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería. Laura miro a Anna, quien se secaba las lagrimas de la risa, y le lanzo una mirada de puro odio, murmurando:  
  
-Me las pagaras, Dawson – pensó Laura antes de salir del comedor acompañada de Remus y de los murmullos de los alumnos  
  
Por el camino, Remus no comento nada. Suponía que Laura no querría ver a nadie por el momento, así que se la llevo a su habitación. El no tenia clase hasta tercera hora. Grave error.  
  
-Estas bien? – le pregunto Remus al cabo de un rato de estar en la habitación  
  
Laura estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá que había delante de la chimenea, tapa aun con la capa de Remus. Temblaba incontrolablemente, pero no de frío, sino de rabia, de ira.  
  
-CÓMO VOY A ESTAR BIEN SI ME ACABO DE DESNUDAR DELANTE DE TODO EL MALDITO COMEDOR LLENO DE UNA MANADA DE ESTUPIDOS ADOLESCENTES SALIDOS??????? – grito a pleno pulmón, haciendo que todo estallara a su alrededor: los cristales, las copas, todo.  
  
Un fuerte viento, parecido a un huracán saqueo el lugar, y Laura fue rodeada por llamas rojas, que parecían no quemarla.  
  
-Tranquilízate! – grito Remus cogiendose a la chimenea para que el viento no se lo llevara.  
  
No podía acercarse a ella porque se quemaba con esa aura de fuego que la rodeaba. Lo mejor seria que se desahogara, que descargara toda su rabia, después, ya hablarían con mas tranquilidad, y arreglarían los destrozos del cuarto, aunque viendo como estaba todo, dudaba de que hubiera arreglo. El mismo tuvo que salir del cuarto para no terminar herido.  
  
-Cómo esta? – pregunto Harry cuando Remus salió  
  
-Descontrolada. Lo esta destrozando todo  
  
-Pues habrá que calmarla – dijo Sirius yendo hacia la puerta  
  
-Yo de tu no entraría Pad – lo advirtió el licántropo – En estos momentos nadie puede calmarla.  
  
-¡Ay Moony! No tienes tacto con las mujeres – sonrió  
  
Sintiéndose superior al resto, entro en el cuarto de su amigo. Severus Snape sonrió imaginándose que Black no saldría vivo de allí. Los temblores no solo afectaban al cuarto de Lupin, sino que afectaban a todo el castillo, no se podía sentir que todo se movía, pero si que había una gran magia descontrolada. En medio del cuarto estaba Laura en ropa interior, con los ojos blancos, rodeada del fuego. Parecía realmente poderosa, pero no parecía que estuviera muy consciente de lo que hacia, estaba como en un trance.  
  
-Laura! – grito acercándose – vamos preciosa, tranquilízate!  
  
Pero pronto se dio cuenta que Remus tenia razón, había sido muy mala idea entrar en el cuarto. Vio a cámara lenta como un cristal con la punta muy afilada se dirigía hacia él, y si no se hubiera agachado, se le hubiera clavado en toda la garganta, pero se clavo en la puerta.  
  
Aviso mas que suficiente para salir corriendo del cuarto. Fuera, se había concentrado una masa considerable de gente. La mayoría, alumnos, aunque también había profesores.  
  
-Tenias razón, Moony – dijo Sirius respirando entrecortadamente – No ha sido buena idea entrar ahí  
  
-Temo que se haga daño – dijo Remus preocupado  
  
-Ahora, a esperar que pase la tormenta – dijo Albus sentándose en la puerta  
  
Pasaron cinco minutos y nada. Aun se escuchaba el ruido de la madera rompiéndose, los cristales. Diez minutos. Todo continuaba igual. Al final, viendo que iba para rato, los profesores enviaron a sus alumnos a clase. Al cabo de media hora, todo el ruido ceso.  
  
Abrieron poco a poco la puerta, con Remus a la cabeza, y un asustado Sirius protegiéndose detrás de el.  
  
-Cobarde – murmuro enfadado el licántropo  
  
-Es tu ahijada, no la mía – sonrió Sirius  
  
-Y su hubiera sido Harry? – pregunto Remus  
  
-Hubieras entrado tu primero – sonrió – Deberías estar orgulloso Rem, eres el más valiente.  
  
Laura continuaba plantada en medio de la sala, con el aura de fuego rodeándola, pero no había rastro del viento, que había dejado atrás un verdadero caos. Se acercaron poco a poco a ella, temerosos de que tuviera otro ataque como ese. En esos momentos, la joven pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba y miro a la puerta. Sus ojos volvían a ser azules. Tenia cortes no muy profundos por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Laura los miro desconcertada, como si no supiera que hubiera pasado, y al momento, cayo desmayada en el suelo. No les dio tiempo a cogerla. Remus se acerco corriendo a ella y cogiendola en brazos, la llevo a su cuarto ( de Rem). Llamaron a Poppy para que la curara.  
  
-Tenemos que dejarla descansar – sugirió Albus – Debe estar agotada, ha utilizado mucha magia hoy.  
  
Al cabo de unas horas, Laura se despertó. Conociéndola, y sabiendo lo fuerte que era, se esperaban cualquier reacción por su parte, pero no la que tuvo. Se encerró en el cuarto y dijo que no quería salir. Por mucho que golpearan la puerta, que lanzaran cientos de hechizos, y que le gritaran que saliera, ella se negaba.  
  
-Vamos Laura, deja de comportarte como una cría – dijo Remus detrás de la puerta – No es para tanto!  
  
-¡Oh, claro! Como tu no te has desnudado delante de todo el maldito comedor lleno de...  
  
-Ya lo sé, lleno de una manada de estúpidos adolescentes salidos – repitió Remus cansado – Llevas las ultimas dos horas repitiendo lo mismo.  
  
-venga Laura, sal – dijo Albus  
  
-Que no! – grito  
  
-¡¡Cabezota como su padre tenia que ser! – gruño el licántropo – LO siento James, pero es así.  
  
-No puedes estar todo el tiempo ahí escondida – razono Sirius – Además, tienes que ir a clases, no puedes perder...  
  
-¡Me importan una mierda las clases! – grito Laura – No pienso salir de aquí... NUNCA  
  
-¡¡OH vamos! – dijo exasperado Albus Dumbledore. Pocas eran las veces que el anciano perdía la paciencia, y definitivamente, esa era una de ellas – Laura Lilianne Potter Evans, sal de una maldita vez de ese cuarto, o sino...  
  
-O sino que? – lo reto Laura con burla – Me va a castigas? Mira que miedo  
  
-Laura, te estas pasando – se enfado Remus  
  
-¡¡Maldita sea!! Esque no me entendéis? Me han humillado, seguro que ahora se están burlando e mi.  
  
-Y si sigues ahí encerrada lo harán mas – dijo Dumbledore – Tienes que afrontar las cosas. Sal ahí fuera, y planta cara.  
  
-No, antes preferiría enfrontarme a Voldemort cara a cara – dijo Laura tozuda  
  
-Laura, no te pases, a todos nos han humillado alguna vez – dijo Sirius  
  
-Claro, como a vosotros no os han... – empezó Laura  
  
-Desnudado delante de todo el maldito comedor lleno de una manada de estúpidos adolescentes salidos – continuaron a coro Sirius, Remus y el profesor Dumbledore  
  
-Me alegra que me comprendáis – dijo Laura – Bueeeeeno, esta bien, vosotros ganáis. Pero saldré con una condición  
  
-¡Ay madre! – murmuro Remus temiéndose lo peor  
  
-Quiero que me cambiéis de colegio, y de nombre – dijo muy segura  
  
-¿¿Estas loca?? – gritaron todos  
  
-No, humillada  
  
-Muy bien – dijo un enfadado Remus acabando de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba – Si no quieres salir, tampoco vas a comer  
  
-¡Oh Remus! No puedes hacerme esto – se quejo laura  
  
-Despídete de los pasteles, de las golosinas, de los helados, de todo.  
  
-No crees que te has pasado? – murmuro Sirius, pues sabia como le gustaba comer a la joven Potter  
  
-Un poco, pero creo que es la forma para que salga – murmuro  
  
Enseguida, escucharon como se abría la puerta del cuarto, y salía Laura con la cabeza gacha y varios mechones tapándole la cara. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto de color rojo. Iba descalza. Se sentó en un sillón apartado de todos.  
  
-Veo que has recapacitado – sonrió complacido Remus  
  
-Me mantengo en lo de cambiarme de colegio y de nombre – dijo – He salido porque tenia hambre, además, no pienso salir de tu despacho.  
  
-No empecemos  
  
-Nunca me había sentido tan humillada – lloro – Como creéis que podré mirar a todos mis compañeros?  
  
-Laura, pasa de ellos – le aconsejo Sirius  
  
-Es muy fácil decirlo – se seco las lagrimas con la manga del jersey  
  
-Anda, come algo – dijo Remus haciendo aparecer una bandeja de comida llena de dulces y fruta.  
  
-Sé quien ha sido – dijo laura dándole un bocado a un trozo de pastel – Ha sido Anna Dawson  
  
-Tienes pruebas de ello? – le pregunto el director  
  
-No, pero estoy segura de que ha sido ella – dijo y enseguida apareció una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios – Además, nadie se mete con una Potter y sale impune  
  
-Me das miedo – dijo Remus  
  
-Tranquilo padrino, si tu no has tenido nada que ver en esto, no tienes porque temer – sonrió  
  
Risas y burlas, burlas y risas. Esa fue la rutina que tuvo que soportar Laura durante los siguientes días. Por fin, tuvo algo en lo que pensar, y olvidarse aunque fuera un poco de todo lo que le había pasado. Bella y Carol fueron a Hogwarts ese sábado.  
  
-Crees que todo saldrá bien? – le pregunto Harry a Laura en un susurro, mientras bajaban por los pasadizos hasta la Casa de los Gritos, donde habían quedado.  
  
-Confía en mi – sonrió – Carol! Bella!  
  
La joven nada mas verla, corría a abrazarlas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se habían visto. Harry la imito.  
  
-Cómo estáis? – pregunto Bella  
  
-Muy bien! – sonrió Harry, pero Laura se puso seria  
  
-Sé lo que paso, cariño – dijo Carol abrazándola – Remus me lo contó.  
  
-OS importaría no hablar de eso? – dijo Laura mosqueada – Estoy intentando olvidarlo, pasar de todo, y lo menos que quiero ahora es volver a recordarlo.  
  
-Lo siento cariño – dijo Carol  
  
-Bueno Harry, me tienes del todo intrigada – dijo Bella – Para que querías que viniera?  
  
-Aquí no, será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio – dijo muy serio  
  
Harry y Laura fueron hacia la puerta, y sus dos madrinas los imitaron. Los dos jóvenes iban delante, lanzándose miradas cómplices con sonrisas.  
  
-Profesora Carol – grito alguien  
  
-Hola Fleur, que gusto verte – sonrió abrazando a la francesa  
  
-Laura, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Harry llevándose a Bella  
  
-Todo esto es muy raro – dijo Carol – Que estáis tramando?  
  
-No es nada, madrina – sonrió Laura – Es solo que Sirius va a pedirle matrimonio a Bella – susurro – Y no sabes que Remus a ti también – pensó  
  
-Enserio? Que bien!! – sonrió contenta – Eso Bella no se lo espera  
  
-Y tu tampoco te esperas lo que va a pasar – pensó la joven Potter  
  
Pasamos a Bella y Harry   
  
-Dónde vamos? – pregunto Bella  
  
-Acaso no confías en mi, madrina? – dijo Harry haciendo un puchero  
  
-Tu padre ponía la misma cara – sonrió melancólica y con cariño  
  
-Tranquila, todo saldra bien – sonrio Harry  
  
-Pipi en el pote!! – grito Peeves lanzando burbujas de agua con barro  
  
Harry cogio a Bella del brazo y la encerro en un cuarto. La mujer se quedo sorprendida y plantada en mitad de un cuarto a oscuras. Se metio la mano al bolsillo para sacar la varita, pero no la encontro. Se asusto cuando noto que no estaba sola en el cuarto.  
  
-Buen trabajo Peeves – dijo Harry jugando con la varita de Bella  
  
Bueno, ahora la primera parte ya estaba hecha, y quedaba la otra, aunque eso ya era trabajo de Laura. Se guardo la varita de Bella en el bolsillo y silbando se fue a buscar a Cho. Tendría que esperar a saber los resultados.  
  
-Quien esta ahí? – pregunto Bella asustada  
  
-Bella?  
  
-Sirius? Que demonios haces aquí? – pregunto la morena  
  
-Yo... este... – balbuceo  
  
-Sirius, que pasa? – pregunto Bella – Tu nunca tartamudeas  
  
Y para su sorpresa, Sirius la cogio de las manos y se arrodillo enfrente de ella. Bella se quedo sorprendida, y se le humedecieron los ojos cuando vio que Siirus sacaba una pequeña cajita y la abria enfrente de ella. Era un precioso anillo de oro blanco, rodeado con pequeños diamantes. Sencillo, pero hermoso.  
  
-Este anillo lo tengo guardado desde hace casi 14 años – empezo Sirius emocionado – El dia de tu cumpleaños iba a pedirte matrimonio, pero las circunstancias que no quiero recordar ahora, me lo impidieron.  
  
Bella no pudo aguantarlo y rompio a llorar emocionado. Habia soñado toda la vida con ese momento, el momento en el que Sirius le pediria matrimonio. Sirius podia ser muy bruto a veces, pero en el fondo era un romántico emperdernido.  
  
-Bella, quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo Sirius aun arrodillado, luchando por retener esas lagrimillas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos  
  
-Si quiero  
  
Llorando, se lanzo a los brazos de su futuro esposo. Cuando se separaron, Sirius levanto la mano y le seco las lagrimas, acariciando la suave piel de su rostro.  
  
-En todos estos años no he dejado de amarte ni un solo instante – le susurro Sirius  
  
-Te amo  
  
Y se besaron, culminando el acto de petición de mano. Ahora sabian como se sentian James y Lily el dia que el primero le pidio matrimonio. Lamentaban no tener una camara para grabar ese momento para recordarlo mas adelante, tal y como lo hicieron James y Lily, pero lo que no sabian, era que alguien estaba grabando todo ese momento.  
  
En unos pasillos mas abajo   
  
-Tu amiga Fleur sigue estando tan alocada como siempre – sonrio Carol tras despedirse de la francesa  
  
-Esa nunca cambiara – rio Laura – Sabes quien es Viktor Krum?  
  
-No es ese famoso jugador de Quidditch?  
  
-El mismo, pues resulta que estudia aquí, y bueno, no lo se a ciencia cierta, pero un pajarito, que resulta ser una serpiente rubia, me ha comentado que al famosillo jugador, le gusta mi amiguita la francesita  
  
-Parecer una periodista del cotilleo – rio Carol – Cuando piensas dejar eso de los chismes y los rumores sobre amores y desamores?  
  
-Oh vamos! Sin eso, la vida no seria divertida! – rio  
  
-Donde vamos? – pregunto Carol  
  
-No se, pense que querrias ver a Remus – sonrio picaramente Laura  
  
Carol tan solo bajo la cabeza sonrojada y Laura empezo a reirse a carcajadas. Habia que ver los años que habian pasado, y todo lo que paso con Remus, pero cada vez que le hablaban de el, aun seguia sonrojándose como si fuera una chiquilla.  
  
-Rem? – llamo Laura la puerta – Tio Rem, estas ahí? – pero nadie contestaba – Parece que no esta. Entremos  
  
-No creo que sea lo mejor – se nego Carol  
  
-Ph vamos! No me digas que no tienes instinto merodeador? – sonrio la joven abriendo la puerta  
  
El despacho del profesor de Defensa estaba vacio. laura entro como si de su propia despacho se tratara. La joven miraba de reojo a su madrina, quien inspeccionaba el despacho. Era el momento de irse.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que me voy – dijo Laura caminando deprisa hacia la puerta. Carol estaba llegando al escritorio de Remus y pronto lo veria  
  
-A donde vas? – le pregunto  
  
-Bueno, he quedado con Rogger Davies, de Ravenclaw – dijo la joven saliendo y cerrando la puerta  
  
Carol se quedo plantada en mitad del despacho, sola. Se acerco al escritorio y se sento. Encima de la mesa habian montones de pergaminos, libros, plumas, tinteros, pero de todo eso, algo destaco. Era una pequeña caja cuandrada, no mediria mas de 3 centimetros. Picándole la curiosidad, la abrio. Era un anillo, de diamantes.  
  
-Te gusta? – dijo una voz detrás de ella – Porque no te lo pruebas?  
  
-Menudo susto, Remus! – se quejo – De donde has salido?  
  
-Eso no importa, dime, te gusta el anillo?  
  
-Si, es muy bonito  
  
-Quedatelo  
  
-Remus yo...  
  
-Quedatelo, pero quiero algo a cambio  
  
-El que?  
  
-Que te cases conmigo  
  
Carol casi se cae de la silla de la sorpresa. Habia escuchado mal o Remus le habia pedido que se casara con ella? No lo podia creer.  
  
-Estas seguro de lo que me acabas de pedir?  
  
-Nunca he estado mas seguro de algo – Remus acabo de acortar la distancia que lo separaba y le cogio la mano derecha – Carol, te amo. No sabes lo que he sufrido todos estos años sin ti, y ahora que te tengo aquí, no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero volver a sufrir mas.  
  
-Fue idea tuya que nos separaramos – replico dolida  
  
-Lo se, y no sabes cuanto me he arrepentido de eso – a este paso, Remus estaba al borde del llanto – Carol, nunca he dejado de amarte.  
  
-Ni yo – sonrio y le beso – Y sobre lo de casarnos, acepto.  
  
-No sabes lo feliz que me haces – sonrio Remus llenándole la cara de besos  
  
-Bueno, algun dia tenia que llegar esa felicidad, no? –  
  
-TENEMOS BODA! TENEMOS BODA!  
  
Laura y Fleur bailaban y gritaban felices. Estaban en una aula vacia viendo por una pequeña esfera lo que estaba ocurriendo en ambos lugar, tanto con Remus y Carol, como con Sirius y Bella. Todo habia salido como habian planeado.  
  
-Creo que sera mejor dejar que los tortolitos tengan su momento de intimidad – dijo Harry  
  
-Nooooooo!!! – dizo pucheros Laura – Yo quiero verlo!!  
  
-Laura, quien se supone que es la mayor aquí? – le regaño – Se supone que eres tu.  
  
-No te pongas asi!! – puso cara de perrito abandonado – Que tal si se lo decimos a la abuela?  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Harry – Sabes que no tardaria ni 2 minutos en estar aquí. ademas, creo que deberíamos dejar que lo hicieran ellos, al fin y al cabo, es su boda.  
  
-Lo se, pero esque tengo ilusion de hacerlo yo – se la veia emocionada como una niña, dando saltos y palmitas.  
  
-No se para que me pides opinión, si vas a hacer lo que te de la gana – se dio por vencido  
  
Después de varias horas, Sirius y Bella salieron del cuarto. Iban super acaremelados, cogidos de la mano y sin dejar de besarse. Habian pasado mucho rato planeando la boda. Sirius le conto que todo aquello fue un plan de los Potter. Harry habia contibuido, pero fue Laura la que lo planeo todo.  
  
-Creo que no somos los unicos que estamos felices – sonrio Remus de la mano de Carol al ver a sus amigos  
  
-Todo bien? – pregunto Sirius  
  
El licantropo sonrio feliz y Carol y Bella se abrazaron felicitándose y enseñadose el anillo. Como suponian que los chicos ya sabrían la noticia, fueron al despacho de Dumbledore a darle la noticia. Pero les esperaba una sorpresa.  
  
-Ay mis niños!!  
  
Nada mas entrar por la puerta del despacho del director, la señora Black salio a recibirlos con un abrazo. Lloraba de la felicidad. El señor Black tambien se encontraba alli, al igual que Harry y Laura.  
  
-No sabes la alegria que me da que hayais decidido casaros – dijo la señora Black llanando de besos a Sirius y Bella, al igual que a Remus y Carol  
  
-Mama, para! – dijo Sirius – Si, nos casamos y veniamos a daros la noticia, pero creo que alguien se nos ha adelantado – miro a Laura y Harry, los cualos sonrieron descaradamente  
  
-Bueno, hemos estado hablando sobre los detalles de la boda – empezo Bella – Y hemos decidido casarnos el mismo dia.  
  
-¡¡Que bonito, boda doble!! – sonrio entusiasmada Laura  
  
-Si al profesor Dumbledore no le importa, nos gustaria casarnos aquí en Hogwarts – pidio Remus  
  
-Ademas de que sea el que haga la ceremonia – termino Sirius  
  
-Sera un placer – sonrio el director  
  
-Bueno, habra que ir haciendo los preparativos, verdad abu? – dijo Laura – Cuanto tiempo tenemos? Dos, tres meses?  
  
-Dos dias – dijo Carol  
  
-Dos dias??? Grito – Pero eso es muy poco tiempo, bueno, da igual todo estara listo. Tenia pensado algo, creo que os encantara.  
  
-Laura, no vayas tan deprisa – sonrio Remus parándole los pies  
  
-Y quienes seran los padrinos? – pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-Eso esta clarísimo – sonrio Sirius – Seran Harry y Laura  
  
Los dos chicos, se quedaron sorprendidos. No se lo esperaban. Harry sonrio y los abrazo, al igual que Laura, solo que ella lloraba. Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre algunos detalles, y luego se fueron cada uno a su cuarto. Bella y Carol fueron con los padres de Sirius, pero el dia de antes de la boda volverían para quedarse.  
  
Esa misma noche, Harry llevo a Laura a la camara de Griffindor para conocer a Godric. Uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, quedo encantado con la joven, al igual que la chica. Antes de despedirse, les dio un regalo para los novios.  
  
-Quiero que se lo deis a vuestros padrinos – dijo Godric dándoles un sobre – No lo abrais, es un hechizo, y teneis que decirlo vosotros dos el mismo dia de la boda a las doce del mediodia.  
  
-Pero que es? – pregunto Laura cogiendo con desconfianza el sobre  
  
-Es un regalo – sonrio Godric – Se que os hara felices a todos, pero escuchad y entented esto muy claro: solo sera por doce horas, pasado ese tiempo, el regalo desaparecera, asi que aprovechadlo bien.  
  
Los siguientes dias, fueron una autentica locura. Dumbledore anuncio en la cena que los profesores Black y Lupin se casaban con sus respectivas parejas. Los alumnos de los cursos superiores, empezando por quiento, asistirían a la ceremonia y posteriormente al banquete. Todos tendrían que ir vestidos de gala.  
  
Todo el mundo queria ayudar en los preparativos, encabezados por Laura y Fleur, con ayuda de Cho, Hermione, Ginny y algunas chicas mas. La abuela Black tambien ayudaba de vez en cuando. El castillo estaba quedando realmente precioso. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso de que llegara el dia.  
  
Y por fin llego ese dia...  
  
-Fleur, pasame el vestido, llego tarde!! – grito Laura en su cuarto  
  
-Pero si aun falta mucho para la ceremonia – dijo la francesa  
  
-Ya lo se, pero aun tengo que ir a ayudar a Bella y Carol, y mirar a los novios – dijo la joven Potter  
  
-Estas preciosa – sonrio Ginny viendo a Laura ya vestida.  
  
-Gracias – sonrio – Bueno, daros prisa – les dio un beso a cada una y se fue – Os espero bajo.  
  
Cogio el sobre que le dio Godric y bajo deprisa las escaleras, cosa que era un poco complicada debido a los tacones que llevaba. En la sala comun, pudo ver como muchos ya estaban vestidos, y los mas pequeños los miraban con envidia. Antes de ir con los novias, decidio ir con Godric.  
  
-Godric, estas ahí? – pregunto la joven entrando a la camara.  
  
-Muy bella – sonrio el mago – A que debo tu honorable visita?  
  
-es por esto – le enseño el sobre – Son casi las doce.  
  
-Faltan solo dos minutos – anuncio – Abrelo y recita lo que hay.  
  
Laura abrio el sobre y empezo a recitar varias veces lo que ponia. No estaba escrito en lengua comun, era un idioma antiguo, pero que no tenia ningun problema en comprenderlo, pues era un don que tenia dada su condicion de miembro de la Orden de la Luz (na: ups! Se me ha escapao ese detalle, jaja)  
  
Cuando lo recito por sexta vez, una luz cegadora envadio todo el lugar impidiendo la vision de lo que ocurria. Cuando la luz desparecio, no habian dos personas solo en la sala, habian cuatro.  
  
-Papa? Mama? – pregunto Laura con lagrimas en los ojos 


	23. El ataque

Lily Potter sonrió y abrazo a su hija entre lagrimas. James Potter permanecía a su lado con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Cuando Laura se separo de su madre, abrazo a su padre.  
  
-Co... Como es que estáis aquí? – pregunto entre lagrimas  
  
-Ha sido todo gracias a Godric – dijo James y Laura pudo comprobar que su hermano era, tal y como todos decían, idéntico a su padre  
  
-Estas preciosa hija – sonrió Lily abrazando a su hija  
  
-No sabéis lo feliz que me hace que estéis aquí – lloro – Deseaba tanto veros.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo James Potter – No me puedo creer que Sirius vaya a casarse. Con lo irresponsable e inmaduro que es, no me lo imagino como padre de familia.  
  
-James, tu tampoco eras responsable cuando nos casamos – sonrió Lily  
  
-Cómo diremos a la gente que estáis aquí? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Albus se encargara de eso – sonrió James  
  
Para no causar un shock entre la gente, decidieron ir por uno de los atajos que habían en el castillo. James y Lily le preguntaron a su hija cosas que habían pasado, como se conocieron Harry y ella y muchas otras cosas.  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos en el cuarto de Bella y Carol – dijo Laura – Dos pasillos mas allá esta el de Remus y al lado el de Sirius, pero tengo entendido que iban a arreglarse en la de Remus.  
  
-Yo me quedare con Bella y Carol – dijo Lily nerviosa  
  
-Yo iré con Pad y Moony –dijo James  
  
-Pues yo iré con Harry – dijo Laura – No se como se lo voy a decir.  
  
Se despidió de sus padres y se fue corriendo a ver a su hermano. No lo podía creer, sus padres estaban vivos, solo doce horas, pero estaban allí, con ellos. Le estaría eternamente agradecida a Godric, y estaba segura que Harry también. Cuando llego a la Sala común, paso como un rayo a las habitaciones de los chicos.  
  
-Harry!! – grito  
  
-Que pasa? – pregunto asustado por los gritos –Estas bien?  
  
-Mejor que nunca – sonrió – Tienes que venir, rápido.  
  
-Has llorado? – le pregunto  
  
-Y tu también lo harás – sonrió – Vamos, date prisa.  
  
-Espera, me queda ponerme la corbata  
  
-Cogela, te la pongo por el camino  
  
Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, lo tiro del brazo. Lo llevo a rastras por toda la sala común, y luego empezó a correr, seguida por un desconcertado Harry, que no hacia mas que preguntar que era lo que pasaba.  
  
Minutos antes en la habitación de Carol y Bella   
  
-Adelante – dijo Bella cuando alguien llamo a la puerta  
  
-Hola – sonrió Lily en la puerta  
  
Bella y Carol se quedaron paradas al reconocer la voz. No podía ser ella. Era imposible que fuera ella, hacia mas de 14 años que ella y james habían...  
  
-No... – lloro Bella – No puede ser  
  
-Porque no Bel? – sonrió Lily acercándose a ella y abrazándola – Mírame, soy real.  
  
-Pero como...? – dijo Carol  
  
-Todo gracias a Godric – dijo Lily – No estaremos para siempre, solo estaremos doce horas.  
  
-¡¡Oh Lily!! No sabes lo que te he echado de menos – lloro Bella abrazándola muy fuerte  
  
-Y yo a vosotras también  
  
En la habitación de los Merodeadores   
  
Sirius Black iba de un lado para otro buscando desesperadamente la corbata. No hacia falta decir que estaba de los nervios. Remus también lo estaba, pero al menos lo disimulaba un poco.  
  
-Buscas esto, Padfoot? – dijo una voz masculina  
  
-Gracias James,! – dijo Sirius, pero al momento, cuando reacciono, se quedo plantado mirando a Potter – Vaya Harry, te había confundido con tu padre.  
  
-Así que mi hijo se parece a mí? – sonrió orgulloso James  
  
Remus, que fue el primero en reconocer a la persona que tenia delante, se lanzo a abrazarlo. Casi 15 años habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día.  
  
-Por Merlín Moony! – dijo Sirius – Pero si tan solo han pasado unas horas desde que has visto a Harry, no es para ponerse así.  
  
-Sirius, hace casi mas de 14 años que no veo a mi mejor amigo – sonrió el licántropo  
  
-No puede ser Moony – dijo Sirius negando – El no es James, es Harry, míralo. Fíjate en sus ojos – y se acerco a James – Los tiene... azules (NTA: Sé que en realidad James tiene los ojos marrones, pero en el Fic que va antes de este, Los mejores años de nuestra vida, James tiene los ojos azules, asi que no voy a cambiarlo)  
  
Sirius lloro como un niño y abrazo a James. Su hermano, su hermano había vuelto. Dios! Se sentía tan culpable, por su culpa ellos habían muerto.  
  
-Lo siento James – lloro Sirius – Fue mi culpa que vosotros...  
  
-No digas eso Sirius – dijo James serio – No fue tu culpa. Ninguno sabíamos que el verdadero traidor fuera Peter.  
  
-No! Fue mi culpa – lloro mas fuerte  
  
-Sirius, ni Lily ni yo pensamos eso – dijo James abrazándolo como a un niño – Mírame, todo paso porque tenia que pasar.  
  
-Lily? Ella también... – pregunto Remus  
  
-Ella también ha vuelto – sonrió Potter – Pero solo estaremos aquí doce horas, luego nos iremos.  
  
-Y Harry? Ya lo habéis visto? – pregunto ansioso Sirius – Y a Laura? Tenéis que verlos. Harry es igualito a ti, y Laura, bueno, ella es realmente preciosa, se parece muchísimo a Lily, aunque tiene tu carácter alocado  
  
-Y cabezota – sonrió Remus  
  
-A mi niña si que la he visto – sonrió James – Pero a Harry aun no.  
  
-Cómo puedes correr con esos tacones? – preguntó Harry respirando entrecortadamente. Habían pasado varios minutos corriendo sin parar  
  
-Harry, que es lo que más desearías? – le pregunto Laura en la puerta del cuarto de Sirius  
  
-No sé... A que viene eso?  
  
-Dime Harry, desearías ver a papá y a mama? – pregunto Laura con brillo en los ojos  
  
-Pues claro queme gustaría, pero Laura sabes que no... –Que harías si te dijera que podrías verlos y estar con ellos durante doce horas?  
  
-De que estas hablando? – pregunto - Eso es imposi...  
  
Se callo porque enfrente de el, justo detrás de Laura, estaba su madre. Era hermosa, tal y como la veía en las fotos, o como muchos la describían. Harry vio como Laura abrazaba a su madre.  
  
-Harry, en esto consistía el regalo de Godric – sonrió Laura  
  
El joven Potter abrazo llorando a su madre. La había echado tanto de menos. Lily le acaricio el cabello, y le beso en la frente  
  
-Eres idéntico a tu padre – sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos la pelirroja – Ya veras cuando te vea  
  
-Él... también esta aquí? – pregunto  
  
-Esta ahí dentro, con Remus y Sirius – dijo Laura – Como ha ido con Bella y Carol?  
  
-Bueno, no se lo creían – sonrió – Pero ha ido muy bien, las he dejado arregladas y preciosas.  
  
-Será mejor que entremos – suspiro Laura llamando a la puerta, que la abrió James Potter  
  
Harry se quedo parado en la puerta, viéndose a su mismo enfrente de el. ¡Cuanta razón tenían! La persona que estaba enfrente, era igualito a el, o mejor dicho, él era igualito a esa persona. Vio como Sirius y Remus abrazaban a Lily. Así que, el abrazo a su padre.  
  
-Bueno, ya basta de lagrimas – dijo Laura captando la atención de todos – Los novios tenéis que ir bajando al comedor. Mirad que las novias siempre tienen que llegar tarde.  
  
Entre risas por parte de Harry, James y Lily, la joven saco a rastras a Sirius y Remus del cuarto.  
  
-Vosotros también, a que esperáis? – dijo Laura mirando a sus padres y su hermano – Harry, tu tienes que ir a por Bella y Carol.  
  
-Tú a donde vas? – le pregunto James a su hija  
  
-A retocarme un poco – sonrió coqueta  
  
Los murmullos que se formaron en el comedor cuando James y Lily Potter entraron, fueron digno de mencionar. ¿Cómo podía ser que dos personas que habían sido asesinadas hacia casi 15 años estaban allí? Dumbledore explico que solo estarían allí por doce horas, y que habían regresado mediante un poderoso hechizo.  
  
-Prongs, tu también estabas tan nervioso cuando te casaste? – pregunto Sirius  
  
-Acaso note acuerdas? – rió Remus – No hacia mas que preguntar: y si Lily se arrepiente y no quiere casarse conmigo? Y si ha pasado algo?  
  
-No me lo recuerdes, lo pase mal – se quejo James  
  
-James, Lily era hermosa, pero tu hija lo es mas – dijo Sirius señalando a Laura que entraba sonriente por el comedor.  
  
Llevaba un vestido azul brillante, de corte a picos por la rodilla. Era muy ajustado por el pecho y el cuerpo, y estaba atado en el cuello. Llevaba unos zapatos descubiertos, de los que se atan con dos cintas por toda la pierna. El cabello lo llevaba recogido, con algunos mechones rizados sueltos por la cara.  
  
Oliver Wood se quedo mirándola embelesado. Bueno, le odiaba, si, pero había que reconocer que era realmente bella. Anna también lo era, pero el caso de Laura era distinto. La joven Potter entro sonriendo en el comedor, saludando a todo el mundo.  
  
-Nerviosos? – pregunto después de abrazar a sus padres  
  
-Un poco – reconocio Remus  
  
-Mirad, ahí esta Harry – anuncio Laura señalando a la puerta – Las novias no tardaran en venir  
  
Harry iba muy guapo. Llevaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata. El pelo no lo llevaba revuelto, sino que lo llevaba para atrás, pero sobretodo, no llevaba gafas, sino lentillas. Antes de acercarse donde estaban sus padres y los novios, se acerco donde estaba Cho y sus amigos.  
  
-Papa, mama, estos son mis amigos Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco  
  
-El hijo de Lucius debo suponer no? – dijo James con mala cara  
  
-El no es como su padre – dijo Laura – Hermanito, no crees que te falta presentarles a alguien? – sonrio picaramente  
  
-Eh... Ella es Cho, mi... mi novia – dijo sonrojado  
  
-Un placer querida – sonrio Lily abrazandola  
  
-James, cojeme que me caigo – dijo Sirius mirando a la puerta embelesado  
  
Bella entraba por la puerta vestida con su traje de novia, y detrás de ella, Carol. Como toda ( o casi toda) mujer que va a casarse, iban vestidas de blanco. Eran una tunica sencilla, pero realmente preciosa. Tenian algunos bordados en plata. La de Bella era de manga larga y cuello de barca, y la de Carol de tirantes. Ambas llevaban el pelo recogido.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la altura donde estaban los novios, ambas abrazaron a James entre lagrimas felices. Estaban colocados asi: arriba del todo estaba el profesor Dumbledore, y delante de el los cuatro novios. En una punta estaba Remus y a su lado Carol, quien a su lado estaba Bella y al suyo Sirius. Harry y Laura permanecían en un segundo plano.  
  
La ceremonia fue corta, y en ese corto tiempo, los novios no dejaron de mirarse en ningun momento. Por fin llego el momento que todos deseaban.  
  
-Sirius Black, deseas como legitima esposa a Arabella Figg? – pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-Si quiero – sonrio nervioso Sirius  
  
-Arabella Figg, deseas como legitimo esposo a Sirius Black?  
  
-Si quiero – sonrio sin dejar de mirar a Sirius  
  
-Remus Lupin, deseas como legitima esposa a Carol Rose?  
  
-Si quiero – contesto firmemente  
  
-Carol Rose, deseas como legitimo esposo a Remus Lupin?  
  
-Si quiero  
  
-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer – sonrio Albus – Podeis besar a la novia  
  
No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces. Las felices parejas se besaron bajo vitores y gritos de todo el mundo. Todos querian acercarse a felicitar a los novios. A parte de los alumnos, habian ido un monton de amigos de los Merodeadores. Y por fin llevo el banquete.  
  
Los invitados se pusieron las botas con la comida. Se notaba que era una ocasión especial, pues los elfos domesticos se habian lucido. Luego de eso, llego el momento del vals que bailaron los novios. La fiesta se alargo hasta altas horas, hasta que llego el momento que nadie deseaba.  
  
-Os deseo que seais muy felices – dijo entre lagrimas Lily abrazando a los recien casados.  
  
Sirius, Bella, Carol, Remus, Harry, Laura y Dumbledore estaban en la camara de Godric. Faltaban solo unos minutos para que James y Lily se fueran. Estaban todos despidiéndose menos Laura, que estaba apartada en un rincón.  
  
-Hija? – la llamo James  
  
-No quiero – murmuro angustiada sin mirarlos  
  
-Cariño, miranos – dijo Lily  
  
-No os vayais, no ahora que habeis estado aquí – lloro  
  
-Cielo, no podemos quedarnos – dijo Lily abrazandola  
  
-No es justo – dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-nada es justo hijo – dijo James pasándole un brazo por los hombros.  
  
La situación de la marcha de James y Lily seria dura para todos, pero sobretodo para Harry y Laura.  
  
-Escuchadme bien los dos – dijo James mirándo a los ojos a sus hijos – Se acercan tiempos oscuros y difíciles, sobretodo para vosotros dos. Vais a vivir situaciones muy dolorosas y no os vais a tener para apoyaros, pero quiero que seais fuertes y que salgais adelante como lo habeis estado haciendo hasta ahora.  
  
-Recordad que en toda oscuridad hay un a luz, solo hay que encontrarla, pero nunca, ois? Nunca caigais en esa oscuridad, por muy mal que esten las cosas. – dijo Lily – Nunca perdais esa sonrisa. Nosotros estaremos cuidandoos desde donde estemos.  
  
-ya es hora – anuncio Godric  
  
Abrazaron por ultima vez a sus padres y estos se vieron envueltos por la misma luz que los trajo y desaparecieron. Harry y Laura se abrazaron y lloraron.  
  
-No esteis tristes muchachos – dijo Godric – Recordad los buenos momentos que habeis pasado con ellos, aunque hayan sido pocos.  
  
Los siguientes dias fueron los mas duros para los Potter, pero lo afrontaron como habian afrontado todas las malas situaciones que les habia tocado vivir, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Lo que no sabian, era que muy pronto se tendrían que separar.  
  
-Ron, estas bien? Que te pasa? – preguntó Harry  
  
-Nada, no me pasa nada – murmuro colorado  
  
-No me engañas – sonrió Harry picaramente – Es por Hermione?  
  
-Porque piensas eso? – pregunto acalorado y con la cara a conjunto con su pelo  
  
Harry y Draco se pusieron a reír como locos, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria. Draco empezó a cantar "el pequeño Ronnie esta enamorado", cosa que el pelirrojo contesto golpeándole con un libro  
  
-Cierra tu bocaza Malfoy – dijo amenazándole con el puño, cosa que no asusto al rubio, es mas, aún se rió mas fuerte – Harry, dile algo! – dijo indignado viendo como su amigo también se reía  
  
-Vamos Ron, no lo escondas mas – sonrió Harry apartando el puño de Ron  
  
-Eso eso, porque no se lo dices? – sonrió entusiasmado Draco  
  
-Estáis de broma? – pregunto escandalizado  
  
-Yo hablo enserio, y tu Harry? – sonrió el rubio y el moreno de ojos verdes asintió  
  
-Y según vosotros, como se lo digo?  
  
-Hermi, mi amor, te amo, te adoro, te comprare un loco – rió Draco haciendo teatro  
  
-Tengo que comprarle un loro? – pregunto Ron desconcertado – No esque no me gusten, solo que una lechuza seria más útil.  
  
-Ron, que era una broma – dijo Draco poniendo cara de "el pobre esta mal de la cabeza" y mirándolo con lastima  
  
-Vamos Ron, no es tan difícil – dijo Harry animándolo con unos golpecitos en la espalda  
  
-Claro, como tu sabias que Cho te correspondía, no podrías ser rechazado – dijo el pelirrojo  
  
-No lo sabrás si no se lo dices – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos y los chicos dieron un salto  
  
-Menudo susto, amor – sonrió Harry dándole un beso a Cho  
  
-Quién es la afortunada, Ron? – pregunto la asiática  
  
-Vamos Cho, para que lo preguntas su ya lo sabes? – rió Draco  
  
-Bueno, no esta demás que uno de los implicados lo confirme, no? – sonrió  
  
-Ron, Bludger a la vista – aviso Harry mirando a la puerta  
  
Ron miro allí y bajo la vista rojo como un tomate, al mismo tiempo que los demás sonreían divertidos. El pelirrojo empezó a hacer los deberes rápidamente y no levanto la cabeza del pergamino. Muy interesante e importante tenia que ser la redacción de Pociones que les había mandado Snape.  
  
-Hola chicos – sonrió Hermione "la bludger" Granger  
  
-Hola cuñada – sonrió Draco – Auch! – Ron le había dado una patada por debajo de la mesa en toda la espinilla.  
  
-Ron, que haces?– pregunto la prefecta  
  
-Haciendo la redacción de Pociones – contesto escribiendo eufóricamente  
  
-Pero si es para la semana que viene – dijo la chica extrañada y los demás sonreían  
  
-Lo sé, pero cuando antes la haga, mejor – contesto  
  
Hermione se sentó un rato a charlar con ellos, mientras que Ron continuaba haciendo eufóricamente su redacción de Pociones. Al cabo de un rato, la prefecta de Griffindor se disculpo y salió.  
  
-Vamos Ron – lo animo Harry con un golpe amistoso en la espalda  
  
Ron se mordió nerviosamente el labio, miro a sus amigos que le sonreían, suspiro dándose por vencido y recogió sus cosas, saliendo corriendo de la Biblioteca. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Hermione. Camino por los pasillos y la vio. Trago saliva y se acerco con paso "decidido" hacia ella.  
  
-Herms – la llamo y la chica volteo con una sonrisa  
  
-Vamos Ron, tu puedes, por eso eres un Griffindor. Se supone que son valientes – pensaba Ron al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ella.  
  
-Ya has terminado la redacción de Pociones? – sonrió la chica cuando lo tuvo enfrente  
  
Ron la cogió de la mano y la arrastro a una sala vacía y la cerro. Le quito los libros que la chica llevaba en las manos. El pelirrojo suspiro y con las dos manos, le cogió la cara a Hermione y la beso dulcemente en los labios.  
  
-Te amo Herms – le susurro después del beso  
  
Hermione se quedo shokeada por el beso. Ron al ver que ella no decía ada suspiro abatido y recogió sus cosas. Herms salió de su trance y vio como Ron se disponía a salir del aula.  
  
-Yo también te amo Ron – sonrió la joven cogiendo el pomo de la puerta al mismo tiempo que Ron  
  
-Que? – pregunto sorprendido  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo que te amo, pero como siempre estamos discutiendo, pensé que tu no me correspondías – sonrió colorada  
  
Ron se acerco a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte, para luego empezar a besarse  
  
-Herms, quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó un tanto dudoso y recibió como respuesta un beso por parte de ella – Eso es un sí? – sonrió y ella lo volvió a besar  
  
-Acepto – sonrió – Veo que has sacado a relucir tu valentía Griffindor, eh?  
  
-Valentía? Pero si estaba cagado de miedo porque me dijeras que no.  
  
-Nunca te hubiera dicho que no – sonrió dándole un beso – Se lo vamos a decir a los demás?  
  
-No creo que haga falta, creo que ya lo saben – sonrió mirando la puerta – Ya podéis entrar.  
  
Harry, Cho, Ginny y Draco entraron un poco avergonzados. Lo habían escuchado todo a través de la puerta. Sonrientes se acercaron a la nueva pareja a felicitarlos. Ron no cabía en sí de la emoción, al igual que Hermione.  
  
-Te ofrezco dos Knuts por esto – dijo un chico de Slytherin  
  
-De eso nada, tu sabes el precio y el valor que tiene? – dijo Fred Weasley – Seis  
  
-Cinco, es mi ultima palabra  
  
-Esta bien – dijo Fred  
  
-Mierda! George, rapido recoge! – grito su gemelo – Y vosotros, no abrais la boca – les dijo a unos cuantos chicos  
  
-Que haceis? – pregunto extrañada  
  
-Hola Laura – sonrieron nerviosos  
  
-Que vendeis? – pregunto Potter mirando de reojo la mercancía semi escondida, y vio algo – Vaya, se parece a un sostén mio  
  
-Que va! – se lo quito George de las manos – Son articulos de broma.  
  
-Seguro? – pregunto no muy convendida y los gemelos asintieron – Bueno, nosotras nos vamos  
  
-Mierda, nos ha pillado – maldijo Fred  
  
Pleno mes de abril, con los examenes del segundo trimestre a la vuelta de la esquina y los maestros mandando deberes a diestra y siniestra, era normal que los alumnos acabaran agotados al final del dia, asi que un buen baño relajante, ayudaba.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿dónde esta mi ropa?  
  
Llevaba mas de media hora buscando desesperadamente su ropa interior. En unas horas tenia una reunion de la Orden y lo unico que deseaba era darse un buen baño y dormir unas horas antes de la dichosa reunion.  
  
Flashbakck  
  
-Que haceis? – pregunto extrañada  
  
-Hola Laura – sonrieron nerviosos  
  
-Que vendeis? – pregunto Potter mirando de reojo la mercancía semi escondida, y vio algo – Vaya, se parece a un sostén mio  
  
-Que va! – se lo quito George de las manos – Son articulos de broma.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
-¿Malditos gemelos! – gruño y bajo corriendo las escaleras – FRESD Y George Weasley!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos en la Sala Comun dejaron sus cosas y miraron hacia las escaleras para averiguar a la dueña de los gritos. Al escuchar el nombre de los gemelos pelirrojos, sabian que algo habian hecho esos demonios.  
  
-¿Dónde estan, eh? – grito mirando a todo el mundo - ¿Dónde estan esos malditos? Harry?  
  
-A mi no me mires, acabo de llegar – se disculpo – A quien buscas?  
  
-A los desgraciados de los gemelos – sus ojos echaban chispas y algunos se alejaron de ella  
  
-Que te han hecho para que te pongas asi? – pregunto Hermione  
  
-QUE QUE ME HAN HECHO? – grito – ME HAN COGIDO MI ROPA INTERIOR Y LA HAN VENDIDO!!!  
  
-Asi que era eso lo que vendian? – pregunto riendo Oliver Wood – Han hecho muy buen negocio.  
  
-A que te refieres Wood? – pregunto amenazante  
  
-No han tardado ni 10 minutos en vender toda tu ropa, y a un precio bastante considerable – rio  
  
-Alguien – siseo con voz peligrosa – Alguien se aquí ha comprado alguna prenda?  
  
Todo o casi todo el sector masculino que habia en la sala se quedo callado. La mayoria de ellos miro al suelo y su cara tenia el color de su casa:rojo. Laura, al verlos, suspiro fuerte y subio a su cuarto hecho una furia. Esos gemelos aprendices de merodeadores se creian los reyes, pero no sabian lo que les esperaba al meterse con una merodeadora. ¡Oh si! Iban a pagar, y muy caro.  
  
-Deberias tranquilizarte o acabaras ingresada por un infarto – le aconsejo Cho  
  
-Esque me va a dar un infarto – siseo furiosa pero sin levantar la voz – Te juro que como me vuelvan a pedir que firme una prenda de MI ropa interior, me lo cargo!  
  
Muchos chicos cuando la veian pasar, le pedian que le firmara una prenda. Habia que ver el revuelo que habia causado su ropa, y si a eso añadimos el espectáculo del streaptease que dio, pues digamos que su fama subio como la espuma.  
  
-Me encantaba ese conjunto – suspiro Laura viendo lo que llevaba un chico  
  
-Bueno, sabiendo de quien eres hija, ahijada y hermana, no piensas hacer nada? – pregunto Cho  
  
-Esque no se que hacer – suspiro – No puedo mas con esto  
  
-Vamos, animate! – la apoyo – ya veras como la actividad que ha propuesto Dumbledore te sube la moral.  
  
Ese mismo dia, a la hora de la comida, el profesor Dumbledore dio una noticia que les encanto a todos. Dado que estaban cerca de la epoca de examenes y que estaban todos saturados de trabajo, decidio darles un descanso. La actividad era la siguiente: ese mismo dia, los alumnos que quisieran, podrían pasar un dia de playa. Bueno, no precisamente en la playa, pero habian convertido una parte del lago en una playa, con sol y arena.  
  
Hacia mucho tiempo que ne Hogwarta no se respiraba un ambiente tan relajado y divertido. Todos los alumnos corrian y nadaban, y algunos tomaban en sol. Incluso el profesor Dumbledore se animo a ponerse unas bermudas y tomar el sol!  
  
-La verdad esque a Viktor no le queda nada mal el bañandor – dijo soñadora Fleur  
  
-Fleur, a ti te gusta Krum no? – pregunto Laura. Mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación. – Mira a los tortolitos. Dan asco!  
  
-Envidiosa – rio la francesa  
  
Harry y Cho corrian persiguiéndose, para después tumbarse en la arena y besarse. Los que no dejaban de besarse, eran Ron y Hermione. Draco y Ginny no eran tan descarados, ellos simplemente estaban dentro del agua nadando y jugando.  
  
-Que musculos! – dijo Fleur mirando a un chico – Quien es?  
  
-Fleur, es Oliver – dijo Laura mirando embobada al Griffindor que estaba en territorio serpiente  
  
-Ya te gustaria a ti verlo sin bañador, eh? – sonrio picara Fleur  
  
-Sin bañador? – repitio y una lamparita se encendio en su cabeza – Pues calro! Sin bañador!!  
  
-No iras a quitárselo, verdad? – grito al ver como Laura se levantaba corriendo y cogia su varita  
  
-No seas exagerada – rio – Tengo que elegir el momento en el que los cuatro esten dentro del agua – hablo despacio señalando con la cabeza a ciertos alumnos.  
  
-Vamos a bañarnos Anna  
  
-Ve tu si quieres Oliver, no tengo ganas – respondio de mala gana y volvio a tumbarse al sol.  
  
-Como quieras, me ire con Potter – dijo Wood sabiendo que eso la haria reaccionar  
  
-Esta bien, vayamos a bañarnos – y lo arrastro hacia el agua  
  
Todos disfrutaban del dia, relajándose y alejando la cabeza de los libros. Sirius, Remus, Bella y carol, junto a algunos maestros, entre los que estaba Dumbledore, jugaban a algo parecido al voley playa. Tanto Bella como Carol se quedaron a pasar unos dias en el colegio, ya que habian prospuesto la Luna de Miel, que se realizaria en verano, un viaje para 6 al Caribe.  
  
-Os venis a bañar, chicas? – pregunto Fred Weasley  
  
-No gracias, ahora no – sonrio Laura y le pellizco a Fleu para que no abriera la boca  
  
Laura sonrio con malicia cuando los gemelos entraron en el agua. Era el momento adecuado, todos estaban dentro del agua. Disimuladamente cogio su varita de dentre su ropa. Intentando que nadie la viera, murmuro un hechizo.  
  
-Que has hecho? – le pregunto curiosa Fleur que si que lo habia visto  
  
-Espera y lo sabras – sonrio – FRED, PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO? – grito  
  
El gemelo asintió y se disponia a salir cuando se quedo clavado en el suelo. Miro horririzado a su hermano, quien tenia la misma cara. Laura estaba que no podia aguantarse la risa, pero acruo con serenidad.  
  
-Que te pasa? Porque no sales? – pregunto Laura  
  
-Esque no puedo salir – murmuro  
  
-Que no puedes salir? – grito captando la atención de todos – Porque?  
  
-Porque no llevo bañador – dijo bajito  
  
-Que no llevas que? – grito Laura quien estaba un poco lejos del pelirrojo  
  
-Que no llevo bañador – grito avergonzado Fred  
  
Todos empezaron a reirse y el agacho la cabeza. El agua le llegaba por la cintura y no se le veia nada. El pobre estaba muy, pero que muy avergonzado.  
  
-Dawson, te hace gracia? – pregunto Laura – Sal tu si eres tan valiente  
  
Anna sonrio con superioridad y poco a poco fue acercándose a la orilla, pero nada mas llegar a donde el agua le llegaba casi al pecho, se metio rapidamente.  
  
-Por lo que veo, hay un ladron de bañadores – anuncio sonriendo Laura y señalo arriba.  
  
Flotando en el techo, habian cuatro bañadores. Uno era rojo con un pequeño leon bordado en la parte derecha, otro era igual, solo que azul. El otro era un bikini negro, y el otro, un bañador de chico negro.  
  
-Wood, no me digas que tu tambien lo has perdido? – rio Laura  
  
-Potter, sera mejor que me lo devuelvas – amenazo Anna  
  
-No – sonrio – Antes que nada, me gustaria aclarar algunos asuntos contigo.  
  
-No tenemos nada que hablar – siseo  
  
-Wingardium leviosa – murmuro Laura señalando con la varita a Anna  
  
-Vale vale – grito asustada al ver como empezaba a levitar – De que coño quieres hablar?  
  
-Ahora no, primero tengo un asuntillo que arreglaar con los gemelos – y se giro sonriendo hacia los gemelos – Bueno chicos, a mi me gustaria saber que hicisteis con mi ropa interior.  
  
-La... la vendimos – contesto George  
  
-ya... la vendisteis – repitio – Y porque?  
  
-Como después del espectáculo que distes, tu fama subio, pensamos que podriamos sacar dinero de eso – dijo Fred  
  
-Y por eso vendisteis mi ropa – dijo Laura – Vale, lo hecho, hecho esta, pero no os vais a quedar como si no hubierais hecho nada. Quiero el 90% de lo que habeis ganado.  
  
-¡¡Estas loca?? – gritaron – Eso es mucho  
  
-Vale, el 70%  
  
-Ni locos!! – gritaron  
  
-Wingardium levios...  
  
-Vale vale, el 70% - dijeron al ver como estaban a unto de ser levitados, y si eso pasaba, todo el mundo los veria desnudos, al igual que a Dawson y a Oliver.  
  
Todos los que estaban dentro del agua, tras asegurarse de que sus bañadores estaban donde debian estar, salieron a ver el espectáculo mejor. Laura estaba dentro del agua, con el agua llegándole a las rodillas, y a unos metros mas dentro, estaban sus victimas.  
  
-Dawson, quieres que todos te vean desnuda? – pregunto Laura – Quien sabe, alomejor tienes envidia de mi fama, al igual que en Beauxbatons.  
  
-No digas estupideces – gruño  
  
-Porque si es asi, puedo hacer que tu fama suba como la espuma – dijo como si no la hubiera – Y sabes quien me dio la idea? Tu!  
  
-No eres capaz – la reto  
  
-Quieres averiguarlo? – sonrio señalándola con la varita – Mira Dawson, no soy tan mala, aunque no me busques, porque terminaras encontrándome y arrepintiéndote de haberlo hecho.  
  
-No te enrolles tanto y ve al grano  
  
-Solo quiero que me confirmes, delante de todo el mundo, mis sospechas – hablo calmadamente – Tuviste algo que ver en lo del streaptease que hice?  
  
Anna, al recordarlo, se puso a reir como una loca, y los Slytherin tambien. De pronto, del agua empezaron a salir burbujas y a subir la temperatura.  
  
-Calmate – le susurro Harry. Laura estaba perdiendo el control  
  
-Wingardiun levios – murmuro  
  
-Esta bien! – grito antes de levitar – Si, fui yo. Era eso lo que querias escuchar? Fui yo la que te hizo la broma.  
  
-Te juro que pagaras por esto – rugio acercándose peligrosamente a ella.  
  
Cuando estuvo a un palmo de ella, respiro hondo y le atesto tal puñetazo que la tumbo. Harry y Draco entraron corriendo a cogerla, no para que no le pegara a Anna, sino porque si lo hacia, tendría problemas.  
  
-Vas a lamentar haberme conocido – siseo Laura antes de salir del agua e irse como una fiera dentro del castillo.  
  
-Y a nosotros quien nos saca de aquí? – grito Fred  
  
Anna miro furiosa el camino por donde se habia ido Laura. Se puso la mano en la mandibula, la muy estupida le habia roto un diente. Le grito a Pansy que le diera una toalla, y asi lo hizo, pero no pudo salir del agua. Una fuerza la empujo hacia atrás. De pronto, una lechuza aparecio y se poso en su cabeza. Decia asi:  
  
No saldreis hasta que a mi no me de la gana  
  
Laura  
  
Eso paso por la tarde, y eran las 10 de la noche y Laura aun no habia aparecido. Los gemelos Weasley, Oliver y Dawson aun estaban dentro del agua, maldiciendo y tiritando de frio.  
  
-Deberias sacarles ya – le aconsejo Dumbledore  
  
-No – nego rotundamente  
  
-Creo que ya han aprendido la lección – dijo Remus  
  
-Me da igual, no pienso sacarles aun – dijo  
  
-Vamos, ya has conseguido lo que querias, vas a sacar el 70 % de la venda de los gemelos y has conseguido que Anna confesara – dijo Sirius – No vas a sacar nada mas.  
  
-Esta bien! – dijo cansada y se fue hacia el lago  
  
-laura, sacanos de aquí! – gritaron los gemelos al verla  
  
La joven no dijo nada, solo bajo los bañadores que aun levitaban en el aire y los dejo en la orilla. Alzo la varita y un rayo azul salio de el, pero no paso nada.  
  
-ya podeis salir - dijo dando media vuelta  
  
-Acaso no piensas darnos los bañadores?  
  
-Los quereis? Pues salid a por ellos.  
  
Los cuatro se miraron entre si y salieron poco a poco del agua. Menos mal que era de noche y no se veia nada. Cuando ya estaban en la orilla, aparecio una luz y una voz que decia:  
  
-Decid patata, chicos  
  
Les acababan de hacer una foto... ¡Desnudos! No les habia dando tiempo de ponerse los bañadores. Colin Creevey sonrio orgulloso de su trabajo. Los gemelos habian aprovechado la situación de Laura para sacar un buen tajo de dinero, porque no podria hacer el lo mismo vendiendo las fotos?  
  
Dias habian pasado desde o que ocurrio en el lago, y pese a que ya no se hablaba tanto, habia sido el tema de conversación durante los dias posteriores. Lo que ocurrio tuvo consecuencias: Anna, y los gemelos fueron castigados, y a Laura le quitaron 50 puntos por golpear a la Slytherin.  
  
Una mañana de sabado, Laura se encontraba en la casa de los gritos. La habia arreglado para que pudiera parecer un "hogar" habitable. Cuando estaba agobiada o simplemente cuando queria tener un momento de tranquilidad, pues iba alli.  
  
Estaba sentada en un enorme escritorio lleno de libros, pergaminos, tinteros, plumas y demas cosas. En esos momentos repasaba un extenso trabajo que el maestro de Historia de la Magia les habia mandado. de pronto, escucho como habia alguien subiendo las escaleras que conducían hacia el cuarto donde estaba ella.  
  
Por instinto, se levanto silenciosamente, y se puso detrás de la puerta para coger por sorprensa a su "invitado". Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban mas fuerte, estaba llegando. Vio como el pomo de la puerta se movia desde fuera y la puerta se abria poco a poco. Dejo que el individuo entrara en el cuarto, y sin mirar siquera quien era, le dio un codazo en el estomago, tumbándolo en el suelo. Aprovecho que estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo para ponerle el pie en la garganta, y entonces pudo ver quien era.  
  
-Wood, que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañada y apartando el pie  
  
-Golpeas bien, Potter – dijo Oliver haciendo gesto de dolor. Laura le tendio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse  
  
-Menudo susto me has dado – dijo Laura enfadada yendo hacia el escritorio  
  
-Pues no lo parece – dijo Oliver – Parece como si siempre estuvieras preparada para un ataque.  
  
-En estos tiempos hay que estar preparada para todo – dijo dándole la espalda y empezo a arreglar el escritorio. – Que haces aquí?  
  
-Bueno, digamos que te segui – contesto campante mirando con curiosidad todo – Tenia curiosidad por saber donde estabas en todas las horas en las que desaparecias.  
  
-Ahora ya lo sabes, asi que largate – contedto de malas maneras encarándolo  
  
Oliver no le hizo casi, es mas, se quedo mirándola con un desprecio tipoco de los Slytherin, y a la vez con... ¿lujuria?. Laura estaba vestida con con el uniforme escolar, tenia los primeros botones de la camisa desabrichados, dejando ver su escote. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, y llevaba unas pequeñas gafas de montura rectangular, muy finas.  
  
-NO sabia que usaras gafas – dijo Oliver acercándose a ella y quitándoselas  
  
-Ya ves, cosas que pasan – dijo Laura con un poco de nerviosismo. Le ponia nervisa tenerlo tan cerca  
  
-Porque te tienes que ver tan asquerosamente atractiva? – le pregunto en un susurro, acercando su frente a la suya  
  
-No... no lo se – trago saliva y se aparto de el, dándole la espalda nuevamente.  
  
Algo me controla, siento estar bajo un poder Algo electrifica mis sentidos en mi piel  
  
Laura apoyo las manos en el escritorio y respiro profundamente una y otra vez. Oliver se acerco mas a ella y le acaricio el cabello, y fue bajando su mano por los brazos.  
  
-No se que me has hecho – le susurro al oido – Pero estoy obsesionado contigo. No sabes lo que me gustaria besarte.  
  
-Oliver, vete – pidio Laura girándose y mirandolo  
  
-No – contesto rotundamente  
  
Me puedes tocar, que ya no puedo respirar Mi hipnotiza tu mirada hacia mi boca En cualquier momento me podras besar  
  
Laura dirigio su mirada a los labios de Oliver. Deseaba salir corriendo de alli, pero deseaba todavía mas sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. Nadie podia imaginar lo que deseaba esos labios. Nadie sabia como deseaba a ese chico, como lo amaba. Cerro los ojos y se dejo acariciar la cara, para luego, notar el suave contacto de los labios de Oliver sobre los suyos.  
  
-No es buena idea Oliver – susurro Laura apartándose - Sera mejor que te vayas.  
  
–No pidas que me marche ahora que te tengo tan cerca – la detuvo poniéndole el dedo indice sobre los labios.  
  
-Esto no esta bien, porfavor, vete – pidio Laura volviéndose para mirarlo  
  
Oliver no hizo caso a las suplicas y la beso con suavidad. Laura le puso las manos en el pecho e intento apartarlo, pero Oliver la abrazo fuerte y la volvio a besar. La joven queria apartarse, su mente se lo decia, eso no estaba bien, pero su corazon era traicionero, y no le obedecia. Al final, tuvo que caer bajo los encantos del ex guardian de los leones.  
  
Ven ven no te controles Deseo que me obsesiones Esta caliente el ambiente, no seas indiferente Ven ven no te controles Deseo que me obsesiones Perdida estoy en un trance Deseo acariciarte, ven  
  
Paso sus manos por el cuello de él acariciándole el cabello, cosa a lo que él respondio cogiendola por la cintura y abrazandola muy fuerte a el. Ella se relajo y abrio la boca, dispuesta a recibir la de Oliver, que la atrajo hacia si, deslizando las manos por aquel cuerpo esbelto y elegante, hasta llegar a las caderas, que toco a traves de fina tela de la falda.  
  
Laura le levanto la camisa, pasando suavemente sus dedos por las linias marcadas de los musculos de Oliver, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer. la cogio por las muñecas, y luego deslizo una mano por debajo de la camisa, bajando poco a poco hasta quitarle la falda.  
  
El ritmo hipnotizante, hace que baile a tu querer Puedo ser tu esclava en esta noche de placer  
  
Oliver fue deslizando sus besos hacia el cuello y Laura arqueo el cuello en busca de mas contacto, de mas placer. oliver, ciego de pasión, y sin dejar de besarla, aparto todo lo que habia en el escritorio y la sento alli. Empezo a desabrocharle la camisa.  
  
-Malditos botonoes – gruño  
  
Laura sonrio divertida y se acabo de quitar la camisa. El joven, al verla en sujetador, se quito de un tiron la camisa y se acerco fieramente hacia ella, como un leon hacia su presa, su hembra.  
  
Pierdo el control, tus manos tocan sin temor Siento un fuego que me quema las caderas Y tu cuerpo me sacude al bailar  
  
La cogio en brazos y la acosto en la pequeña cama que habia en el cuarto. Entre besos y caricias, termino desnudándola, y desnudándose el. Laura sentia que se moria de tanto placer, eso era una experiencia increíble. Estaba asustada, pero era tanta la dulcura con la que Oliver la trataba, que todo miedo se esfumaba con cada beso, con cada caricia.  
  
Ven ven no te controles Deseo que me obsesiones Esta caliente el ambiente, no seas indiferente Ven ven no te controles Deseo que me obsesiones Perdida estoy en un trance Deseo acariciarte, ven  
  
La tensión del cuerpo de Laura, le hizo saber a Oliver, que era la primera vez que ella sentia un placer asi. La chica temblaba mientras el saboreaba cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
  
-No sabes lo que he deseado esto, tenerte una y otra vez – le susurro a la oreja antes de besarle el cuello.  
  
Ven... controlas mi pasión Eres mi obsesion Que no ves la vibración que estas mandando, ven, ven  
  
Oliver entro en ella con suavidad, pero cada vez las embestidas eran mas fuertes, atrapando su gemido de placer con los labios. Con le corazon latiéndole con fuerza, entro en Laura una y otra vez, hasta desplomarse sobre ella. Al rato, ambos quedaron dormidos, abrazados.  
  
Empezo a despertar poco a poco, y sintio un peso sobre su pecho. Lo primeroa que vio, fue una larga cabellera negra, revuelta. Laura posaba su cabeza en el pecho de Oliver, y un brazo lo tenia en su cintura. Aparto poco a poco los mechones de la cara, y pudo ver lo hermosa que era mientras dormia. Era una sensación agradable levantarse con ella en sus brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentia completamente feliz. Cerro los ojos saboreando esa hermosa sensación, y le acaricio la espalda con la mano.  
  
-Buenos dias – susurro soñolienta Laura  
  
-Querras decir buenas tardes – sonrio Oliver – Son casi las ocho.  
  
-¡Que tarde! Sera mejor que subamos – dijo Laura arrimándose mas al cuerpo de Oliver. sentia frio si no estaba junto a el.  
  
Se tapo con la sabana, y cogio su camisa. Oliver permanecia en la cama, mirando como se vestia la joven.  
  
-Que pasara ahora? – pregunto Laura  
  
-No lo se – dijo Oliver sentandose  
  
-Todo volvera a ser como antes? – pregunto temerosa. No le gustaba nada la idea de que el la siguiera ignorando como los ultimos meses.  
  
-No pensemos en eso ahora – la beso en el hombro – Aprovechemos el tiempo que podemos estar juntos, ahora que Anna no esta.  
  
-Y después, que? Oliver, no quiero que las cosas sean como antes, no quiero ser ignorada por ti otra vez.  
  
-dame tiempo, vale? – alzo la voz – Mira, estoy confundido. No se como explicarlo, demonios! – se levanto y se puso los pantalones – Laura, siento algo muy fuerte hacia a ti, algo muy diferente a lo que siento por Anna, pero hay algo, algo muy fuerte que me une a ella, no se como explicarlo.  
  
-No importa, sabia que esto pasaria – dijo Laura levantándose  
  
-El que? – pregunto desconcertado  
  
-Que para ti solo ha sido sexo, nada mas  
  
-Acaso no me has escuchado? – grito – Siento algo por ti.  
  
-Claro que sientes por mi – dijo Laura alzando la voz – Tu mismo lo has dicho, atracción, solo te sientes atraido por mi, nada mas.  
  
-No creo que sea simplemente atracción – dijo Oliver  
  
-Sera mejor que volvamos – dijo Laura arreglándose y yendo hacia la puerta.  
  
Nada mas salir a los pasillos, lo que encontraron, fue todo un caos. Alumnos corriendo despavoridos de un lado a otro, lanzando gritos. Habian alumnos sentados en el suelo llorando. Oliver y Laura miraban estupefactos la escena.  
  
-Que coño esta pasando? – pregunto Oliver  
  
-Ni idea – contesto Laura  
  
-LAURA! – grito desesperadamente Fleur  
  
-Que pasa? – pregunto Laura  
  
-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta en los terrenos del colegio – dijo con terror  
  
-Que? – gritaron los dos – Pero no puede ser, es imposible entrar en Hogwarts.  
  
-eso decían, Dumbledore quiere que llevemos a todos los alumnos a sus respetivas salas comunes  
  
-No puede ser – dijo con terror Laura  
  
-Donde demonios estabas? – dijo Fleur – Hemos estado buscandote toda la tarde  
  
Laura le lanzo una mirada complice a Oliver y se sonrojo. La francesa abrio la boca de la sorpresa.  
  
-No me digas que vosotros dos...  
  
-Callate Fleur – ordeno Laura – Eso no es importante ahora.  
  
-Como que no es importante? – grito Fleur – Me estas diciendo que que tu y Wood hayais pasado la tarde juntos no es importante? Pero tu estas loca!!  
  
-Callate! – grito – Lo importante ahora es recoger a todos los alumnos y llevarlos a sus salas comunes.  
  
-Vale, yo ire a avisar que ya te he encontrado – dijo Fleur y tras lanzarles una mirada picara, se fue.  
  
Laura y Oliver corrían por los pasillos del colegio. Ayudaron a los prefectos a llevar a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes. No tenían mucho tiempo, pues Voldemort y sus seguidores ya estaban muy cerca del castillo. Habían conseguido pasar todos los seguros de seguridad que protegían el castillo.  
  
-Escondeos en la Sala Común! – ordeno Sirius a los dos jóvenes  
  
Pero Laura no hizo caso. Hizo como si entrara a la Sala y enseguida salió corriendo hacia el comedor. La chica, seguida del ex capitán de los leones, corrían hacia el comedor.  
  
El castillo estaba desierto, todos estaban en sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Estaba todo en silencio, pero en el ambiente se notaba la tensión antes de la batalla. En el comedor estaban todos los maestros y los de la Orden del Fénix. Los refuerzos que habían pedido aun no habían llegado.  
  
-Que demonios haces aquí? – dijo enfadado Snape cogiendola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta  
  
-Vengo a ayudar – dijo muy segura  
  
-Lo único que harás será estorbar – escupió  
  
-No pienso esconderme y quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Voldemort se lleva a mi hermano – dijo muy seria y soltándose del brazo de Snape  
  
-Laura, por lo que más quieras, vete a la Sala con los demás – le pidió Carol  
  
-He dicho que no! – alzo la voz – No me habéis entrenado para esconderme ahora.  
  
-Lo mismo digo yo – dijo una voz desde la puerta  
  
Harry acababa de llegar. Iba vestido con el traje de la Orden del Fénix. Laura le sonrió y con un movimiento de varita, se puso su traje.  
  
-Aun no ha empezado la fiesta? – sonrió Harry  
  
De pronto, se escucho un fuerte ruido: Voldemort y sus seguidores acababan de entrar en el colegio. Todos cogieron fuerte sus varitas, el momento había llegado. Harry salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la cerro.  
  
-Laura, Ven! – grito e hizo aparecer una cuerda – Toma la punta de la cuerda y ponte a ese lado de la puerta y yo al otro.  
  
-Que vas a hacer? – pregunto curiosa  
  
-Que hagan una reverencia antes de entrar – sonrió  
  
Volvió la cuerda invisible, mientras que los pasos lentos y seguros de los Mortifagos, se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. De pronto, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par.  
  
Allí en medio estaba ni más ni menos que Lord Voldemort, y por lo menos casi 100 mortifagos, aunque de seguro que habrían más. Voldemort sonreía con triunfo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya – sonrió – No esperaba este cordial recibimiento.  
  
Voldemort hizo un gesto a sus Mortifagos para que atacaran, pero cuando dieron un paso adelante, tropezaron con la cuerda y cayeron todos al suelo unos encima de otros. Indignados, se levantaron y empezó la lucha contra los miembros de la Orden y los profesores.  
  
-Espero que te haya gustado mi recibimiento, Tom – sonrió con odio Harry – Si nos hubieras avisado que ibas a venir, hubiéramos invitado a mas gente a la fiesta.  
  
-haré que te tragues tus palabras, Potter – saco la varita y lo apunto, pero Harry ni se inmuto  
  
-No lo tocaras Tom – dijo Dumbledore amenazante  
  
-Tranquilo viejo loco, no voy a hacerle nada – sonrió guardando la varita  
  
-No te lo vas a llevar – dijo Laura apuntando con la varita por la espalda  
  
-Y quien ha dicho que lo quiero a el? – sonrió y Laura se quedo paralizada.  
  
Hacia unos dias, en una reunion de la Orden, junto con algunos miembros de la Orden de la Luz, un miembro de esta ultima, concretamente Dhalia, anuncio que Voldemort pensaba atacar Hogwarts y llevarse a Potter. Todos habian jurado que se llevaria a Harry.  
  
De pronto, dos Mortifagos la cogieron por detrás y la pusieron delante de Voldemort. Laura hacia esfuerzos por zafarse de ellos, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Hubiera gritado de terror cuando se encontró cara a cara con Voldemort, pero estaba demasiado asustada y sorprendida para reaccionar.  
  
-Eres más hermosa de lo que pensaba.  
  
Voldemort se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella, mientras ella intentaba con mas fuerza liberarse los brazos de los Mortifagos que la sujetaban. Voldemort le levanto suavemente la cara y le obligo a mirar, mientras empezaba acariciarla. Laura se estremeció de asco al notar las manos frías y ásperas del Lord Oscuro. Empezó a llorar de rabia, de impotencia, pero sobretodo de asco. El Lord la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo muy fuerte con sus delgados brazos, mientras respiraba el aroma de la chica.  
  
-Me encanta tu perfume – murmuro  
  
Las lagrimas de Laura aumentaban. Era tal la rabia, la impotencia, el odio y el asco que sentía hacia ese despiadado ser, que no la hacían reaccionar. Sus músculos no reaccionaban.  
  
Todos en el comedor, tanto los profesores como los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, como los mismos Mortifagos, miraban sorprendidos la escena. Harry y Oliver reaccionaron y se acercaron corriendo hacia donde estaban Laura y Voldemort, pero cuando estaban a tan solo un metro de ellos, una fuerza los empujo al otro lado del comedor chocando con las paredes. Los Mortifagos se burlaban de ellos.  
  
A Oliver le dio tiempo de ver la cara de dolor y de asco de Laura. Esa cara se le quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria. Laura quería alejarse de Voldemort, pero ni sus músculos ni su cerebro respondía. Por fin reacciono e intento zafarse del abrazo, pero pese a estar delgado y demacrado, Voldemort tenia mucha fuerza.  
  
-Ahora eres mía, Potter – sonrió Voldemort  
  
-Nunca me uniré a ti – dijo con asco dándole un rodillazo entre las piernas.  
  
Voldemort grito de dolor y Laura aprovecho el momento para huir, pero la barrera que él había puesto, no solo impedía que alguien entrara, sino que salieran.  
  
-No te escaparas – dijo cogiendola del brazo y atrayéndola a el  
  
Saco una daga de su túnica y se la clavo a la chica en el estomago. Abrió los ojos al máximo y abrió su boca para gritar, pero de ella no salió sonido alguno. Todo le daba vueltas, todo se ensombrecía. Escuchaba voces llamándola, pero no veía nada. Cayo de rodillas al suelo con la mano justo donde tenia clavada la daga. Se la arranco de un tirón, pero no grito, y vio con horror sus manos manchadas de sangre, de su propia sangre. Enseguida, cayo desmayada en el suelo.  
  
-Laura!! – grito Harry con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-Despídete de ella Harry, porque no la volverás a ver – sonrió  
  
Voldemort se agacho y con mucho cuidado cogió a Laura entre sus brazos. Le miraba como si fuera algo muy preciado para él. Les sonrió triunfante a los demás y sin mas, desapareció. Los Mortifagos también se fueron, en el mismo momento en el que los Aurores llegaban, demasiado tarde. Minutos antes habian llegado miembros de la Orden de la Luz, pero lo hicieron tarde.  
  
Harry se quedo plantado mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Voldemort con su hermana. Estúpida! Porque había ido si le habían dicho que se quedara en la Sala? Maldita sea! Había ido para protegerlo, para evitar que Voldemort se lo llevara a el.  
  
Se dejo caer en el suelo y empezó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Estaba hundido, desolado, la única persona de su sangre, su hermana, se la habían llevado y lo mas seguro era que no la volviera a ver. Oliver se sentó en una silla del comedor. Estaba como ausente, no se lo podía creer.  
  
-Que ha pasado? – pregunto el jefe de los Aurores viendo como algunos heridos eran llevados a la enfermería.  
  
-Voldemort logro entrar en el castillo y se llevo a Laura Potter – dijo con pesar Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry.  
  
El joven noto como alguien lo llamaba, pero no tenia ánimos para hablar con nadie, lo único que quería era salir pitando de allí y salvar a su hermana de ese maldito asesino. Sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro. Era Sirius. El también tenia los ojos humedecidos.  
  
-Hay que ir a buscarla – dijo secándose las lagrimas y levantándose  
  
-De eso nos encargaremos nosotros – dijo Remus acercándose abatido – Será mejor que descanses.  
  
-Eso es lo único que se os ocurre decirme? – grito – A mi hermana se la ha llevado Voldemort y solo se os ocurre decirme que me vaya a descansar?  
  
-Desmaius!  
  
De pronto, Harry cayo desmayado en el suelo. Albus Dumbledore lo apuntaba firmemente con la varita.  
  
-Es mejor así – dijo el anciano – Sirius, llévale a su cuarto y que nadie lo moleste. Sus amigos pueden estar con él, pero que no le digan nada del asunto.  
  
Sirius cogió a Harry en brazos y se lo llevo a la sala. Ese maldito asesino no tenia bastante con matar a James y Lily, sino que ahora se llevaba a una herida Laura. Eso iba a ser un golpe tremendamente duro para todos, sobretodo para Harry. Ahora mas que nunca tenia que estar a su lado.  
  
-Sirius! – gritaron Ron y Hermione al verlo entrar – Que le ha pasado a Harry?  
  
-Esta desmayado – dijo con pesar – Chicos, acompañadme a su cuarto.  
  
-Profesor Black, donde esta Laura? – era Fleur Delacour la que había preguntado  
  
-Voldemort se la ha llevado – dijo con los ojos llorosos subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Fleur se dejo caer en el sillón y empezó a llorar. Laura era como una hermana para ella. La noticia les sentó muy mal a los leones, pues apreciaban mucho a la joven Potter.  
  
-Se han llevado a Laura? – pregunto entre lagrimas Hermione  
  
-Por desgracia si – dijo Sirius acostando a Harry en la cama y arropándolo – Quedaos aquí con él y por nada del mundo dejéis que lo molesten. Dentro de un rato vendré a ver como esta.  
  
-Que vais a hacer? – pregunto Ron  
  
-A recorrer cielo, tierra y mar hasta encontrarla – respondió antes de salir de la habitación. 


	24. Despertando

HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cuanto tiempo, eh? Madre mia, hacia una eternidad que no me pasaba por aquí a actualizar, jajaja. Pero bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 24. no ocurre gran cosa, pero prometo que los proximos seran mas emocionantes. Lo juro.

Y ahora ahí va el chap

One moment, antes de que se me olvide. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS.

CAPITULO 24

Abrio poco a poco los ojos, los parpados le pesaban como si fueran de plomo, dolian. Intento levantar el brazo para frotarse los ojos, pero este no le respondia, tenia los musculos de todo el cuerpo entumecidos, como si hubiera estado años sin moverse, sin utilizarlos. Solto un fuerte suspiro de impotencia y escucho vagamente que alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella. Esa persona le hablaba, pero no sabia que decia, solo escuchaba un ligero murmullo.

Donde estaba? Quien era esa persona? estaba completamente desorientada, habia perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Que hacia acostada? Porque le dolia todo el cuerpo? Estaba agotada, como si hubiera corrido y corrido hasta caer rendida sin fuerzas.

... La casa de los gritos... Oliver... Besos y caricias... El gran comedor... Oliver... Mortifagos... Voldemort... Oliver... Harry... Sangre... un momento... ¡¡Sangre!!. Ahora lo recordaba todo con claridad. Ella estaba en la casa de los gritos huyendo de los insultos de los Slytherin, cuando aparecio Oliver y se acostaron juntos. Gente corriendo por los pasillos, asustados. Voldemort acababa de entrar en el colegio, rompiendo todas las barreras.

Ella sabia que atacaria el colegio, lo habia ecuchado de su boca, pensaba que Voldemort queria llevarse a Harry, pero no resulto ser asi, la queria a ella. Recordaba todo lo ocurrido en el comedor, pero después de un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, todo se oscurecio y ya no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Aun estaria en el colegio? Estaria en la enfermeria de Hogwarts siendo atendida por la amable Poppy? Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que asi fuera, pero y si no estaba alli? Y si Voldemort habia conseguido lo que queria? No habia abierto los ojos, pero los apreto muy fuerte deseando que no fuera un Mortifago o el mismisimo Voldemort quien la recibiera nada mas abrir los ojos.

-Avisad al Lord – escucho una voz femenina – Esta despertando.

Lord? ¡¡Estaba con el!! Apreto mas furte aun los ojos y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Si en verdad estaba con el Lord, era cuestion de horas que estuviera reunida con sus padres. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué no la mato en el comedor? Habia puesto un fuerte un escudo alrededor. Nadie podia impedirle que la matara, pero no lo hizo. ¿por qué no lo habia hecho estando en la cama? Ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué queria de ella?

-Potter, me escuchas? – una voz de mujer la llamaba – Abre los ojos, se que estas despierta y que me estas escuchando.

No valia la pena seguir fingiendo que dormia. Abrio poco a poco los ojos, pero le dolian tanto, que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, pero lo primero que pudo ver, fueron unos ojos azules. Era una mujer rubia, de aspecto aristocratico. Era hermosa.

-Pero si esta viva!! – dijo con sorna otra foz femenina, al final de la habitacion

Reconocio de inmediato aquella voz, demasiadas veces la habia escuchado. La voz chillona de Kate Dawson, la madre de su archienemiga Anna Dawson. Se movio incomoda en la cama, pero un gemido de dolor se escapo de sus labios. Le dolia la parte derecha del abdomen. Ahora que lo recordaba, Voldemort le habia clavado una daga.

-Sera mejor que no te muevas si quieres curarte – dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta

Lord Voldemort estaba plantado mirándola intensamente con sus ojos rojos. Las dos mujeres que habian alli hicieron una reverencia cuanto este entro. Se acerco a la cama de Laura y le acaricio el cabello, como un padre acaricia a una hija enferma.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, pequeña – sonrio amablente – Nos tenias muy preocupados, llevas casi un mes en coma.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi – respondio con ira la joven

-Tranquila, no voz a hacerte daño – sonrio – Si te quisiera muerta, no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?

-Vete al infierno – rugio Laura

-Pero si ya estoy en el – contesto divertido – Narcisa ha estado haciendo cargo de ti desde que llegaste, y lo continuara haciendo. Kate la ayudara.

-A esa zorra no la quiero cerca de mi – rugio Laura

-Esta bien, como desees – asintió Voldemort – Escuchame bien pequeña, quiero que sanes del todo, te necesito, ais que haz caso a lo que dice Narcisa. Mas tarde vendre a ver como estas. Vamos querida – le dijo a Kate

Y para repulsión de Laura, Kate y Voldemort se besaron, y cogidos de la mano salieron del cuarto, dejando solas a Laura con Narcisa.

-El mundo cada dia me sorprende mas – dijo Laura soltando un bufido – Solo falta que me digan que Anna es hija de Voldemort – rio sarcástica a lo que Narcisa respondio con una risita – No me digas que... – la rubia asintió – Que fuerte!

-Callate mocosa, tengo que curarte – ordeno la rubia

Laura ni siquiero discutio, estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo, demasiadas emociones en un momento. Todo aquello tenia que ser una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero no iba a permitir que ningun Mortifago la viera llorar. Este era uno de los momentos en el que tenia que mostrar la valentia Griffindor y ser fuerte. No podia desmoronarse, pero sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada y empezo a sollozar silenciosamente.

Narcisa se acerco a ella con unas pociones y la incorporo para cambiarle los vendajes del estomago. Si la rubia la habia visto llorar, no lo habia demostrado. No hizo ningun comentario hiriente ni burlesco, es mas, continuo atendiéndola en silencio.

-Deberias comer algo, te ves muy demacrada – sugirió Narcisa friamente – Ademas, estas debil y debes cofer fuerzas si quieres curarte del todo.

-Eres la madre de Draco, verdad? – pregunto Laura – Tu hijo es un gran chico, muy fuerte.

-Que sabras tu – contesto secamente

-Draco es como un hermano para mi, lo quiero mucho.

-No digas estupideces

-Donde estamos? – pregunto Laura mirando su cuarto

Era una habitacion muy amplia, y lujosa. Era bonita, menos los colores y los adornos que habia en el dosel: verde con serpientes plateadas.

-Estamos en la mansión Riddle? – volvio a preguntar

-No, salimos de alli hace unas tres semanas – contesto Narcisa guardando las pociones en un escritorio que habia al lado de la ventana

-Porque? – volvio a preguntar

-Callate ya! – alzo la voz – Eres igual que la estupida de tu madre

-Oye maldita rubia de bote – alzo la voz Laura – A mi madre no la metas en esto, creo que si estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, tengo derecho a saber donde estoy, no crees?

-Estamos en el norte de España, en los Pirineis – Contesto Narcissa

Laura pudo ver a traves de la ventana que estaba anocheciendo. Siempre le habia gustado tumbarse en el jardín del orfanato y ver como anochecia, pero esta situación era muy distinta, podria ser que ese fuera su ultimo anochecer. Bueno, si iba a morir no lo haria rogando piedad, no, daria guerra. Narcisa se acerco a su cama y le quita sabana, ayudándola a incorporarse para cambiarle el vendaje.

-como esta nuestra invitada? – pregunto Voldemort

-La herida evoluciona bien – dijo Narcisa

-Y cuando podra levantarse?

-Creo que mañana podra empezar a caminar, pero solo un poco, se agotara enseguida.

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte y no le pierdas de vista, no quiero que haga ninguna tontería – advirtió

-Mi Lord, Potter esta dispuesta a dar guerra

-Pues guerra tendra – sonrio maliciosamente

Ya habian pasado mas de tres semanas desde el secuestro de Laura y aun no tenian noticias de ella. En todo ese tiempo, ni Voldemort ni sus mortifagos habian atacado. Podria ser una buena señal, pero no lo era en absoluto. Algo muy gordo se avecinaba.

Las cosas en Hogwarts estaban tranquilas, bueno, todo lo tranquilas que pueden estar después de que Voldemort apareciera y raptara a Laura Potter. Los que peor lo estaban pasando, eran los mas allegados a la joven y toda la casa de los leones.

Tanto Remus, como Carol, Sirius y Bella y los abuelos, estaban hechos polvo, pero no habian perdido la esperanza de encontrarla con vida, y la buscaban de forma insaciable, aunque con el paso del tiempo, esas esperanzas iba perdiéndose poco a poco.

Y Harry... bueno, el era el que mas mal lo estaba pasando, pero eso solo lo sabia el. Desde que Voldemort se llevo a su hermana, se fue apartando de todos, y fue encerrandose en su mismo. Solo aparecia en las clases, luego, se iba y nadie lo volvia a ver hasta las siguientes clases. Nadie sabia donde se metia, ni siquiera aparecia en el mapa del Merodeador. Y eso empezaba a preocuparlos.

Tres semanas. Ya habian pasado tres semanas desde la desaparición de Laura. Tres semanas en las que estaba entrenándose mas duro para acabar con el desgraciado que le ha arruinado la vida. Ese maldito iba a pagar por todo. Le habia llorado a su hermana los primeros dias, pero eso no le llevaba a nada. Sus lagrimas no habian hecho que su hermana volviera.

Los profesores de las clases especales y Godric le habian dicho que ya estaba preparado, pero nunca se esta lo suficientemente preparado, siempre puede fallar algo. Es por eso que habia decidido entrenanrse todavía mas, pero nadie tenia porque saberlo.

Era totalmente consciente de que todos estaban preocupados por el, pero en esos momentos no pensaba en eso, lo unico que tenia en la cabeza era la venganza. Y la iba a conseguir, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

-Buenos dias querida

-Comprate un bosque y piérdete – gruño Laura

Lord Voldemort sonrio y entro al cuarto de la joven Potter. Era comprensible que la chica no quisiera que se acercase o estar ahí con sus seguidores y el, pero tenia que aceptarlo y hacerle casi, por su bien y el de los demas, tenia que ser asi.

-No tengas miedo pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño

-Miedo? – rio – Por favor, no me hagas reir!

-Narcisa me ha dicho que hace unos dias que ya te levantas de la cama – comento paseándose por el cuarto – Quiero que me acompañes a dar un paseo

-Ni hablar – se cruzo de brazos

-No te conviene hacerme enfadar – advirtió

-¿Ah no? Mira como tiemblo

-Me gusta tu sentido del humor, pero esta empezando a cansarme

-La paciencia es una virtud Tom, pero por lo que veo, tu careces de virtudes – respondio mordas y con burla

-Bueno, si no queres levantarte por las buenas – sonrio – Lo haras por las malas

Algo invisible cogio a Laura y la bajo de la cama. Reprimio un gemido cuando la herida del abdomen se resintió. Una vez Voldemort la tuvo delante, le puso la capa y la ato de manos.

-Es necesario esto? No creo que vaya a escaparme. Que posibilidades tendría de irme si estoy rodeada de mortifagos? Solo tenog 16 años

-Bueno, eres mas poderosa de lo que aparenta tui bella apariencia de niña buena

-Me tomare eso como un cumplido – murmuro y el Lord sonrio.

Durante lo que fue una eternidad para Laura, Voldemort, como buen anfitrion que era, le enseño toda la mansión donde se alokaban. La chica empezaba a agotarse, la herida le dolia y aun estaba demasiado debil para esos largos paseos. La cabeza iba a estallarle, y ese dolor aumentaba cada vez que Voldemort hablaba. Empezaba a aborrecer esa siseante voz.

-Para, para para – alzo la voz Laura sujetandose la cabeza con las manos – Y a mi para que demonios me estas enseñando todo esto?

-Porque esta sera tu casa cuando te unas a mi

Fue cortante y directo en su respuesta. Laura abrio y cerro la boca como un pez, al final, opto por cerrarla. No sabia que decir. Lo miro con los ojos como platos y vio que Tom esperaba su reaccion. Una fria carcajada salio de la boca de la chica, y se sujeto con fuerza el estomago.

-Cuando me una a ti? – rio esceptica – De donde has sacado esa estupidez?

-Yo no le veo nada de estupido. Acabaras uniendote a mi

-Antes muerta que a tu lado

-Oh vamos, no voy a permitir que te mueras… por ahora

-Escuchame bien Tom, no voy a unirme a ti nunca – le advirtió – Me oyes? Nunca

-Mira Potter, tengo una oferta para ti – sonrion misteriosamente – Tu te unes a mi y tus seres queridos no sufriran ningun daño

-No te creo

-Tendras que confirar en mi palabra, no tienes otro remedio, y dadas las circunstancias en las que te encuentras, no estas en condicion de pedir nada. Piensalo bien, te dare un tiempo para que te lo pienses – le dio la espalda y empezo a irse por un oscuro pasillo – Pero piensa en todo el poder que tendrias a mi lado.

-No te voy a negar que quiero poder, pero no a causa de los inocentes – dijo firmamente

-Para que unos ganen, otros tienen que perder. Es lo justo

-No veo nada de justo en que inocentes mueran torturados solo para que tu obtengas el poder.

Voldemort no le respondio, pero le sonrio friamente y se alejo por el pasillo, ondeando su capa negra, dejando a Laura sola en mitad del pasillo, reflexionando sobre lo que Tom le habia dicho. Voldemort queria que se uniera a el? Pero que tenia ella que los otros magos no tuvieran?

Un encapuchado la acompaño a su cuarto, donde ya estaba Narcissa esperandola. En los ultimos dias, la relacion con la rubia fue mejorando, incluso se comportaba amablemente. Sin deir nada, se acosto en la cama. Estaba sumamente agotada, solo queria dormir y con un poco de suerte, no despertaria jamas.

-No tienes muy buena cara – comento Narcissa quitandole las vendas y viendo como la heria ya habia cicatrizado casi por completo –Que ha pasado?

-Voldemort esta loco, lo sabias? – rio – Ahora va y me dice que me una a el. ¡¡Que estupidez

-Siempre consigue lo que quiere – dijo la rubia

-Pues esta vez no, como he dicho miles de veces, antes muerte que unida a el

-Laura, eres demasiado joven para morir

-Muchos inocentes tambien eran jóvenes y han muerto a manos de Tom y sus seguidores – respondio cortante – Dime una cosa Narcissa, ¿disfrutais matando? – la rubia no contesto, solo aparto la mirada de esos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente – Eres madre y amas a tu hijo. Que pasaria si asesinaran a Draco?

Narcissa no contesto, no tenia palabras. Se levanto de los pies de la cama de Laura y se paseo por la habitación, abrazandose con sus propios brazos.

-Hace frio, voy a cerrar la ventana no sea cosa que te resfries

-Contestame Narcissa, por favor

-Sera mejor que te traiga otra manta – dijo haciendo oidos sordos

-Contestame – insistio

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – alzo la voz – Amo a Draco mas que nada en el mundo, y me desangraria de dolor si algo malo le pasara. No tienes ni idea de el dolor que he sufrido siendo un mortifago, no queria que Draco pasara por lo mismo – se seco las lagrimas. Era una Malfoy, no podia permitirse el lujo de llorar – Porque crees que el primero que acudio fue a tu hermano y sus amigos? Se lo dije yo. Estando con Dumbledore estaria mas seguro. Conozco a mi hijo, y se que seria incapaz de matar a nadie, y el Lord quiere a personas que no les importe matar por placer, que disfruten haciendolo. Fui yo la que le dijo que no se unier a el, aunque el estaba empezado a hacerlo para no decepcionar a su padre.

-Es un gran chico, aunque un poco engreido – sonrio Laura

-Eso es parte de un Malfoy – sonrio – Es tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a Lucius. Bueno, basta de chachara, sera mejor que descanses, ha sido un dia movidito. Buenas noches

Narcissa espero a que Laura se durmiera. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues la joven cayo dormida enseguida. Se notaba que estaba agotada y muy debil. Nunca lo diria en voz alta, pero envidiaba a James y Lily. Habian sido felices juntos, habian tenido unos hijos increíbles y tenian amigos que darian su vida por ellos. cosas que ella nunca tendria, estaba claro que tenia a Draco, su hijo, pero no habia sido feliz con Lucius. No lo amaba, se habia casado con el por un maldito compromiso hecho9 hace años por sus padres y los de Lucius. Ella a quien amaba era a otro, lo queria desde el colegio. Si la gente supiera a quien amaba realmente Narcissa Malfoy. No habia tenido mas remedio que convertirse en Mortifago, todo por insistencia de su padre, para asi ganarse el respeto y la admiración de toda la familia Malfoy y sus amistades. Ahora se arrepentia. Siempre lo haria.

Corria y corria por los cientos de pasillos del colegio. Tenia que llegar a las mazmorras cuanto antes. No podia esperar. Alomejor el profesor Snape tendria clase, pero era urgente hablaro con el. No podia esperar.

-Profesor Snape – grito

Severus Snape que en esos momentos salia de una de sus clases, se giro para ver a la persona que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia. Oliver Word se acercaba acalorado hacia el.

-Esas no son maneras de ir por los pasillos señor Wood. Le seran sustraidos 20 puntos a Griffindor por su comportamiento

-Me importan una mierda los dichosos punstos, necesito hablar con usted. Es urgente.

-Pues ahora no va a poder ser. Asi que venga en otro momento – y se dio la vuelta

-Esto no es facil, sabe?

-Y que quiere que haga yo? – empezo a caminar con pasos largos para desacerse del Griffindor, pero este lo seguia – Quiere de seguirme Wood

-Solo le pido que me escuche. Es usted el unico que puede ayudarme – pidio – Es usted el unico experto en pociones del colegio.

-Si no recuerdo mal, saco extraordinaro sus extasis en pociones

-Recuerda bien, pero no se nada de pociones de magia oscura

-En que lio se ha metido ahora?

-Algo me dice que me han metido. Podemos hablar en un lugar donde nadie nos pueda escuchar?

Severus asintio y abrio la puerta de su despacho.

Logarara Voldemort lo que desea y Laura se unira a el? Acabara cediendo Laura? A Quien ama realmente Narcissa Malfoy? Y Oliver? Para que buscaba con tanta insistencia a Snape?

Pues lo siento, pero tendreis que esperar a los proximos capitulos, jajaja. Sed buenos y dejadme reviews, please.


	25. La aparicion de Laura

Capitulo 25

-Maldita sea, un mes y aun no sabemos absolutamente nada – grito Remus en medio de una reunion de la Orden del Fénix.

-Tranquilizate cariño – le susurro Carol abrazandolo

En cada reunion de la Orden del Fénix, el ambiente estaba cargado de tension. Muchos habian sido los esfuerzos que estaban haciendo para encontrar el paradero de Laura, pero esos esfuerzos no tenia recompensa alguna. Desde hacia un mes, justo el tiempo que la joven Potter llevaba desaparecida, no h abian habido ataques de mortifagos ni ninguna actividad de magia oscura que pudiera dar alguna pista. Y eso no era precisamente una buena noticia.

Al no haber ningun ataque, la mayoria de los magos, habian bajado sus defensas, convencidos de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado habia desaparecido. Cosa mas que improbable.

El ministro de Magia, el señor Arthur Weasley estaba en constante contacto con los ministros de magia de todos los paises, pero ninguno de ellos habia notado nada que no fueran algunos pequeños atentados de unos grupos minoritarios, que no tenian nada que ver con Voldemort. Y tras minuciosas investigaciones, se habia comprobado que no eran mas que unos jóvenes magos que no estaban de acuerdo con algunas leyes.

Incluso los de la Orden de la Luz estaban tensos. Hacia tres semanas habian atacado la Mansión Riddle, y tras una ardua batalla con los MOrtifagos, vieron como uno de ellos se llevaba a Laura en brazos y desaparecian delante de sus propias narices. Encontrar con vida a la joven Potter se habia vuelto en algo personal para los de la Luz.

Otro problema que se les habia presentado, era la actitud de Harry. se habia encerrado en si mismo, creando un muro impenetrable. Los maestros intentaban hablar con el, sus amigos y novia intentaban sonsacarle algo, pero fallaban inútilmente, hasta que Cho no pudo mas y exploto. Cuando Harry se disponia a salir de la clase de Transformaciones, la Ravenclaw lanzo un hechizo rompiendole la mochila. En el tiempo que Harry estuvo recogiendo sus cosas, todos los alumnos habian salido. Escucho como alguien cerraba la puerta y al levantar la mirada, vio a Cho.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo la asiatica

-En otro momento, tengo prisa – dijo friamente acercandose a la puerta, pero ella no se movio.

-En otro momento no, llevas diciendome eso hace un mes – dijo enfadada – Sera aquí y ahora.

-Cho, apartate de la puerta, no lo hagas mas difícil.

-Dificil? Acaso te crees que para los demas es facil? Harry, estamos preocupados por ti, no…

-Estoy bien – la corto

-Solo se te ocurre decir eso? – grito – Maldita sea! Hace un mes de lo de Laura y todos estamos destrozados, pero escondiendonos de los demas no ibamos a lograr nada, porque te escondes de todos? No eres el unico que llora la perdida de tu hermana.

-Mi hermana no esta muerta! – grito – Tu no lo entiendes.

-Que coño es lo que tengo que entender, eh? – grito llorando – He perdido a mi mejor amiga, a la que quiero como una hermana, estoy destrozada, y encima siento que estoy perdiendo al chico que amo.

-Cho… yo… - se sento abatido en una silla – No es que me esconda, no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando, pero… tengo que vengarla, vengar a mis padres

-Que?

-Llevan mucho tiempo entrenandome para enfrentarme a Voldemort, me dijeron que estaba preparado, pero si no pude defender a mi hermana en una batalla, como voy a matar a Voldemort?

-Te estas entrenando? – Cho se acerco y le cogio la cara con las manos – Porque no nos lo has dicho? No tienes ni idea de lo preocupados que estabamos.

-Cho… os he echado de menos – reconocio Harry con los ojos llorosos

-Y nosotros a ti – sonrio y le dio un beso – Nunca vuelvas a separarte asi.

A partir de ese dia, Harry intento ser el mismo de siempre, y tanto sus amigos como su familia, lo ayudaron. Pero en su mente seguida y seguia su sed de venganza. Cuando sus amigos se enteraron de que entrenaba, le pidieron que les enseñara a ellos tambien, y el joven Potter no pudo mas que aceptar.

Ahí por mitad de julio…

-Huumm!! Hace un dia delicioso para ir a la playa – sonrio Ginny comiendose un suculento helado

Esa tarde habian quedado para ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar todos sus materiales para el nuevo curso. Todos se encontraban en la terraza de una heladeria, charlando animadamente y viendo a la gente pasear.

-Harry, como quedaste en el examen de aparicion? – pregunto Draco

-Ustedes que creen? – sonrio con superioridad – Aprobe.

-Si no recuerdo mal, eres el mago mas joven que ha… - dijo Hermione pero Ron le corto

-El mago mas joven que ha aprobado el carnet de aparicion - sonrio

-Me alegro mucho por ti, hermanito – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

El grupo se quedo en estado de shock al escuchar la voz. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, y se giro para ver a la persona que habia hablado. Laura Potter estaba platada detrás de ellos, sonriendoles. Vestia con una tunica negra, muy larga. El pelo lo tenia mucho mas largo que la ultima vez que la vieron, pero lo llevaba amarrado en dos colas bajas.

-Laura – murmuro Hermione antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, llorando de alegria pero Laura le aparto de un empujon, con asco.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi, asquerosa sangre sucia – siseo

Hermione se quedo plantada delante de ella, con la mandibula desencajada por la sorpresa y el horror.

-Tu no eres Laura – dijo Draco encarandose – Ella no es asi.

-Y tu que coño sabras, traidor? – escupio la joven Potter – Bueno, solo he venido para deciros que mis amigos y yo estaremos encantados de que vengais a la fiesta que os tenemos preparada.

Los muchachos miraros detrás de ella y vieron a una decena de Mortifagos ataviados con sus oscuras tunicas y sus mascaras blancas. Luego, riendo friamente al ver las caras estupefactas de los chicos, se puso una mascara blanca y se tapo la cara con la capucha de su capa.

-No, no puede ser – murmuro horrorizado Harry – Tu no puedes haberte unido a el. No puedes.

-Porque no? El tiene poderes inimaginables, me ha prometido poder, y yo, deseo por encima de todo, poder.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio. Y que hay de tu familia? Ese asesino mato a nuestros padres, nos arruino la vida!! – grito desesperado. Harry se negaba a creerlo.

-Eso no son mas que sandeces – rio Laura con una risa tan fria que les helo la sangre a todos – Muerieron porque escogieron el lado equivocado. Admitelo Harry, eran unos perdedores al igual que la gente con la que te juntas y aquellos a los que llamas "familia".

-Mentira – siseo – En que te has convertido?

-En lo que deseaba. En una mujer inmensamente poderosa, temida.

-No, eres un monstruo.

Laura gruño y le dio un puñetazo, rompiendole la nariz. Draco lo sujeto para que no cayera, al mismo tiempo que miraba friamente a Laura. Cho la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca, Hermione y Ginny lloraban, siendo consoladas por Rom.

-Pronto descubrireis que hay magos mejores que otros – dijo Laura con burla (_nta: ya se que eso lo dice Draco en el 1r libro, xo me gusta esa frase, jaja_)– Es una pena que hayais escogido el lado equivocado.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo Ron seriamente – Es una pena que hayas escogido el lado equivocado.

Laura lo miro friamente, con una expresión de asco, repugnancia y superioridad en la cara.

-NOS VAMOS! – les grito a los Mortifagos y luego se volvio hacia ellos – Mirad a vuestro alrededor, esto no es mas que una demostración…

Y sin mas, desaparecio. Todos miraban a Harry para ver su reaccion, pero este lo unico que hizo fue ir a ayudar a los heridos, que no eran pocos. El ataque habia pillado desprevenido a todo el mundo. Al parecer, nadie se habia dado cuenta de que Laura estaba hablando con ellos. al parecer. Al ver que Harry no demostraba nada, el grupo decidio ayudarlo con los heridos. Enseguida llegaron los Aurores del Ministerio.

-Que ha pasado? – pregunto el jefe

-Mortifagos – respondio secamente Harry antes de que un par de brazos lo cogieran fuerte.

-Estas bien, cariño? – pregunto Bella examinandolo

-Que te ha pasado en la nariz? – pregunto Carol que era la otra que lo habia abrazado.

-No ha sido nada – dijo serio y desaparecio.

-Que ha pasado? – le pregunto Bella a Draco

-Hubo un ataque de Mortifagos – explico mecánicamente

-Voldemort? Estaba el? – pregunto Carol

-No. Iban encabezados por… por… por otra persona – al parecer, el joven Malfoy no podia decirlo. Se notaba que queria llorar, pero que no lo haria

-Por quien, draco? – pregunto Carol abrazandole

-Estaba alli… igual de hermosa… - explico mirando al vacio – Pero su voz… y su mirada, eran tan frias.

-Que? De quien hablas? – Carol lo zarandeo, parecia como si estuviera en una especie de trance – Draco!!

-Que? – reacciono – Nada, no es nada.

Al dia siguiente, durante la hora del desayuno, el ambiente estaba bastante agitado, en comparación a los otros dias de verano. Al parecer, todos se habian levantado temprano, algunos de ellos, ni se acostaron. La abuela estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras los elfos areglaban la casa. El abuelo Black, Remus y Sirius discutian sobre el ataque, Draco y Harry comian callados, ajenos a todos. Bella y Carol ayudaban a la abuela.

-Vaya, por fin llega El Profeta – dijo la abuela viendo como una lechuza se acercaba cargada con algo – Santo cielo!! – exclamo horrorizada tirando el periodico al suelo.

-Lucy querida, que pasa? – pregunto su marido y cogio el periodico – Que tipo de calumnia es esta? – grito fuera de si lanzando el periodico encima de la mesa, para que todos vieran la portada – Como se atreven?

"Laura Potter se une al Innombrable". Ese era el gran titular, y debajo aparecia Laura vestida de Mortifago. Todos se quedaron shockeados, mirando con los ojos desorbitados la foto. Todos menos Harry y Draco, quienes ni siquiera levantaron la mirada de su plato.

-No es ninguna mentira, abuelo – dijo pausadamente Harry

-Como que no? – grito Sirius – Laura lleva mucho tiempo desaparecida, ni siquera sabemos si esta viva. ¿Cómo se atreven a tacharla de Mortifago?

-PORQUE LO ES!! – grito Harry – Yo la vi, todos la vimos. Era fria, cinica. No hacia mas que decir que Voldemort le habia dado poder y que ella lo deseaba mas que nada. Que todos eramos unos perdedores por escoger el lado equivocado.

-Ella no pudo haber dicho eso – Carol negaba frenéticamente al borde del llanto – Yo la conozco, ella no…

-Ella si, tia – dijo Harry – Se ha unido a el.

-No puede ser, Draco, di que es mentira – dijo Bella, pero Draco solo desvio la mirada, alegando que lo que decia Potter era verdad

-Ahora si que esta todo perdido – se lamento Remus abatido

-No, no pienso dejar las cosas asi – dijo Harry serio - Tengo la mision de acabar con Voldemort y si para eso tengo pasar por encima de mi hermana… que asi sea.

-No puedes hablar enserio Harry – exclamo horrorizada la abuela – es tu hemana!!

-NOO!! Dejo de ser mi hermana desde el mismo momento en que se unio al asesino de MIS padres. Una traidora, un mosntrio, eso es lo que es!! – grito fuera de si – Si tengo que luchar contra ella, sera una lucha a vida o muerte, y juro que no sere yo quien caiga.

Y sin mas, salio de la cocina, dejandolos a todos mas horrorizados de lo que ya estaban. Entendian que Harry estuviera dolido, ellos tambien lo estaban, pero… ¿Querer matar a su hermana? Eso si que no lo entendian, al fin y al cabo, era su hermana, su sangre, aunque estuviera del lado oscuro. Pero la gran pregunta era… ¿Qué le habia impulsado a Laura a unirse a Voldemrot? Alomejor era verdad eso de que queria poder, pero por el tiempo que la conocian, no daba muestras de ser una persona ambiciosa, de querer poder por encima de todo, como habia dicho Harry.

Durante las siguientes semanas, hubieron mas ataques, donde Voldemort demostraba todo su poder, a todos sus seguidores. Vampiros, Gigantes, Licantropos, pero sobretodo la Orden de la Oscuridad, encabezada por una temeraria y despiadada mujer, cuyo rostros permanecia escondido debajo de una oscura capucha. Lo que si se sabia, era que era morena, de pelo largo y liso, sujetado en dos coletas bajas.

Laura aparecia en la mayoria de los ataques, demostrando su inmenso poder. Ni mostraba piedad alguna con su adversario, y eran realmente pocos los que conseguian hacerle algun rasguño. Mientras los otros Mortifagos permanecian ocultos bajo las grandes y oscuras capas y la mascara, ella mostraba su rostro, orgullos de las miradas de increudilidad y horror que causaba.

Unos meses atrás…

Laura ya estaba completamente curada de la herida del abdomen, gracias a la ayuda de Narcisa Malfoy, que se habia convertido en el pilar de apoyo de la joven. Desde hacia algunas semanas, habia empezado clases de magia oscura, por empeño del mismisimo Voldemort, y cada vez que podia, se enorgullecia de lo buen alumna que era la Griffindor y de sus progresos. La chica se esforzaba al maximo en cada clase, llegando, a las pocas semanas, a superar a sus maestros, cosa que hizo que se ganara el respeto y el temor de todos los Mortifagos y el orgullo del Lord. Pero lo que mas le satisfacia a la joven, era la envidia que levantaba en Kate Dawson, y en su hija, Anna Dawson, o mejor dicho, Anna Riddle Dawson.

Cuando el Lord le propuso darle clases de magia oscura, Laura se nego, atacando a varios Mortifagos, ganandose un duro e inolvidable castigo. Tras las maldiciones recibidas, los catigos fisicos e incluso los abusos, Laura comprendio que no le convenia hacer enfadar a Voldemort y peor aun, estar en su contra.

El tiempo que paso como rehen de Voldemort y el trato que recibia de sus seguidores, cambio por completo su carácter y su forma de comportarse. Dejo de ser una chica ingenia, llena de esperanza, que aun conservaba la alegria y la inocencia de la una de su edad, pasando a ser fria, desconfiada, no dejando entrever ningun signo de debilidad o sentimiento, pero sobretodo, vengativa. Si alguien le hacia algo, por minimo que fuera, acababa pagandolo muy caro. El objeto de sus venganzas, eran siempre los mismos: Lucius Malfoy, en parte por como trataba a Narcissa, Anna y Kate y Colagusano.

Recordaba con claridad el incidente que tuvo con Anna. La muy zorra habia pagado lo que le hizo, ahora se lo pensaria antes de hacer o planear algo contra ella.

Era una tarde muy calurosa, de mitad de junio. La clase de ese dia se habian suspendido y Laura paseaba por los jardines. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no era una rehen normal. Estaba claro que estaba alli en contra de su voluntad, pero podia hacer lo que queria, siempre y cuando lo que quisisera no fuera escaparse. Tenia una habitación enorme, llena de lujos, ninguno de los Mortifagos le hacia nada y la trataban con respeto, se pasaba el tiempo que queria en la biblioteca, en los jardines o simplemente merodeando por el castillo. Aunque claro, tenia algunas restringiones: habian ciertas habitaciones donde tenia prohibido entrar, siempre iba acompañada de un Mortifago, la mayoria de las veces, era Narcissa. Tenia que informar a donde ibay porque.

-Quien nos iba a decir que al final acabariamos pasando el verano juntas, eh? – dijo con burla Anna detrás de ella – Aunque yo tenia pensado irme unas semanas con Oliver.

-Pues si vas, dale recuerdos de mi parte y dile que no se me olvida lo que paso entre nosotros en la casa de los gritos – le restrego por la cara

-Entre vosotros no paso nada – nego Anna riendose, pero después se puso seria – No, no paso nada.

-Si tu lo dices – sonrio Laura levantandose y caminando hacia la puerta de entrada – Por cierto, sabias que tiene un tatuaje de un dragon trival en el muslo derecho?

-Co… como sabes tu eso? – siseo fuera de si – Dime que no es cierto, que no te has…

-Acostado con el? Pos si, y fue maravilloso – rio Laura al ver la cara desencajada de la Slytherin – Un verdadero leon

-Juro que vas a pagar por eso – grito y la tiro al suelo, cogiendola del cuello con ambas manos, dispuesta a ahogarla. Estaba furiosa, fuera de si. Laura empezo a reir divertida, pero cuando vio que empezaba a faltarle el aire, empezo a forcejar. Su rostro se estaba volviendo morado, sus movimientos se volvian lentos y torpes, y los ojos se le cerraban. Reunio las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y Anna salio disparada, chocando de espaldas contra la fuente.

Laura empezo a toser, cogiendose la garganta e iba cogiendo aire y su cara volvia a su tono normal. Maldita perra! Anna se levanto furiosa, y se acerco a Laura dispuesta a atacarla mientras se reponia.

-Stupeffy! – grito Dawson

-Impedimenta! – grito Laura levantandose a tiempo de detener el hechizo

-Expelliarmus – grito Anna encarandose a ella, en posición de ataque, pero la Griffindor se agacho a tiempo, y el hechizo choco con un arbol

Laura se puso un hechizo escudo, creando una barrera que desviaba todos los hechizos que le mandaba la Slytherin y devolviéndoselos. Pero eso la canso mucho, y en su cara se podia notar en cansancio, no podria aguantar mas, y en las misma circunstancias estaba Anna Dawson. Pero pese a eso, ninguna de las dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer, pese a que ya llevaban mucho rato luchando.

Muchos Mortifagos se habian reunido alrededor de ellas, animandolas y haciendo apuestas entre ellos. uno de ellos, entro corriendo a la mansión a avisar al Lord.

-CRUCIO! – grito fuerte Anna Dawson

El escudo de Laura no pudo aguantar la fuerza de la maldición y la joven Potter se retorcio de dolor en el suelo y no pudo evitar gritar. Anna no quitaba la varita de Laura, y la miraba triunfante, mientras Laura seguira retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

-EXPELLIERMUS! – grito furioso Voldemort apareciendo en ese momento

Anna salio volando por los aires y cayo al suelo, siendo socorrida por su madre. Laura se quedo en el suelo respirando con dificultad, y Narcissa se acerco a ayudarla a levantarse. Ambas jóvenes respiraban con dificultad, agotadas, pero no dejaron de matarse con las miradas.

-No pienso tolerar este comportamiento por vuestra parte – siseo peligrosamente Voldemort – Kate, ve y cura a Anna, y tu Narcissa, haz lo mismo con Laura.

Narcissa cogio a Laura de los hombros y la llevo para dentro, al igual que Kate a su hija, pero la voz del Lord les hizo parar.

-Como vea que hay otro enfrentamiento entre ambas, juro que lo pagareis muy caro las dos – les advirtió.

-Te matare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga – le susurro Anna con rabia cuando paso el lado de Laura

-Te estare esperando para acabar de una puta vez contigo – contesto con la misma rabia.

Termine!!! De verdad pensabais que iba aponer a Laura de buena? Noooooooooo!!!! Jajajaja. Cambiando completamente todo lo que habia escrito, pase a Laura Potter del lado de los malos. Narcissa, Snape y Oliver Wood apareceran mas.

Ahora, dejenme reviews, please!!! Kisses

Laura Black


	26. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen

**Hola!!!! Como están mis lectores favoritos? Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, no se quejaran, que estoy subiéndolos bastante deprisa, eh? Jajaja. Lamento decir que el Fic esta llegando a su Fin. Creo que ya es hora de terminarlo, principalmente porque creo que ya es demasiado largo y porque a la gente no parece que le guste, pero bueno, para mi ha sido todo un honor (y un reto) escribirlo y saber que hay gente a la que si que le ha gustado y que me ha dado ánimos para seguir. Gracias a ellos, y a la gente que no le ha gustado, pues darles las gracias también por haberlo leído.**

**Menuda tonta!! Esto parece una despedida y eso que aun no he acabado, jajaja. Se que parezco un disco rayado que siempre repite lo mismo, pero porfa, dejadme reviews, porfi, porfi, porfi, jajaja.**

**Vale, vale, no me enrollo mas, aquí esta el chap.**

**Besos**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 26**

-Harry, no seas cabezota – dijo cansadamente Godric Griffindor – Escúchate: te estas entrenando para matar a tu propia hermana.

-Mira Godric, ya estoy más que harto de reproches – dijo fríamente – "Ella" dejo de ser mi hermana desde que se unió con ese asesino.

-No se Harry, no me acaba de convencer a mi eso – dijo pensativo – Mira, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

-Esta vez SI son lo que parecen

-También lo parecía lo de Sirius Black y mira como resulto todo. Harry, te quejas de que la gente que no te conoce tenga una opinión de ti que no es. Por eso precisamente te digo que, conociendo a tu hermana, no me creo que se haya unido a el.

-Bueno, ¡Basta ya, no? – grito exasperado – Godric, no quiero hablar mas de eso.

-Esta bien, esta bien – se dio por vencido – Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho: las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡¡Maldito bastardo!! ¿¿Co… como se había atrevido a hacer eso?? Lo pagaría, ¡OH si! Lo pagaría muy caro. Laura caminaba de un lado para otro de su habitación, como un león enjaulado, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada. El primero que entrara por la maldita puerta de su cuarto, recibiría una dolorosa maldición que tan gustosamente Lord Voldemort le había enseñado.

-Potter, el amo quiere verte

-¡Crucio! – grito Laura apuntando con la varita a Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mortifago que habia entrado.

Lestrange se retorcia de dolor en el suelo, lanzando gritos horripilantes del mas fuerte de los dolores _(nta:tengo que vengarme por lo que le hizo a mi Sirius, jaja)._ Al escuchar los gritos de su compañera, varios Mortifagos se acercaron al lugar de donde provenian, y cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a Bellatrix bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatas. La joven Potter tenia ciertos privilegios, pero entre ellos, no estaba el de torturar o atacar a los Mortifagos. Al ver que muchos iban acercandose, Laura dejo a Bellatrix insconsciente y sangrando en el suelo y empezo a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Los magos oscuros no podian con ella, ni siquiera le habian hecho un solo rasguño, y eso que la superaban en numero. Irradiaba tanto poder, y su mirada era tan fria y cruel, que la mayoria de ellos se lo pensaban mas de dos veces antes de atacarla. Estaba furiosa, y daba miedo acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – grito Lord Voldemort hecho una furia, viendo a la mayoria de sus seguidores en el suelo, inconscientes, heridos.

-¡¡TU, MALDITO CABRON!! – grito fuera de si Laura - ¿Cómo te has atrevido, eh? Es Anna, verdad? La perra de tu hija siempre metidiendose en mi vida, pero esta vez ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-Veo que te has enterado – sonrio divertido el Lord – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, es ella. Digamos que las cosas no salieron como planeaba, el tiempo se acababa y bueno, Anna esta haciendo el trabajo que tenia reservado para ti.

-¡Canalla! Juro que pagaras por todo, maldito engendro de serpiente mestiza – siseo con todo el odio del que era capaz.

La sonrisa de Voldemort desaparecio, apareciendo un gesto de odio y desprecio tipìcos de el. Con la mano al reves, le pego a Laura a la cara, partiendole el labio con el enorme anillo en forma de serpiente que llevaba. Potter, que no se esperaba esa agresión, cayo al suelo del impacto. Levanto la cara inpasible, y con la manga de su tunica, se limpio la boca.

-Creo que he sido demasiado benevolente contigo. Te he dado libertad y privilegios para que te adaptaras a la situación, pero no has puesto las cosas faciles – siseo muy despacio y peligrosamente – Pero ese comportamiento tuyo se ha acabado.

-Juro que pagaras por todo, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga – siseo con los dientes apretados de la rabia, poniendose cara a cara con el.

De pronto, alguien desde detrás, le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza, cayendo inconsciente en el duelo. Voldemort la miro un momento con desprecio, les ordeno algo a sus seguidores, y salio hecho una furia del cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Una pocion de amor? – alzo la voz un incredulo Oliver Word. Enfrente de el, sentado en el sillon de su despacho, se encontraba el temido profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.

-Si no me equivoco, la señorita Dawson… - empezo el profesor, pero Oliver le corto

-No me nombre a esa loca – dijo despectivamente

-Como iba diciendo, la señorita Dawson, le debio de dar una pacion para que se "enamorara" de ella, anulando asi los sentimientos que tenia hacia Laura Potter.

-A esa tampoco me la nombre. Esto es realmente increíble – murmuro sin creerselo - ¡Menudo imbecil estoy hecho! A ver si lo entido, yo estuve saliendo con Anna porque la muy loca me habia dado una pocion de amor? ¡Esto es de locos!

-SI que lo es – sonrio despectivamente divertido el profesor – L juventud de hoy en dia, no se lo que tiene en la cabeza

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo. No se, empece a comportarme con Laura con el mismo desprecio que lo hacia con Anna, pero no se, cada vez que veia o pensaba en Laura...

-Se sentia traido por ella – acabo por el, y el joven asintio

-Exacto, pero esque me sentia igualmente atraido por ella, tanto bajo los efectos de esa loca pocion como sin ella, pero con Anna nunca me senti atraido.

-Mira Word, no se si esto es verdad o no, porque lamentablemente o no, no tengo, digamos la experiencia sufieciente para darle un consejo sobre esto – empezo el profesor mirando seriamente a su alumno – Pero puede ser que lo que sientes por Laura sea mas fuerte de lo que piensas, por eso siempre te sentias atraido por ella.

-Espere, no me estara diciendo que Laura es el amor de mi vida, verdad? – rio esceptico – Porque para serle sincero, no creo que una Mortifaga sea el amor de mi vida.

-Usted puede negarlo las veces que quiera, pero cuando uno ama a una persona, no importa lo que sea o de donde venga.

-No, mire, no le voy a negar que verdaderamente me siento muy atraido por ella, y si la volviera aver, no me importaria repetir lo de la noche en la casa de los gritos – y se callo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho. ¡¡Por merlin, habia confesado delante del profesor de Pociones que habia tenido relaciones con Potter!!

-Siento curiosidad por saber lo de esa noche en la casa de los gritos – dijo divertido – Mire Word, lo que haya pasado con usted y la señorita Potter, no es de mi incumbencia. Y vuelvo a decirle que usted puede negar lo que siente las veces que quiera, pero le juro que se dara cuenta de lo que verdaderamente siente, cuando este apunto de perderla. Ahora solo esta confundido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrio poco a poco los ojos. Le dolia tremendamente la cabeza, posiblemente debido al golpe que le habian dado ¡Cuando pillara al que le habia golpeado! Todo estaba frio, humedo, y con una insoportable peste a putrefacción. No estaba en su cuarto, eso estaba mas que claro.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero por lo que pudo ver cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, estaba en una celda. Intento levantarse, pero cayo de bruces al suelo. La habian atado con cadenas de pies y manos y la habian amordazado. Tal y como le sucedió cuando desperto por primera vez después de que la raptara, sintio miedo. Escucho pasos que se acercaban hacia su puerta y abrieron la gruesa puerta de hierro. Ojala fuera Narcissa.

-Veo que has despertado. – no, no era Narcissa

Otra vez el. ¿Esque Voldemort no se cansaba nunca de molestarla? Estaba harta de el, de sus estupidos seguidores y de todo. Pero no iba solo, varios de sus seguidores mas fieles, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Kate dawson y su hija, Anna lo acompañaban. Uno de ellos, Nott, se acerco y de un tiron la levanto, quitandole la mordaza y las cadenas que la ataban.

-Sabes que me estoy cansando de tus visitas y tu horrible cara? – sonrio con burla Laura

Pero esa burla la pagaria muy cara. Dos Mortifagos la cogieron y la ataron de manos cara a la pared, con los brazos alzados. Le dolian mucho las muñecas a causa de las cadenas.

-Esto es para que aprendas a respetarme y para que te des cuenta de una buena vez, que conmigo no se juega – dijo Voldemort con desprecio – Adelante, toda para vosotros.

Sintio un golpe en la espalda. Crabbe, habia cogido un puñado de tiras largas de cuero y le empezo a golpear en la espalda. Enseguida, empezo a sangrar. Cada tira, tenia en la punta, un trozo de metal y se le clavaba en la piel cada vez que la golpeaban. Sentia que se moria, queria gritar, llorar, pero no iba a darles el placer de demostrar ningun signo de debilidad enfrente de ellos.

-No te reprimas los gritos, quiero escucharte gritar en toda tu esencia. No sabes como me exita eso – rio el Lord

Tanto Crabbe como Nott, la golpeaban sin piedad. Anna y su madre, sobretodo la primera, miraban la escena con verdadera delicia y alegria, con satisfaccion. Colagusano no miraba, sencillamente no podia mirar esa brutalidad. Estaba con la cabeza agachada. Laura ya no sentia dolor, no sentia los golpes ni el frio contacto del hierro sobre su piel. Era como si todo hubiese cesado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. No escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada, como si todos se hubiesen ido y ella estuviera sola. Pero sabia perfectamente que esos hombres la golpearian hasta saciarse o hasta que su señor hubiera quedado satisfecho con la sesion de tortura.

No supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero Nott la desato la dejo caer en el suelo. Laura se quedo ahí, sin moverse. No tenia fuerzas. El mismo Mortifago, la giro hacia arriba con brutalidad, haciendo que la joven soltara el primer gemido de dolor. Vio con horror que le quitaban la ropa que tenia y que el mismo tambien se desvestia. Potter se tapo enseguida, y como pudo, empezo a retroceder hasta quedarse pegada en la pared. Nott se acerco a ella y la agarro de los pies, acostandose encima de ella para que no se volviera a escapar.

Empezo a llorar y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pataleando como pudo, sacando fuerzas que ni sabia que le quedaban. Podia soportar maldiciones, torturas, pero una violación no. Era algo que se te quedaba grabado siempre. Empezo a patalear mas fuerte y a gritar, pero un furioso beso del hombre le hicieron callar.

Las manos asperas y frias del Mortifago acariciaban toda su piel, haciando que la joven se estremeciera de asco. La acariciaba, la besaba por todo el cuerpo de forma ruda, brutal. Sin que pudiera hacer nada, Nott la penetro hasta el final, haciendo que Laura lanzara un grito hasta quedarse sin voz.

Con los brazos le pegaba, lo arañaba, incluso lo mordio, pero no podia mas, iba a morirse del dolor. Los movimientos del hombre eran bruscos y fuertes. La cogia fuerte de la cintura y la cadera, al mismo tiempo que la besaba a la fuerza. Nott tambien gritaba, pero de placer. Al parecer, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

El resto que estaba contemplando la escena, tenian en sus caras una sonrisa sadica y de satisfacción. Ellos tambien estaban disfrutando. Colagusano no lo soporto mas y salio corriendo de alli. Corrio y corrio, con el aire golpeandole en sus humedecidos ojos. No lo habia podido soportar y empezo a llorar. Laura no se merecia sufrir de esa manera, al igual que sus padres no merecieron morir de esa forma, traicionado por uno de sus amigos. En ese momento, Peter Pettigrew se juro que enmendaria que error que cometio hacia muchos años, aunque ello le costara la vida.

-Dejadla ya – le ordeno Voldemort a Nott – Creo que ya ha aprendido la leccion.

El Mortifago le sonrio a su señor y se levanto de encima de Laura, no sin antes, besarla con brutalidad. La joven se quedo tirada en el suelo, desnuda, abrazandose con sus doloridos brazos, llorando desesperadamente. La volvieron a levantar y le pudieron una capa encima, atandola otra vez de pies y manos.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que yo crea oportuno – dijo Voldemort – O hasta que mueras.

Y todos salieron, menos Anna, quien se acerco con aires de superioridad. Se agacho y le levanto la cara, mirandola a los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Le sonrio cinicamente, y le escupio en la cara, para después soltarla y marcharse riendose de alli.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La casa de los Black era un completo desastre. Siempre estaba llena de magos yendo y viendo con prisa, agitados y agotados. La casa habia sido en las ultimas reuniones, la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Para mayor seguridad, ahora que Voldemort y los suyos habian vuelto a atacar, todos los Weasley, los Granger, los Chang y Draco, vivian alli. La casa en si era enorme, pero al haber tanta gente, se habia quedado pequeña.

Los mas jóvenes se pasaban el dia en la biblioteca, o en el gimnasio entrenando con Harry, o simplemente, pasando las horas muertas en sus cuartos. Ya no quedaba rastro de aquellos niños alegres, ahora estaban todos callados, no hablaban casi, y si lo hacian, era solo con monosilabos. La traicion de Laura les habia afectado muchisimo, sobretodo a Cho y Fleur, las mas allegadas a ella. Bueno, y Harry, pero el no lo demostraba.

La tradición y los ultimos acontecimientos, los habia unido mas, y les habia hecho mas fuertes. Parecian mas mayores y maduros que los jóvenes de su edad. Pero en medio de tanta desgracia y de esos momentos difíciles, habian recibido una feliz noticia: Carol estaba embarazada de un niño.

Remus estaba todo el dia encima de ella, pendiente de cada movimiento suyo. Le habia prohibido hacer esfuerzos, las alteraciones. La mimaba tanto que Carol, ya cansada de tanto empalago, lo encerro dos dias en un cuarto.

En cuanto a la Orden, las cosas no podia irles peor. Muchos de los gigantes que se habian unido a ellos, habian muerto a manos de los gigantes rebeldes que se unieron al Innombrable. Eso reducia en un numero considerable, sus aliados. La Orden de la Luz tampoco estaba para echar petardos. Su lider, Kimeran, resulto gravemente herido en el ultimo ataque y su vida corria peligro, al igual que muchos de los suyos. Las cosas iban cada vez peor.

-Por favor, decidle a los fénix que callen – gruño molesto Snape – Me duele la cabeza!

-Es Iris, el fénix de Laura, esta muy nervioso últimamente – dijo Bella acariciando al fenix que estaba en su percha, al lado de la ventana.

De pronto, solto un sonido muy raro, se puso en llamas y desaparecio. Se pensaban que estaba renaciendo de sus cenizas, pero no habian rastros de ellas. Un suceso un tanto raro, pero como todos estaban demasiado preocupados por la situación del Mundo Magico, no le dieron importancia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos dias. dos dias habian pasado desde aquel desagradable suceso. Aun estaba en la celda, tirada en el suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse, estando quieta, esperando que la muerte fuera a por ella. Le habian traido comida, pero solo era un bol de sopa agria y un pequeño trozo de pan duro. No habia tocado la comida, sencillamente no podia comer. Ya no le quedaban esperanzas de salir viva de alli. No habian sido dos dias de infierno, habian sido 6 meses del mas horrible de los infiernos.

Una luz cegadora inundo la sala, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Un suave y precioso canto de un Fénix se escucho. Abrio los ojos llenos de lagrimas y vio enfrente de ella a Iris. Su Fénix, esplendoroso y bello. El ave empezo a cantar y Laura cerro los ojos con una sonrisa, escuchando el hermoso canto. Sintio como unas gotas caian sobre su boca, y abrio la boca para tragarlas. Sintio como las fuerzas volvian a ella, y poco a poco se levanto.

-Te he echado de menos – sonrio acariciando al ave – No puedo ir contigo, si lo hago, sabra que me he escapado y eso sera peor.

No supo como, pero una descabellada idea paso por su cabeza. Le vinieron a la mente las ratas que habian en la celda y con asco cogio una y de un golpe seco a la pared, la mato. Puso las manos sobre ella, murmuro unas palabras extrañas, viendo como poco a poco la rata se convertia en una replica suya. La dejo tal y como habia estado ella hacia un momento y escucho atenta para ver si se acercaba alguien. Luego se miro a si misma y decidio que, desde ese mismo momento, Laura Potter estaba muerta… muerta para siempre. Después, desaparecio con Iris.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bueno bueno bueno, no se que les habra parecido el chap, pero me ha costado bastante de escribir, sobretodo la parte de la tortura y la violación, era la primera vez que lo escribia y me costo. Asi que ya me diran que tal.**


	27. La nueva lider de la Orden de la Luz

La vrddCapitulo 27

No puedo aceptar, mi señor

Una joven se paseaba nerviosa por la lujosa habitación, habia un toque de histeria en su voz. En la enorme cama situada en medio de la habitación, estaba acostado un señor mayor, de unos 60 años. Tenia el pelo blanco, largo. Sus ojos, antes grises y de mirada dura, ahora estaban apagados, caidos, con dos enormes bolsas negras debajo de ellos. a juzgar por su aspecto debil y enfermizo, su paso por la tierra estaba acabando.

Dhalia, la decisión esta tomada desde mucho antes de nacer tu – hablo el nombre débilmente, con los ojos cerrados

Pero señor, no creo que sea capaz de…

Eres la mas capaz de todos, y tu lo sabes – la corto, y levanto el brazo para que ella se acercara y le cogiera la mano. Y asi lo hizo – Laura, eres tu en quien mas confio.

Señor, no creo que pueda soportar mas presion - murmuro débilmente, con los ojos humedecidos – Estoy cansada de luchar.

Laura, se que has perdido la fe y la esperanza, que el dolor te ciega, pero haz un esfuerzo y lucha por aquellos a quien amas.

Aquellos a quien amo, me creen una traidora, y no puedo soportarlo – dijo llorando con profundo dolor – No tengo fuerzas.

Laura cielo, sabes como funciona la orden y como se eligen a sus miembros, y todos ellos tienen una funcion o destino que cumplir, y el tuyo es liderar esta orden – dijo Kimeran muy serio

Pero solo tengo 17 años, no puedo ponerme a liderar a una orden donde todos los miembros son mucho mas mayores que yo, no me haran caso.

Eso no es cosa de la edad, Dhalia, es cosa de poder, y en eso, ellos no te llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos. Tengo fe en ti y se que todo saldra bien, que sabras apañartelas – sonrio Kimeran – Siento que la vida me esta dejando, y ya es hora de que tu tomes el relevo. Pero antes tengo que darte algo.

Kimeran le dio una cajita redonda, de terciopelo negro, con unos borados en plateados. Laura, con las manos temblorosas y ligeramente emocionada, abrio la caja. Quedo maravilada con el hermoso medallón que habia dentro. Tenia la forma de una estrella, y brillaba como una de ellas. Era de un material parecido al oro blanco, pero mas brillante. En cada punta de la estrella, habia un diamante, y en el medio, en forma de un rombo, habia un zafiro. La cadena era fina y de oro blanco.

Miro a Kimeran y este le indico con una sonrisa que se la pusiera. Despacio, y con miedo a que se rompiera, se lo puso. Noto un ligero temblor, y miro asustada a Cimera, pero este no parecia notar nada. Unas ráfagas de viento se formaron a su alrededor, rodeandola, pero no toco nada del resto del cuarto, solo le afectaba a ella. Del centro del colgante, salieron unas luces blancas y azules, que la cegaron, obligandola a cerrar los ojos. Cuando estas desaparecieron, no era la misma Laura la que se encontraba alli.

Impulsada por la curiosidad, se acerco al enorme espejo que habia al lado de la puerta de entrar. Abrio la boca asombrada, como si no pudiera creer lo que veia reflejado. Llevaba una tunica blanca, con un cinturón muy fino de plata en la cintura. El cuello era ancho, dejando al descubierto los hombros. Era muy ceñido al pecho y cintura, con largas manchas de bordes anchos, bordeado de plata. De cintura hacia abajo, era suelto, con un poco de cola no muy larga. Encima, llevaba una capa con capucha, tapandole toda la cara. Llevaba un antifaz de alrededor de los ojos, de plata.

Se fijo bien en todo lo que llevaba. El pelo lo tenia recogido en una larga trenza adornada con pequeñas flores. Llevaba joyas preciosas, como pulseras y un anillo con diamantes.

Mi señora

Un debil kimeran se habia levantado de la cama y se habia arrodillado enfrente de ella. A Laura se le empañaron los ojos y se acerco para levantarlo. El no tenia porque arrodillarse ante ella, no lo merecia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todos los miembros de la Orden de la Luz, mas conocidos como Luz Blanca, estaban arrodillados a su alrededor.

Con ordenes de su padre, Anna Riddle Dawson se acerco a la celda donde estaba encerrada Laura Potter. _Ve a llevarle agua y comida_ – le habia dicho su padre. Que maldita obsesion tenia su padre con esa Griffindor para mantenerla con vida? No tenia ningun sentido, o por lo menos, ella no lo encontraba. A ver, si la estupida de Potter no queria unirsele, porque mantenerla con vida, pudiendo deshacerse de ella en un santiamén? Se ahorrarian problemas.

Habia que reconocerlo, pero Laura tenia agallas y valor, aunque en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, secuestrada y todos los factores en su contra, lo consideraba mas una cosa de estupidez que de valor. Habia perdido ya la cuenta de la de veces que se habia enfrentado a su padre, el Lord Oscuro, retandolo, ganandose torturas, pero ella no se derrumbaba, es mas, luchaba con mas ainco. Si Laura Potter decia que no se uniria al lado oscuro, era que no se uniria, y ya podrian decir los demas lo que quisieran.

Le habia tocado a ella hacer el papel de Potter, tomandose la pocion multijugos y haciendose pasar por ella delante de todo el mundo. Lo mas importante era convencer a su familia y amigos de que se habia unido al Innombrable, una vez conseguido eso, lo demas carecia de importancia. La verdad esque estaba cansada, agotada. Primero estaba su papel de lider de la Orden de la Oscuridad, y luego el de hacerse pasar por Laura Potter.

Metida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que habia llegado a la puerta de la celda donde estaba Potter. Abrio la puerta y vio a Laura tumbada en el suelo, toda magullada, herida y sucia. Estaba esqueletica. Dejo el plato con la sopa y un trozo de pan al lado de la puerta, le daba repugnancia acercarse a ella.

Potter, aquí tienes la comida, yo de tu, la comería antes de que se enfriara – le advirtió friamente

Pero Laura ni siquiera se movio, como si no la hubiera oido. Anna se fijo y le dio un escalofrio: parecia muerta. Con la sangre ebulleciendo por sus venas y el corazon latiendole con rapidez, se acerco poco a poco a ella. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, y le dio la vuelta. Ahogo un grito de horror. Tenia la boda desencajada de dolor, con los ojos blancos, abiertos y vacios, con heridas y moratones por toda la cara. Daba escalofrios. Le cogio la mano y le pulso en la muñeca para ver el pulso, pero no tenia.

Salio corriendo de alli, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta. Tenia que avisarle a su padre, aunque tenia ordenes expresas de no molestarlo mientras estaba de reunion con sus Mortifagos, planeando el proximo y fatal ataque a Hogwarts. Abrio la puerta de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente.

Dije expresamente que no se me molestara – grito furioso Voldemort

Mu… muerta – balbuceo respirando entrecortadamente – Potter esta muerta.

Voldemort la miro fijamente y salio apurado hacia las mazmorras. Vio con asco como las ratas empezaban a comer parte del cuerpo de la joven. No habia duda de que estaba muerta. Habian estado casi cinco dias sin darle de comer, ni de beber, dejandola sola alli. No pensaba que moriria, pero si estaba encaprichada en no unirse a el, lo mejor para todos era que muriera, y asi ha sido.

Quitadla de mi vista – siseo – Entregadsela a su "familia" para que lloren su perdida – sonrio burlon – Y ahora muchachos, a celebrarlo!

Todos los Mortifagos rieron y el Lord salio ondeando su capa negra. Le toco a Colagusano llevar el cuerpo de Laura a su familia.

Voy a divorciarme de Lucius – le dijo Narcissa Malfoy a Severus Snape

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillon del salon de las habitaciones privadas del profesor de Pociones, después de cenar. Siempre se habia llevado muy bien con la esposa de Lucius, y cada vez que tenia algun problema, acudia a el.

Estas segura? – pregunto desconcertado y la rubia asintio – Que opina Lucius de todo esto?

No se lo he dicho, pero me da igual lo que piense, estoy harta de fingir algo que no soy – su voz sonaba segura y seria – No soporto mas estar a su lado, aparentando ser la perfecta y feliz esposa.

Sabes que eso se podia haber evitado… – murmuro Severus con la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea

Severus, sabes que no tenia escapatoria, tenia que casarme con Lucius – dijo angustiada – Asi lo habia planeado mi padre, y en ese entonces, no pude negarme.

Te dije que te apoyaria en todo – dijo Severus muy serio – Estaba harto de ser Mortifago y podriamos haber huido, pero tu te casaste con Lucius.

Pero yo no queria, sabes que no lo amo, que al que siempre ame y amo es a ti – lloro desesperada Narcissa – Pero entiendeme, tenia miedo.

Y te piensas que yo no? – grito Severus desesperado – Maldita sea, Narcissa! Te amaba, y continue al lado del Lord para poder estar contigo, aunque sabia que nunca volveria a tocarte, a besarte ni a decirte que aun te amaba y que siempre lo haria. Sabia que casandote con Lucius cometerias un grave error, pero no podia hacerte entrar en razon.

No he sido feliz con Lucius, Severus, pero me ha dado lo mas grande que tengo en el mundo – lloro – Me ha dado a Draco, mi hijo.

Severus iba a contestarle, pero la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore aparecio en la chimenea. Estaba serio.

Lamento interrumpir – dijo el mago mirando de reojo a Narcissa – Severus, Colagusano ha entrado en los terrenos. Ahora mismo esta en la Casa de los Gritos.

Severus miro indistintivamente a Narcissa y a Dumbledore, y salio corriendo hacia la casa de los gritos. Narcissa se quedo en el cuarto, y mirando la puerta por donde habia salio Severus. Se dejo caer en el sillon, y lloro, tapandose la cara con las manos. Amaba a Severus. Siempre lo habia hecho, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar junto a el, lejos de Lucius. En ese momento, odio a su padre por haberla obligado a casarse con Malfoy, pero sobretodo, se oido a si misma por no haber luchado mas contra su padre.

Severus caminaba a paso rapido, con la mente aun en Narcissa. Aun le dolia el momento en el que la rubia le dijo que se casaba con Lucius. Ese dia, el iba a pedirle que se casaran, que abandonaran juntos todo esa locura de la guerra, pero no todo salio como el habia planeado. Antes de poder hablar, Narcissa le dijo que tenian que dejar de verse, que se casaba con Malfoy. Quiso llorar, gritar, pero se mantuvo frio, impertubable, diciendole que se lo pensara, que ese matrimonio era un error, pero ella no cedia, decia una y otra vez que era lo mejor, que debia casarse. Sabia que Narcissa hacia todo lo posible para convencerlo, pero la verdad era que se estaba convenciendo a ella misma de que era lo mejor. Casi 19 años después de eso, Narcissa volvia a el, diciendole que iba a divorciarse de Lucius. Si la guerra terminaba bien, el haria todo lo posible para ser feliz al lado de Narissa, y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El dia de la boda de Lucius y Narcissa, fue uno de los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida, sobretodo siendo él el padrino de la boda. La primera vez que tuvo a Draco en brazos, hacia solo horas que el pequeño habia nacido, lo conocio mucho antes que su propio padre. Queria odiarlo, se parecia demasiado a Lucius, se parecia demasiado al hombre que le habia arrebatado la mujer que el amaba, pero no podia odiarlo, era tambien hijo de Narcissa, tenia sus ojos, y su buen corazon, aunque se encaprichara en parecer de hielo.

Bajo por el sauce despacio, sin hacer ruido, miraba de vez en cuando el mapa merodeador que le habia dejado Dumbledore, pendiente de que la rata no se fugara, pero seguia alli, en la casa. Se paro delante de la puerta cerrada, y preparo su varita para atacar. De una patada abrio la puerta.

Te estaba esperando

La voz de Peter Pettigrew sonana vacia, sin emocion. Estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama, como si estuviera velando a un muerto. De vez en cuando, sollozaba. Severus se acerco para ver que hacia arrodillado, y dejo caer la varita de las manos de la impresión. El cuerpo sin vida de Laura estaba alli tumbado, tapado en una inmaculada sabana blanca.

Que le has hecho? – siseo furioso cogiendo por el cuello – Maldito hijo de puta, la has matado!

No… no he sido yo lo juro – lloro desesperado, intentando zafarse de los brazos de Severus – Le torturaron, le violaron, y murio sola en la celda.

– Mira, rata inmunda, mas te vale que estes diciendo la verdad, porque sino te juro que te matare con mis propias manos, me has escuchado? – siseo muy despacio

Albus Dumbledore entro al cuarto y lo que vio le dejo en shock. Severus Snape habia cogido a Pettigrew por el cuello de la camisa, mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos negros. Se acerco hacia donde estaba Laura y después de darle un beso en la frente, le tapo la cara con la sabana blanca que le cubria el resto del cuerpo.

Severus, sueltalo, puede sernos util – dijo Albus con voz cansada

El profesor de pociones miro con odio a Peter y lo solto, cayendo la rata al suelo, llorando, gimiendo. Era una imagen patetica. Severus se seco las lagrimas en un gesto brusco, sin dejar de mirar al animago. Aunque parezca mentira, Severus Snape estaba llorando la perdida de un Potter.

Lo siento, quise ayudarla, pero era demasiado tarde – gimoteo Peter, arrastrandose hasta los pies del director – Se que hice mal, peor quiero enmendar mi error, quiero ayudaros.

Como sabemos que no es una trampa, Peter? – pregunto seriamente el director – en estos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie, tu eres un claro ejemplo.

Lo juro, quiero ayudaros – lloro – Estoy arrepentido, y no me importa morir a manos del Lord, estoy cansado.

Esta bien, informanos de cada paso que de Voldemort, de todo lo que pase a su alrededor, pero escuchame bien Peter – endurecio la voz – Un paso en falso por tu parte, y no tendremos piedad en acabar contigo.

Con la maxima discreción, dejaron el cuerpo de Laura en una habitación cerca del despacho del director, para poder velarla. Seria muy difícil decirselo a la familia. Cuando Severus entro a sus aposentos para coger unas pociones, vio que Narcissa ya no estaba. Le habia dejado una nota diciendole que le esperaba la tarde siguiente en su casa. Albus prefirio esperar un poco mas para decir la noticia de la muerte, no sabia porque, pero no creia que ese fuera en realidad el cuerpo. Todo podria ser una trampa de Voldemort.

No sabia porque, pero tenia un mal presentimiento. Voldemort hacia tiempo que estaba muy quieto, y eso no era buena señal. Que estaria preparando? Algo muy gordo, seguro. Y fue por eso, por lo que aumento el ritmo de entrenamiento junto con sus amigos. La verdad esque habian avanzado muchisimo en el poco tiempo que llevaban entrenando. No podian dominar la magia sin varita como el, pero eran unos verdaderos maestros con la varita.

Puede que no ganaran la guerra, pero nadie podia recriminarles el no luchar. Muchos estaban demasiad asustados para luchar, pero no ellos. cada dia que pasaba, mas convencidos estaban de que esa guerra se podia ganar, pagando grandes precios, si, pero nada era imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus acudio a la casa de Narcissa, a la mansión Malfoy. La rubia estaba en el despacho arreglando unos papeles. Sonrio cuando lo vio entrar, y se levanto para darle un abrazo. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando a la cara, y sin poder evitarlo, se besaron.

Interrumpo algo? – una voz femenina con cierto tono divertido se escucho desde la puerta

Narcissa y Severus se soltaron rapidamente, sonrojados, girandose hacia la puerta, para ver a una muy divertida y cambiada Laura. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de botones blanca, ajustada. El pelo lo llevaba mas corto, un palmo mas debajo de los hombros.

Snape cogio la varita y se dispuso a atacarla, pero su varita escapo hacia las manos de Laura. Esa no era Potter, el habia visto su cuerpo la noche anterior, y aun no se habia repuesto de semejante horror. Era una broma, una broma muy pesada.

Vaya, no me esperaba una bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, confeti y regalo, pero joder, tampoco pensaba que ibas a atacarme – murmuro molesta

Narcissa sonrio divertida y abrazo a Laura muy fuerte y la morena lo devolvio, bajo la mirada sorprendida del profesor de pociones. La rubia estaba de espaldas a el y la joven escondia su cabeza en el hombro de Narcissa. Ambas sollozaban y reian al mismo tiempo.

Estas bien? - pregunto Narissa preocupada secandole las lagrimas

Ahora si Nar – sonrio - Ahora si que estoy bien

No… no lo entiendo – dijo Severus descolocado – Tu… he visto tu cuerpo.

Asi que Voldemort os ha entregado mi cuerpo? – rio – Ese capullo mestizo no es mas imbecil porque no se entrena. Mira que tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

De que estas hablando? – pregunto Narcissa mirando indistintamente al profesor y a la alumna

Nar, me escape de Voldemort después de que me dieran una paliza que casi me matan – respondio seca y friamente – Gracias a Dios que aparecio Iris, mi fénix, sino, no se donde estaria yo ahora.

Pero si tu estas aquí… quien esta en Hogwarts? – pregunto el profesor

Profe, que plan trazaron mis padres junto con Dumbledore para esconderme hace 16 años? – preugnto Laura – Usaron una rata y la convirtieron en mi, y yo he hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Tenias permitido hacer magia?

Al principio si, pero al ver que se peleaba con su hija, Anna, se la quitaron – dijo Narcissa – Luego ya no lo se, porque el Lord me mando irme.

Te he necesitado mucho en las dos semanas que no estuviste – dijo Laura mirando a Narcissa

Ahora que ya no estas con el, piensas volver con tu familia, no? – preugnto Severus – Lo han pasado muy mal.

Y yo no? Porfavor! – bufo exasperada – Acaso todos los malditos meses que he pasado con ese psicopata han sido un camino de rosas?

Como quieres que lo sepamos si la primera vez que te vimos desde que te rapto fue luchando del bando de los Mortifagos? – grito Snape – Parecias hasta feliz de pertenecer a ellos

Ah claro! Y enseguida pensasteis que os habia traicionado, verdad? - rio friamente – Si hubierais tenido aunque solo fuera una pizca de fe en mi, no hubierais pensado eso. No os parasteis a penar que Voldemort tenia muchos trucos y que ese fue uno de tantos? Pero no, claro, es mas facil pensar y creer que Laura se ha vuelto mala, verdad?

**Se acabo el cap! Que les ha parecido? La verdad? Fatal, horrible, pesimo. No se como he podido escribir un capitulo asi. Lo que pasa, esque la maldita traidora de mi musa, se ha ido de vacaciones y aun no ha vuelto, y ya lleva muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo fuera de orbita, jajajaja. Asi que espero que sea buena chica, que piense en mi y que vuelva prontito, ajjajaja.**

**Se que soy pesa, y que siempre repito lo mismo, pero dejadme algun review, please.**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana**


	28. La batalla final

**Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí, no se si me habreis hechado d emenos, creo que no, pero espero que si, jajaja. Weno, aki os dejo el cap 28, el antepenultimo, creo. Si si, no lloreis xq el fic se acaba,… ¡¡ya era hora! Jajaja. Espero que os guste, eso significara que al fin y al cabo, no me ha salido tan mal como stoy pensando, jajaja.**

**Este cap kiero dedicarselo a una persona, a una gran amiga, que se que espera ansiosa cada actualizacion, asi que para ella va este cap. Xaica, va por ti wapa, spero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Y sin mas dilaciones, os dejo con el cap.**

_En el cap anterior…_

_-Ahora que ya no estas con el, piensas volver con tu familia, no? – preugnto Severus – Lo han pasado muy mal._

_-Y yo no? Porfavor! – bufo exasperada – Acaso todos los malditos meses que he pasado con ese psicopata han sido un camino de rosas?_

_-Como quieres que lo sepamos si la primera vez que te vimos desde que te rapto fue luchando del bando de los Mortifagos? – grito Snape – Parecias hasta feliz de pertenecer a ellos_

_-Ah claro! Y enseguida pensasteis que os habia traicionado, verdad? - rio friamente – Si hubierais tenido aunque solo fuera una pizca de fe en mi, no hubierais pensado eso. No os parasteis a penar que Voldemort tenia muchos trucos y que ese fue uno de tantos? Pero no, claro, es mas facil pensar y creer que Laura se ha vuelto mala, verdad?_

**Capitulo 28**

-Fue un golpe muy duro, tu hermano se lo tomo muy mal y se encerro en si mismo, tus padrinos y abuelos estan deshechos, Sirius y Bella…

-Sirius? –rio – De todas las personas, me esperaba que el me entendiera, al fin y al cabo, fue condenado por un crimen que no cometio, todos lo creian un traidor y no lo fue. No lo entiendes aun, Severus? – alzo la voz desesperada – Alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por mi! Y se perfectamente quien es la zorra.

-No me digas que es… - dijo Narcisa incredula

-Si, ella misma, Anna Riddle – dijo con repulsión – Esa zorra me ha arruinado la vida. La odio!

-No te pongas asi – dijo Narcisa – Esa chica recibira su castigo por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Yo me encargare de que asi sea – siseo

Para romper la tension, Narcisa invito a Severus y Laura a una merienda, donde hablaron de todo un poco. Laura les puso al corriente sobre algunos de los planes que tenia preparado Voldemort, el mas importante de ellos el de Hogwarts y Sant Muntgo. Y a su vez, Severus le conto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Orden del Fénix.

+ Dias después +

El silencio de la noche auguraba un destino terrible. Era la calma antes de la tempestad. Eran los momentos de paz antes de la Batalla final. En unas horas, el destino del mundo, tanto magico como muggle, estaria en las manos de un joven de 16 años: Harry Potter. De él dependia que la oscuridad no cayera sobre todos. Todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en ele.

Sabia que esa noche tendria que enfrentarse a Voldemort, y que solo uno de los dos podria sobrevivir. El heredero de Griffindor contra el heredero de Slytherin. El bien contra el mal. Se habia entrenado tanto para ese momento, que ahora no sabia que hacer. Ahora era cuando tenia que demostrar lo que valia, tenia que demostrarles a todos que sus esfuerzos por enseñarle, no fueron en vano.

Todos estaban nerviosos y tensos. Era normal, él tambien lo estaba. Sirius y Remus hablaban en voz baja con algunos miembro de la Orden del Fénix, con gestos preocupados. Carol estaba en la fase final de su embarazo, por lo que no lucharia, ni tampoco Bella, que se quedo con ella. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny y Cho estaban un poco apartados de todos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando, Cho lo buscaba con la mirada y cuando lo encontraba, a Harry se le hacia un nudo en el estomago al ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Dumbledore y Snape hablaban en susurros, nadie podia saber de que hablaban.

-vendra? – pregunto el director

-Eso espero. Esta dolida y dijo que solo luecharia en "su" batalla.

-Cual batalla?

-La que la enfrente con la lider de la Orden de la Oscuridad.

-Laura es…?

-Si, la lider de la Orden de la Luz, y la otra niña de la marca que tanto buscast, la hemos tenido delante de nuestras narices. No se como no lo hemos pensado antes, no es ninguna sorpresa que sea ella.

-Quien…?

-Anna Dawson, o Anna Riddle dawson, mejor dicho.

-La hija de Voldemort – murmuro

Un fuerte trueno hizo que todos se levantaran de golpe y dirigieran su mirada hacia la ventana. Muchas miradas de terror se cruzaron un instante, para convertirse en determinaron y seguridad. La guerra estaba apunto de comenzar, y harian lo que fuera, incluso dar sus vidas para ganar.

-Mi señora, despierte

Laura abrio los ojos un tanto desconcertada y confusa. Lennadar, su mano derecha en la Orden, estaba a su lado.

-Que ocurre?

-La guerra va a comenzar

Desde la ventana del despacho del director, harry veia como unas oscuras sombras se deslizaban silenciosamente por el Bosque Prohibido. Sabia que todas las miradas estaban puestas en el, por ello intento mantenerse tranquilo y calmado, aunque por dentro, los nervios le estaban carcomiendo. En la oscuridad del Bosque, distinguió unos ojos rojos que le miraban directamente a él. Voldemort.

-Harry – sintio una mano en su hombro

Era Sirius. En la sala ya no quedaba nadie, solo su padrino. Este iba a decirle algo, pero ante el gesto de la mano de Harry, opto por no decir nada. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora, eran palabras de animo, hizo lo unico que podia en ese momento, le abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Necesitaba saber que el estaria ahí para el.

-Todo ira bien, Sirius

Sin decir nada mas, ambos bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde habia concentrada mucha gente. Habian llevado a todos los alumnos de los cursos menos a la parte mas baja de las mazmorras, donde estarian mas seguros. Los demas, como los de los cursos superiores y los que tenian un amplio conociemiento en Defensa, estaban en el comedor esperando para luchar. Fleur, Oliver y Víctor tambien se encontraban entre ellos. Tenian mucho miedo, podia verlo en sus caras, pero era mas grande el deseo de una vida mejor. Los aurores tambien lucharian a su lado. Todos bajaron a los terrenos, silenciosamente, Dumbledore no permitiria que nadie entrara en el colegio. Era el director de ese colegio, y daría su vida por salvaguardar a sus alumnos.

-Mi señora Dalia, estamos listos para partir

-Ya voy, Lennadar – contesto Laura

La joven Potter estaba arrodillada delante de un pequeño altar, rezando antes de la Batalla. Este podria ser su ultimo dia, y lucharia para que no fuera el ultimo para los inocentes y aquellos a los que amaba. Lloro por los que habian perecido, y se levanto , secandose las lagrimas. Salio al patia donde todos los Luz Blancas le esperaban impacientes. Estaban todos y cada uno vestidos de blancos, con todas armas, y al lado de ellos, habian unos preciosos caballos alados blancos. Paso por delante de ellos, mirandolos a los ojos, evaluandolos.

-La hora ha llegado – dijo con voz alta y clara – Muchas emociones se agolpan en mi corazon y no encuentro palabras que os puedan servir de animos en esta Guerra, solo os dire lo que siento en estos momentos: luchad, luchad por aquellos a los que amais, luchad porque el mundo vea la luz al final de este oscuro y tenebroso tunel, luchad por una vida mejor – empezo a pasear delante de ellos, ondeando su capa blanca. Tenia un nudo en la garganta y no podia hablar – Pero sobretodo, luchad por aquellos que ya no estan con nosotros, por aquellos que han sido victimas de toda esta maldad, yo por mi parte, luchare por ellos, para que su muerte no haya sido en vano.

Después, se subio a su corcel, se puco la capucha de su capa, y volo hacia Hogwarts, seguida de todos.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts ya habia empezado la batalla, y la cosa iba en clara desventaja, los Mortifagos iban ganando, pero habia que destacar que tenian la ayuda de los Miembros de la Oscuridad. Era una noche oscura y fria, y el silencio solo era roto por los gritos de las maldiciones, los gritos de dolor, los llantos y las risas triunfantes y escalofriantes.

Habian muchos heridos, pero no por ellos muchos dejaban de luchar. Remus tenia un feo corte en el brazo izquierdo, al rozarle una maldición. Sirius tenia una herida en el hombro, que sangraba bastante. Severus tenia algunso rasguños, nada sin importancia. El resto, tambien tenian algunas heridas. Los chicos mas jóvenes, al ver que iban perdiendo, perdieron tamien algo de fe y esperanza, pero que volvio a ellos aun mas fouerte, cuando el lo mas alto del oscuro cielo, un rayo de luz lo traspaso, y casi unos 100 caballos blancos aparecieron delante de ellos.

Los encapuchados blancos, nada mas bajar de los caballos, estos desaparecieron y ellos empezaron a luchar en contra de los Mortifagos y el resto. Severus sonrio cuando uno de los encapuchados le inclino la cabeza. Laura Potter. No pudo evitar ver con orgullo en lo que se habia convertido esa chica, auqneu mejor dicho, era toda una mujer, hecha y derecha.

-A ti queria verte yo, Potti – sonrio falsamente Anna, delante de Harry

-No comparto ese deseo – contesto de malas maneras – Donde esta la traidora de mi hermana?

-Eres mas imbecil de lo que pensaba – rio triunfante – No la busques, hace tiempo que se fue al otro barrio

-Que…¿

-Murio, Potter, después de torturarla y violarla – rio al ver la cara de estupefacción de Harry

-Porque? Ella estaba de vuestro lado! – grito. Sentia que la ira y la rabia crecian dentro de el.

-¡Pero que idiota eres! – rio – La "santa" de tu hrmana, nunca fue alguien de nosotros. Ese dia en el callejón y los otros dias, era yo la que se estaba haciendo pasar por ella. Hay que ver lo facil que es engañaros!

Harry sintio deseos de matar. Esa maldita se habia hecho pasar por su hermana, y el y todos, se lo habian tragado, acusandola de traidora. Levanto la varita para atacar a Anna, cuando de pronto, su varita escapo de sus manos. Ese momento de desconcierto fue aprovechado por Anna para largarse a luchar con otro. Harry giro la cabeza y vio a un encapuchado de blanco que se acercaba a el con su varita en la mano. Una vez a su altura, se la entrego.

-Acabar con ella es mi trabajo – hablo por debajo de la capucha – Tu objetivo es otro.

-Quien eres? – pregunto extrañado. No reconocia la voz, pero estaba seguro de que era una mujer.

-Eso no importa ahora – dijo – Recuerda algo: **la muerte no es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien como Voldemort.** Toma esto, te protegera – le entrego su colgante y se lo puso – Escondelo, nadie debe verlo.

Harry lo miro y lo escondio entre su camisa. Cuando iba a darle las gracias, ya habia desparecido, y entre tantas personas de blanco, era imposible encontrarla. Laura sabia que las palabras que le habia dicho a Harry, le habian calado. Por propia experiencia, sabia que lo peor que le podia pasar a una persona no era siempre la muerte, hay veces, en que enfrentarse a los propios temores y miedos, era peor que morir.

"_La muerte no es lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien como Voldemort"_ ¿Qué habia querido decir esa mujer con eso? Habia pasado casi una hora de lucha y aun no se habia enfrentado a Voldemort, pero sabia que el enfrentamiento estaba cerca, podia sentirlo.

Un fuerte rujido resono en el lugar, y muchos miraban aterrorizados al enorme dragon que habia enfrente de ellos. Era complemante negro, salgo por los ojos, la cola y los rincones entre las escamas, que eran del color del fuego. Lanzabas llamaradas a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Algunos empezaron a lanzarle hechizos, que no le hacian nada.

-De verdad creeis que vais a poder conmigo? – dijo con sorna el dragon.

De pronto, solo un alarido de dolor. Alguien le habia lanzado una flecha plateada, clavandosela en el hombro. El dragon alzo la cabeza y lanzo una gran llamarada.

-Quien ha sido? – rugio

-He sido yo

Todos se giraron hacia la persona que habia hablado. Era la voz de una mujer. Una encapuchada se acercaba con paso firme y seguro hacia el gran dragon, y todos vieron impresionados como poco a poco iba conviertiendose en otro dragon, este blanco, con la punta de la cola y los ojos grises y frios, como el hielo.

En esos momentos, empezo una lucha encarnizada entre los dos dragones. El negro atacaba lanzando sus llamaradas de fuego, al tiempo que el blanco contrarestaba lanzando aire gelido, convirtiendose en estacas de hielo. Era un espectáculo aterrador, y ninguno de los dos daba tregua en ese enfrentamiento. Al final, jadeantes, ambas volvieron a su estado normal.

-Laura, no es momento para exhibiciones – le grito Lennadar furioso – Mirate, estas agotada y tienes una quemadura muy fea en el brazo izquierdo.

-Anna, no esta mucho mejor que yo – dijo viendo como Anna estaba siendo ayudada por sus seguidores

-Anna no me importa, me importas tu – dijo mas calmado – Mira, lo del dragon ha estado muy… bien, pero ya es hora de que dejes de jugar y te enfrentes a ella, aprovecha ahora que esta debil.

-No… ahora no – murmuro con la voz entrecortada y mirando a un punto en concreto.

A pocos metros de alli, Harry se estaba enfrentando a Voldemort. El momento que mas temia Laura, estaba teniendo lugar a pocos pasos de ella. Vio con horror como Harry caia al suelo a causa de un criciatus, tenia que ayudarlo. Echo a correr hacia el, con los gritos de Lennadar llamandola, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba Harry, que en esos momentos estaba herido. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando unos fuertes brazos la cogieron por la cintura.

-Sueltame! – grito intentando zafarse de esos brazos – tengo que ir a ayudarlo!

-No puedes ayudarlo, es su destino – le grito Snape

-No lo entiendes, Severus, necesito ir – rogo. Severus no le veia el rostro, pero por el tono de voz, supo que estaba llorando

Harry se levanto del suelo después del cruciatas, estaba muy cansado, pero Voldemort no estaba en mejores condiciones. Respiraba entrecortadamente, parecia fatigado.

-Jugando no vamos a llegar a ningun sitio, Potter – dijo Voldemort – Vamos a lo serio. Supongo que tendras ganas de reunirte con tus padres y tu hermana, no? - rio

"_La muerte no es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien como Voldemort"._ De pronto, esas palabras cobraron sentido. Para Voldemort lo peor no era morir, era convertirse en aquello que mas odia: a los muglles. Para el, lo peor seria ser uno de ellos. Recordo un hechizo que practico con Godric para quitarle los poderes a un mago. Un hechizo irreversible.

Laura seguia retorciendose en los brazos de Snape, que la sujetaba fuerte, mientras veia como de la varita de Voldemort salia un potente y luminoso rato verde, directo al pecho de Harry. ¿Acaso su hermano no habia entendido sus palabras? Vio con horror y a camara lenta como el rayo verde se acercaba cada vez mas a Harry. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Cuando ya todos lo veian perdido y Voldemort todo ganado, de la varita de Harry, salio un rayo azul, que al chocar con el verde, provoco una fuerte explosion de luz que cego a todos e hizo la tierra temblar.

Tanto Harry como Voldemort estaban de pie, con las varitas levantadas. El primero en caer fue Harry, y todos se acercaron corriendo hacia él, Sirius fue quien llego antes. Estaba aterrado de descubrir que estaba muerto, pero no, harry abrio los ojos y sonrio cansadamente.

-Veo que va a ser mas complicado de lo que me pensaba acabar contigo – dijo Voldemort acercandose a él, con l avarita levantada, apuntandolo.

-para matarlo, tendras que pasar por nuestro cadáver – Sirius se puso delante de su ahijado, y poco a poco, todos sus amigos estaban a su lado.

-¿Y piensas que me importa eso, perro sarnoso? – rio despectivamente – Aveda Kedabra!

Sirius cerro los ojos esperando que la maldición le golpease, pero al cabo de unos segundos, nada paso. D ela varia de Voldemort no habia salio nada, ni siquiera una chispa de luz, y este no hacia mas que gritar imperdonables a diestra y siniestra.

-Por mucho que lo intentes, no va a salir nada, Tom – dijo Harry en tono burlon, levantadose, ayudado por Draco y Ron – No tienes magia, eres un vulgar muggle.

-¡Mentira! – grito encolerizado - ¡Crucio!

Nada, no salia absolutamente nada. Era como si una persona sin nada de magia en su sangre, cogiera un palo de madera y empezara a gritar cosas sin sentido.

-Este es tu castigo por todo el daño que has hecho – dijo Harry, mirandolo con odio – La muerte no habria sido suficiente para ti, hubiera sido demasiado benevolo. Ahora sufriras todo lo que hemos sufrido por tu culpa. Todas las muertes que has causado y que estan en tu conciencia, te visitaran en sueños, atormentandote, hasta que llegue un momento en el que enloquezcas por culpa de todas las atrocidades que has hecho, y desees no haber nacido. Este es el destino de Lord Voldemort.

Anna que habia estado mirando la escena desde una distancia prudente, encolerizo y se acerco amenazante hacia Harry. No podia ser que su padre hubiera caido a manos de un estupido niñato. Pero ese mocoso no saldria vivo, de eso se encargaba ella.

-A donde te crees que vas, Anna?

Alguien de blanco de puso delante de ella, a solo unos pasos de Harry y el resto, que miraban la escena. Los aurores se habian llevado a un enloquecido Voldemort, que gritaba a todo el mundo, los Mortifagos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para reaccion, y los aurores y los Luz Blanca aprovecharon para llevarselos y romper sus varitas.

-Apartate de mi camino – siseo Anna – Nada me va a impedir que mate a ese mocoso por lo que ha hecho.

-Vuelve a llamarlo mocoso y te juro por lo mas sagrado de mi vida, que no sales viva de aquí – siseo cogiendola del cuello, y aplastandola a un arbol. Habia que ver la fuerza que tenia. Por un momento, Anna parecia asustada - ¿Miedo, Dawson? – se burlo

-La… Laura? – susurro aterrada – Tu…

-De verdad te piensas que te voy a dar un premio por reconocerme? – rio friamente Laura apretandola mas a la pared – Aquí mismo, te juro que pagaras por todo lo que tu padre y sus malditos seguidores me hicisteis, aunque pierda la vida en ello.

-No me das miedo – siseo en un susurro Anna

-No es eso lo que dicen tus ojos – se burlo Laura

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena entre Anna y la otra persona. Hablaban tan bajito que no se les escuchaba nada de lo que decian. En un ataque de rabia, Anna lanzo a la otra lejos, golpeandola contra un arbol. La de blanco, se levanto, y al hacerlo, la capucha le cayo, revelando su identidad.

-Laura – murmuro Harry

El chico deseaba que su hermana lo mirara, pero esta no hacia caso, estaba concentrada en Anna, y tenia una mirada fria y despiadada. Con paso lento y seguro, se acerco a Anna, que ya lo esperaba con la varita levantada.

-Tanta prisa tienes por acabar, Anna? – rio Laura friamente. Daba miedo oirla. – vamos a divertirnos un poco, no?

Diciendo esto, se despojo de si tunica, quedando con conjunto de dos piezas. Arriba era como si fuera la parte de un bikini, y debajo llevaba una falda corta que solo le tapaba menos de medio muslo. Llevaba unas botas altas, blancas, igual que el traje. Anna hizo lo mismo, quedandose con un conjunto igual, pero negro.

Ambas se miraban desafiantes, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y las manos cerca de las caderas, sin llegar a tocarlas. Parecian dos vaqueras pistoleras listas para un duelo. La cosa prometia.

La primera en atacar fue Laura, que le lanzo un puñetazo, y la cara de Anna volteo del impacto. Laura se puso en posición de defensa, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, una delante de otra, al igual que los brazos, con los puños cerrados. El ataque por parte de Anna no se hizo esperar, pero Laura lo paro, volviendo a atacar. Entrer puñetazos, patadas y volteretas imposibles de realizar, pasaron un buen rato, hasta que tuvieron que parar, jadeantes.

Ambas habian recibido varios golpes y estaban magulladas. Anna tenia el labio partido y una marca enrojecida y con muy mala pinta en la mejilla izquierda. Laura tenia la ceja derecha partida, y sangraba bastante. Los Cuervos de la tempestad, que asi se llamaban los miembros de la Orden de la Oscuridad, y los Luz Blancas, se acercaron a sus respectivas lideres para ayudarles. Laura dejo que le curaran la herida de la ceja, pero Anna, furiosa, cogio su espada y ataco a Laura, quien sorprendida, solo llego a rodar por el suelo.

-Eso es jugar sucio, Anna – siseo con ira Laura - ¿Pero que puedo esperar de una sucia serpiente rastrera como tu? – rio despectivamente

El siguiente golpe de Anna con la espada, lo paro Laura con dos dagas. El ruido al chocar las dos armas, era lo unico que se escuchaba en el lugar. Todos abinad ejado de luchar para mirar el duelo. Era impresionante el derroche de fuerza y poder que las dos chicas estaban dando.

Harry estaba histerico en la enfermeria. Solo habia podido ver la primera parte de la pelea entre su hermana y Anna, después se lo llevaron dentro del castillo para curarlo. En contra de su voluntad, claro. Queria estar alli presente para apoyar a su hermana. Sirius y Cho estaban con él.

-Quiero bajar – dijo por enesima vez

-Tu te quedas aquí – dijo Sirius muy serio al ver como harry intentaba levantarse de la cama.

-No lo entendeis, tengo que estar alli abajo para ayudar a Laura!

-Ella estara bien, no te preocupes – dijo Sirius – Si pasara algo, abajo estan Dumbledore, remus y los demas, no dejarian que le pasara nada.

-Pero..

-Nada de excusas, jovencito – dijo Poppy acercandose a el con varias pociones en la mano – Te quedaras aquí y ni una palabra mas.

A regañadientes, se volvio a acostar en la cama, cruzandose de brazos y poniendo cara de enfadado. A cada minuto, preguntaba como iban las cosas. Estaba realmente histerico y nervioso.

-Aun siguen luchando, pero al parecer, Laura tiene un feo corte en el brazo derecho y tiene dificultad para luchar – explicaba Sirius, y Harry se puso enseguida de pie – Pero tranquilo, lo tiene controlado.

Mientras tanto, abajo continuaba la lucha entre las dos chicas. Anna llevaba un poco de ventaja sobre Laura, que al estar herida, le costaba mas. En un descuido de la joven Potter, tropezo y cayo al suelo. Estaba agotada y no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, jadeaba y notaba que le faltaba el aire. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenia la punta de la espada de Anna en el cuello. Bastaria un solo movimiento para que esta se le clavara. Anna sonreia triunfante, jadeaba por el cansancio, pero aun asi no dejaba de sonreir.

-Admitelo Potter, no puedes mas – rio – Estas acabada

-Aun no – siseo. Murmuro un hechizo y Anna salio volando al mismo que las dos dagas de Laura se le clavaban , una cerca del pecho y la otra en el estomago.

Como pudo y a trompicones, rechazando la ayuda de los Luz Blanca, se acerco despacio hacia Anna, que estaba tirada en el suelo, desangrandose, pero aun estaba viva y miro a Laura, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Habia arrepentimiento en la mirada de Dawson.

-Lo siento Anna – dijo entre lagrimas Laura, arrodillandose a su lado – Esto no tenia que haber acabado asi, lo sabes.

-No habia otro final, Laura – su voz era apendas audible – Siento todo lo que te he hecho. Perdoname – pidio entre lagrimas – Tengo frio.

Al escucharlo, Laura se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo. No era bueno guardar rencor cuando una persona esta al borde de la muerte. Anna le habia hecho mucho daño, si, pero tenia que aprender a perdonar si queria salir adelante. Noto como Anna se movia y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, noto como algo se le clavaba en el abdomen. Sintio un dolor indescriptible, y solo pudo abrir la boca y los ojos, sin poder soltar ni un solo sonido. Cayo de espaldas, aun con una de sus dagas clavada. Vio con horror como Anna sonreia entre sangre, y en un ataque de ira, Laura le clavo mas la daga del pecho, provocandole la muerte. Un chorro de sangre salio de la boca de Dawson.

Lennadar fue el primero en llegar a donde estaba Laura, quien la cogio antes de caer inconsciente. No habia tiempo para llevarla a su refugio, habia que levarla a la enfermeria del colegio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La puerta de la enfermeria fue abierta en un estruendo, dando paso a un hombre con Laura en brazos.

En lo que fueron horas agonizantes, consiguieron cortar la hemorragia y estabilizarla. Su vida no corria peligro, pero habia que ver la evolucion. Nadie se separo de su lado en los dias que estuvo convaleciente. A la semana, salio del castillo.

-No te vuelvas a ir – pidio Harry

-No puedo quedarme, no tengo nada aquí – dijo Laura indiferente

-Nada? Y nosotros que?

-No insistas, no me quedare. Tengo que liderar mi Orden, no puedo abandonarles.

-Y a nosotros, si? Somos tu familia – dijo entre lagrimas

-Ellos han estado a mi lado siempre, en los buenos y sobretodo en los malos momentos

-Nunca nos lo vas a perdonar, verdad? – pregunto dolido – Nunca nos vas a perdonar haber creido que nos habis traicionado.

-Hace tiempo que os he perdonado, pero hay cosas que no se olvidan y el dolor sigue ahí. Adios Harry.

Y desparecio.

**Fin del cap! POR FIN! No sabeis las ganas que tenia de terminar este dichoso capitulo, me estaba matando, ajajaja. Ahora solo me quedan dos caps como muxo, el capitulo final y el epilogo. Dejen reviews, please. Gracias a todos!**

**Laura Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana**

**Miembro de la Orden Luciusana**


	29. importante

**Hola a todos! Lo siento, pero esto no es un capitulo nuevo. Es un anuncio que quiero hacer y que espero que entendais.**

**Después de mucho pensar, he decidido tomarme unos "meses sabáticos", es decir, voy a descansar un poco, por lo tanto no actualizare ningun Fic, sea cual ea, como tampoco publicare ninguno nuevo. Os explico las razones: estoy muy agobiada y agotada por muchas cosas, y a esto se le une el mal momento imaginativo que estoy pasando, mi mente esta totalmente colapsada y no recibe nada, ademas, no tengo cabeza para escribir nada.**

**Asi que he pensado en dejar un poco de lado los Fic, y aprovechar para descansar y coger fuerzas para seguir escribiendo para vosotros/as. Enserio, necesito este descanso, porque siento que si no paro un poco, no puedo escribir na decente y para eso, no escribo nada. Siento muchisimo si os causo alguna molestia, ademas, estoy segura de que el tiempo pasara muy pronto y volvere a las andadas con muchas fuerzas, energias y nuevas ideas, asi que no os preocupeis, no pienso abandonar los fics. Espero de todo corazon que continueis apoyandome como vosotros sabeis, a traves de los reviews y los apoyos. Gracias a todos!**

**Lau Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana**


End file.
